Der weiße Löwe
by She-Ra1604
Summary: Im verbotenen Wald herrschte Unruhe. Mittlerweile war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht und der Vollmond sendete sein silbrig kühles Licht auf die Erde nieder. Lange bis zu dessen Untergang würde es nicht mehr dauern.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: She-Ra  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee und eventuelle eigene Charas gehören mir. Der Rest Joanne K. Rowling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im verbotenen Wald herrschte Unruhe. Mittlerweile war es bereits weit nach Mitternacht und der Vollmond sendete sein silbrig kühles Licht auf die Erde nieder. Lange bis zu dessen Untergang würde es nicht mehr dauern.

Auf einer Lichtung war eine Mischung aus Fauchen und Knurren zu vernehmen. Ein Werwolf und ein weißer Löwe zogen enge Kreise umeinander. Keiner schenkte dem anderen etwas, außer kehlige, drohende Laute. Immer wieder attackierten sie sich, ohne dass es einen wirklichen Sieger gab. Aus einigen Wunden sickerte Blut durch das Fell der Wesen.

Auf einmal knackte es im Unterholz und ein großer Hirsch erschien mit weiten, ausladenden Sätzen am Rande der Lichtung, wo er seinen Kopf erhob und die Kontrahenten beobachtete, die ihn keinerlei Beachtung schenkten, auch wenn sie ihn gehört hatten, was am Spiel ihrer Ohren zu erkennen war.

Der Löwe machte sich sprungbereit und in dem Moment, als das Tier sich von dem trocknen Waldboden abdrückte, schoss ein schwarzer Hund von der Seite auf ihn zu und stieß ihn unsanft in die Flanke, sodass das weiße, edle Tier sich im Flug seitlich überschlug. Jedoch war es rasch wieder auf den Beinen und schlug mit seiner Pranke nach dem kleineren Tier, worauf ein eindeutiges Aufheulen zu vernehmen war, als die Krallen sich in sein Fleisch bohrten.

Währenddessen war der Werwolf etwas zurückgewichen, um die Situation zu beobachten und die Schwäche seines Gegners abzuschätzen. Jedoch war der Löwe flink. Das Tier hatte seinen Gegner längst wieder erspäht und setzte auf ihn zu. Aber der Angriff verlief ins Leere, als es mitten im Sprung gegen eine unsichtbare Wand prallte und mit einem dumpfen Aufprall auf dem Boden landete. Ein tiefes Fauchen war zu vernehmen, als der Löwe sich wieder auf seine Pfoten stellte und sich umsah.

Am Rande der Lichtung, beinah gegenüber des Hirschen, waren drei Menschen erschienen. Einer von diesen hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben und auf das weiße Tier gerichtet. Kurz darauf erschein ein magischer Käfig um dieses, welches sofort mit aller Kraft und böse knurrend dagegen warf.

Zeitgleich eilten die zwei anderen Gestalten auf den Werwolf, der nun ebenfalls am Boden lag und dem Hirsch, der zu dem Wesen getreten war, zu.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Lupin?", fragte die ein, als der Angesprochene gerade seine wahre Gestalt annahm.

„Erschöpft… Madam Pomfrey", brachte er schwer atmend hervor.

„Kein Wunder, das Biest hat sich mit dir durch den halben Wald geschlagen", knurrte ein junger Schwarzhaariger.

„Mr. Potter! Mäßigen Sie sich in Ihrem Ton! Sehen Sie lieber nach Mr. Black!"

„Ja, Professor McGonagall", erwiderte dieser, nachdem er kurz die Lippen zusammengepresst hatte.

Dann rannte er über die Lichtung, den Löwen nicht aus den Augen lassend, zu seinem Freund, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden lag und sich die Seite hielt.

„Lass mich sehen, Tatze", sprach er beruhigend zu ihm

„Mir geht es gut. Was ist mit Moony, Krone?", zischte er.

„Madame Pomfrey kümmert sich gerade um ihn, aber soweit ist er in Ordnung. Nur sollten wir sehen, das wir dich nun ebenfalls ins Schloss zurückbekommen, nicht das du uns noch verblutest", äußerte James ernst.

„Hast wohl Angst, dass du mich plötzlich los bist. Glaub mal, so schnell m ach ich nicht schlapp!"

„Nun, dann kann es dir wirklich nicht so schlecht gehen, wenn du bereits schon wieder Witze machen kannst."

„Mr. Black?", kam es nun von der Lehrkraft, die sich zu ihnen gesellte, um sich vorab einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Mit einem strengen Blickt durch ihre Brille erfasste sie sofort die Gesamtsituation.

„Sofort mit Ihnen in den Krankenflügel! Mr. Potter wird Ihnen helfen!"

Dieser nickte ergeben und half seinem besten Freund auf die Beine. Langsam gingen sie in Richtung des ehrwürdigen Schulgebäudes davon. Vor ihnen lief die Krankenschwester, die Remus stützte.

Zurück blieben Professor McGonagall und der Schulleiter, der den Löwen betrachtete.

„Woher kommt diese Tier, Albus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Minerva. Aber ganz sicher ist es kein Tier. Die Magie, die von diesem Wesen ausgeht, ist nicht gering…"

„Ein Animagus?", unterbrach ihn die Frau.

Zur Bestätigung nickte er.

„Richtig erkannt, meine Liebe", erwiderte Albus, während er langsam auf das Tier zuging, welches sie argwöhnisch beobachtete.

Je näher sie kamen, des deutlicher war ein tiefes Knurren zu vernehmen. Sie hatten jedoch nicht einmal den Käfig erreicht, als der Löwe sich mit aller Kraft erneut dagegen warf.

Albus zuckte, im Gegensatz zu Minerva, nicht mit der Wimper. Nur seine Schritte wurden langsamer, während er das Wesen genau betrachtete. Seine Lippen bewegten sich kurz, auch wenn kein Laut zu hören war. Kurz darauf sackte das weiße Tier in seinem Gefängnis zusammen, was Albus Begleitung aufatmen ließ.

„Und nun? Was hast du vor?", wollte die ältere Frau von ihm wissen.

„Wir werden sie in den Krankenflügel bringen."

„Bitte? Das ist nicht dein ernst", erwiderte McGonagall sofort und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Und ob, meine Liebe. Diese junge Frau ist verletzt und bedarf Hilfe. Poppy wird sich um sie kümmern und mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde einige Zauber über sie legen, damit niemandem etwas geschieht."

Gefallen tat Minerva diese Aussage nicht. Aber sie nickte nur, weil sie wusste, dass sie denn Schulter nicht versuchen brauchte, ihn von seiner Meinung abzubringen. Seufzend betrachtete sie den Käfig, auf dessen Boden nun eine Frau lag, deren Atmung schwer ging. Ihr zierlicher Körper war mit einem zerschlissenen Umhang bedeckt und an einigen Stellen war, neben dem Blut, blanke Haut zu sehen.

Albus ließ das Gefängnis verschwinden. Mit einem weiteren Spruch wurde die Bewusstlose in einige Stofflagen gehüllt, bevor er sie neben sich schweben ließ.

Gemeinsam kehrte er nun mit Minerva und der Fremden ebenfalls zurück.

Als sie den Krankenflügel erreichten, hatte Poppy bereits Remus und Sirius verarztet.

„Bei Merlins Bart, woher kommt sie?", fragte diese, als sie auf die beiden Professoren zu trat, während Albus die junge Frau auf ein freies Bett schweben ließ.

„Das, meine liebe Poppy, ist unser Löwe. Oder sollte ich besser Löwin sagen?", kam es schmunzelnd.

Kurz blickte die Krankenschwester ihn an, bevor ihr Blick zu der Verletzten ging. Rasch zog sie ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf sie und begann sie zu untersuchen.

„Soweit ich sehe, geht es ihr soweit gut. Die Verletzungen kann ich rasch heilen, Albus."

„Das ist gut. Kümmere dich um sie und sag mir Bescheid, sobald sie erwacht."

„Das werde ich tun."

„Wie geht es Mr. Lupin und Mr. Black?", erkundigte sich nun noch Minerva nach den beiden Rumtreibern.

„Mr. Lupin ist erschöpft, was auch verständlich ist. Aber er wird sich rasch erholen. Mr. Black hat sich einen ganz schönen Kratzer eingefangen in der Rangelei mit dieser jungen Dame. Doch auch er kann bald zurück. Ich habe beiden ein Schlafmittel gegeben, damit sie sich vollends erholen können", erklärte Madam Pomfrey.

Verstehend nickte der Schulleiter und verabschiedete sich kurz darauf von ihr, um sich zurückzuziehen, genauso wie Minerva es tat.

Währenddessen kümmerte sich Poppy um ihre Patienten.

Um das Bett der Fremden stellte sie, wie auch bei Remus und Sirius, Trennwände auf, damit sie nicht gesehen werden konnten und zugleich vollkommene Ruhe hatte.

In der Mittagszeit teilte die Krankenschwester dem Schulleiter mit, dass ihr Gast erwacht sei. Ihre Verletzungen waren rasch verheilt und nun wollte sie wissen, wie sie weiter vor gehen sollte. Albus machte ihr verständlich, dass sie sie zu ihm ins Büro bringen sollte.

So stand einige Minuten später eine zerknirscht wirkende junge Frau vor ihm, die von Poppy flankiert wurde.

„Hier ist sie, Albus", äußerte sie und reichte ihm einen Stofffetzen.

„Dies könnte interessant sein", sprach sie weiter.

Dankend nahm er es entgegen und betrachtete es sich eingehend, bevor er zu seinem Gast sah.

„Setzen Sie sich doch bitte, Ms…?", sagte er und betrachtete sie über seine Halbmondbrille.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurz zögerte die junge Frau, bevor sie sich auf einem der Sessel, die vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors standen, sich niederließ. Nervös knetete sie ihre schmalen Finger. Nur langsam blickte sie auf und sah ihr Gegenüber scheu an.

„Granger, Professor Dumbledore. Mein Name lautet Hermine Jane Granger."

Der Angesprochene nickte leicht und lächelte. Dabei schob er ihr eine Schale herüber.

„Zitronenbonbon?", fragte er und erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

„Danke nein, Sir."

„Gut. Darf ich Sie fragen, woher Sie mich kennen, Ms Granger?", fragte er sie höflich und lehnte sich dabei entspannt zurück, während ein Bonbon in seinem Mund wanderte.

„Nun… weil ich Ihre Schülerin bin", antwortete sie leicht.

„Aber Sie sind mir unbekannt, Ms Granger", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Jedoch ich glaube, dass Sie mich nicht anlügen. Den dies hier", sprach er weiter und reichte ihr den Stofffetzen „zeugt davon, dass Sie die Wahrheit sprechen. Wie sollten Sie sonst an das Emblem des Hauses Gryffindor gelangt sein."

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll, Sir", stammelte die Hexe.

„Fangen Sie einfach von Anfang an", versuchte er sie zu ermutigen, da ihm ihr zögern nicht entgangen war.

Kurz holte Hermine tief Luft, straffte etwas ihre schmalen Schultern und blickte ihn nun direkt an.

„Ich komme aus der Zukunft", sprach sie ernst.

Albus hielt sein Lächeln und auch das Funkeln blieb in seinen Augen.

„Aus der Zukunft?", echote er.

„Erklären Sie mir bitte Ihre Vermutung."

„Aber gewiss, Sir. In meiner Zeit sind Sie ebenfalls Direktor von Hogwarts. Aber ich kann allein an der Länge Ihres Bartes erkennen, dass Sie nicht der Albus Dumbledore sind, denn ich kenne", erklärte sie ihm in erstaunlich sachlicher Weise.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, wie Sie hierhergekommen sind?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht beantworten, da ich es nicht weiß", gab Hermine zerknirscht zu.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Ms Granger, wenn ich Sie nun mit Fragen etwas löchere, aber es wirkt doch alles etwas… sagen wir merkwürdig."

„Das kann ich verstehen, Sir und tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an. Jedoch darf ich Ihnen nicht viel aus der Zukunft offenbaren…"

„damit Sie nichts ändern. Ich weiß", vollendete der Direktor ihre Worte lächelnd.

„Aber sagen Sie mir, aus welchem Jahr kommen Sie und warum waren Sie im verbotenen Wald? Ich nehme doch an, das er in Ihrer Zeit ebenfalls diesen Namen trägt."

„Ich komme aus dem Jahr 1997, Sir. Und ja, der Wald trägt auch bei uns diesen Namen", erwiderte sie.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass ich einen Regelverstoß begangen habe, als ich in den Wald ging, um etwas zu… trainieren."

Beschämt senkte sie nun ihr Haupt.

„Ich will Ihnen wirklich glauben, Ms Granger. Nur werden Sie gewiss verstehen, das ich Sie ohne weitere Prüfungen nicht entlassen kann."

„Ja, Sir. Erforschen Sie meinen Geist. Dort werden Sie sehen, das ich die Wahrheit sage."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde nicht zu weit gehen, auch wenn mich der Gedanke, etwas über die Zukunft erfahren zu können, reizt. Bitte entspannen Sie sich, Ms Granger."

Hermine nickte und blickte den Direktor ruhig an. Kurz darauf konnte sie seine Präsenz deutlich in ihrem Kopf spüren. Sie erinnerte sich, wie Harry ihr von dem extra Unterricht bei Snape berichtet hatte und versuchte daher, dem Direktor nur ungefährliche Dinge zukommen zu lassen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie merkte, dass er sich zurückzog und sie anlächelte.

„Ja, Sie sind eine wahre Gryffindor, Ms Granger", äußerte er dabei.

„Wie ich erfahren habe, waren Sie in Ihrer Zeit im 7. Schuljahr. Da ich mich darum bemühen möchte, Sie zurückzuschicken und ich dafür etwas Zeit benötige, werden Sie hier ebenfalls diesen Jahrgang besuchen. Soweit ist mir Ihr Name nicht geläufig…"

„Ich bin muggelstämmig", unterbrach Hermine ihn kurz, worauf sie ein Nicken erntete.

„Dann können Sie sich in diesem Punkt normal verhalten. Jedoch erzählen Sie niemanden, dass Sie aus der Zukunft sind und ich bitte Sie eindringlich, auch nicht über Ihre Verwandlung zu reden. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Gesetze 1997 sind, jedoch heute ist es für einen nicht eingetragenen Animagus doch äußerst gefährlich."

Sofort senkte die junge Hexe schuldbewusst ihren Kopf.

„Ich werde nichts sagen und bei uns ist es nicht anders. Aber Sir? Was soll ich den Schülern sagen? Zudem… was ist im verbotenen Wald geschehen?"

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sich etwas schlüssiges Ausdenken können", erwiderte er mit einem für ihn typischen Zwinkern.

„Sie können sich nicht erinnern?", hakte er jedoch sofort nach.

„Ich weiß nur, das da auf einmal ein Werwolf war und…. Ein Hirsch…", begann sie und rieb sich dabei die Schläfe.

„Ganz genau und ein Hund", fügte Albis hinzu, was die junge Frau sofort erschrocken aufblicken ließ.

„In welchem Jahr befinde ich mich, Sir?"

„1977, Ms. Granger", erzählte er bereitwillig und sah, wie die Dunkelhaarige in ihrem Sessel etwas zusammensackte.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Ich werde Poppy sofort Bescheid geben…"

„Nein, Sir. Mir geht es gut. Nur… ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, gerade auf diese Personen zu treffen."

„Sie kennen sie?"

„Ja und nein. Teils von Fotos…"

Hermine stoppte und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Habe… habe ich jemanden schwer verletzt?"

„Nein, beide sind auf dem Weg der Besserung, wie Poppy mir vorhin direkt mitteilte."

Erleichtert atmete Hermine auf, doch dann war ihr Blick überrascht.

„Beide?"

„Ja, Sie haben sich mit Mr. Lupin und Mr. Black angelegt", erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ich verstehe… Und wie soll es nun weitergehen, Sir?"

„Ich werde Professor McGonagall informieren. Da Sie in Ihrer Zeit Gryffindor angehören, werden Sie es hier ebenfalls."

Verstehend nickte Hermine.

„Aber wäre es gut, wenn ich ab heute dabei sein würde? Ich meine, die drei haben nicht vergessen was geschehen ist. Sie würden gewiss eins und eins zusammenzählen…"

„Sie haben wahrlich ein kluges Köpfchen, Ms Granger. Gut. Sie werden ein paar Tage ein Einzelzimmer erhalten, wo Sie sich auch eingewöhnen können. Dann werde ich Sie offiziell vorstellen und Sie können dann am Unterricht teilnehmen. Nur solange dies nicht der Fall ist, bitte ich Sie, Ihre Räumlichkeiten nicht zu verlassen."

„Gewiss, Sir und danke."

„Danken Sie mir nicht zu früh, Ms Granger. Noch weiß ich nicht, wie ich Sie in Ihre Zeit zurückbringen kann", erwiderte Albus.

Etwas später, als man sich sicher war, das alle Schüler in der großen Halle beim Essen waren, führte Minerva Hermine in ihre neue Unterkunft, wo ein Hauself auf Anweisung Dumbledores etwas Bekleidung und auch ein dampfendes Mahl bereitgestellt hatte.

Kurz wechselten die beiden Hexen noch ein paar Worte, bevor Hermine alleine zurückblieb.

/Ich habe Harrys Paten angegriffen… wenn er das erfährt… er bringt mich um…/, dachte sie nur, als sie sich seufzend auf das Sofa fallen ließ.

Es tat ihr unsagbar Leid. Wenn sie nicht so verwirrt gewesen wäre und sich dadurch vollkommen auf ihre tierischen Instinkte verlassen hätte, wäre das alles nicht geschehen.

/Wie soll ich ihnen nur unter die Augen treten?/, fragte sie sich, obwohl sie wusste, dass die Rumtreiber nichts mit ihr in Verbindung würden bringen können.

Lustlos begann sie daher an einem Toast zu knabbern und dachte dabei an ihre Freunde Harry, Ginny und Ron.

Ja, Ron war der Grund gewesen, warum sie in den Wald gegangen war. Der Rotschopf hatte es geschafft, sie beinah zur Weißglut zu treiben und da sich Hermine noch nicht wirklich sicher mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten fühlte, hatte sie es vorgezogen, rasch das Schulgebäude zu verlassen, um niemanden zu gefährden.

„Niemanden verletzten… HA! Nun habe ich Ron nichts getan, sondern Harrys Paten in den Krankenflügel gebracht… stramme Leistung, Hermine…", tadelte sie sich selber, wobei sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

Aber etwas anderes konnte sie im Moment nicht tun.

Das Schlimmste war für sie, das sie durch das Alleinsein unendlich viel Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte.

Was würde sie hier erleben? Wie würde sie sich mit den Rumtreibern verstehen? Gelänge es ihr, ihre Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten?

Schlagartig wurde der jungen Hexe bewusst, dass es noch andere Häuser und somit Schüler gab. Daher kamen ihr einige Namen in den Sinn.

Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange usw.

Hermines Augen hatten sich bei diesen Gedanken geweitet.

/Das kann ja heiter werden…/

Wie gern wäre sie nun in der Bibliothek, um sich dort in einem der vielen Bücher zu verlieren und zu lernen? Das war auch so ein Punkt. Ihr Lerneifer hatte sie gepackt und unruhig tigerte sie in ihrem Raum auf und ab. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie irgendwann zurückkehren würde, dürfte sie in ihrem Stoff nicht zurückhängen. Schließlich war dies ihr Abschlussjahr an der Zauberschule.

Was sollte sie nur tun?

Fahrig glitten ihre Finger durch ihre Haare, während sie keine Antwort auf ihre Frage bekam.

Dafür erhielt sie am Abend Unterstützung von Professor McGonagall, die sie testen wollte, um zu erfahren, auf welchem Wissenstand die junge Hexe sich befand. Daraufhin erhielt sie bereits ihre Bücher, mit denen Hermine sich rasch vertraut machte.

So konnte sie etwas von der trostlosen Zeit in ihrem momentanen ‚Gefängnis' ablenken und die Zeit vergessen.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine bemerkte so nur am Rande, wie die Tage verstrichen. Sie beobachtete einige Schüler während ihrer Pausen und in deren Freizeit von ihrem Fenster aus, wenn sie sich draußen am See einfanden. Gern wäre sie ebenfalls mit hinaus, aber sie musste sich noch gedulden, was nicht gerade eine ihrer Stärken war. Jedoch hatte sie ihre Zeit nutzen können, um sich eine hoffentlich glaubwürdige Geschichte einfallen zu lassen.

Als sie dann von Albus erfuhr, dass sie am nächsten Tag endlich den anderen vorgestellt werden würde, freute sie sich.

Der Direktor hatte von Poppy erfahren, dass Sirius und Remus entlassen werden würden und Hermine ihnen ‚zufällig' über die Füße laufen sollte.

Daher fand die junge Hexe sich am darauffolgenden Morgen in der Nähe des Gryffindorturmes wieder. Absichtlich blickte sie sich verunsichert um.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte sie eine ruhige Stimme, was sie zusammenzucken und herumwirbeln ließ.

„Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sprach er weiter und hob dabei entschuldigend seine Hände.

Hermine lächelte ihn verlegen an.

„Schon ok. Es ist ja nichts passiert", erwiderte sie rasch.

Ihr Gegenüber nickte.

„Du willst in den Turm? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen."

„Ja, ich bin neu hier. Professor McGonagall hat mir den Weg beschrieben, weil sie keine Zeit hatte mich zu führen. Aber ich glaube, ich habe mich doch verlaufen… Allein diese Treppen…", äußerte Hermine und blickte auf ihre Schuhe.

„Nun, wie ich an dem Abzeichen an deinem Umhang sehen kann, gehörst du zu Gryffindor und bist somit hier vollkommen richtig. Übrigens, ich bin Remus Lupin", stellte er sich vor und reichte ihr seine Hand.

„Ich bin Hermine Granger", erwiderte sie lächelnd, als sie seine Hand ergriff.

„Freu mich. Dann komm."

Remus trat an das Porträt der fetten Dame und nannte das Passwort, worauf es zur Seite schwang und den Durchgang freigab. Kurz blickte Remus zu ihr.

„Du solltest das nicht vergessen. Sonst kommst du nicht herein."

Verstehend nickte Hermine ihm zu, bevor sie ihm folgte. Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah sie sich um. Es wirkte genauso wie in ihrer Zeit. Nur winzige Kleinigkeiten, die nicht ins Gewicht fielen, waren anders.

„Hast du schon gefrühstückt?", wollte Moony wissen und bekam als Antwort ein Kopfschütteln.

„Ok, ich bin rasch im Jungenschlafsaal. Warte hier bitte kurz, dann gehen wir gemeinsam in die große Halle. Ich habe nämlich auch noch nichts gegessen. Zudem kann ich dir dann die anderen vorstellen, z.B. Lily. Sie ist Vertrauensschülerin und wird dir deinen Schlafsaal etc. zeigen können."

„Ja, sehr gern und danke", erwiderte Hermine und trat auf den Kam zu, während Remus nach oben ging.

Lange musste sie nicht warten, bis er zurückkehrte.

Er lächelte sie an und gemeinsam gingen sie herunter zum Frühstück, wo man ihn scheinbar bereits erwartete.

„Moony!", riefen prompt zwei Jungs.

Der Angesprochene nickte sah kurz zu Hermine.

„Setz dich doch zu uns."

Sie nickte leicht und folgte ihm. Als sie seinen Platz erreichten, spürte sie deutlich die Blicke auf sich.

„Na Moony, kaum aus dem Krankenflügel raus und schon eine Freunden?"

Bei diesen Worten konnte Hermine nicht verhindern, das ihr doch eine gewisse Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Zugleich blickte sie auch wütend und spannte ihre Schultern an.

„Was du immer gleich denkst, Tatze. Wir haben eine neue Mitschülerin und ich habe ihr nur den Weg vom Turm hierher gezeigt", erwiderte Remus.

„Er ist doch nur neidisch, dass er nicht das Glück hatte", erwiderte der Andere grinsend.

„Schließlich ward ihr ja zusammen im Krankenflügel."

„Hey, ich hatte nun mal Hunger!", verteidigte Sirius sich sofort, während der Rest grinste.

„Darf ich vorstellen?", sprach Remus zu seiner Begleitung.

„Das ist James Potter und der mit der großen Klappe ist Sirius Black. Und das ist Hermine Granger."

Die Angesprochen nickten ihr zu und die junge Hexe ließ sich nieder.

„Und in welchem Jahrgang bist du?", wollte James sogleich wissen.

„7.", antwortete sie, als sie nach einem Glas griff.

„Und das, wo das Schuljahr schon vor über einem Monat angefangen hat?", hakte er nach und sah, wie sie zusammenzuckte.

Sie hatte lange überlegt, was sie sagen könnte. Eine Hilfe für ihre Wortwahl war der Tagesprophet gewesen. In diesem hatte sie erfahren, dass eine Reihe von Muggeln verschwunden oder auch umgebracht worden war. Und diese Information nutzt sie nun. Auch wenn sie ungern log und es ihr schwer fiel, musste sie da nun durch.

„Ich bin früher privat unterrichtet worden. Eigentlich hätte ich schon früher nach Hogwarts gesollt, aber meine Eltern waren immer viel unterwegs und wollten mich bei sich wissen und nun…"

Hermine stoppte mit Absicht und ließ ihre Schultern leicht beben, während sie ihren Kopf sinken ließ, sodass ihr Gesicht etwas von ihren Haaren verdeckt wurde. Sofort reagierte Remus und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter.

„Was ist los?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Meine Eltern… sie … sie wurden von Tod… Todessern er… ermordet…", kam es flach, wobei sie zeitgleich sich die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, um nicht zu zeigen, das ihr noch keine Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

So auf Knopfdruck hatte sie es nicht gekonnt. Aber sie versucht sich vorzustellen, wie sie fühlen würde, wenn ihre Behauptung den Tatsachen entsprechen würde, somit spürte sie recht rasch, wie ihre Augen begann zu brennen.

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter, der gerade zu ihnen gestoßen war, sahen sich betreten an.

„Das tut uns Leid", äußerte Moony und drückte etwas verlegen Hermines Schulter.

„Was habt ihr schon wieder gemacht?", kam nun eine weitere Stimme ins Spiel, die eindeutig weiblich war.

Sofort spürte Hermine eine weitere Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Wir haben nichts gemacht, Lily. Wirklich!", verteidigte James sich und seine Freunde.

„Wer glaubt…", murrte die Rothaarige und hockte sich neben die Neue.

„Das haben sie wirklich nicht", kam es nun von dieser, ohne dass sie ihre Haltung veränderte.

„Aber du weinst", äußerte Lily und versuchte ihr sanft die Hände vom Gesicht zu ziehen.

„Ms Evans, lassen Sie Ms Granger bitte."

„Professor McGonagall", kam es überrascht.

„Ich wollte doch nur helfen…"

„Das ist mir bewusst, dass Sie und Mr. Lupin Ihre Arbeit als Vertrauensschüler sehr ernst nehmen, aber Ms Granger hat in den letzten Tagen sehr viel erlebt und ertragen müssen. Daher bitte ich Sie, sie etwas in Ruhe zu lassen."

„Aber gewiss, Professor", erwiderte die Rothaarige.

Die alte Hexe nickte ihnen zu und blickte kurz zu Hermine, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Lehrertisch machte.

Während Remus nun der Dunkelhaarigen etwas unbeholfen über die Schulter strich, flüsterte James Lily zu, was geschehen war. Diese hatte kurz ihr Gesicht verzogen, doch als sie die Informationen hörte, war sie sichtlich erschüttert. Daher ließ sie sich an der freien Seite der Neuen nieder.

„Ich bin übrigens Lily. Lily Evans", stellte sie sich nun vor und versucht zu Lächeln.

/Harrys Mutter!/, schoss es dieser sofort durch den Kopf.

Nur langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und wischte sich dabei ein paar Mal über ihre Augen, bevor sie die Rothaarige anblickte.

„Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger", erwiderte sie dann etwas zögerlich.

„Wie du von Professor McGonagall gehört hast, sind Remus und ich Vertrauensschüler und wenn du etwas hast, kannst du jederzeit zu uns kommen. Nur keine Scheu."

Hermine nickte leicht.

„Danke, das werde ich."

„Gut und nun iss. Nicht das dir Potter oder Black noch alles wegfuttern. Weil glaub mir, die schaufeln, als gäbe es kein morgen", versuchte Lily zu scherzen, was ihr scheinbar auch gelang, da sich ein Schmunzeln auf Hermines Lippen abzeichnete, welches sich verstärkte, als James und Sirius im Chor protestierten.

„Das tun wir gar nicht! Wir sind noch im Wachstum und brauchen das!"

Kaum war das verhalt, begann Hermine zu kichern. Erst nur ganz leicht, wobei ihre Schultere bereits verdächtig zu zucken begannen. Remus verstand dies falsch und versuchte sie prompt erneut zu trösten, doch dann wurde das Beben intensiver, bis ein Lachen Hermines Kehle verließ. Tatze und Krone sahen sie prüfend an. Aber sie nahmen es ihr heute nicht krumm, nachdem was sie erfahren hatten. Zugleich waren sie froh, das Hermine scheinbar für einen Moment ihre Traurigkeit verloren hatte und vergessen konnte. So nahmen sie es auf die leichte Schulter.

Die junge Hexe benötigte etwas Zeit, um sich zu beruhigen und endlich etwas zu sich zu nehmen, bevor sie mit den anderen zurück in den Turm ging, wo Lily ihr den Mädchenschlafsaal zeigte.

„Das Bett dort vorn ist frei. Direkt neben meinem", sprach die Rothaarige lächelnd.

„Soll ich dir beim Auspacken deiner Sachen helfen?", bot sie ihr an, doch Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber es geht schon", erwiderte sie.

„Ich würde mich gern etwas umsehen."

„Kein Problem. Komm, ich zeige dir alles und keine Sorge, wir alle haben gebraucht, bis wir uns zu Recht fanden", sprach die Rothaarige mit einem Zwinkern, während sie sich auf den Weg machten.

Gemeinsam durchstreiften sie das Schloss und die Ländereien und machte nur für die Mahlzeiten Pause. Schließlich war es Sonntag.

Am späten Abend fiel Hermine erschöpft in ihr Bett. Es war ein aufregender Start gewesen. Nun kreisten ihre Gedanken, als sie in ihrem Himmelbett lag und an die Decke starrte. Auf der einen Seite war sie unwahrscheinlich neugierig, doch auf der Anderen wusste sie, dass sie sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein musste. Durch den Umgang mit dem Zeitumkehrer hatte sie verstanden, dass sie nichts ändern durfte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Ihr waren Lily und die Rumtreiber jetzt schon äußerst sympathisch. Der Gedanke, das die Rothaarige und James sterben und Sirius für lange Zeit in Askaban festsitzen würde, trübten ihre Stimmung schlagartig.

Und dann war da noch Peter. Unscheinbar, keine Schönheit… Er war ihr nicht gerade sympathisch und Hermine hatte seinen Verrat nicht vergessen. Allein dies ließ sie eine innere Wut spüren, nur sie konnte mit niemanden reden. Nicht einmal mit Professor Dumbledore. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich einfach nur noch allein und sehnte sich in ihre Zeit zurück, zu Ron und Harry.

Dies ließ Tränen aufsteigen und leise begann sie nun zu schluchzen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Kissen, während ihr Körper immer stärker bebte.

Lily hörte dies und sah zu dem Nachbarbett. Durch die zugegezogenen Vorhänge konnte sie nichts sehen, aber dennoch deutlich hören.

/Die Arme. Sie tut mir leid. Sie wird ihre Eltern gewiss sehr vermissen. Aber ich werde versuchen sie auf anderen Gedanken zu bringen, auch wenn es nicht leicht sein wird/, sprach die Rothaarige in Gedanken zu sich selber.

Sie mochte Hermine auf Anhieb. Morgen würde Lily Remus zur Seite ziehen und mit ihm ein paar Takte reden. Er war der vernünftigste der Rumtreiber und sie wollte verhindern, dass James und Sirius etwas äußerten oder taten, was Hermine verletzen würde, auch wenn es nur unbewusst geschehen sollte.

Zufrieden mit dieser Idee nickte Lily sich selber zu und blickte erneut zu dem Nachbarbett, wo es still geworden war.

/Scheinbar ist sie eingeschlafen/, dachte sie und schloss ebenfalls ihre Augen.


	4. Chapter 4

Früh am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lily. Kurz streckte sie sich, bevor sie ihre Beine aus ihrem warmen Bett schob. Dabei fiel ihr Blickt auf Hermines Nachtstatt. Da dort die Vorhänge noch geschlossen waren, nahm die Rothaarige an, dass sie noch schliefe. So verschwand Lily rasch im Bad, um sich fertig zu machen. Sie hatte ihren Plan nicht vergessen. Rasch huschte sie kurz darauf angezogen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie hoffte ihren Vertrauensschülerkollegen anzutreffen, der normalerweise ebenfalls ein Frühaufsteher war. Genauso wie an diesem Morgen.

„Remus", sprach die Hexe und trat zu ihm.

Dieser sah von dem Pergament, welches vor ihm lag auf.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Lily", erwiderte er dabei.

„Ja, guten Morgen. Prima, das ich dich hier antreffe", kam es von ihr, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ.

„Was gibt es denn?", wollte er wissen und legte seinen Kopf leicht schief.

„Es geht um Hermine", antwortete Lily direkt.

„Was ist mit ihr? Geht es ihr nicht gut?"

„Ich glaube, körperlich geht es ihr gut, aber seelisch… Gestern Abend habe ich gehört, wie sie sich in den Schlaf geweint hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch sehr daran zu knabbern hat, das sie ihre Eltern verloren hat."

Verstehend nickte Moony.

„Das glaube ich auch. Es ist ja noch nicht so lange her. Aber was willst du tun?"

„Nun… sie etwas auf andere Gedanken bringen und vor allem Black und Potter von ihr fern halten."

Leicht wanderten Remus Brauen nach oben, bei der Nennung der Freunde.

„Du kennst sie doch", antwortete Lily, als sie das Minenspiel sah.

„Wenn, lassen sie nicht das kleinste Fettnäpfchen aus. Das hast du doch gestern Abend gesehen. Ich mag Hermine und du weißt selber, wie es ist, wenn man neu ist und niemanden kennt. Wir alle hatten in den vergangenen Jahren Zeit Freunde zu finden. Aber sie?"

„Ja, ich verstehe dich, Lily", erwiderte Remus mit einem Nicken.

„Aber ich denke, dass wir Hermine nicht vollkommen abschotten sollten. Es wird so oder so einige Tage dauern, bis sie sich hier zurechtfindet, dabei können wir ihr sehr gern zur Seite stehen. Was James und Sirius angeht, werde ich mit ihnen reden. Glaube mir, ich kennen die beiden gut genug und sie würden ihr gewiss nicht mit Absicht weh tun."

Die Rothaarige seufzte und strich sich eine Strähne nach hinten.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber dennoch benehmen sie sich immer wie der Elefant im Porzellanladen."

„Wir kriegen das schon hin, Lily", versuchte Moony sie aufzubauen.

„Jedoch sollten wir nicht vergessen, das Hermine es auch wollen muss. Wir können ihr nur beistehen, aber die Trauer überwinden kann nur sie allein."

„Ich stimme dir zu und du hast auch vollkommen recht, Remus. Nur ich würde ihr es gern abnehmen, wenigstens ein bisschen."

„Das glaube ich dir gern", äußerte er schmunzelnd, schließlich kannte er ihr gutes Herz unlängst.

Dann blickte er auf die Uhr, als er die ersten Stimmen von der Treppe aus hörte.

„Ich werde mit den beiden reden, du schau nach Hermine", sprach er, als er seine Sachen zusammensuchte, um sie zurückzubringen.

Lily erhob sich ebenfalls und nickte.

„Ok, wir sehen uns dann später", erwiderte diese und war froh, das Remus ihr und vor allem Hermine beistehen wollte.

Als die Rothaarige den Mädchenschlafsaal betrat, kam die andere Hexe gerade aus dem Bad."

„Guten Morgen", sprach Lily sie an.

„Den wünsche ich dir ebenfalls", äußerte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen und etwas Schönes geträumt. Du weißt doch bestimmt, dass der erste Traum in einem neuen zu Hause in Erfüllung gehen soll", kam es von ihr mit einem Zwinkern.

„Danke gut, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich geträumt habe", war die entschuldigende Antwort.

„Ach, ist doch nicht schlimm. Aber kommst du? Es ist Zeit zum Frühstück und ich habe Hunger."

„Ich ebenfalls", antwortete Hermine und gemeinsam verließen sie den Gryffindorturm.

Lily beobachtete dabei die neue Freundin unauffällig aus dem Augenwinkel.

/Sie wirkt nicht mehr ganz so blass wie gestern. Vielleicht geht es ihr ja bald etwas besser. Ich würde mich jedenfalls für sie freuen/, dachte sie, während sie gingen.

„Was meinst du damit, dass wir uns zurückhalten sollen, Moony?", fragte Sirius leicht aufgebracht.

„Beruhig dich bitte, Tatze", erwiderte der Angesprochene mit leicht angehobenen Händen.

Er hatte seinen Freunden von dem Gespräch mit Lily berichtet.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass wir Hermine nicht in Watte packen können und sollten, nur teile ich Lilys Meinung, dass wir ihr Zeit geben sollten. Ihr helfen, hier in Hogwarts glücklich zu werden", beendete Remus seine kleine Rede.

„Du willst uns also durch die Blume mitteilen, dass Sirius Hermine nicht gleich anbaggern soll", schlussfolgerte James.

„So in etwa", stimmte er ihm zu.

„Und keine Späße auf ihre Kosten", fügte er noch rasch in Richtung des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Keine Sorge, wir verschrecken deine kleine Freundin schon nicht", war die prompte und grinsende Antwort.

„Sie ist nicht meine kleine Freundin", echote Moony mit leicht geröteten Wangen und sprang dabei auf.

„Ich geh runter zum Essen", äußerte er rasch, ohne den anderen beiden noch die Chance zu geben, etwas zu sagen.

Lachend blieben Sirius und James zurück.

Währenddessen hatten Lily und Hermine es sich am Gryffindortisch bequem gemacht, als Remus zu ihnen trat.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte er sie, was sofort lächelnd erwidert wurde.

„Hermine? Darf ich dir Peter Pettigrew vorstellen?"

Die dunkelhaarige Hexe musste ein auffälliges Schlucken unterdrücken, als sie das vertraute, wenn nun auch sehr junge Gesicht des Verräters sah. Innerlich schwelte sofort der Hass gegen ihn, der sie schüchtern anlächelte.

„Hallo", presste Hermine mehr schlecht als recht zur Begrüßung hervor.

Lily und Remus sahen sich kurz an und zuckten kaum merklich mit den Schultern, da sie den Ton an Hermine nicht kannten, genauso wenig wie deren Blick.

„So, wir sollten nun rasch noch in den Turm, unsere Sachen holen. Nicht dass wir zu spät zum Unterricht kommen", äußerte die Rothaarige rasch, zog die Freundin mit sich und nickte den beiden Jungen zu. Auf Peter würde sie Hermine später ansprechen.

Die beiden zuckten nur kurz mit den Schultern und frühstückten dann in Ruhe, wo sich auch James und Sirius später hinzugesellten.

„Ich habe deinen Stundenplan mit meinem verglichen und wir haben fast komplett alle Fächer zusammen. Das ist doch schön, oder?"

„Ja, das ist es wirklich", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, was nicht mehr ganz so gezwungen war, wie in der großen Halle.

„Dann kannst du mir bestimmt auch sagen, was wir als Erstes nun haben?"

„Zaubertränke bei Professor Slughorn", antwortete Lily, wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Er ist zwar streng, aber fair. Wenn dich Zaubertränke interessieren, wird dir sein Unterricht Spaß machen. Mir geht es jedenfalls so."

„Ich habe es eigentlich immer gemocht, ich hoffe nur, dass ich im Stoff nicht zu weit hinterher hinke", erwiderte sie.

„Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen und zur Not helfe ich dir", bot Harrys Mutter ihr an, was Hermine dankend annahm, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie dieses Angebot nicht brauchen würde.

„Und mit welchem Haus haben wir zusammen?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Ich habe von Professor Dumbledore erfahren, dass immer zwei Häuser gemeinsam unterrichtet werden", fügte sie sofort hinzu.

/Bitte nicht Slytherin!/m dachte sie im Stillen, jedoch wurde ihr Wunsch nicht erhört, als Lily den Namen des Hauses nannte.

„Und… und wie sind die so?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach, obwohl sie sich die Antwort ungefähr denken konnte.

„Die meisten sind sehr überheblich. Vor allem halten sie sich für etwas Besseres", sprach Lily und verdrehte dabei ihre Augen.

„Nur weil sie Reinblüter sind."

„Und? Dadurch wird man doch kein besserer Mensch oder Zauberer", ereiferte sich sofort die Dunkelhaarige, was Lily lächeln ließ.

„Du bist ein Halbblut, oder?", wollte sie dabei wissen, doch sie erntete ein Kopfschütteln Hermines.

„Nein, meine Eltern sind… waren Muggel."

Verstehend nickte sie, konnte jedoch nichts mehr erwidern, als eine Stimme sich mit einmischte.

„Oha, noch ein Schlammblut! Wo soll das alles hier nur enden…"

Sofort wirbelten die beiden herum und Lilys Augen verengten sich.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", fauchte sie den Blonden an, der nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken schien.

Hermine musste an sich halten, um ihr Gegenüber nicht anzustarren. Sie kannte den alten Lucius, aber ihn nun in jungen Jahren zu sehen… Eine deutliche Ähnlichkeit mit Draco war nicht abzustreiten.

Hinter ihm standen eine Blonde und eine Schwarzhaarige. Das konnte nur Narzissa und Bellatrix sein.

/Na klasse, ich bin hier mitten in der Schlangengrube. Das kann ja heiter werden…/, dachte sich dabei die junge Hexe.

„Beachte dieses Schlammblut doch nicht weiter, Lucius", sprach Bellatrix und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Sie sind in keinster Weise würdig", fügte sie herablassend hinzu.

Hermines Augen begannen böse zu funkeln und ihre Hand glitt automatisch zu ihrem Zauberstab, während das Blut langsam in ihren Ohren zu rauschen begann, gegen das sie tapfer ankämpfte.

„Meine Damen, meine Herren", äußerte sich eine Stimme mit einem Räuspern.

„Niemand sollte sich streiten und wenn Sie Ihre Hauspunkte behalten wollen, unterlassen Sie es ebenfalls. Nun ab zum Unterricht."

„Jawohl, Professor Slughorn", äußerte Narzissa rasch.

Im Hintergrund waren Remus, Sirius, James und Peter erschienen. Hatten jedoch vor Slughorns Eintreffen nicht mehr reagieren können. Nun drängelten sie sich durch die Meute der Slytherins, wobei sie Malfoy unsanft die Ellenbogen in die Seite stießen und ihn böse anfunkelten. Was dieser knurrend erwiderte.

Lily hatte Hermine bereits an dem Ärmel ihrer Robe mit in den Raum gezogen.

„Lass dich nicht von ihnen provozieren. Sie sind diejenigen, die es nicht wert sind", raunte sie ihr zu, worauf die Dunkelhaarige nur leicht nickte.

Als alle Schüler Platz genommen hatten, sah Slughorn durch die Reihen und entdeckte Lilys neue Nachbarin.

„Sie müssen Ms Granger sein", sprach er sie lächelnd an.

„Professor Dumbledore instruierte mich bereits. Ich hoffe, das Sie sich rege am Unterricht beteiligen werden."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Hermine sofort höflich, während sie ihre Schultern automatisch straffte.

„Gut gut. Dann beginnen wir heute mit einer Wiederholung, um zeitgleich Ms Grangers Wissen zu testen. In der letzten Stunde sprachen und brauten wir den Trank der lebenden Toten. Nun erwarte ich von Ihnen allen eine explizite Abhandlung darüber. Genau Angabe der verwendeten Zutaten, Reihenfolge während des Brauvorganges, mögliche Fehlerquellen etc. Sie haben nun zwei Stunden dafür Zeit", äußerte Slughorn und sah zu, wie seine Schützlinge Pergament und Feder hervorholten und rasch begannen zu schreiben.

Lily blickte hin und wieder zu ihrer Freundin, jedoch diese schien davon nichts zu bemerken. Emsig wie eine Biene kratzte ihre Feder über das Papier vor sich und ihre Worte schienen nicht enden zu wollen, was die Rothaarige überrascht.

Als der Professor sich kurz räusperte, blickte sie auf und sah ihn entschuldigend an, während sie sich dann sofort wieder an ihre Arbeit machte.

Eine gute halbe Stunde vor dem Ende der Frist legte Hermine ihre Feder beiseite und überflog ihre Unterlagen. Dann lächelte sie, erhob sich und reichte diese dem überraschten Professor, der ihr zunickte und sie anwies sich nun still zu verhalten.

Auch die anderen Schüler hatten sie verwundert angesehen, machten sich aber rasch wieder daran, weiterzuschreiben. Nur ein paar Augen hafteten weiter auf ihr, was sie jedoch nicht bemerkte.

Hermine hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie hatte eigentlich hier ihr Streberverhalten etwas zügeln wollen, aber sie wäre keine waschechte Gryffindor, wenn sie sich nun verleugnet hätte. Daher hatte sie, wie immer, einfach ihr bestes gegeben.

Etwa zehn Minuten später gab auch Lily ab und gemeinsam durften die beiden den Raum verlassen.

„Wie war das mit dem Stoff hinterherhinken?", scherzte sie und lachte, als sie aus dem Kerker hinaufgingen.

Hermine kicherte leicht und drückte dabei ihre Sachen an sich.

„Nun… ja… das war doch nicht schwer", antwortete sie rasch.

„Aber wollen wir hier auf die Jungs warten?", schlug sie dann vor.

„Ok, warum nicht", erwiderte Lily.

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis die Gryffindor bei ihnen aufschlugen.

„Mensch, Mine", sprach Sirius grinsend, ohne sich bewusst über ihren Spitznamen zu sein.

„Du hast ja gleich heute Schniefelus geschlagen."

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief.

„Du sollst Severus nicht so nennen", wies Lily ihn sofort zurecht, dann blickte sie zu der Freundin.

„Er ist der Klassenbeste", erklärte sie ihr.

„Naja nicht ganz. Du bist besser als er", mischte James sich mit ein.

Jedoch bedachte ihn Lily nur mit einem kühlen Blick, als sie sich bei Hermine unterhakte.

„Komm, wir wollen doch rechtzeitig bei Verwandlungen sein", äußerte sie und ging mit der Freundin los.

Remus verkniff sich dabei ein Seufzen, während Tatze James auf die Schulter schlug.

„Nur nicht locker lassen, Krone. Irgendwann kriegst du sie schon rum", versuchte er ihn grinsend aufzubauen.

Dieser gab einen kurzen, undefinierbaren Laut von sich, bevor sie den beiden Hexen zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde folgten.

Hermine war trotz der kurzen Zeit, seit der sie anwesend war, nicht entgangen, wie James und Lily miteinander umgingen. Sie fragte sich mittlerweile, wie sie später zu einem Paar werden konnten.

/Na ja… irgendeinen Weg werden die beiden wohl gefunden haben, sonst gäbe es ja Harry nicht/, dachte sie, als sie abends, während alle bereits schliefen, sie noch wach in ihrem Bett lag und an den Himmel starrte.

/Doch was ist, wenn sie sich nicht finden? Wenn ich bereits etwas verändert habe?/, fiel ihr schlagartig ein, sodass sie sich sofort aufrichtete.

Ihr Herz schlug schmerzlich in ihrer Brust. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich leicht bei diesem Gedanken.

/Was passiert noch alles, wenn ich nicht aufpasse? Ich darf, verdammt noch mal, gar nicht hier sein…/, schimpfte sie innerlich.

Die junge Hexe merkte, wie aufgewühlt sie war. An Schlaf war definitiv nicht zu denken. So erhob sie sich leise, streifte sich rasch ihre Kleidung über und schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Schlafsaal, um niemanden zu wecken.

Hermine war darauf bedacht, keinen Laut zu erzeugen, als sie durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, der nur noch schwach von der glimmenden Glut des Kamins beschien war. Kurz hatte sie sich umgesehen, aber nur schwach tanzende Schatten des beinahe erloschenen Feuers waren für ihr Auge sichtbar. So lief sie weiter.

Die Flure waren verlassen. Hermine stoppte immer wieder, um zu lauschen. Bevor sie zügigen Schrittes weiter eilte. Insgeheim war sie Harry und Ron dankbar, dass sie durch die vielen Streifzüge sich blind im Schloss auskannte und dadurch viele Geheimgänge und Nischen wusste, in denen sie sich bei Gefahr zurückziehen konnte.

Zügig trugen sie ihre Füße zu dem Ort, an dem sie sich immer wohl gefühlt hatte. Die große Bibliothek Hogwarts'.

Etwas außer Atem erreichte sie die große, schwere Eichentür, die verschlossen war. Flüchtig glitt ihr Blick nach links und rechts, aber sie konnte niemanden ausmachen. Daher zückte sie mit geübter Bewegung ihren Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf das Schloss.

Leise wisperte sie ein: „Alohomora" und die Tür öffnete sich.

Rasch zwängte sich die Hexe durch den Spalt und schloss ihn daraufhin leise. Kaum das dies geschehen war, atmete sie tief durch und erkannte sofort den vertrauten Geruch der Bücher. Für einen Moment schloss sie daher ihre Augen und ließ es auf sich wirken, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hob und murmelte: „Lumos."

Sofort konnte sie den ersten Gang durch die Buchreihen deutlich vor sich sehen. Sofort erwachten ihre Füße zu einem Eigenleben und trugen sie rasch vorwärts. Jede Bücherreihe war ihr vertraut, auch wenn sie langsam bemerkte, dass die Bibliothek nicht so umfassend war, wie sie sie kannte. Dennoch strahlte sie etwas Vertrautes und Anheimelndes aus.

Ihre schmalen Finger glitten über einige Bücher, bevor sie eines herauszog und damit zu einer Sitzecke ging und sich dort niederließ. Begierig glitten ihre Augen über die niedergeschrieben Zeilen und rasch war sie in die Welt des Buches eingetaucht, kurz nachdem sie es aufgeschlagen hatte.

Doch ein undefinierbarer Laut ließ sie hochschrecken. Ihr Zauberstab war sofort gezückt.

„Nox! Petrificus Totalus!", rief sie sofort.

Jedoch wurde er sofort mit einem "Protegro" abgeblockt.

Hermine wich zur Seite aus. Das Buch war auf den Boden gefallen und argwöhnisch sah. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht wirklich etwas ausmachen. Ihre Nackenhaare hatten sich aufgestellt und ihr gesamter Körper war angespannt. Sie versuchte ihre flatternde Atmung zu kontrollieren und zu lauschen. Jedoch hörte sie nur das Blut in ihren Adern rauschen.

Es schien Minute um Minute zu verstreichen, ohne das etwas geschah oder sie jemanden sehen konnte, als sie auf einmal eine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter legte und sie herumdrehte. Ihre Lippen hatten sich zu einem Schrei geöffnet, wurden aber durch eine Hand abgemildert, sodass nur ein dumpfer Laut zu vernehmen war.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich und sofort versuchte sie sich aus dem Griff zu befreien.

„Lumos!", hörte sie und es wurde hell, sodass sie anfänglich stark blinzeln musste.

Als sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, weiteten sich ihre Augen, als die Hand von ihren Lippen glitt.


	5. Chapter 5

„DU!", zischte sie und schaffte es, sich mit einem Ruck aus dem Griff zu befreien.

„Warum erschreckst du mich, Sirius?", fragte Hermine ihn mit einem bösen Blick.

„Vielleicht solltest du mir lieber sagen, was du hier um diese Uhrzeit treibst und dann noch mit Schniefelus?", erwiderte er trocken, ohne nur auf eines ihrer Worte einzugehen.

„Also, erst einmal beantwortet man eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage und wen bei Merlins Bart meinst du? Ich war ganz allein hier, bist du mich erschreckt hast!", fauchte sie, wobei sie die Hände in ihre Hüften stemmte.

Die junge Hexe wurde mit einem prüfenden Blick gemustert. Hinter ihm erschienen auf einmal weitere Gesichter und Hermines Gesicht wurde zunehmend düsterer.

„Spioniert ihr mir hinterher?", fauchte sie beinah ungehalten, als sie seine Freunde erkannte.

„Nein, Hermine. Wir haben uns nur Sorgen gemacht", kam es von Remus, der versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen.

Jedoch gelang ihm das nicht annähernd. Hermines Augen schienen vor Wut Funken zu sprühen.

„Ich weiß, dass es den Regeln widerspricht, sich nachts in der Bibliothek oder natürlich im gesamten Schloss aufzuhalten. Aber soll ich euch das nächste Mal wecken, wenn ich nicht schlafen kann?", knurrte sie, was teils verblüffte Blicke auslöste.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sprach nun James.

„Aber es ist einfach sonderbar, das du gerade hierhin gehst, wo das doch der Lieblingsort von unserem Schniefelus Snape ist", äußerte er weiter.

Nun fiel bei Hermine der Groschen. Sie war viel zu sehr in Rage, das sie auf den ‚Spitznamen' des Tränkemeisters nicht reagiert hatte. Jedoch musste sie ihre Fassade aufrecht erhalten.

„Von wem sprichst du bitte? Schon vergessen wie lange ich hier bin? Ich kenne gerade mal eine Hand voll Leute aus unserem Haus."

Scheinbar klang sie überzeugend. Sirius, der unlängst seinen Zauberstab hatte sinken lassen, schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Er ist kein Gryffindor. Schniefelus ist ein verdammter Slytherin", äußerte er verächtlich.

Während Sirius sprach, fiel Hermine die Karte der Rumtreiber ein. So mussten sie sie gefunden haben.

„Was sollte ich bitte mit ihm zu tun haben? Ich kenn ihn nicht einmal", kam es gespielt aufgebracht von der jungen Hexe.

„Zudem was macht euch so sicher, das er hier war? Ich habe niemanden bemerkt."

„Und warum dann der Petrificus Totalus? Wenn doch niemand hier war?", fragte der Gryffindor weiter nach, ohne auf sie einzugehen.

„Weil ich etwas gehört habe! Ich weiß, dass ich mich hier um diese Zeit nicht aufhalten darf, aber das gilt auch für euch! Könnt ihr mir vielleicht nun verraten, woher ihr wissen wollt, dass dieser Slytherin hier war? Bzw. was ihr hier sucht?"

James legte Sirius die Hand auf dessen Schulter, damit er nichts Unüberlegtes herausposaunte.

„Wir haben ihn gesehen, wie er die Bibliothek eilenden Fußes verließ", flunkerte Harrys Vater.

„Ach, und ihr wolltet nachsehen, wovor oder wie?", erwiderte Hermine mit funkelnden Augen.

Dann schnaubte sie kurz verächtlich.

„Soviel das die Häuser wie Familien füreinander sein sollen. Ja, wir kennen uns kaum und ich kann nicht erwarten, dass ihr mir vertraut, aber so etwas finde ich mehr als unerhört! Macht doch was ihr wollt! Ich gehe jetzt in mein Bett!"

Mit hocherhobenem Haupt machte die Hexe auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ rasch und leise, die Bibliothek, wo sie drei verdutzte Gestalten zurückließ.

„Ich glaube, wir sind etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschossen", fand Remus nach einer Weile seine Sprache wieder.

„Wir sollten auch zurückgehen."

Seine Freunde nickten, nachdem sie beinah synchron geseufzt hatten.

„Wenn Lily das erfährt, staucht sie uns bestimmt wieder zusammen", murmelte James in den nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Meinst du, das Hermine es ihr erzählen wird?", kam es von Sirius.

„Meinst du nicht? Die beiden sind doch befreundet", erwiderte Krone.

„Ich glaube, die beiden mögen sich wohl, aber nach Hermines Worten… ich weiß nicht, ob sie es bereits als Freundschaft sieht. Und ehrlich gesagt, kann ich sie verstehen", mischte Moony sich ein.

„Was denn? Wir haben doch wirklich auf sie Rücksicht genommen, wegen ihren Eltern!", ereiferte sich Tatze.

„Ja, aber und sonst? Wirklich freundschaftlich aufgenommen haben wir sie nicht. Oder siehst du das anders?", antwortete der Werwolf ruhig, während sie in Richtung Tür gingen.

„Vielleicht hat er recht", äußerte James nach einer Weile.

„Wir haben uns wirklich nicht viel um sie gekümmert, damit sie in der Gemeinschaft aufgenommen wird…"

„Das kriegen wir schon hin", äußerte sein Freund lächelnd.

„Zudem hat sie ein ganz schönes Temperament…"

„Tatze!", sprach Remus mahnend, der deutlich etwas in Sirius Stimme vernommen hatte, was er kannte, wenn er neue ‚Beute' ausmachte.

„Was denn? Niedlich ist sie doch auch. Oder willst du das abstreiten?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt", verteidigte er sich sofort.

„Ich bin nur der Meinung, dass man eine Freundschaft nicht gleich mit einem Flirtversuch deinerseits beginnen sollte."

„Und warum? Bist du etwa an ihr interessiert, Moony?", versuchte er ihn herauszufordern.

Doch nun schritt Krone ein.

„Ist gut, Tatze. Ich gebe ihm recht. Lassen wir ihr erst einmal etwas Zeit."

Ein undefinierbarer Laut verließ Sirius Kehle, bevor er nickte.

„Ok, ok. Und was wollen wir nun tun?"

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir in den Turm zurückkehren", schlug Remus vor und gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Scheinbar war dies ansteckend, da sich nun James ebenfalls eines Gähnens nicht verkneifen konnte.

Daher wurde Moonys Vorschlag angenommen und sie gingen zurück.

Der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum lag verlassen und beinah komplett dunkel da, als sie ihn durchquerten, um in ihren Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Wo sie sich bald in ihren Betten ausstreckten und rasch ihren Schlaf fanden.

Hermine hatte sich in ihr Zimmer geschlichen. Scheinbar hatte niemand etwas mitbekommen. Rasch zog sich die Hexe um und war im Begriff den Vorhang ihres Bettes etwas zurückzuziehen, als sie eine wispernde Stimme vernahm.

„Hermine? Wo warst du?"

Sofort erstarrte die junge Frau und blickte kurz über ihre Schulter.

„Schlaf weiter, Lily", erwiderte sie leise.

„Ich habe mir nur kurz die Beine vertreten und ich möchte nun schlafen", fügte sie hinzu, während sie unter ihre Bettdecke glitt.

„Hm…, ok", kam es verschlafen.

Dann war das leise Rascheln ihrer Bettdecke zu vernehmen.

Hermine lauschte und bald vernahm sie die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge der Rothaarigen, daher konnte sie nun etwas aufatmen.

Einerseits war sie müde, auf der Anderen jedoch kreisten ihre Gedanken.

/Professor Snape… an ihn habe ich ja gar nicht gedacht/, schoss es ihr in den Sinn, als sie sich auf die Seite drehte und sich in ihre Decke kuschelte.

/Ob er schon zu Lord Voldemorts Anhängern gehört? Vielleicht könnte ich ihn davon abbringen. Das könnte doch gar nicht so schlimm sein…/

Aus Gewohnheit drückte sie sich ihr Kopfkissen etwas zu recht und schloss ihre Augen. Jedoch schnellten diese wieder auf.

/Das darf ich nicht. Wer weiß, was dann in der Zukunft geschieht!/

Kurz war eine Art Murren aus ihrer Kehle zu vernehmen.

/Ich könnte so vieles ändern… Allein Harrys Eltern und Sirius könnten überleben…/

Die gesamte Situation war mehr als vertrackt.

Deutlich spürte die Hexe den erwachten Tatendrang in sich, gegen den sie ankämpfen musste.

/Vielleicht sollte ich morgen mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen…", dachte sie und gähnte nun.

/Ja, das wird das Beste sein… genau…"

Mit diesem Vorsatz war sie bereits im Land der Träume verschwunden.

Das wenige Stunden später die Sonne bereits aufging, bemerkte sie nicht. Ihr Schlaf war tief und fest. Lily brauchte daher, um sie zu wecken. Zuerst sanft und dann fester schüttelte sie sie an ihren Schultern.

„Hermine!", sprach sie dabei.

„Komm, du Langschläfer."

„Ja, gleich", murmelte sie und zog dabei die Decke etwas höher.

„Willst du etwas ohne Frühstück bei Zaubertränke erscheinen?", äußerte die Rothaarige grinsend.

„WAS? Mit leerem Magen bei der Fledermaus?", entfleuchte es der erschrockenen Hermine.

„Fledermaus?", fragte Lily nach.

„Warum nennst du Professor Slughorn so?"

Ihr Gegenüber starrte sie mit großen Augen an, bevor sie einige Male blinzelte und verstand, was ihr über die Lippen gekommen war. Daher schüttelte sie rasch ihren Kopf.

„Ich meinte ihn nicht", sprach sie daher schnell.

„Weißt du, mein letzter Lehrer für Zaubertränke konnte man mit einer Fledermaus vergleichen. Daher…", versuchte sie sich herauszureden.

Lily schien dies plausibel genug zu sein, da sie ein klares, freundliches Lachen von sich gab, was Hermine innerlich aufatmen ließ.

„Dann beeil ich mich lieber"

Hermine rutschte rasch aus ihrem Bett, griff nach ihren Sachen und sprintete beinah in das Mädchenbad, wo sie sich fertig machte.

Eine Viertelstunde später betrat sie mit der Rothaarigen die große Halle, in der es bereits vor Schülern so brummte.

Während Lily etwas vor ihr ging, um sich gute Plätze zu sichern, schweifte Hermines Blick durch den Raum. An jedem Tisch blieb sie kurz hängen. Auch an dem der Slytherins. Unmerklich schluckte sie als sie die bekannten, wenn auch wesentlich jüngeren Personen erkannte.

Lucius Malfoy, dessen spätere Frau Narzissa, Bellatrix Lestrange und Severus Snape.

Kurz hafteten ihre Augen auf letzterem. Er sah noch immer so blass aus, wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte, jedoch strahlte er nicht die Kälte aus. Dennoch schien er genauso aufmerksam wie eh und je zu sein, da er seinen Kopf hob und sie direkt ansah. Sofort wand Hermine ihren Blick ab und ließ sich sofort neben Lily nieder.

Sie hoffte inständig, dass man die aufsteigende Röte in ihren Wangen nicht sah. Dafür konnte sie sich jedes Mal selber verfluchen. Daher griff sie rasch nach ihrem Becher, um etwas zu trinken. Dabei spürte sie deutliche Blicke auf sich. Nicht nur die Snapes, die sich scheinbar in ihren Rücken zu bohren schienen, sondern auch die der Rumtreiber und Lilys.

„Alles ok?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja, ich hatte nur solchen Durst", schwindelte sie rasch und trank zur Bestätigung noch einen kräftigen Schluck.

Sirius und James tauschten rasch einige Blicke miteinander. Aber Hermine schien Lily wirklich nichts erzählt zu haben. So konnten sie sich in Ruhe ihrem restlichen Frühstück widmen.

Viel Zeit hatten sie jedoch nicht mehr, bevor sie in Richtung Kerker aufbrachen, wo sie pünktlich von Professor Slughorn erwartet wurden.

Nachdem alle sich auf ihren Plätzen eingefunden hatten, sah Hermine sich das erste Mal wirklich um und bemerkte erneut den zukünftigen Hauslehrer der Slytherins, der etwas im Hintergrund stand und sie beobachtete. Rasch sah sie in Richtung Professor, der seinen Schüler erklärte, um welchen Trank es nun gehen würde.

Währenddessen erinnerte sie sich über die Worte James und Sirius in der letzten Stunde, wo Snapes Name bereits gefallen war. Ihr musste es echt entgangen sein.

/Eigentlich kein Wunder, nachdem was alles passiert ist…/, dachte sie sich.

Hermine wollte gerade ihren Kopf schütteln, als sie im Augenwinkel Bewegungen ihrer Mitschüler bemerkte. Rasch blinzelte sie und machte sich daran mit den anderen den neuen Trank zu brauen.

Zum Glück fiel es ihr nicht schwer, vor allem da sie die meisten Tränke kannte und sie beinah blind brauen konnte. So dass ihre Bewegungen und Handgriffe fast automatisch abliefen, während ihr einfiel, dass sie heute noch das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter suchen musste.

Der Rest des Vormittags ging wie in Trance an ihr vorbei.

Nach dem Mittagessen ging Hermine mit Lily und den Rumtreibern zum See, an dessen Ufer sie sich niederließen, um noch etwas von der herbstlichen Sonne zu tanken.

Jedoch blieben sie nicht lange so zusammen sitzen, da Lily und Remus zu einer Vertrauensschülersitzung mussten.

Nachdem die beiden sich verabschiedet hatten, erhob auch Hermine sich.

„Und wo willst du hin?", wollte Sirius wissen, der sich neben ihr auf dem Gras ausgestreckt hatte.

Er beschattete seine Augen etwas, um sie besser ansehen zu können.

Die Hexe überlegte rasch, ob sie es ihnen sagen sollte. Entschied sich dann aber dagegen.

„Ich will noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen", erwiderte sie daher.

„Machst wohl bald Remus Konkurrenz", lachte Tatze.

„Wieso?", wollte sie wissen.

„Nun, er ist und bleibt halt ein Bücherwurm", kommentierte Sirius schmunzelnd.

Ein Grinsen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen.

„Wer weiß", äußerte sie zwinkernd.

„Wir sehen uns dann nachher", fügte sie noch hinzu und verschwand in Richtung Schloss.

Sicheren Schrittes ging sie durch die große Eingangshalle. Ihr Weg führte von dort zu dem Wasserspeier, der Dumbledores Büro bewachte.

Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie das Passwort überhaupt nicht kannte. Daher konnte sie nur anklopfen und hoffen gehört zu werden. Jedoch nichts geschah. Ein Seufzen konnte sie nicht unterdrücken, als sie sich zum Gehen abdrehte.

„Wollten Sie zu mir, Miss Granger?", ertönte eine bekannte Stimme.

Sofort wirbelte die Angesprochene um die eigene Achse und erkannte ihn.

„Ja, Professor. Ich wollte mit Ihnen reden."

„Gewiss, worum geht es?", fragte er lächelnd nach.

„Darüber…", begann sie und sah sich kurz um, „würde ich mich gern nicht hier unterhalten, Sir."

„Ich verstehe. Begleiten Sie mich bitte", antwortete Albus mit einem Nicken.

Gemeinsam verschwanden sie durch den Durchgang, den der Wasserspeier bewacht hatte. Dass man sie dabei beobachtet hatte, bemerkten sie nicht.

Höflich bot der Schulleiter Hermine an Platz zu nehmen.

„Worum geht es? Was bedrückt Sie, Miss Granger?", fragte er, als er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederließ.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", gestand sie und knete dabei ihre Finger.

„Geht es um Ihre Anwesenheit?"

„Ja, Sir", antwortete Hermine mit einem Nicken.

Dann stoppte sie und atmete tief durch.

„Mir ist bewusst, das ich genau darauf achten muss, was ich sage, aber dennoch fühle ich mich, wie… wie in einer Art Zwickmühle."

Die Hexe sah auf und sah den beruhigenden Blick Dumbledores, der auf ihre ruhte.

„Es fällt mir unsagbar schwer, zu wissen, dass Menschen sterben werden, obwohl ich dies durch mein Wissen verhindern könnte."

„Ich kann Ihre Intention verstehen, Miss Granger und ich spüre deutlich, das Sie ein gutes Herz haben, nur die Auswirkungen sind unabschätzbar, wenn Sie wirklich handeln würden."

„Ja, ich weiß. Dennoch allein der Gedanke…"

Deutlich spürte Hermine, wie Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten.

„Was wäre, wenn Voldemort in dieser Zeit schon gestürzt werden könnte? Dann wäre meine Zukunft sicher", brach es aus ihr hervor.

Albus hatte sich zurückgelehnt und seine Hände gefaltet. Über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille sah er sie an.

„Das klingt verlockend, Miss Granger. Aber bin ich richtig der Annahme, das er in Ihrer Zeit lebt und es niemanden bis dato gelungen ist?"

„Ja und nein, Sir", antwortete Hermine.

„Er ist wieder auferstanden. Aber es wäre doch gewiss möglich einen Weg zu finden", versuchte sie es nun verzweifelt, wobei ihre Hände sich in den Saum ihres Rockes krallten.

„Es tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen. Jedoch ist mir kein Weg bewusst, wie dies gelingen sollte."

Mit einer harschen Bewegung wischte Hermine sich die Tränen mit ihrem Umhang von den Wangen.

„Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich hätte nicht mit dieser Bitte zu Ihnen kommen dürfen. Es war töricht."

„Nein, Miss Granger. Das war es ganz gewiss nicht. Glauben Sie mir, ich kann Ihr Handeln nur zu gut verstehen. Vielleicht würde es mir in Ihrer Position nicht anders ergehen. Aber denken Sie bitte an Ihre Familie und Ihre Freunde in Ihrer Zeit. Versuchen Sie hier nichts auf eigene Faust zu ändern und wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, das es unumgänglich ist, scheuen Sie sich nicht, mich zu kontaktieren. Ich werde Ihnen so gut es geht, mit Rat und Tat Ihnen zur Seite stehen."

„Vielen Dank, Professor", erwiderte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Schon gut", äußerte dieser schmunzelnd.

„Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendwie behilflich sein?", wollte er dann von ihr wissen.

Doch Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, ich muss nun auch zurück. Der Nachmittagsunterricht beginnt bald."

Verstehend nickte der Schulleiter und ließ die junge Hexe sein Büro verlassen.

Während Hermine sich bei Dumbledore aufhielt, war Peter zu Sirius und James gestoßen. Er hatte sich neben sie ins Gras fallen lassen.

„Hey, Wurmschwanz", begrüßten die beide ihn müde.

„Hallo. Hat die Neue etwas ausgefressen?", wollte er ohne umschweife wissen.

„Wieso?", fragte Tatze und richtete sich etwas auf.

„Sie stand vor der Tür zum Direktor."

„Das kann nicht sein, Peter. Sie ist in der Bibliothek", äußerte James.

„Meinst du, ich lüge?", fragte Wurmschwanz mit leicht wackeliger Stimme.

„Beruhig dich", kam es brummend von Sirius.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", wollte er dann von dem Untersetzten wissen, der sofort eifrig und ergeben nickte.

„Aber natürlich, Tatze. Ganz sicher."

„Hm…", stieß Sirius hervor und ließ sich wieder zurück auf das Gras fallen.

„Wieso wird ich das Gefühl nicht los, das sie uns irgendetwas verheimlicht?", fragte er, ohne direkt wen anzustellen.

„Weil du ein Rumtreiber bist", antwortete James, der geraume Zeit geschwiegen hatte.

Diese Worte zauberte ein Grinsen auf Sirius Lippen.

„Dann sollten wir sie wohl etwas im Auge behalten…"

„Und mit Moony drüber reden. Er wird wohl nicht begeistert sein", mischte Krone mit.

„Wie so oft, aber wir werden ihn schon überzeugen", kam es mit Inbrunst an Überzeugung von seinem besten Freund.

Dieser nickte nach einem kurzen Zögern.

„Aber lasst uns los, wir haben gleich Kräuterkunde", sprach er und erhob sich.

Nach einem kurzen Murren Sirius, stand dieser ebenfalls auf, gefolgt von Peter. Gemeinsam liefen sie zum Schloss, um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Auch sie war beobachtetet und sogar belauscht worden. Diese Person zog sich etwas weiter in die Schatten einiger Bäume zurück, wobei ein paar Augen leicht funkelten.


	6. Chapter 6

Für Hermine verlief der restliche Tag ohne weitere Probleme. Da die Rumtreiber meist in der Nähe waren, bemerkte sie nicht, wie diese sie im Auge behielten.

Remus war nicht im Geringsten angetan gewesen, als er von der Lüge durch Sirius erfuhr, jedoch konnte er seine Freunde zugleich auch verstehen. Doch inständig hoffte er, dass alles eine Farce war. Auch wenn er Hermine kaum kannte, war sie ihm sympathisch.

Damit sich niemand verdächtig machte und sie sich unauffällig um die Beschattung kümmern konnten, hatten die Rumtreiber einen Plan aufgestellt. Da Hermine scheinbar regelmäßig in die Bibliothek ging, sollte Remus sich dort um sich kümmern, da er ebenfalls oft dort anzutreffen war. So

Zuerst verhielten beide sich normal, wenn sie sich ihre Wege kreuzten. Dann jedoch suchte Moony das Gespräch mit der jungen Hexe, als einige Tage ins Land gestrichen waren.

„Bei dem schönen Wetter gar nicht draußen?", fragte er sie, als er sich ein Buch in der Nähe ihres Sitzplatzes griff.

Hermine blickte auf, lächelte und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf.

„Das könnte ich dich ebenfalls fragen, Remus", antwortete sie dabei.

Nun grinste ihr gegenüber und ließ sich auf einem freien Platz neben ihr nieder.

„Ok, ich gebe dir recht. Nun, ich wollte noch etwas für die Hausaufgaben nachsehen", erzählte er ihr und erntete dafür ein verständliches Nicken.

„Und du? Du bist häufiger oder?"

Remus merkte auf einmal, wie seine Worte klangen.

/Ich hör mich fast wie einer von Tatzes schlechten Anmachsprüchen an/, schoss es ihm sofort in den Sinn.

„Ich habe denselben Grund", antwortete die Hexe.

Sie hatte seine Worte ähnlich gesehen, doch sie wusste ganz genau, wie Remus es meinte und sie nicht billig anbaggerte. Daher hatte sie ihm eine ehrliche Antwort gegeben. Jedenfalls zum Teil. Natürlich arbeitete sie hier an ihren Hausaufgaben. Zugleich suchte sie aber auch einen Weg, um wieder in ihre Zeit zurückzukehren.

„Bücher haben eine besondere Wirkung auf mich", erklärte sie dann weiter.

„Das kann ich verstehen. Mir geht es nicht anders", erwiderte Remus lächelnd.

Hermine erwiderte dieses, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Pergament zuwandte, um weiter an ihrem Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde zu arbeiten. Moony beobachtete sie noch kurz und begann dann ebenfalls mit seinen Hausaufgaben.

„Und wie gefällt dir Hogwarts?", fragte Remus nach geraumer Zeit, in der nur das gleichmäßige Kratzen der Schreibfeder zu vernehmen gewesen war.

„Sehr gut. Man kann sich fast wie zu Hause fühlen", sprach Hermine, als sie aufsah und zu ihm herüberblickte.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Mir geht es nicht anders."

Das Gespräch begann zu stocken. Remus hätte gern noch mehr erfahren, doch er wollte sie nicht einfach ausquetschen. Das war nicht seine Art. Jedoch merkte Hermine, das ihrem Gegenüber scheinbar Fragen auf der Zunge brannte. So legte sie schmunzelnd ihre Feder beiseite und lehnte sich zurück.

„Also was möchtest du wissen?", fragte sie direkt.

Überrascht blickte sie Moony sie an und wurde dann verlegen.

„Ich will nicht neugierig sein", äußerte er mit einer leichten Röte auf seinen Wangen.

„Ist doch in Ordnung, Remus. Mir macht es nicht aus. Vielleicht erzählst du mir dann etwas von dir? Ich mein, wir sind im selben Haus und bis auf Lily kenn ich kaum einen. Du hängst ja immer mit den anderen rum."

Leicht nickte er und legte ebenfalls sein Schreibutensil zur Seite.

„Das ist wahr. Vielleicht haben wir gehofft, dass du auf uns zu kommst", sprach er dabei.

„Ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen", erwiderte Hermine darauf.

„Das hättest du aber nicht", war die prompte Antwort.

„Danke, wir können das ja vielleicht ändern. Aber was möchtest du wissen?"

Leicht zuckte Remus mit den Schultern.

„Erzähl doch einfach."

„Hm… nun meinen Namen kennst du ja. Ich bin im September 17 geworden und ich bin in London geboren. Dort bin ich auch aufgewachsen. Doch dann musste mein Vater häufiger auf Tagungen und längere Reisen, sodass sie mich mitnahmen und ich daher Privatunterricht bekam. Als sich herausstellte, dass ich eine Hexe bin, war es für uns alle eine Umstellung. Weißt du, ich bin muggelstämmig. Aber wir erhielten rasche Hilfe vom Zaubereiministerium. Es ging viele Jahre gut. Doch in der Zeit Der ZAGs war es doch anstrengend viel unterwegs zu sein. Daher beschlossen meine Eltern mich für die Abschlussprüfungen in einer Schule unterzubringen. Sie entschieden sich für Hogwarts und so bin ich hier", endete ihre kleine Rede.

Ruhig hatte er ihr zugehört und leicht genickt.

„Sie haben eine gute Wahl getroffen und ich glaube, deine Privatlehrer waren sehr gut. Bis dato scheint dir hier der Unterricht nicht schwer zu fallen."

„Ja, scheinbar. Aber ich hatte nie Probleme mit dem Lernen. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass es noch vieles gibt, was ich nicht weiß."

„Weißt du schon, was du nach der Schule machen willst?"

„Studieren."

„Und was?"

Leicht zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern, bevor sie ehrlich antwortete.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht. Es gibt so vieles, was mich interessiert. Verwandlungen ist sehr interessant, genauso wie Zaubertränke und einige andere Fächer. Genauere Gedanken habe ich mir darüber noch nicht wirklich gemacht. Und du?"

„Mir geht es kaum anders. Auch wenn wir uns wirklich langsam drüber nachdenken sollten. Es dauert zwar noch etwas, bis wir unsere Prüfungen haben, aber die Zeit wird schneller vergehen, als uns lieb ist."

„Das glaube ich auch, Remus", äußerte Hermine nickend.

„Und was machst du sonst? Außer hier in der Bibliothek zu lernen?", fragte sie nun direkt.

„Nicht viel. Wie du ja weißt, bin ich Vertrauensschüler und da hat man seine Aufgaben."

Die junge Hexe musste sich ein verstehendes Nicken verkneifen. Schließlich kannte sie dies zu genüge aus eigener Erfahrung.

„Und wahrscheinlich hast du viel mit James und Sirius zu tun, um sie von unüberlegten Dingen abzuhalten", sprach sie grinsend.

Überrascht blickte sie Remus an und benötigte einen Moment um sich zu fangen.

„Wie kommst du da drauf?", wollte er wissen.

„Nun, ich schätze die beiden so ein. Das sie sich schnell in etwas verrennen, ohne zuvor nachgedacht zu haben", erklärte die Gryffindor ihm.

Nun schmunzelte Moony.

„Das ist wahr. Du scheinst eine gute Auffassungsgabe zu haben."

„Zwangsläufig", kam es kichernd.

„Sie erinnern mich an zwei Freunde von mir, die ihnen nicht unähnlich sind. Und ich weiß wie schwer es ist, sie zu bändigen und sie davon abzuhalten, wenn sie sich mal in etwas verrannt haben."

„Also eine Leidensgenossin", kam es schmunzelnd.

„So in etwa."

„Sind die beiden auch magisch?", wollte Remus wissen.

Bestätigend nickte sie.

„Darf ich fragen, wo sie sind?"

„Natürlich darfst du. Leider konnten sie nicht mit hierher", antwortete sie ihm und dies war nicht einmal gelogen. Jedenfalls so wie sie gesprochen hatte, dachte sie an die Zeitreise.

Kurz blickte sie auf die Uhr.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten langsam zusammenpacken. Es ist gleich Zeit zum Abendessen."

„Ja, du hast recht", bestätigte Remus ihr und suchte seine Unterlagen zusammen.

Nachdem sie kurz in ihrem Turm gewesen waren, führte ihr gemeinsamer Weg in die große Halle, wo sie auf die anderen trafen. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung ließen sie sich auf ihren Plätzen nieder.

Als sich Lily und Hermine geraume Zeit später sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatten, kreisten Sirius und James Remus ein.

„Und? Kannst du etwas Neues berichten?", wollten sie wissen.

Jedoch schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Ihr müsst euch geirrt haben. Sie ist nett und freundlich. Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich eher nur das Gefühl, das sie sich noch nicht ganz angekommen fühlt", erwiderte er dabei.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher, Moony?", hakte Tatze dennoch nach.

„Ja. Außer…"

„Was außer? Lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!", moserte Sirius.

Remus seufzte und sah sich rasch um. Jedoch war niemand in der Nähe, um lauschen zu können.

„Na ja, als wir die Bibliothek verlassen haben, sind wir auf Malfoy und Co. Getroffen. Hermine hat beinah einen riesigen Bogen um sie gemacht und ihr Blick dabei… er wirkte irgendwie ängstlich, zugleich aber auch vorsichtig und wütend."

„Nun, ganz ohne sind sie auch nicht. Aber wieso sollte sie auf sie wütend sein? Haben sie ihr irgendetwas getan?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste", erwiderte Remus mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Das einzige, was ich mir denken könnte, wäre im Zusammenhang mit ihren Eltern", fügte er nachdenklich hinzu.

„Aber das kann ich nicht beweisen."

„Als ob das bei denen möglich wäre", schnarrte Sirius.

„Dennoch sollten wir ein Auge auf sie werfen."

„Und was ist der Neuen?", mischte Peter sich ein.

„Sie heißt Hermine, Wurmschwanz", antwortete Remus ruhig.

„Meinetwegen, aber sie hat gelogen!", beharrte er.

„Ja, aber vielleicht war sie nur bei Dumbledore wegen ihrer Eltern", kam es von Remus.

„Ich glaube, wir können ihr vertrauen."

„Wir sollten zwar vorsichtig sein, jedoch kann man normalerweise auf Moonys Einschätzungen vertrauen", äußerte Tatze.

„Genau. Zudem hat sie der Hut doch nach Gryffindor geschickt und nicht nach Slytherin", fügte James nickend hinzu.

Peter enthielt sich seiner Meinung. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie Hermine ihn gemustert hatte. Er wusste, dass er nicht sonderlich bei den Mädchen beliebt war, aber dennoch hatte er etwas in ihren Augen gesehen, was beinah an Hass glitt, den er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Aber Wurmschwanz war vorsichtig und daher wachsam. Wenn seine Freunde nicht auf die Neue achten würden, täte er es halt.

Die drei anderen ahnten nicht, was in Peters Kopf vor sich ging. Sonst hätten sie sich ihm gegenüber anders verhalten. Aber sie vertrauten ihm. Schließlich war er einer von ihnen. Ein Rumtreiber.

Gemeinsam gingen sie dann zurück in ihr Haus, wo sie im Gemeinschaftsraum noch auf Lily und Hermine trafen, die sich unterhielten. Bei ihnen ließen sie sich nieder. Nur Peter zog es vor, in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. Die Rumtreiber sahen sich nur kurz an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

James hatte sich neben die Rothaarige gesetzt.

„Du Lily?", begann er, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhaschen.

„Was denn?", fragte diese und blickte ihn an.

„Es ist zwar noch etwas Zeit, aber ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir zum Halloweenball gehen würdest."

Kurz war ihr Blick überrascht, doch dann verengten sich ihre Augen und sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wieso glaubst du eigentlich, dass gerade ich dich begleiten würde?", beantwortete sie seine Worte mit einer Gegenfrage.

Hermine beobachtete die Szene interessiert und zuckte daher leicht zusammen, als Remus, der sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte, ihr leise ins Ohr wisperte: „Er versucht immer wieder ein Date mit Lilys zu bekommen."

Da sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte, drehte sie ihren Kopf und bemerkte, wie nach sich Lupin befand. Ihre Nasen berührten sich beinah. Sofort stieg Hermine die Röte in die Wangen. Um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen sah sie zurück zu Lily und James.

„Und wie lange geht das schon?", wollte sie leise wissen.

„Schon sehr lange", war die Antwort.

Da sie Remus nun nicht ansah, entging ihr, dass auch seine Wangen leicht leuchteten.

„Ob er wohl jemals Erfolg haben wird?", äußerte Hermine, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

So drehte sie sich vorsichtig um und sah Moony ins Gesicht, der etwas abwesend wirkte. Ihm war Hermines sanfter Duft, den ihre Mähne verströmte, nicht entgangen. Erst als Hermine ihn leicht anstupste, blinzelte er kurz.

„Ähm… ja?", fragte er verlegen.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob er wohl jemals Erfolg haben wird", wiederholte sie ihre Worte und legte ihren Kopf dabei leicht schief.

„Das kann wohl niemand sagen", antwortete er mit zuckenden Schultern.

„Beide sind ziemlich stur."

„Das glaube ich auch. Aber ehrlich gesagt, fände ich sie ein ziemlich niedliches Paar", gestand sie ihm.

„Lass das nur Lily nicht hören. Ich glaub, dann reißt sie dir den Kopf ab."

„Meinst du?"

„Oh ja. Aber wenn dir nichts an deinem Leben liegt…"

„Hm… ein Versuch wäre es dennoch wert", kam es grinsend.

„Sag aber nachher nicht, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt habe."

„Keine Sorge. Überlass es nur mir", erwiderte sie mit einem Zwinkern.

Hermine war bewusst, dass sie sich mit so einer Aktion sich in die Zeitlinie einmischte, jedoch waren James und Lily in ihrer Zeit verheiratet gewesen. Also würde sie daran nichts ändern, sondern ihnen nur einen Wink in die richtige Richtung geben.

Nun gähnte die junge Hexe jedoch herzzerreißend.

„Ich glaub, ich gehe ins Bett. Irgendwie hab ich in letzter Zeit schlecht geschlafen", sprach sie, während sie sich erhob.

„Wahrscheinlich ist bald Vollmond, dann wäre es kein Wunder", äußerte sie murmelnd, ohne sich ihrer Worte wirklich bewusst zu sein.

„Ja, das ist auch bald", sprach Remus, während ein Ton dabei in seiner Stimme mitschwang, den Hermine an ihm bis dato nie vernommen hatte.

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an, bevor ihr bewusst wurde, warum es so ‚merkwürdig' klang. Er war bereits als Rumtreiber schon ein Werwolf gewesen.

/Der Wolfsbanntrank/, dachte sie direkt.

/Oh nein, das war ja eine Entwicklung von Professor Snape!/

Hermine versuchte sich zu fangen.

„Dann ist es kein Wunder", äußerte sie und hoffte, dass es nicht zu aufgesetzt klang.

„Schlaft gut", sprach sie dann noch in die Runde.

„Warte, Mine. Ich begleite dich", äußerte Lily und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Sie wünschte den anderen ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und gemeinsam gingen sie hoch in den Schlafsaal, während Sirius Remus schief von der Seite ansah.

„Dir gefällt sie wohl", äußerte er mit einem leisen, unterschwelligen Grollen.

Überrascht blickte Moony ihn an.

„Bitte? Wovon sprichst du?"

„Von Hermine, wem sonst? Du hast ja gerade beinahe gesabbert", erklärte er, ohne das seine Tonlage sich änderte.

Innerlich seufzte Remus. Das war typisch Tatze. Er kannte es zu genüge. Wenn ihm ein Mädchen gefiel und dies auch auf Sirius zu trat, zog er grundsätzlich den Kürzeren.

„Ich mag sie, das ist alles", erwiderte er daher leicht resigniert.

„Zudem weißt du genau, dass ich sowieso nichts mit irgendjemanden anfangen könnte", äußerte in Anspielung auf seine monatliche Verwandlung.

Sirius Züge entspannten sich. Er konnte seinen Freund verstehen. Schließlich erlebte er jeden Monat aufs Neue, wie er sich quälte.

„Sag das nicht, Moony. Irgendwann wirst du jemanden finden, der dich so nimmt und liebt, wie du bist", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern.

Er erntete ein Seufzen gepaart mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ich glaub, ich gehe auch ins Bett", kam es, als er aufstand.

Die andern nickten ihm zu und sahen ihn hinterher.

Als sie alleine waren, sah James seinen besten Freund an.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?", fragte er direkt.

„Wie kommst du da denn drauf?", erwiderte er, verschränkte dabei die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Weil du so guckst. Gönn es Remus doch, wenn er sie mag."

„Das tue ich doch und ich bin gewiss nicht eifersüchtig", moserte Sirius.

„Dann belüge dich nicht selber, mein Freund. Ich kenne dich. Immer wenn ein Mädchen sich nicht gleich so verhält und nicht gleich auf dich einsteigt, reagierst du so, als wäre deine Ehre angegriffen."

James war der einzige der Rumtreiber, der Sirius so etwas direkt sagen konnte, ohne das dieser ihm dafür an die Gurgel ging.

„Nun, vielleicht erweckt sie einfach meinen Jagdinstinkt", äußerte Tatze daraufhin.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber ob sie wirklich deine Beute wird… wir werden es sehen."

„Das würde ich auch sagen, mein Freund", stimmte er ihm zu.

„Aber was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns noch ein wenig unsere Karte ansehen?"

„Gute Idee. Vielleicht ist Schniefelus mal wieder unterwegs."

„Oh ja. Er hatte, für meinen Geschmack, etwas zu lange Frieden", äußerte Sirius mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

„Ganz genau", stimmte Krone ihm zu, während er die Karte der Rumtreiber hervorholte.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tun-nicht-gut bin", äußerte Krone, als er mit seinem Zauberstab das Pergament antippte.

In Ruhe betrachteten die beiden, wie sich die Zeichnung bildete.

Es waren kaum Aktivitäten auszumachen. Der Schulleiter schien in seinem Büro auf und ab zu laufen. Den Hausmeister konnten sie im vierten Stock ausmachen. Sonst schien niemand unterwegs zu sein.

Mit einem Seufzen murmelte James: „Unheil angerichtet."

Sirius sah zu ihm, bevor er sich ausgiebig streckte.

„Dann wird heute wohl nichts mit ein wenig Aktion", sprach er.

„Ich glaube auch. Na ja, dann wohl ein andermal."

Tatze stimmte ihm mit einem Nicken zu.

Kurz darauf machten auch sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal.


	7. Chapter 7

Währenddessen befanden sich Lily und Hermine im Waschraum. Die Rothaarige bürstete sich gerade ihr Haar und blickte durch den Spiegel zu der Freundin.

„Dir gefällt Remus. Hab ich recht?", fragte sie lächelnd, sodass Hermine sich beinah an der Zahnpasta verschluckte.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch sie auszuspucken und den Mund auszuspülen. Anschließend blickte sie mit leicht geröteten Wangen zu Harrys Mutter.

„Bei Merlin, wie kommst du denn nun darauf?", kam es leicht röchelnd von ihr.

„Ich mein, so wie ihr euch vorhin angesehen habt…"

„Da ist nichts. Wer weiß, was du da wieder gesehen hast, Lily."

„Das ist nicht schwer", erwiderte diese mit einem Achselzucken.

„Also?"

„Was also?"

„Magst du ihn?"

„Er ist nett. Das ist alles", wehrte die Hexe sich.

„Nicht mehr?", hakte Lily nach.

„Nein. Wirklich nicht. Man kann sich gut mit ihm unterhalten und er ist freundlich. Aber was ist mit dir und James?", holte nun Hermine mit dem Gegenschlag aus.

Sofort verdüsterte sich die Miene der Rothaarigen.

„Nichts!", knurrte sie, jedoch ließ ihre Freundin nicht locker.

„Und warum bist du dann nun böse? Ich meine, wenn du nichts empfinden würdest, könnte es dir doch egal sein."

Innerlich triumphierte sie gerade, das sie von sich ablenken konnte. Ja, sie mochte Remus wirklich gern und er wirkte auf gewisse Weise auch anziehend auf sie. Jedoch würde Hermine ihn immer nur als Freund sehen. Zudem war er in der Zukunft ihr Lehrer und der Ersatzpate von Harry.

Etwas härter als gewollt, legte Lily ihre Haarbürste auf die Ablage und funkelte Hermine an.

„Das ist doch egal. James ist halt ein Arsch!", fauchte sie.

„Ich wollte dir bestimmt nicht zu nahe treten. Aber ich sehe doch, wie er sich um dich bemüht und ich dachte, wir wären Freunde."

„Ja, das sind wir", äußerte die Rothaarige nach einem Seufzen.

„Ach, ich kenne James schon länger. Er kann ja nett sein, aber die Art, die er an den Tag legt… wie er mit anderen Menschen umgeht…"

Sofort musste Hermine an Snape denken.

„Er ist unter den Mädchen nicht unbedingt unbeliebt, weißt du? James liebt es sich zu präsentieren und ich will nicht eine von seinen ganzen Triumpfen sein."

„Das kann ich verstehen", stimmte Hermine ihr zu.

„Ok, du kennst ihn länger und auch besser als ich. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, so wie ich ihn bis dato gesehen habe, meint er es ehrlich mit dir."

Nun wurde Lilys Blick nachdenklich, jedoch äußerte sie sich dazu nicht weiter.

„Komm, lass uns ins Bett. Es ist spät."

„Ja, du hast recht", antwortete Hermine und gemeinsam verließen sie das Bad und begaben sich zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen bemerkte Hermine beim Frühstück, das Lily scheinbar über ihre Worte nachgedacht zu haben schien. Sie war etwas freundlicher zu James. Zwar nur minimal, aber der Hexe entging es dennoch nicht. So musste sie sich ein auffälliges Schmunzeln verkneifen. Daher stürzte sie sich beinah in ein Gespräch mit Remus über die letzte Verwandlungsstunde.

Dabei versuchte sich auch Sirius einzuklinken, was sie doch etwas überraschte. Sie merkte deutlich, dass sie Harrys Paten scheinbar unterschätz hatte. Er gab keine sinnlosen Kommentare von sich, sondern diskutierte mit ihnen. Es machte ihr richtig Spaß. Dass er dabei langsam etwas näher gerutscht war, entging ihr jedoch. Auch wenn sie nur sein und auch Remus späteres ich kannte, vertraute sie ihnen dennoch und machte sich daher keine Gedanken.

Gemeinsam gingen sie später zum Unterricht. Während Hermine und Lily zusammen zur nächsten Stunde gingen, beschlossen James und Sirius am See ihre Freistunde zu genießen.

„Ist dir heute schon aufgefallen, das Lily heute besonders nett ist?", fragte Harrys Vater seinen besten Freund.

„Findest du?", erwiderte er nur halb interessiert, während er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte, nachdem er sich auf die Wiese gelegt hatte.

„Sonst hätte ich es nicht gesagt. Ob sie jetzt eine Chance gibt?", fragte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Sirius selber.

„Vielleicht gibt mir Hermine ebenfalls eine", sprach er dabei, sodass James zu ihm sah.

„Dir gefällt die Kleine also", kam es feststellend und breit grinsend von ihm.

„Und? Ist sie doch wirklich", antwortete er ruhig, ohne zu Krone zu schauen.

„Nichts und. Wie lange wird es diesmal dauern?"

Nun wanderte Sirius Braue nach oben und er blickte zu James.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wie lange du benötigen wirst, um sie mit deinem Charmes einzuwickeln."

„Keine Ahnung. Von heute auf morgen dürfte es nicht klappen, aber ich rechne mir doch Chancen in den nächsten Wochen ein."

„Oha, Sirius Black lässt sich Zeit mit einer Eroberung. Dass ich das noch erlebe", lachte James auf und erntete ein Grinsen.

„Wir werden nun mal nicht jünger, mein lieber Krone. Zudem könnte es spannend werden, da will ich mir ja nicht gleich alles verbauen", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Wie du meinst. Ich wünsch dir viel Glück."

„Das habe ich doch immer", kam es beinah überheblich von Sirius.

Er wusste auf seine Wirkung auf weibliche Geschöpfe. Es dauerte selten lange, bis sie ihm erlagen und dann wurde es meist recht rasch langweilig für den Herzensbrecher. Daher genoss er jede neue Herausforderung und in Hermine sah er eine.

/Ich werde sie nicht nur erobern, sondern auch ihr Geheimnis herausfinden/, dachte er sich und schmunzelte.

James entging dies, da er sich gerade ausgiebig streckte.

Sirius bemühte sich daraufhin in den nächsten Stunden und Tagen Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es gelang ihn sie immer wieder zum Lachen zu bringen. Auch konnte er seinen Arm um ihre Schultern legen, jedoch wenn er versuchte sie an sich zu drücken, reichte oft schon ein Blick von ihr, damit er den Griff löste. Dies wurmte ihn. Zum ersten Mal schien er auf Granit zu beißen.

/Irgendwas muss mir doch einfallen/, dachte er, als er in der Nacht als erneut Vollmond war, mit James und Peter herausschlich, um Remus zu unterstützen.

Für Hermine war die Zeit geradezu verflogen. Sie hatte sich mit den Rumtreibern angefreundet und vor allem mit Lily. Harrys Mutter hatte einen besonderen Stellenwert in ihrem Herzen. Sie war eine wirkliche Freundin. Gewiss hatte Hermine in der Zukunft Ginny, jedoch war das Verhältnis zu Lily irgendwie anders. Vielleicht lag es daran, das Ginny Rons Schwester war. Sie liebte ihn, jedoch nur wie einen Bruder, auch wenn sie einmal dachte, es wäre anders. Jedoch war dies nur eine Schwärmerei gewesen und nicht mehr, worüber sie nicht wirklich traurig war.

Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht, als Hermine auf einmal senkrecht im Bett saß.

„Mist…", fluchte sie leise und rutschte aus den warmen Federn in ihre Hausschuhe.

„Hm? Was ist?", murmelte Lily, die gerade einschlief.

„Ich hab vergessen ein Buch zurückzubringen. Wenn ich das jetzt nicht mache, reißt man mir den Kopf ab. Aber schlaf du weiter. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Ok", antwortete die Rothaarige, die kurz darauf im Land der Träume verschwunden war.

Rasch zog die Dunkelhaarige sich etwas über, griff nach dem Buch und verschwand auf leisen Sohlen den Schlafsaal. Vorsichtig lauschte sie, als sie die Treppe hinunterschlich. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag verlassen da und außer dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers konnte sie nichts wahrnehmen. Daher atmete sie rasch durch und machte sich daran den Turm durch das Portraitloch zu verschwinden. Auf den Fluren sah sie sich immer wieder um, jedoch war sie alleine. Darüber war sie mehr als froh. Schließlich hatte sie weder die Karte der Rumtreiber noch Harrys Tarnumhang.

Sicher gelangte sie zur Bibliothek, die sie wie beim letzten Mal mit einem „Alohomora" öffnete.

Sie huschte durch die Regalreihen, bis sie das Richtige erreicht hatte.

„Lumos", murmelte sie, um genau sehen zu können, wohin das Buch gehörte.

Jedoch in dem Moment, als sie ihren Arm ausstreckte, hörte sie eine Stimme direkt neben sich, sodass ihr die Lektüre aus der Hand fiel. Doch der Aufprall blieb aus, da die Gestalt das Buch aufgegangen hatte, bevor es den Boden berührte.

„Da ist ja Blacks kleine Freundin", hallte noch in ihren Ohren.

Hermine war herumgewirbelt und hielt ihren Zauberstab ihm entgegen. Das schwache Licht verzerrte die Gesichtskonturen und ließen sie beinah gruselig wirken, jedoch erkannte Hermine ihr gegenüber.

„Was…", knurrte sie leise.

„Wer bist du?", äußerte sie dann, obwohl sie es wusste.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dich das angeht, aber ich bin Severus", erwiderte diese mit einem undefinierbaren Lächeln, was Hermine noch nie so an ihm gesehen hatte.

„Was willst du hier?"

„Das könnte ich dich ebenfalls fragen", erwiderte er süffisant.

„Wie du wahrscheinlich gesehen hast, nur ein Buch wegbringen und du?", kam es herausfordernd.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", äußerte er und bemerkte sofort ihren überraschten Blick, der jedoch sofort misstrauisch wurde.

„Und wieso?", wollte Hermine von ihm erfahren.

„Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal deinen Zauberstab etwas zurücknehmen, bevor du anderen damit die Augen ausstichst", schnarrte er, ohne einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

Hermine zögerte, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie blieb vorsichtig, als sie langsam ihren Arm etwas zurückzog.

„Also? Ich höre", sprach sie dabei und sah, wie Severus die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

Diese Haltung war ihr vertraut, sodass sie erneut unmerklich schlucken musste. Ihr Gegenüber betrachtete sie ruhig.

„Ich wollte von dir wissen, warum du mich letztens nicht an deine Freunde verpfiffen hast."

„Warum sollte ich? Zudem wusste ich nicht einmal, das du hier in der Bibliothek", antwortete sie bissig, was jedoch nicht mal ein Wimpernzucken einbrachte.

„Dann sollte ich wohl dankbar sein", erwiderte Snape gehässig.

„Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Sonst noch was?"

Es war für Hermine mehr als ungewohnt, so mit ihm umzugehen. Normalerweise war sie selten zickig, vor allem ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor gegenüber, da sie seine Reaktionen kannte. Aber nun war es anders. Er verhielt sich zwar ähnlich, jedoch nicht gleich. Das verwirrte die junge Frau ziemlich.

„Nein", war die direkte Antwort und Severus drehte sich ab, um aus der Bibliothek zu gehen.

Jedoch stoppte er nach einigen Schritten und blickte leicht über die Schulter zu ihr.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, mit wem du dich abgibst", schnarrte er.

„Und? Das kann dir doch egal sein", erwiderte Hermine erzürnt.

Was erdreistete dieser Kerl sich eigentlich?

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Lass es dir nur einen guten Rat sein. Die Rumtreiber sind nicht der beste Umgang, vor allem wenn sie dich als Betthäschen sehen, wie ein gewisser Black."

Für einen Moment weiteten sich Hermines Augen, bevor sie zu Schlitzen wurden.

„Was erzählst du da? Wir sind Freunde!"

„Ja, schöne Freunde", antwortete er verächtlich.

„Wer braucht die schon? An deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen", sprach Snape weiter, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Die Hexe sah ihm noch hinterher.

/Warum hat er das gemacht? Und warum sollte mich Sirius ins Bett bekommen?/, fragte sie sich in Gedanken und ging die Szenerien der letzten Zeit durch.

Ok, er war sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen und sie hatten viel miteinander gelacht, jedoch hatte sie ihm keine wirklichen Zeichen geschickt. Jedenfalls war Hermine dieser Ansicht.

In sich spürte sie eine aufsteigende Unruhe, ähnlich wie nach dem letzten Gespräch mit Ron. Etwas, was sie veränderte und versuchte die Überhand zu gewinnen.

Hermine hatte die Chance sich weiter mit ihrer Animagusverwandlung auseinandersetzen zu können nicht gehabt. Sie wusste nur, dass sie sie im Moment nicht würde zurückhalten können. Sie musste einfach hinaus, wenn sie niemanden verletzen wollte. Daher nahm sie die Beine unter die Arme und verließ raschen Schrittes ebenfalls die Bibliothek.

Zum Glück schien alles verlassen zu sein und auch den Slytherin konnte sie nicht mehr ausmachen.

Hermine gelang es das Gebäude zu verlassen und bis zu den ersten Schatten der Bäume zu gelangen, dort verwandelte sie. Kaum, dass sie ihre neue Form angenommen hatte, verließ ein leises Fauchen ihre Kehle, welches kurz darauf mit einem Heulen beantwortet wurde.

Der Kopf des Löwens wanderte umher. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auch noch oben.

/Vollmond!/, kam es ihr in den Sinn.

/Remus…/

Sofort war ihr bewusst, was geschehen war und das Moony mit seinen Freunden durch den Wald streifte. Jedoch konnte sie nun nichts mehr tun. Sie spürte die Energie in sich und so lange sie sich nicht wieder vollständig beruhigt hatte, würde ihr die Rückverwandlung nicht gelingen. Zudem waren ihre Sinne nun gestählt durch ihren tierischen Körper, der sich sofort auf einen möglichen Angriff vorbereitete. Pures Adrenalin lief ihr durch die Venen, als sie langsam eine Pranke vor die nächste in den Wald setzte.

An den Stellen, wo die Bäume dicht zusammenstanden, war das weiße Fell kaum Tarnung, jedoch wenn es sich lichtete und der Mond seine silbernen Strahlen zum Waldboden und die nahe Umgebung schicken konnte, verschwand sie beinah im Hintergrund.

Ihre Instinkte waren hellwach und ihre Augen glommen in der Dunkelheit. Langsam bewegte sich der Löwe vorwärts, kein Geräusch dabei erzeugend.

Erst als das Knacken eines Astes zu vernehmen war, stoppte das Tier und duckte sich. Die Nackenhaare sträubten sich und der lange Schwanz zuckte fahrig hin und her. Der Wind stand günstig, sodass der Löwe witternd seine Nase hob, die sich kurz darauf kräuselte und die spitzen Eckzähne des kräftigen Gebisses entblößte.

Der Geruch gefiel dem Tier nicht und erinnerte zugleich an eine Auseinandersetzung, sodass ein leises Grummeln zu vernehmen war. Doch sonst hielt das Tier still und versuchte mit der Umgebung so gut es ging zu verschmelzen.

Nun harte es aus und wartete auf die Dinge, die da kommen würden und lange musste der Löwe nicht warten, bis mit einigen raschen Sätzen der Werwolf in der Nähe erschien. Das Tier schien ebenfalls etwas gewittert zu haben und schickte ein Heulen in Richtung Mond, bevor es gefährlich anfing zu knurren. Seine Augen schienen die nahe Umgebung zu sondieren, bevor er in eine Richtung starrte. Dort lag der Löwe und allein die gemeinsamen Blicke schienen töten zu wollen. Dass im Hintergrund die Rumtreiber in ihrer Animagusform erschienen, bemerkten die beiden nicht. Sie beobachteten den Schauplatz. Niemand schien sich zu bewegen.

Dies änderte sich schlagartig, als ein Vogel, der sich scheinbar in seiner Nachtruhe gestört fühlte, empört schimpfend sich aus einer nahen Baumkrone erhob. Dies schien das Zeichen für den Löwen, wie auch den Werwolf zum Angriff zu sein. Das weiße Tier schnelle wie ein Blitz hervor mit gefletschten Zähnen und herausgefahrenen Krallen. Sie verfehlten Moony nur haarscharf, der knurrend zur Seite gesprungen war und sich nun um seine Achse drehte, um den Angreifer nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Auch der Löwe beobachtete ihn argwöhnisch, während er einen großen Kreis um ihn herum lief.

Tatze hielt es kaum aus, untätige am Rande zu stehen. Jedoch Krone hatte ihm deutlich klar gemacht, das Warten im Moment die beste Option war. Sie würden nur im Notfall eingreifen. Der Löwe hatte zwar nicht die gleiche Höhe, wie der Werwolf, jedoch mehr Masse. Zudem waren das Gebiss und die Krallen nicht zu unterschätzen.

Erneut schienen die Kontrahenten sich zu mustern und auf eine Reaktion des Gegners zu warten, um einen erneuten Angriff platzieren zu können.

Erneut ging dann alles wieder sekundenschnell. Nun griff der Werwolf an und versuchte die Kehle des Löwen zu erwischen, der jedoch mit seiner mächtigen Pranke nach ihm ausschlug und ihn nur knapp verfehlte. Doch ganz unverletzt blieben beide nicht. Die Krallen hatten Kratzer auf der Flanke des Gegners hinterlassen, während dieser aus Schmerz versuchte sich in der Pfote zu verbeißen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.

Jetzt reichte es Sirius. Ein tiefes Grollen verließ seine Hundeschnauze und er setzte zum Sprung an, als James sich vor ihn stellte und seinen Kopf schüttelte.

Der Einzige, der schon beim letzten Kampf nicht bemerkt worden war, war Peter. In der Gestalt einer Ratte hatte er schon einmal die Flucht ergriffen. Er war einfach feige und ängstlich. Und Angst machte gefährlich.

Als der Löwe zurückwich, um dem Werwolf zu entweichen, landete er mit seinen Hinterpfoten fast genau vor Peters Rattennase. Der kurz zurückzuckte und dann aus Panik heraus seine Zähne in dem Hinterbein vergrub, was den Löwen laut und bösartig knurren ließ. Aus Wut und vor Schmerz versuchte er mit seiner Pranke nach dem kleinen Übeltäter zu schlagen, um ihn loszuwerden, wobei er für diesen Augenblick den Werwolf aus den Augen ließ.


	8. Chapter 8

In dem Moment, als der Löwe nach der Ratte schlug, ertönte der gellende Gesang des Phönix' über ihnen. Fawkes befand sich im Sturzflug und erwischte den zitternden Nager noch an seinem Schwanz, bevor die Pranke ihr Ziel erreichte. Ein dumpfes Fauchen war zu vernehmen, als er dem schillernden Tier hinterher sah, der langsam an Höhe gewann. Die Aufmerksamkeit, die dem Werwolf hätte dienen sollen, war in diesem Moment vollkommen verschwunden. Blut rann an dem Bein des Löwen entlang und als sich das Tier danach streckte, knackte das Gehölz neben ihr. Moony war zum Angriff übergegangen und war just abgesprungen, als er herabfiel und seine Bewegungen sich verlangsamten.

Professor Dumbledore trat mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf sie zu. Er hatte das Aresto Memmentum ausgesprochen und etwas Schlimmeres unterbinden können. Dann trat der Schulleiter auf den Löwen zu, dessen Ohren angelegt waren. Erneut war ein Fauchen zu vernehmen, was Tatze und Krone im Hintergrund erscheinen ließ. Jedoch wurden sie mit einem einzigen Blick von Dumbledore gestoppt. Dann wand er sich zurück zu dem weißen Geschöpf.

„Es tut mir leid, aber es geht nicht anders", äußerte er, bevor er sprach: „Incarcerus" und den Löwen damit fesselte.

Anschließend ließ er das Tier neben sich schweben.

„Ich kümmere mich", äußerte er, ohne die Animagie anzusehen.

Ruhig ging er ins Schloss zurück.

Zum Glück war es Nacht und keine weiteren Schüler waren unterwegs. Es wären sichtlich viele Fragen gewesen. Nur Minerva schien auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

„Ist etwas geschehen?", fragte sie ihn direkt, als dieser ein Silencio über den Löwen sprach, der laut anfing zu Fauchen und sich weiter gegen die Fesseln wehrte.

Albus nickte leicht mit einem „nicht hier" und ging weiter.

Schließlich mussten sie den Löwen vorerst irgendwo unterbringen.

Ohne wirklich zu überlegen brachten sie das Tier in den Krankenflügel zu Poppy, die die beiden Professoren nicht gerade begeistert ansah.

„Hier ist doch kein Zoo, Direktor!", beschwerte sie sich.

„Ja, Poppy. Das ist mir bewusst, aber wo sollten wir denn hin? Zudem ist ihr Bein verletzt", appellierte er an ihren Beruf.

Seufzend nickte sie und trat in einem großen Bogen um den schwebenden Löwen herum und begutachtete das Bein.

„Das ist nichts Schlimmes", äußerte sie dann.

„Nur wie soll es bitte weitergehen? Es dauerte nicht lange bis Remus hier ist und ich glaube nicht, dass es in deinem Ermessen liegt, das sie hier aufeinander treffen. Oder irre ich mich da?"

„Beruhige dich bitte", äußerte der Bärtige.

„Wir hoffen, dass sie sich vorher wieder zurückverwandelt."

„Und wenn das nicht der Fall ist?", wollte die Medihexe wissen.

Nun seufzte Dumbledore.

„Dann bleibt sie ebenfalls hier. Aber wir werden dafür Sorge tragen, das es niemand bemerkt", versprach er rasch.

Wirklich überzeugt schien Madame Pomfrey nicht zu sein, aber es schien keinen anderen Weg zu geben.

„In Ordnung. Wir werden am besten dort hinten einige Betten zur Seite schaffen und ihr ein Lager dort bereiten."

Zustimmend nickte Albus und sah zu, wie die beiden Frauen ans Werk gingen. Anschließend ließ er den Löwen zu dem Lager schweben und mit einem „Descendo" darauf hinab sinken.

Als Poppy dafür sorgte, dass das Tier ruhig gestellt war, damit sie es versorgen konnte, verließen Dumbledore und McGonagall den Krankenflügel.

„Wie soll das nur weiter gehen, Albus?", wollte die Hexe wissen, während sie zu seinem Büro gingen.

„Am besten unterrichtest du sie, Minerva. Schließlich kennst du dich am besten damit aus", erwiderte er.

„Ich kann deine Intention ja verstehen, aber so schnell und einfach geht das nicht!", äußerte die Professorin direkt.

„Das ist mir bewusst, meine Liebe. Jedoch wäre es für alle sicherer. Vor allem kannst du sie unterstützen."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, Albus. In Ordnung, ich werde mich darum kümmern."

„Ich danke dir", sprach Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln, als der Wasserspeier den Weg freigab.

„Ruh dich nun aus, ich werde dir Bescheid geben, wenn es soweit ist."

Verstehend nickte McGonagall und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu ihren Räumlichkeiten.

Es dauerte jedoch keine Stunde, bevor die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors die Meldung erhielt, das Hermine sich zurückverwandelt hatte. Poppy brachte das verwirrte Mädchen zu ihr. Jedoch konnte sie nicht bleiben, da sie bald Remus erwartete.

Nun saß Hermine vor ihrer Lehrerin mit gesenktem Haupt.

„Ach, Kindchen…", seufzte diese gerade und blickte sie beinah mütterlich an.

„Wollen Sie nicht mit mir reden? Ich möchte Ihnen doch helfen."

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Angebot, aber wie wollen Sie mir helfen?"

„Indem ich sie bei Ihren Verwandlungen unterstütze. Ich weiß, dass es sehr kräfteraubend ist und man sehr viel Konzentration aufbringen muss. Aber was ist geschehen, das Sie sich verwandelt haben?"

„Es ‚geschieht' meist dann, wenn ich mich aufrege. Dann bekomme ich ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber wenn ich mich nicht beeile den Raum zu verlassen…"

„Haben Sie Angst die Anwesenden zu verletzen", beendete die Professoren den Satz und bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.

„Ich werde Ihnen helfen, dass Sie zuerst Ihre Gefühle besser in Griff bekommen und zusätzlich unterrichte ich Sie."

Langsam hob Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Das würden Sie wirklich tun?"

„Aber gewiss, mein Kind", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Nun sollten Sie aber zurück in Ihren Turm. Es ist bald Zeit. Ruhen Sie sich noch etwas aus und wenn Sie sich bereit fühlen, kommen Sie morgen Nachmittag nach Ihrem Unterricht zu mir."

Verstehend nickte die junge Hexe und erhob sich. Sie bedankte sich erneut und machte sich auf den raschen Weg zurück. Jedoch hatte sie etwas Wichtiges vergessen, was sie merkte, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte James, der sich gerade mit Sirius über die Nacht unterhalten hatte.

Hermine schluckte hart und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Ich war in der Bibliothek", log sie und hoffte, dass man ihr dies abnahm.

„Und was hast du dort gemacht?", wurde sie weiter befragt.

„Etwas nachgelesen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du dort sonst machst", erwiderte Hermine und hoffte, endlich in ihr Zimmer verschwinden zu können.

„Nun nichts, was diese Uhrzeit befürworten würde. Also wo warst du wirklich?"

„Meinst du, ich habe gelogen?", versuchte die junge Hexe sich zu verteidigen und stemmte dabei die Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Das hast du gesagt, ich…"

„Lass sie, James", äußerte Sirius und legte seinen Arm beschützend um Hermine, die sich sofort in ihrer Haltung versteifte.

Mit so einer Geste hatte sie gerade nicht gerechnet. Zudem kamen ihr sofort Snapes Worte in den Sinn. Erneut musste sie sich fragen, warum er sie gewarnt hatte. Lag es daran, dass er die Rumtreiber hasste? Hermine war darüber mehr als verwirrt und sah daher Harrys Paten mehr als überrascht an. Vor allem das Lächeln, welches er ihr nun schenkte, ließ ihre Knie weich werden. Deutlich spürte sie, wie ihre eigenen Gedanken ins holpern gerieten und sie sich nur noch schwer konzentrieren konnte.

/Wie seine Augen funkeln…/, dachte sie, unfähig einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Dass James die beiden beobachtete, schien sie vollkommen verdrängt zu haben. Genauso wie dieser nun den Kopf schüttelte und es dann vor zog, nach oben in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. Währenddessen beugte sich Sirius über Hermine und verschloss ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Dies ließ das Herz der jungen Hexe für einen Augenblick aussetzen. Jedoch um irgendetwas zu realisieren, erhielt sie keine Zeit, da Tatze sich bereits von ihr gelöst hatte. Sanft lächelte er sie an und strich ihr über die Wange, bevor er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete.

„Du bist wunderschön", raunte er und zwinkerte dann.

„Aber nun komm", fügte er hinzu und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie sanft, jedoch bestimmend hinter sich herzuziehen.

Wie in Trance ließ sie ihn gewähren. Erst als sie die Stufen zu den Schlafsälen hochstolperte, wurde sie ein wenig klarer, sodass sie stoppte. Sirius verhielt ebenfalls und sah zu ihr.

„Was ist?"

„Ich bin müde", äußerte sie rasch und spürte deutlich Wärme in ihren Wangen aufsteigen.

Diese Worte ließen ihn sich zu ihr drehen. Er ergriff ihr Gesicht und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Erneut zeigte er ein Lächeln, was sie aus der Bahn werfen konnte, jedoch als er sich diesmal ihren Lippen näherte, schaffte sie es sich von ihm zu lösen und zurückzuweichen.

„Bitte, Sirius", brachte sie schwer atmend hervor.

„Was ist denn, Mine?", fragte er sie, während er ihr folgte.

„Ich…", stammelte sie.

„Ich will das nicht", gelang es ihr hervor zupressen.

„Ach komm, Mine. Stell dich doch nicht so an", äußerte er und schlagartig änderten sich Hermines Gesichtszüge.

„Anstellen? Ganz gewiss nicht, aber du kannst dir wen anders als Betthäschen suchen!", fauchte sie ihn an und stürmte anschließend die Treppe hinauf, um endlich in ihr Bett zu gelangen.

Wieder spürte sie die Wut in sich und wie ihr Körper reagierte.

/Nein! Nicht schon wieder!/, fluchte sie innerlich und versuchte tapfer gegen eine erneute Verwandlung anzukämpfen.

Sie war auf einem Treppenabsatz stehen geblieben und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen.

Auf einmal hörte sie Schritte, lauter als sie es normal tat. Ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihren inneren Kampf verlor.

/Nicht Sirius…/, bat sie in Gedanken.

Doch eine andere Gestalt tauchte auf. Es war die Hauslehrerin, die noch einmal nach dem Rechten sehen wollte und sofort die Situation erkannte. Rasch trat sie zu der jungen Hexe und legte ihren Arm um sie.

„Keine Sorge, Ms Granger. Versuchen Sie tief durchzuatmen. Ich bringe Sie hier raus, damit sie sich entspannen können", sprach sie und führte Hermine neben sich die Stufen hinunter.

Auf der Höhe des Schlafsaales, in dem die Rumtreiber untergebracht waren, sah die Lehrerin, wie die Tür weiter ins Schloss geschoben wurde. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Nach dem Frühstück melden Sie sich bei mir im Büro, Mr. Black!", äußerte sie streng und ging, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, weiter mit Hermine hinunter.

McGonagall gelang es, die Hexe hinauszubringen. Sie beobachtete dabei ihre Schülerin, die ihre Arme immer mehr in ihren Umhang vergrub, um zu verbergen, wie die Verwandlung einsetzte.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich auf meine Stimme, Ms Granger. Egal was Sie sonst hören mögen."

„Ich… ich versuche es", äußerte Hermine leise.

Es fiel ihr unsagbar schwer, dem Wunsch zu folgen und nicht ihren erneut erwachten Sinnen zu trauen.

So erreichten sie das Quidditchfeld. Dort waren sie vor Blicken vom Schloss geschützt, zudem war es so früh, das niemand sich hier aufhielt.

Minerva löste sich von Hermine und trat vor sie, wobei sie ihre Hände auf die Schultern ihres Gegenübers legte.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Ms Granger", sprach sie und es dauerte nur einen Moment, bevor die Schülerin ihren Kopf hob und somit der Hauslehrerin ihre Augen zeigte, die im Moment zwischen ihrem normalen braun zu dem typischen Löwenaugen wandelten.

„Gut, kämpfen Sie weiter dagegen an", sprach Minerva in einem versucht aufmunternden Ton.

Immer wieder äußerte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors etwas ihr gegenüber, wenn sie bemerkte, dass das Tier in Hermine überhandnahm, um sie wieder ins hier und jetzt zu befördern.

So bemerkten beide nicht, dass die Schwärze der Nacht wich, um den Morgengrauen mit der am Horizont erscheinenden Sonne Platz gewähren.

Als die ersten Vögel zu zwitschern begannen, blickte Minerva auf. Sie war erschöpft, auch wenn sie selber nicht viel hatte tun können. Kurz blickte sie umher, bevor sie zu Hermine sah, die in diesem Augenblick vor Erschöpfung in sich zusammensackte. Jedoch ohne sich zu verwandeln.

„Das haben Sie gut gemacht", murmelte Minerva, als sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und Hermine schweben ließ.

„Aber es wird noch eine Menge Arbeit auf Sie zu kommen."

Ruhig machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Schüler auftauchen würden. Daher beeilte sie sich, um Hermine in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Dort eilte ihr eine ziemlich verschlafen wirkende Madame Pomfrey entgegen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, als sie sah, wen Minerva brachte.

„Sie hat sich überanstrengt. Achte bitte auf sie, Poppy. Sie soll sich ausruhen und ich sorge dafür, dass heute nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen muss."

Verstehend nickte die Medihexe und ließ die Bewusstlose durch die Hauslehrerin auf ein freies Bett schweben.

„Teile mir bitte umgehend mit, wenn sie erwacht ist."

„Das werde ich, Minerva."

Diese nickte und ließ ihren Blick kurz schweifen.

„Wie geht es Remus?"

„Den Umständen entsprechen. Er wird ein paar Tage hierbleiben, dann bekommst du ihn wieder."

„In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns dann später", äußerte McGonagall, bevor sie die Krankenstation verließ.

Sie war müde, jedoch hatte sie nun wirklich keine Zeit mehr, um sich etwas Schlaf zu gönnen. Daher führte ihr Weg sie in die große Halle, wo die ersten verschlafenen Schüler sich bereits eingefunden hatten und frühstückten.

Als sie selber etwas gegessen hatte und sich darauf machte die Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen, eilte Lily auf sie zu.

„Professor McGonagall", kam es schwer atmend.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Ms Evans?", fragte die Ältere und schob sich ihre Brille zu recht.

„Es geht um Hermine Granger. Als ich vorhin erwachte, war sie nicht da. Ich kann sie nirgends finden", erzählte die Rothaarige rasch.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ms Evans. Ms Granger befindet sich im Krankenflügel. Ich habe sie selber dorthin gebracht."

Deutlich sah Minerva, wie Lilys Augen sich weiteten.

„Aber… was ist geschehen? Ist sie krank?", wollte sie sofort wissen.

„Sie ist vollkommen erschöpft. Was genau geschehen ist, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht beantworten. Und nein, Sie können sie nicht besuchen. Ms Granger soll sich erholen", sprach sie die Lehrerin in ruhigem, aber bestimmten Ton, was Lily traurig nicken ließ.

„Wenn etwas sein sollte, lasse ich es Sie wissen", fügte Minerva noch hinzu, bevor sie die große Halle verließ, um in ihr Büro zu gehen, um dort auf Sirius zu warten.

Was geschehen war, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte nur einen Rundgang machen wollen, hatte jedoch Sirius entdeckt und in seine Räume geschickt. Doch nachdem sie Hermine gefunden hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen sein musste.

Leicht rieb sie sich ihre Schläfen. Später musste sie noch unbedingt mit Albus darüber reden. Das ganze konnte schlimme Ausmaße annehmen, wenn sie nicht aufpassten.

Nur ob es soweit kommen würde?


	9. Chapter 9

Professor McGonagall musste noch geraume Zeit warten, bis es an ihrer Tür klopfte. Ihre Laune war mittlerweile nicht mehr die Beste.

„Herein", bellte sie und sah zu, wie die Tür sich öffnete und Sirius Black in ihrem Büro erschien.

Sein Mienenspiel war zuerst freundlich gewesen, doch als er sah, dass seine Hauslehrerin scheinbar nicht in der besten Stimmung war, senkte er seinen Kopf etwas.

„Mr. Black", sprach sie streng und deutete mit einer harschen Bewegung auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch.

Dieser nickte und ließ sich dort nieder.

„Nun erzählen Sie mir, was heute Nacht geschehen ist?"

„Nichts", war die prompte Antwort, was ihn den Zorn der Älteren einbrachte.

„Nach nichts sah es nicht aus. Warum war Ms Granger so aufgebracht? Und nun sprechen Sie!", forderte sie den jüngsten der Familie Black auf.

Dieser rieb sich nun verlegen seinen Nacken. Wie sollte er der Hauslehrerin klar machen, das Hermine beinah bedrängt hatte? Sie würde ihn hochkant aus Hogwarts werfen.

„Na ja… ich habe sie geküsst", gestand er nach einem inneren hin und her.

„Und Ms Granger hat dies nicht gewünscht, nehme ich mal an", äußerte Minerva abgesäuert.

„Zügeln Sie Ihre Hormone, Mr. Black. Sie werden heute Abend zur Strafarbeit bei Mr. Filch erwartet werden. Und das die gesamten nächsten sieben Tage. Wenn ich dann irgendwelche Klagen höre, werde ich ein ernstes Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore führen müssen. Und nun gehen Sie zu Ihrem Unterricht!", äußerte sie und warf ihn damit regelrecht aus ihren Räumen.

Als Tatze gegangen war, lehnte Minerva sich seufzend zurück. Doch entspannen konnte sie nicht, da sie das Feuer in ihrem Kamin lauter knistern hörte. So sah sie in dessen Richtung und bemerkte die grünliche Färbung. Kurz darauf erschien das Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Minerva? Würdest du bitte in mein Büro kommen?"

„Ist etwas geschehen, Albus?", fragte sie, als sie sich erhob.

„Das wirst du gleich erfahren", antwortete dieser und verschwand kurz darauf.

/Was für ein Tag/, dachte sie sich und seufzte, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte.

Innerlich seufzte sie. Inständig hoffte die Hauslehrerin, dass es nicht schlimmer wurde.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor sie das Büro des Schulleiters betrat.

„Also, was gibt es Albus?", sprach sie zur Begrüßung.

„Hallo Minerva", erwiderte dieser ungerührt.

„Bitte nimm Platz", bot er mit einer Handbewegung an.

„Ein Tässchen Tee?"

„Sehr gern, aber deswegen wolltest du mich nicht sehen, oder?", fragte sie, als sie den freien Sessel ansteuerte.

„Nein, Minerva. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen", sprach der Direktor und wies dabei auf die andere Sitzgelegenheit vor seinem Schreibtisch, wo sich eine Gestalt nun erhob.

Diese war in einen schwarzen Mantel gehüllt und eine Kapuze versperrte die Sicht auf ihren Kopf. Jedoch hoben sich die Arme und strichen das störende Stück Stoff zurück. Darunter erschien eine junge Frau mit hüftlangem, silberblondem Haar und eisblauen Augen. Die Hauslehrerin konnte im ersten Moment gar nicht anders, als ihr Gegenüber anzustarren, was Albus mit einem Schmunzeln bemerkte.

„Meine Damen? Der Tee", äußerte er dann jedoch um wieder die Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

„Aber gewiss, Albus", sprach nun Minerva und ließ sich nieder, genauso wie die Fremde es tat.

„Ich sollte euch einander vorstellen", sprach der Schulleiter, als er seinen Tee umrührte.

„Dies ist Ms Silvery. Sie ist wegen Ms Granger hier."

Sofort sah Gryffindors Hauslehrerin zu der Fremden.

„Ms Silvery?"

Diese nickte dabei.

„Ja, vor Ihrem Eintreffen berichtete ich Professor Dumbledore bereits, das ich aus derselben Zeitlinie stamme, wie Hermine. Ich bin hier, um sie zurückzuholen."

„Ich verstehe. Aber wie wollen Sie uns beweisen, dass Sie wirklich aus der Zukunft sind, so wie Sie behaupten", war die spitze Antwort.

„Glauben Sie mir, Professor McGonagall, ich kann Ihre Zweifel sehr gut verstehen. Mir würde es in Ihrer Situation nicht anders ergehen. Leider kann ich Ihnen nichts zeigen oder geben, außer meinem Wort. Würden Sie Hermine zu mir bringen, könnte sie zeigen, das wir uns kennen."

„Das wäre gewiss eine Möglichkeit, nur das ist im Moment nicht möglich", erwiderte Minerva und beobachtete die Reaktion der Fremden.

So sah sie das weiten der Augen, bevor ein Seufzen die wohl geschwungenen Lippen ein Seufzen entglitt.

„Sie hat sich also verwandelt", mutmaßte sie und strich eine Haarsträhne nach hinten.

„Was können Sie mir dazu sagen?", hakte die Hexe nach.

„Nicht viel, Professor. Nur ihre Verwandlung ist anders, als die bei anderen Animagie. Das warum, konnten wir auch in unserer Zeit nicht erklären. Sie müssten dies aber ebenfalls bemerkt haben, nicht wahr?", fragte sie und bekam als Antwort ein Nicken.

„Und wie sind Sie hergekommen?"

„Das ist rasch erklärt. Wir haben natürlich alles erdenklich versucht, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Wir sind alle möglichen Variablen durchgegangen. Bis uns aufgefallen ist, das die Sternenkonstellation besonders war. Gewisse Sterne haben sich zwar mittlerweile verschoben, sodass es ein Versuch von uns war, jemanden herzuschicken. Jedoch befinden sich diese Himmelskörper noch immer im selben Haus, was die Reise ermöglichte."

„Also werden Sie heute direkt aufbrechen?"

„Ich würde es sehr gern, nur leider ist es nicht möglich."

„Und warum?"

„Die Konstellation der Sterne ist zwar identisch, jedoch benötige ich für den Zauberspruch Vollmond", erklärte sie der Lehrerin.

„Somit werden Sie sich nun ebenfalls hier aufhalten, vermute ich."

„Ja, daher fiel die Wahl auf mich, weil mein Name unbekannt ist."

„Und wie stellen Sie es sich vor, Ms Silvery? Ich meine, für eine Schülerin sind Sie doch etwas zu alt."

„Ja, darüber sprachen Professor Dumbledore und ich vor Ihrem Erscheinen ebenfalls", erwiderte die junge Frau, während sie die Beine übereinander schlug.

Nun klinkte sich der Genannte wieder ins Gespräch mit ein.

„Da wir vom Kollegium vollständig sind, ist es nicht möglich Ms Silvery als Professorin anzunehmen. Daher dachte ich mir, das sie als eine Art Botschafterin bei uns sein könnte."

„Wie meinst du das, Albus?", fragte Minerva nach.

„Du weißt, es gibt viele Zaubererschulen über die Welt verteilt. Am einfachsten wäre es, wir würden sie als Vertreterin einer Schule vorstellen, die hier ist, um unsere Lehrmethoden anzusehen", erklärte der ihr.

„Das klingt gut und ich glaube, das ist die einzige Lösung für den Moment", stimmte Die Hauslehrerin ihr nach einer geraumen Zeit des Nachdenkens zu.

„Gut. Da wir dies geklärt haben, kannst du nun gehen. Dein Unterricht hat längst begonnen. Ich werde den Rest noch klären und Ms Silvery heute Mittag offiziell allen vorstellen."

Gern hätte Minerva noch ein paar Takte mit Albus gesprochen, doch sie beugte sich seinem Wunsch und erhob sich.

„Wir sehen uns dann später", sprach sie und schritt zur Tür.

Dort verharrte sie kurz.

„Ms Granger befindet sich im Krankenflügel und Poppy kümmert sich um sie. Sie ist ziemlich erschöpft."

„Danke für die Information", erwiderte Dumbledore lächelnd, als die Hauslehrerin das Büro verließ und sie somit zurückließ.

Währenddessen war Remus wach geworden und Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm sein Frühstück gebracht. Wirklichen Appetit hatte er nicht, jedoch wusste er, dass es besser war, nach so einer anstrengenden Nacht etwas zu sich zunehmen. Nun lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Mehr sehen, außer dem nahen Sichtschutz, konnte er nicht.

So lauschte er, als er auf einmal eine vertraute Stimme hörte.

„Hallo?", erhalte es leicht rau und Remus richtete sich etwas auf.

Die Medihexe hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie für etwa eine halbe Stunde nicht da sein würde. Was sollte er nun tun? Daher lauschte er weiter und vernahm, wie eine Bettdecke raschelte und kurz darauf leise, unsichere Schritte auf dem kalten Boden wieder halten.

Aus reinem Reflex blickte Moony nach links und rechts, als er einen dumpfen Aufschlag hörte, was ihn sofort aus seinem Bett springen ließ. Jedoch musste er sich rasch festhalten, da seine Knie noch weich waren, genau wie sein restlicher Körper. So benötigte er einen Moment, bevor er eine der Trennwände zur Seite schob und jemanden am Boden liegen sah. So schnell es ihm möglich war, ging er zu ihr und kniete sich hin.

„Hermine?", äußerte er vorsichtig, als er sie langsam auf den Rücken drehte.

Die Angesprochene öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

„Re… Remus?", brachte sie hervor.

„Ja, ich bin es", erwiderte dieser.

„Ich glaube, du solltest wieder ins Bett", sprach er weiter und versuchte ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen, was jedoch für beide ein ziemliches Unterfangen war.

Wirklich weit schafften sie es auch nicht. Es waren knapp zwei Meter, die sie zurücklegten. Wer dann über wessen Füße stolperte, konnte später niemand mehr beantworten.

Remus hatte sich noch zur Seite drehen können und Hermine mit sich gezogen, die somit auf ihm landete. Beide sahen sich auf einmal tief in die Augen und fast zeitgleich färbten sich ihre Wangen. Niemand war fähig nur ein Wort zu äußern. Sie konnten nur den Atem des jeweiligen anderen auf der Haut spüren. So verharrten sie, bis die Tür sich öffnete und Poppy die Krankenstation betrat. Sofort sah sie die beiden und eilte zu ihnen.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen, als sie Hermine von Remus herunter zog.

„Ich wollte wissen, warum ich hier bin", sprach die junge Hexe.

„Ja, und dabei ist sie gestürzt", fügte Moony hinzu, der sich versuchte aufzusetzen.

„Da Sie mir gesagt haben, das Sie kurzzeitig nicht hier sein, wollte ich helfen. Ich konnte sie doch nicht auf dem Boden liegen lassen."

„Gewiss", erwiderte Poppy, als sie Hermine in ihr Bett zurückbrachte.

„Aber Sie hätten mir auch übers Flonetzwerk bescheid geben können."

„Ja, aber ich wusste nicht, wohin Sie gegangen sind Madam Pomfrey", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich in die Kerker gehe, um Tränke von Professor Slughorn zu holen."

„Oh", war die einzige Antwort darauf.

Er hatte es scheinbar vergessen.

Noch etwas verwirrt, ließ er sich dann ebenfalls helfen.

„So und nun ruhen Sie beide sich aus. Wenn etwas sein sollte, ich bin in der Nähe."

Poppy wartete keine Antwort ab und begann damit die besorgten Tränke zu verstauen.

Als der Vormittagsunterricht endete und alle Schüler sich in der großen Halle eingefunden hatten, erhob Professor Dumbledore von seinem Platz. Rasch zog er die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich.

„Sie werden sich gewiss wundern, warum ich mir Gehör verschaffe. Wir haben heute Besuch erhalten. Ms Silvery ist hier, um unseren Unterricht zu begleiten. Ich hoffe, Sie wird freundlich von Ihnen aufgenommen und Sie zeigen sich von Ihrer besten Seite", sprach er lächelnd und deutete kurz auf die Fremde, die sich erhob und allen leicht zunickte.

„Nun wünsche ich allen einen guten Appetit" und eröffnete damit offiziell das Essen.

Sofort begann das bekannte Klappern des Geschirrs und des Besteckes, gemischt von dem Geschnatter der ersten Schüler.

Viele beobachteten die Fremde und allen vorweg Lucius Malfoy, der ein Glitzern in den Augen hatte, seid sie vorgestellt worden war. Narzissa konnte ihn noch so sehr in die Seite knuffen, jedoch mehr als ein abfälliges Knurren erhielt sie nicht. Aber sie schien ihm keinen Blick zu würdigen und nur in Ruhe das Mittagessen zu sich. Nur hin und wieder wechselte sie mit dem Direktor, neben dem sie saß, ein paar Worte.

Sie war aber auch den Rumtreibern nicht entgangen, die sie unverhohlen musterten. Was Lily direkt bemerkte.

Ihre Augen verdüsterten sich.

„Sie ist bestimmt mit Malfoy verwandt", knurrte sie und schaffte es die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erlangen.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", hakte James nach.

„Sieh sie dir doch an. Sie könnte Geschwister oder irgendwie verwandt sein."

„Das glaub ich nicht. Zudem hat Malfoy keine Geschwister", mischte Sirius sich mit ein.

„Das wäre meiner Familie nämlich bekannt. Auch der Name sagt mir nichts."

Verächtlich schnaubte die Rothaarige daraufhin.

„Dann schmachtet mal schön weiter", äußerte sie bissig und erhob sich.

„Aber Lily", kam es sofort von James, der ebenfalls aufstand, um ihr zu folgen.

„Hey Krone", sprach Sirius, bekam jedoch nur ein Kopfschütteln.

So seufzte er und machte sich daran, in Ruhe weiter zu essen. Hin und wieder ließ er es sich jedoch nicht nehmen, zu der Fremden zu schauen, jedoch glitten seine Gedanken auch zu Hermine. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das war ihm klar. Es war gewiss nicht seine Absicht gewesen, sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, er würde etwas warten, bis sie zurück war, um dann ein ruhiges Gespräch mit ihr zu führen. Zustimmend nickte er sich zu, als er nach seinem Glas griff, um dieses zu leeren.


	10. Chapter 10

„Lily! Bitte bleib stehen", rief James ihr hinterher.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie, ohne seinen Wunsch folge zu leisten.

„Mit dir reden", erwiderte dieser direkt.

„Warum?", fauchte die Rothaarige.

„Was habe ich dir getan, das du nun so böse auf mich bist?", wollte er wissen, ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten.

Da Lily nicht stoppte, streckte er seinen Arm aus und ergriff ihr Handgelenk. Sanft umfasste er es und blieb stehen. Da Hermines Zimmerkameradin noch in voller Bewegung war, wurde sie nun herumgerissen und fand sich Augenblicke später an James Brust wieder.

Für einen Moment blickten sie sich nur tief in die Augen, ohne ein Wort zu verlieren. Lily spürte schlagartig die Wärme in ihre Wangen schießen unter James sanften und intensivem Blick. Sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, als würde ihr Herz aussetzen und dann davon galoppieren, wie nach einem 100m Sprint.

James erging es kaum anders. Zum ersten Mal hielt er die Frau seiner Träume in den Armen. Deutlich sah er, wie eine vorwitzige Strähne sich in ihr Gesicht stahl und er den Drang verspürte, ihr diese wieder zurückzuschieben. Doch es gelang ihm dies zu unterdrücken und sogar einen Schritt nach hinten zu tun.

„Verzeih, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten", äußerte er verlegen.

Es war ihm unsagbar schwer gefallen, dies zu tun, aber er hoffte, dass es das Richtige war. Und dies ließ Lily überrascht blinzeln. Damit hatte sie wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Daher blieb die Röte auf ihren Wangen. Um diese Verlegenheit zu überspielen, senkte sie etwas ihre Lider und strich sich ihre Mähne zurück.

„Schon in Ordnung", wisperte sie dabei, was James lächeln ließ.

Kurz blickte die Hexe ihn an, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief rasch weiter. Doch bevor sie um die nächste Ecke rannte, stoppte sie und sah zu ihm.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse", sprach sie und war damit verschwunden.

Lily verstand sich in diesem Moment selber nicht. Sie hatte eigentlich James, wie auch Sirius in Verdacht, dass sie etwas mit Hermines Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel zu tun hatten und nachdem sie gesehen hatte, wie Ms. Silvery von ihnen betrachtet worden war, waren ihr die Sicherungen durchgebrannt. Vor allem bei James hatte es einen Stich in ihrem Herzen gegeben. Aber mit seiner Reaktion vor einigen Minuten hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, das er sie nun küssen würde oder ähnliches. Jedoch nichts war geschehen.

Endlich erreichte sie den Mädchenschlafsaal, der zum Glück verwaist da lag. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und seufzte. Der Gedanke an Hermine war wie wegewischt. Nun geisterte James Potter durch ihren Sinn.

/Er ist wirklich nett. Die Situation hat er auch nicht ausgenutzt/, dachte sie sich und drehte sich auf die Seite, um in Richtung des nahen Fensters zu blicken.

/Ich wusste gar nicht, was er für wunderschöne Augen hat… und er war so sanft…/, schwärmte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ein leises Kichern verließ ihre Kehle, als sie ihr Kopfkissen an sich drückte. Sie selber bemerkte gar nicht, wie sie sich gerade verhielt, als sie in einen Tagtraum abdriftete.

Im Krankenflügel herrschte Ruhe. Remus lag längst wieder in seinem Bett und dachte nach.

/Was macht Hermine hier nur? Ist etwas passiert? Ich sollte James oder Sirius fragen. Vielleicht wissen sie ja etwas…/

Moony unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er war froh, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen konnte, obwohl er sich jeden Monat verwandelte. Und er spürte jedes Mal die extreme Anspannung in ihm. Doch die Zeit danach hasste er nicht minder. Er fühlte sich immer ausgelaugt und kraftlos. Zugleich war es langweilig, unnütz herumzuliegen und Löcher in die Luft zu starren.

Madam Pomfrey hätte wenigstens den Sichtschutz zur Seite schieben können. So musste er sich auf sein Gehör verlassen.

/Da war doch wieder ein Rascheln/, schoss es ihm durch den Sinn und er richtete sich etwas auf.

Dann bemerkte er bereits den Lockenkopf, der sich seitlich am Sichtschutz vorbeischob.

„Du bist wach?", flüsterte sie.

Remus nickte und wank sie zu sich.

„Ja, die ganze Zeit. Aber was ist mit dir? Du sollst doch liegen bleiben", sprach er leise.

„Schon, aber es ist so langweilig", gestand sie ehrlich und senkte die Lider, was ein raues Lachen bei Remus auslöste.

„Dann geht es dir wie mir. Wir sollten uns nur nicht von Madam Pomfrey erwischen lassen. Glaub mir, sie kann ganz schön aufbrausend sein", äußerte er und zwinkerte.

„Ich… glaube dir", erwiderte Hermine rasch.

Beinah hätte sie gesagt, dass sie es wusste. Zum Glück hatte sie es noch rasch herunterschlucken können.

„Und was machst du hier?", fragte dann Remus.

„Ist etwas passiert?"

Hermine schwieg und blickte auf ihre Hände, bevor sie langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst", bot er ich auf ihre Reaktion hin an.

„Danke", antwortete sie ihm leise.

Es entstand Stille zwischen ihnen, wo jeder scheinbar seinen Gedanken nachhing.

„Und du?", fragte Hermine nach einer Weile, obwohl sie wusste, warum der Werwolf hier war.

Sie hob ihre Lider und sah ihn an. Sofort sah die junge Hexe, wie er ihrem Blick auswich und automatisch, ohne es zu bemerken, seine Hände in seiner Decke festkrallten.

„Du musst nicht…", äußerte sie sofort rasch.

„Schon gut", kam es rau.

„Ich bin einmal im Monat hier, weil… weil es mir dann nie gut geht…"

„Oh…", verließ es ihre Kehle.

„Vielleicht… vielleicht kann ich dir ja beim nächsten Mal ein Buch oder so bringen. Damit du dich nicht langweilst."

Nun konnte Remus ein Lächeln nicht verbergen.

„Das ist lieb von dir und wenn du das tun könntest… Ich wäre dir unendlich dankbar."

Jetzt strahlte auch Hermine.

„Das mache ich doch gern."

„Lass dich aber von Madam Pomfrey nicht dabei erwischen. Sie meint immer, es wäre zu anstrengend."

„Keine Sorge, ich lass mir etwas einfallen", äußerte Hermine nun gut gelaunt.

„Wenn ich einen anderen Umschlag drum mache, damit es ganz harmlos aussieht."

Remus musste ein lautes Auflachen unterdrücken.

„Das klingt aber überhaupt nicht nach Gryffindor", kicherte er, worauf er ein Pieken ihrerseits erntete.

„Und ob es das ist. Es braucht schließlich Mut, um das zu tun", widersprach sie ihm grinsend.

„Aber auch List", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Halt wie eine…"

„Wag es nicht", sprach sie und hob gespielt drohend den Finger.

„Sonst…"

„Was sonst?", forderte er sie heraus.

Remus hatte sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt, wie im Moment.

„Hm… dann kitzel ich dich durch", kam es noch kurzem Überlegen.

„Oh, jetzt habe ich aber Angst", scherzte Remus.

„Ich mein das ernst."

„Ich auch."

Nun konnten sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und lachten auf. Doch schlagartig stoppte Remus.

„Das war wohl zu laut. Rasch! Zurück in dein Bett."

Hermine hatte ihn überrascht angesehen. Dann nickte sie und huschte zurück.

Keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Medihexe betrat den Raum und sah sich um.

„Ihnen scheint es besser zu gehen, Ms Granger", sprach sie die junge Hexe an, die sofort nickte.

„Gut. Aber ich werde Sie noch bis zum Abendessen hier behalten. Wenn Sie sich dann noch immer wohl fühlen, dürfen Sie zurück in Ihren Turm."

„Vielen Dank", erwiderte Hermine sofort.

Innerlich atmete sie auf. Scheinbar war die Medihexe hier noch nicht ganz so streng, wie sie sie aus ihrer Zeit kannte.

„Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie gern Mr. Lupin noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten. Aber wehe er überanstrengt sich", sprach Poppy, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Mit großen Augen sah Hermine ihr hinterher. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. So zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ging zu Moony zurück, der gebannt gelauscht hatte. Dieser sah, wie sie sich wieder zu ihm gesellte.

„Du scheinst ja einen guten Draht zu Madam Pomfrey zu haben. Normalerweise reagiert sie so nicht", sprach er schmunzelnd.

„Vielleicht. Wer weiß", antwortete Hermine grinsend.

So begannen sie sich über alles Mögliche zu unterhalten.

Zeitgleich dachte Hermine aber auch über Remus nach. Sie mochte ihn wirklich gern. Er war lockerer, als sie ihn kennengelernt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, was vorhin geschehen war. Ihr Herz hatte leichte Hüpfer gemacht, aber war das wirklich noch immer so? Tief hörte sie in sich hinein und fand nichts dergleichen. Sie hoffte nur inständig, dass es auf der anderen Seite genauso aussah.

Ohne es zu wissen, dachte Remus ähnlich. Jedoch waren seine Beweggründe anders. Er hatte nun einmal das Laster mit dem Werwolf, sodass er innerlich gleich auf Abwehr war. Moony war der festen Ansicht, dass es niemanden je geben würde, der sich damit abfinden und ihn dennoch lieben würde. Daher versuchte er, sich nicht zu sehr auf Hermines funkelnde Augen zu konzentrieren.

Aber bald war die Zeit auch für beide zu Ende. Madam Pomfrey erschien und entließ die junge Hexe, die sich noch von Remus verabschiedete und ihm versprach, ihn am nächsten Tag noch einmal zu besuchen.

Zum Abendessen ging sie in die große Halle, wo bereits die anderen Rumtreiber und Lily saßen. Hermine ließ sich auf dem Platz neben der Rothaarigen nieder.

„Da bist du ja. Geht es dir wieder gut?", wollte diese sofort wissen.

„Ja, Lily. Danke. Mir geht es wieder gut. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen", versuchte sie die Freundin zu beschwichtigen.

„Ok, aber wenn etwas ist, sagst du es mir. Ja?"

„In Ordnung. Das tue ich", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Nicken.

Dann griff sie nach einem der Krüge mit Kürbissaft, dabei fiel ihr auf, das Lily heute direkt neben James saß und sich scheinbar ruhig mit ihm unterhielt.

/Na, ob es wohl doch langsam funkt?/, dachte sie sich, als sie sich etwas eingoss.

„Hermine?", fragte sie eine tiefe Stimme, kaum das Krug wieder auf seinem Platz stand, sodass sie aufsah und somit Tatze direkt ins Gesicht.

Ein Schlucken konnte sie nicht unterdrücken.

„Sirius?", kam es leiser, als sie gewollt hatte.

„Ja, ich…", sprach er und räusperte sich.

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen", äußerte er weiter.

„Verzeihst du mir?", kam es von ihm mit aufgesetztem Dackelblick.

Hermine erkannte diesen und erneut schluckte sie.

„Ok", antwortete sie nur und wand sich ihrem Teller zu, um etwas zu essen, auch wenn ihr auf einmal der Appetit verloren gegangen war.

Scheinbar war Sirius vorerst zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort, da er ruhig weiter aß. Innerlich seufzte Hermine.

Später hielt sie sich nicht mehr lange im Gemeinschaftsraum auf, sondern ging in den Mädchenschlafsaal, wo Lily sie später fand.

„Hey", sprach sie lächelnd zu ihr, als sie sich neben sie auf ihr Bett setzte.

Die Dunkelhaarige sah auf, als sie die Stimme hörte und nickte.

„Auch hey."

„Was ist los?", wollte die Rothaarige wissen, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck der Freundin sah.

Diese schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nichts. Wirklich, Lily. Ich bin nur erschöpft. Das ist alles", versuchte sie Harrys Mutter abzuwimmeln.

Besorgte blickte die Angesprochene sie an.

„Wie du meinst", kam es leicht verletzt.

„Aber ich bin immer für dich da. Ja? Du kannst mir vertrauen", sprach sie weiter und erhob sich.

„Danke", wisperte Hermine und sah ihr hinterher.

Dann ergriff sie ihr Nachthemd und verschwand damit rasch im Bad, wo kurz darauf das Rauschen der Dusche zu vernehmen war.

Die junge Hexe stand unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl, jedoch wirklich bemerken tat sie es nicht. Sie war so durcheinander, das ihre eigenen Tränen sich mit dem Wasser vermischten, welches über ihren Körper lief.

Hermine fühlte sich erschöpft, wie sie es noch nie empfunden hatte. Es war bis dato alles anders gelaufen, als sie gedacht hatte. Einmal die gewisse Zuneigung, die sie für Remus verspürte, dann Sirius Verhalten ihr gegenüber, wo sie noch spürte, dass es nicht vollkommen ausgestanden war und dann der enttäuschte Gesichtsausdruck Lilys. Auch geisterte ihr zukünftiger Tränkemeister durch die Gedanken.

Warum hatte er sie gewarnt? Sie verstand es einfach nicht.

Als Hermine zurückging, waren die Vorhänge von Lilys Bett bereits zugezogen. Dieser Anblick ließ sie seufzen, als sie zu ihrer eigenen Nachtstadt herüber tapste. Sie bemühte sich leise zu sein, um die Freundin nicht zu stören.

Obwohl sie sich tot müde fühlte, konnte Hermine einfach keinen Schlaf finden. Ihre Gedanken kreisten viel zu sehr. So setzte sie sich auf, nachdem sie auf ihre Uhr gesehen hatte. Anschließend ließ sie ihren Zauberstab aufleuchten, um in dem Buch, welches auf ihrem Nachttisch lag, zu lesen.

Es war in dem Raum nichts weiter außer den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen der beiden und das leise rascheln des Papieres zu vernehmen.

Lily schlief nicht. Sie hatte deutlich die Freundin gehört. Nur noch einmal wollte sie auf Hermine nicht zu gehen. Teils weil sie sich verletzt fühlte, teils aber auch, um sie nicht zu bedrängen. Daher lauschte sie weiter und die Zeit verstrich, bis die Müdigkeit doch ihren Tribut forderte. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klappte Hermine das Buch zu. Hätte jemand gefragt, was sie gelesen hätte, wäre eine Antwort ausgeblieben. Für sie waren es zusammenhanglose Worte gewesen.

Erneut blickte sie auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es weit nach Mitternacht war.

Leise schwang sie die Beine aus dem Bett und zog sich etwas über. Vielleicht würde ja etwas Bewegung die Müdigkeit fördern. So ging sie hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum dass sie die Sitzecke vor dem Kamin passiert hatte, erhalte eine melodische Stimme den Raum, was sie sofort mitten in der Bewegung stoppen ließ.

„Da bist du ja, Hermine. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Die Angesprochene wirbelte um ihre eigene Achse und erkannte eine Gestalt, die sich von einen der Sessel erhob. Das Feuer im Kamin fachte auf und die Hexe erkannte ihr Gegenüber. Für einen Moment war sie sprachlos.

„Ms Silvery", brachte sie hervor und die Blonde nickte.

„Aber wie…"

„Komm, setz dich und wir unterhalten uns", bot sie ihr an und Hermine stimmte mit einem Nicken zu.

„Ich bin seit einigen Stunden hier", begann sie zu erzählen.

„Deine Freunde machen sich Sorgen."

„Also können wir zurück?", unterbrach sie Hermine.

„Ja und nein", erwiderte Ms Silvery.

„Wir werden zurückreisen, sobald es uns möglich ist. Jedoch werden wir diesen Monat hier aushalten müssen", sprach sie weiter, bevor sie ihr erklärte, wie sie selber hergekommen war.

„Und wie ist es dir ergangen? Du wirkst verwirrt und erschöpft."

„Das bin ich auch. Es ist nicht leicht, nicht zu sagen, woher man kommt, was man weiß… Zu wissen, das James, Lily, Sirius in unserer Zeit nicht mehr leben…"

„Es ist auch nicht einfach", stimmte die Blonde ihr zu.

„Aber du bist stark, Hermine und nun bin ich hier und helfe dir, so gut ich es kann."

„Vielen Dank, Ms Silvery. Aber, wie kommt es, dass Sie hier sind? Ich meine, Sie sind ja keine Professorin", fragte die Hexe nach und erntete ein Schmunzeln.

„Das ist wahr. Deine Frage ist jedoch leicht zu beantworten. Mein Name ist hier unbekannt, zudem bat Professor Dumbledore um meine Hilfe. Ich war zu Besuch, kurz nachdem du verschwunden warst."

„Und wie sieht es zu Hause aus?", wollte sie weiter wissen.

„Noch ist es friedlich, falls du das meinst. Aber die Anzeichen, das „Du weißt schon wer" seine Leute zusammenzieht, nehmen immer weiter zu."

„Ich verstehe. Hoffentlich kommen wir nicht zu spät zurück", äußerte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Wir werden nicht exakt an dem Tag zurückkehren, an dem du bzw. ich abgereist sind, aber relativ dicht dran. Und was zwischenzeitlich geschehen sein mag… da können wir nur das Beste hoffen, bei Merlin."

Nun war Hermines Seufzen zu vernehmen.

„Geh nun zu Bett. Es ist spät und du musst zeitig aufstehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr, ich helfe dir."

„Danke", äußerte die Dunkelhaarige, als sie sich erhob und dann ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Schmunzelnd sah Ms Silvery der Jüngeren hinterher, bevor sie sich erhob und den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Kaum, dass das Portraitloch sich geschlossen hatte, huschte eine Gestalt aus einer dunklen Ecke.

„Das muss ich James und Sirius erzählen", war eine raue Stimme leise zu vernehmen

Niemand hatte Peter bemerkt, der nun in den Jungenschlafsaal zurückging, um dort seine Freunde zu wecken, was nicht gerade leicht für die untergesetzte Gestalt war.

„Was willst du, Wurmschwanz?", grummelte Sirius, während James sich die Decke über den Kopf zog.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben, was ich gerade gehört hab", sprach er eifrig.

„Spuks schon aus. Ich will weiterschlafen", knurrte Tatze und ein zustimmendes Nuscheln war von seinem besten Freund zu vernehmen.

„Ich war gerade unten im Gemeinschaftsraum und da hab ich was gehört…"

„Komm zum Punkt", unterbrach Sirius ihn entnervt.

„Ms Silvery und Hermine saßen da zusammen und haben sich unterhalten. Sie scheinen sich schon lange zu kennen", brach es aus Wurmschwanz hervor.

„Na und?", murrte James verschlafen.

„Die beiden können sich nicht kennen, wenn Hermine doch Privatunterricht hatte", erwiderte Peter sofort.

„Aber das ist es nicht. Da ist noch etwas viel interessanteres. Hermine hat gesagt, das ihr beiden und Lily sterben werdet", ließ er die Bombe platzen und schlagartig war es vollkommen still.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte nun Krone nach, der sich aufgerichtet hatte.

„Das sie aus einer anderen Zeit kommen. Sie haben etwas von zurückkehren gesagt", versuchte Wurmschwanz sich zu erklären.

„Und wie sollen wir sterben?", wollte nun Sirius wissen.

„Das… das weiß ich nicht", gab Peter zu und bekam ein entrüstetes Schnaufen als Antwort.

„Du hast nur geträumt, Peter. Leg dich hin und lass uns weiterschlafen!"

„Ich hab nicht geträumt, Tatze! Ganz sicher nicht!"

„Dann beweis es uns", konterte sein Gegenüber und wartete einen Augenblick.

„Wie ich es mir schon dachte, das kannst du nicht. Also war es wohl nur deine Einbildung und nun hau dich hin", sprach er und ließ sich zurück in seine Federn sinken.

James schwieg und sah hin und her. Seine Gedanken kreisten. Aber er musste seinem Freund recht geben, ohne Beweise war es doch sehr schwer das zu glauben. So streckte er sich und legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin.

Wobei weiterhin die Worte: „Hermine hat gesagt, das ihr beiden und Lily sterben werdet" in seinem Geist herum spukten.

Peter verzog sich grummelnd zu seinem Bett.

Er murmelte etwas von „Ich werde es euch beweisen" und „Ich lüge nicht", bevor er sich hinlegte.

Jedoch hörte ihn niemand mehr.


	11. Chapter 11

Am nächsten Morgen hat Sirius, wie auch James das Gespräch mit Wurmschwanz bereits wieder vergessen. Im Gegensatz zu Peter selber. Er war nicht mutig, eher ein Angsthase. Wie er es nach Gryffindor geschafft hatte, war für viele eine Frage. Aber er war von der Gemeinschaft aufgenommen worden. Jedoch durfte man ihn nicht unterschätzen, nur das ahnte niemand. Peter war bewusst, dass er feige war, jedoch fiel er dadurch den wenigsten auf. Alle hielten ihn nur für ein Anhängsel. Das er Hermine fast auf die Schliche gekommen war, wusste diese nicht.

Nach wenigen Stunden kaum erholsamen Schlafes war sie aufgestanden und hatte sich fertig gemacht. Kaum, dass sie ihre Lider geöffnet hatte, kreisten ihre Gedanken bereits wieder. Aber auch Hoffnung war nun vorhanden, nachdem sie Ms Silvery getroffen hatte. Kennen tat sie sie seit ihrem vierten Schuljahr. Die Blondine war nach Hogwarts gekommen, um eine Auszeit von ihrem Studium zu machen und Professor McGonagall und den Schulleiter zu besuchen. So verbrachte sie ein halbes Jahr an der Schule. Unterrichten tat sie nicht, jedoch war sie scheinbar immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort, wenn Schüler Probleme hatten. Sie unterstützte mit Tipps und Tricks die Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler und so war Hermine mit ihr ins Gespräch gekommen. Ms Silvery war vor allem im Bereich Verwandlungen sehr bewandert und konnte der jungen Hexe immer wieder neue Dinge zeigen, die Hermine begierig aufsog. Durch sie war sie Jahre später unterbewusst dazu gekommen, sich näher mit dem Thema „Animagus" auseinanderzusetzen. Zwar war Ms Silvery lange schon abgereist, aber sie schrieben sich regelmäßig. Und in den Ferien hatten sie sich auch einige Male getroffen.

Hermine betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sich bereits einige Frühaufsteher tummelten, die sich auf den Weg machten, um in der großen Halle zu frühstücken. Jedoch wurde sie kurz vor dem Portraitloch aufgehalten.

„Entschuldigung?", sprach ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen sie an.

„Ja? Kann ich dir helfen?", erwiderte Hermine, als sie sie ansah.

„Du bist bei Remus im Jahrgang, nicht wahr? Ich kann ihn nicht finden und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du ihn fragen könntest, also wenn du ihn siehst, dann… naja…", haspelte sie verlegen und drückte ein Buch dabei fest an sich.

„Was soll ich ihn den fragen?", äußerte die Dunkelhaarige mit einem sanften Lächeln.

„Er hat mir Nachhilfe einmal gegeben und er bot mir an, wenn ich wieder Hilfe bräuchte, ich mich an ihn wenden könnte… daher wollte ich ihn fragen…"

„Ich verstehe. Nun Remus geht es gerade nicht so gut, aber ich richte es ihm gern aus. Oder ich helfe dir, wenn du natürlich möchtest."

Sofort sah Hermine ein paar sich weitende blaue Augen.

„Wir… wirklich? Danke… danke, aber ich möchte dir keine Umstände machen", erwiderte sie beschämt und senkte ihre Lider.

Aufmunternd legte die Ältere ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich tue es doch gern. Wie heißt du denn?"

„Cassiopeia", antwortete das Mädchen leise.

„Ich bin Hermine. Hallo Cassiopeia."

„Sag ruhig Cass. So nennen mich alle."

„Gern", äußerte Hermine lächelnd.

„Wollen wir frühstücken gehen und du zeigst mir, wo du Probleme hast?"

Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen schien zu überlegen, bevor sie schüchtern nickte.

„Gut, dann komm", sprach Hermine und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die große Halle, in der es noch recht ruhig her ging.

An dem Gryffindortisch setzten sie sich zusammen und Cassiopeia holte ihr Zaubertrankbuch hervor. Hermine erkannte daran sofort, dass das Mädchen scheinbar zum 1. Jahrgang hier auf Hogwarts gehörte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ich darauf achten muss, in welche Richtung ich Rühren muss."

„Das ist bei jedem Trank unterschiedlich und wenn du dich nicht genau an die Angaben hältst, nicht nur das Rühren sondern auch die genauen Zutaten, kannst du ein ganz anderes Ergebnis erhalten. Verstehst du? Im schlimmsten Fall kannst du den Kessel zum Explodieren bringen und vielleicht dadurch dich selber oder andere gefährden. Wenn du z.B. den Trank des Friedens brauen musst und falsch rührst, kann es passieren, wenn man den Trank einsetzen würde, dass die Person in einen sehr langen Tiefschlaf fällt."

Mit großen Augen sah das Mädchen Hermine an, bevor sie eifrig anfing das zu notieren.

„Woher weißt du das alles?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Nun, ich hatte einen sehr guten Lehrer", antwortete Hermine lächelnd.

„Aber halte dich an deine Lehrbücher, darin stehen alle Tränke sehr gut beschrieben."

„Auch Bücher können Fehler aufweisen", schnarrte eine Stimme neben ihnen und Hermine schreckte hoch.

Dabei blickte sie in ein paar dunkle Augen. Es war Snape. Sofort erinnerte sich Hermine daran, das Harry ja dessen Buch gehabt hatte, in dem Randbemerkungen mit teils Änderungen an einigen Tränken standen. Kurz biss sie sich auf die Zunge, bevor sie ihr Kinn noch vorne streckte.

„Ich habe nichts Gegenteiliges behauptet. Nur wenn das Buch voller Fehler wäre, würde es gewiss nicht zum Lehrmaterial gehören", erwiderte sie ernst.

„Schulen sind nicht perfekt", war die ätzende Antwort.

„Kein… kein Streit… bitte…", kam es verängstigt von Cass, die ihr Buch in ihre Tasche schob und ängstlich Severus ansah, der ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf.

„Misch dich nicht ein!", zischte er sie an und Hermines Augen begannen böse zu funkeln.

„Lass sie in Frieden, geh lieber zu deinen Schlangenfreunden", fauchte sie ihn an.

Das Severus vor kurzem noch freundlich zu ihr gewesen war, verdrängte sie in diesem Moment. Genauso, das sie noch mit ihm hatte reden wollen.

„Oh, das Schlammblut verteidigt andere", höhnte Lucius Malfoy, der gerade zu dem Schwarzhaarigen trat.

Doch bevor Hermine weiterzetern konnte, ging eine weitere Stimme dazwischen.

„Gibt es hier Probleme?"

„Ms Silvery", sprach Hermine rasch, als sie die Blonde erkannte.

Diese nickte kurz und sah fragend von einem zum Anderen.

„Also? Ich höre?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie uns etwas zu sagen haben", mischte Severus sich ein, während seine Augen zu Schlitzen geworden waren.

„Severus, bitte", äußerte nun Lucius und legte seine Hand auf den Unterarm seines Gegenübers, bevor er zu der jungen Frau sah und sie anlächelte.

„Nein, es gibt keine Probleme, Ms Silvery."

„Wirklich?", hakte diese nach und sah zu Hermine, die nun den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein. Es war nur eine kurze Meinungsverschiedenheit."

„In Ordnung. Wenn Sie das alle so sehen… dann sollten Sie sich nun um ihr Frühstück kümmern."

Alle nickten zustimmend. Hermine entging nicht, wie die ihr vertraute Person Snape noch mit einem eiskalten Blick betrachtete, den sie an ihr nicht kannte, Malfoy stumpf ignorierte und dann einfach weiterging.

Innerlich schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf und sah zu ihrer Nachbarin, die scheinbar in sich zusammen gesunken war.

„Alles ok?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja, danke. Aber ich muss zurück zum Turm", sprach diese hastig, griff ihre Sachen und lief aus der großen Halle.

/Merkwürdiges Mädchen…/, dachte sich Hermine.

Irgendwie tat ihr die Kleine leid. Sie würde nachher mit Remus einmal über sie reden. Vielleicht wusste er ja etwas mehr.

Dass Peter sich längst auf seinem Platz niedergelassen und das Szenario beobachtet hatte, bemerkte sie nicht.

/Ich komme euch schon auf die Spur und dann werden mir alle glauben!/, dachte er, als er in seinen Toast biss.

Jedoch wurde es für ihn nicht gerade leicht, da Hermine, wie auch Ms Silvery sich nicht trafen. Beide verhielten sich normal und das wurmte ihn. Irgendetwas musste er sich einfallen lassen.

Hermine besuchte Moony in der Mittagspause. Er sah bereits nicht mehr ganz so erschöpft wie am Tage zuvor aus. Sie hatte ihm ein Buch mitgebracht und saß nun an seinem Bett. Eines ihrer Gesprächsthemen war der Unterricht gewesen, bis Hermine sich an den Morgen erinnerte.

„Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen, Remus", begann sie.

„Immer raus damit. Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Kennst du Cassiopeia?"

„Du meinst, aus dem 1. Jahrgang?"

„Ja, ein zierliche Schwarzhaarige", stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Ja, ich kenne sie. Ein liebes Mädchen, aber sehr zurückhaltend. Wenn man ihren Bruder im Gegensatz dazu sieht…"

„Sie hat einen Bruder?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Ja, die beiden sind wie Tag und Nacht und er springt nicht gerade nett mit ihr um."

„Wer ist es denn?", wollte die Dunkelhaarige wissen und strich sich eine gelöste Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Du kennst ihn bereits. Severus Snape."

Mit dieser Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Hermine sah Remus mit großen Augen und geöffnetem Mund an.

„Aber…", begann sie, nachdem sie ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Wie kann es sein, das sie dann in Gryffindor ist und nicht bei ihm in Slytherin?"

„Das weiß niemand", erwiderte Remus mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass sie nur Halbgeschwister sind. Jedoch ob es wirklich daran liegt… keine Ahnung."

„Ich verstehe", erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige nachdenklich.

Mit dieser Entwicklung hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie war immer der Annahme gewesen, das Severus Einzelkind war.

„Aber ist etwas mit ihr?", holte Remus sie zurück aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein, sie hatte nach dir gefragt, wegen Nachhilfe und ich bot mich an. Wenn es dich nicht stört natürlich."

„Keineswegs. Vor allem hier geht es ja wirklich nicht. Kümmere du dich ruhig um sie. Ihr fehlt der Anschluss, vor allem wegen der Verwandtschaft mit dem Slytherin."

„Klar, mach ich doch gern", stimmte sie ihm zu und blickte auf die Uhr.

„Leider muss ich los. Der Unterricht geht bald weiter und ich habe Madam Pomfrey versprochen, dich nicht zu lange zu stören."

„Das tust du zwar nicht, aber in Ordnung", erwiderte Remus lächelnd.

Leicht nickte Hermine und lächelte ebenfalls, bevor sie die Krankenstation verließ.

In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf Lily.

„Hey, warst du bei Remus?", fragte sie sogleich die Rothaarige.

„Ja und ich soll grüßen. Ich glaube, er ist bald wieder auf dem Damm."

„Das freut mich zu hören."

„Und was ist mit dir? Du strahlst ja heute richtig?", sprach Hermine mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich? Strahlen?", kam es sofort von Lily, die dabei errötete.

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden", erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige schmunzelnd.

Harrys Mutter fasste sich mit ihren Fingern an die Wangen und versuchte etwas mit ihrer langen Mähne ihr Gesicht zu verbergen.

Hermine stand neben ihr und wurde auf einmal am Arm gepackt und in eine ruhige Ecke gezogen.

„Ich glaube, du hast recht gehabt, Hermine. James ist wirklich nicht so ein schlechter Kerl, wie ich dachte", gestand sie ihr leise.

„Das freut mich zu hören", erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige.

„Also gibst du ihm so gesehen eine Chance?"

„Wenn er sich weiter so verhält, wie im Moment… könnte es gut sein", gestand die Rothaarige ihr.

„Und bei dir und Remus?", wollte sie dann wissen.

„Was sollte mit ihm und mir sein?"

„Stell dich doch bitte nicht so an, Hermine. Ihr beide wärt ein schönes Paar."

Nun war es an der Dunkelhaarigen zu erröten.

„Danke, für die Blumen. Ich mag Remus wirklich, aber nicht mehr."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Hermine zögerte nur für einen Augenblick.

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Schade, aber vielleicht überlegst du es dir noch. Remus ist wirklich ein ganz feiner Kerl", versuchte es Lily noch einmal.

„Wir müssen nun zum Unterricht", äußerte Hermine nun, um vom Thema abzulenken und bekam dafür ein Seufzen der Rothaarigen.

„Du hast recht", sprach diese und sie machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Nachmittagsunterricht.

Als dieser gegen Abend endete, versuchte Sirius an Hermine heranzukommen, um mit ihr unter vier Augen zu reden. Jedoch schien es wie verhext zu sein. Nie traf er sie alleine an. Meist war sie in Begleitung von Lily unterwegs, sodass Tatze keine Chance erhielt. Was sich den gesamten Abend nicht änderte. Normalerweise war es ihm kein Problem ein Mädchen anzusprechen, jedoch wirklich gelingen tat ihm dies bei Hermine nicht. Gefallen tat es dem Gryffindor nicht, zudem war er nicht der Geduldigste, aber irgendwann würde es zu dieser Aussprache kommen. Das nahm er sich fest vor.

Jedoch sollte in den darauffolgenden Tagen nichts geschehen. Weder Sirius noch Peter hatten Erfolg. Wurmschwanz gelang es hin und wieder auf die Karte der Rumtreiber zu blicken, jedoch sah er Hermine dann entweder in der Bibliothek oder am See oder irgendwo in der Schule. Meist in Begleitung von Lily.

Hin und wieder traf Hermine sich aber auch mit Cassiopeia, um ihr weiter Nachhilfe zu geben. Zwar war Remus mittlerweile wieder im Gryffindorturm, jedoch musste er den verpassten Stoff aufarbeiten, sodass er selber kaum noch etwas Freizeit fand.

Aber Hermine war ebenfalls erfolglos gewesen. Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte, war ihr in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie mit Severus hatte reden wollen. Jedoch schien er ihr nun aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn sie ihn sah, war es während der Mahlzeiten an seinem Haustisch und dort konnte sie ihn nicht ansprechen. Während des Unterrichts gelang es ihr ebenfalls nicht. Sie konnte ihm nicht einmal eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, da sie ständig von Lily und den Rumtreibern umgeben war. Es hätte einfach zu viele Diskussionen gegeben, die Hermine vermeiden wollte. So musste auch sie sich in Geduld üben, ähnlich wie Sirius. Jedoch gelang es ihr besser, da viel zu viel in ihrem Kopf vor ging. Zudem versuchte sie mit Professor McGonagalls Hilfe weiter an ihrer Verwandlung zu feilen.

Daher saß sie an einem Abend noch in der Bibliothek, die bereits da lag und starte in ein Buch. Wirklich lesen tat sie nicht. Die Worte gaben keinen Zusammenhang.

„Hermine?", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ms Silvery", sprach sie überrascht und sah zu, wie die Blonde sich ihr gegenüber niederließ.

„Wie geht es dir? Du scheinst sehr nachdenklich zu sein."

„Ja, das bin ich auch. Einmal denke ich an unsere Heimkehr. Ich freue mich auf Harry und Ron. Aber auf der anderen Seite ist es schön hier zu sein und die Leute kennenzulernen."

Verstehend nickte die Ältere.

„Ich habe sogar etwas erfahren, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe."

„Und das wäre?"

„Wussten Sie, dass Professor Snape eine Schwester hat?", fragte sie direkt heraus.

Kurz seufzte Ms Silvery, bevor sie nickte.

„Ja, das ist mir bekannt. Aber muss ich dir leider sagen, dass Cassiopeia das erste Schuljahr nicht überstehen wird."

„Was? Ich mein… Warum? Sie ist doch so ein liebes Ding", brachte Hermine hervor.

„Warum kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Es hieß, dass sie damals einfach verschwand. Niemand hat sie je wiedergesehen oder etwas von ihr gehört."

„War es…"

„Der dunkle Lord? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Das wäre bekannt geworden. Wie gesagt, niemand weiß etwas über ihren Verbleib."

„Ich nehme an, wir können nichts daran ändern?"

„Tut mir leid, Hermine."

„Könnten wir sie vielleicht mitnehmen?"

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Dies ist ihre Zeit, zudem weißt du selber, dass wir uns im Krieg befinden. Sie ist viel zu unerfahren und würde sofort ihr Leben verlieren. Würdest du das wirklich wollen?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht", sprach Hermine rasch und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Diese Nachricht hatte gesessen. Traurig blickte Hermine auf ihre Unterlagen. Nun gab es noch jemanden, dem sie nicht helfen konnte und dies nagte unsagbar an ihr.

Sie sah nicht auf, als Ms Silvery ihren Arm tröstend um sie legte.

„Wir müssen nach vorne sehen, Hermine. So schwer es auch fallen mag", äußerte sie sanft, während sie ihr über den Rücken strich.

„Denk an deine Freunde, deine Familie."

„Das tue ich wirklich. Nur… ich habe hier so viele in mein Herz geschlossen…"

„Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen. Die Rumtreiber sind etwas Besonderes."

„Nicht nur sie. Auch Lily. Sie ist mir in der kurzen Zeit eine wirklich gute Freundin geworden."

Hermine sah auf und die Blondine entdeckte die Tränen, die über die Wangen der Jüngeren glitten. Vorsichtig strich sie ihr diese fort.

„Du wirst niemals deine Zeit hier vergessen, Hermine. Behalte sie in deinem Herzen. Aber du wirst zu Hause gebraucht."

„Wann… wann kehren wir genau zurück?", fragte sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens.

„Nach meinen Berechnungen ist es etwa in zwanzig Tagen soweit. In der Nacht des Halloweenballs. Dort kannst du dich noch von ihnen verabschieden. Ich habe auch bereits mit Professor Dumbledore darüber gesprochen und er sieht es ähnlich. Du wirst zwar nicht ganz offen mit ihnen reden können, aber du sollst es noch genießen können."

„Danke…", brachte Hermine hervor.

Ihr Herz war schwer und es schmerzte sie, liebgewonnen Menschen zurückzulassen.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Ms Silvery. Ich wäre jetzt gern noch etwas allein."

„Aber natürlich. Wir sehen uns später."

Damit ließ die Blonde Hermine allein zurück. Diese räumte die Bücher zurück, bevor sie ihre Unterlagen zusammensucht, sie in ihrer Tasche verstaute und leise die Bibliothek verließ.

Die Flure Hogwarts waren verlassen. Kein Laut war zu hören. Auch wenn, Hermine hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkt. Daher entging ihr ein Schatten, der ihr schon seit geraumer Zeit folgte und sie erst überholte, als sie den Weg zum Gryffindorturm einschlug. Daher erschrak sie, als eine dunkle Gestalt sich vor ihr aufbaute.

„Was spielst du hier eigentlich für ein Spiel?", schnarrte er leise, aber bedrohlich.

„Severus", war es Hermine überrascht über die Lippen gelitten.

„Was… was meinst du?", fragte sie und beobachtete den Slytherin, der sie nun unter Argusaugen umkreiste.

„Meine Frage war eindeutig, Schlammblut!", zischte er.

„Los! Sprich!"

Nun verdüsterten sich Hermines Augen.

„Du drohst mir? Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, Severus Snape! Vielleicht kannst du ja anderen damit welche einjagen, aber bei mir bist du eindeutig an der falschen Adresse! Schlimm genug, das du deine Schwester so schikanierst, dann lass wenigstens alle anderen in Ruhe. Kriech doch dem Ekel Malfoy sonst wohin! Ich…"

Hermine redete sich in Rage und sie spürte, wie das Blut in ihr immer weiter in Wallung geriet und ihr Körper versuchte sich zu verwandeln.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du willst. Erst warnst du mich, dann verhältst du dich wie das Letzte!"

Severus behielt seine kühle Maske aufrecht, auch wenn es dahinter anders aussah. Damit hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Doch eingestehen konnte und wollte er dies nicht.

„Vielleicht habe ich nur meinen Vorteil erhofft, Schlammblut!", fauchte er grob.

„Du brauchst mich nicht so zu nennen, du… Halbblutprinz!", keifte Hermine zurück und sah nun zum ersten Mal Überraschung und auch etwas Entsetzen in Severus Gesichtszügen.

Doch er schaffte es sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen und faste sie hart an ihren Schultern.

„Wehe…"

„Lass mich sofort los!", kam es erbost von Hermine, was auf einmal in einmal in ein tierisches Fauchen überging, was Snape zurückweichen ließ.

Auch ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Sie musste fort. Weit fort.

Eigentlich sollte sie Professor McGonagall Bescheid geben, wenn so etwas geschehen sollte. Jedoch war die Flucht nach draußen kürzer, als der Weg zum Büro der Hauslehrerin.

Mit aller Kraft stieß sie den Slytherin von sich und rannte so schnell sie konnte in Richtung Ausgang. Das sie Severus so hart gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte, das dieser das Bewusstsein verlor, bemerkte sie dabei nicht.

Nun rannte Hermine vollkommen aufgebracht über die Ländereien. Bis zum Wald gelang es ihr nicht mehr unverwandelt zu gelangen.

„Hermine", hallte es auf einmal leise von einem Fenster des Gryffindorturms.

Jedoch blieb die Stimme ungehört, als der weiße Löwe zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.


	12. Chapter 12

Eine geballte Faust schlug im Dunkeln gegen das Mauerwerk des Turms. Jedoch verließ kein Ton die Lippe der dazugehörigen Person. Nur ein unverständliches Murmeln war zu vernehmen, die kurz darauf verschwand.

Niemand schien überhaupt etwas bemerkt zu haben.

Hermine fand sich erst sehr spät wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal ein. Lily war zu ihrem Glück bereits tief und fest am Schlafen. Die Dunkelhaarige wäre im Moment auch nicht in der Lage gewesen, irgendetwas zu erzählen. Sie hatte sich im verbotenen Wald vollkommen ausgepowert. Daher fiel sie rasch in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

Am anderen Morgen kam sie nur schwer aus den Federn. Ihre Freundin hatte es irgendwann aufgegeben und war alleine zum Frühstück gegangen. Halb noch am Schlafen, schob Hermine ihre Beine aus dem warmen Bett und schlurfte ins Bad, wo sie einigermaßen durch eine Dusche wach wurde. Als sie dieses später verließ, blickte sie auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie nur noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit hatte, um etwas zu essen.

„Verdammt", fluchte sie und hastete die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Sie rannte an der Sitzgruppe am Kamin vorbei und wurde kurz vor dem Portraitloch durch eine vertraute Stimme aufgehalten.

„Ich dachte, du willst ewig weiterschlafen…"

Hermine wirbelte um ihre eigene Achse und entdeckte Sirius, der auf einem der bequemen Sessel saß.

„Ach, du bist es. Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt", sprach sie nun lächelnd.

„Ja, ich bin es", erwiderte Sirius mit einem merkwürdigen Blick.

„Wir haben auf dich gewartet."

„Gewartet?", echote Hermine.

„Ihr? Wen meinst du? Und warum?"

„Du hast mich richtig verstanden. Wir", äußerte er und auf der Treppe erschien James und Remus.

Der Erste musterte die Hexe, während der Werwolf sie traurig und enttäuscht an sah. Dann schwang hinter ihr das Portrait auf und Peter trat mit einem gehässigen Grinsen ein.

Erschrocken nahm Hermine dies zur Kenntnis und wich automatisch weiter in den Raum hinein aus, um Distanz zwischen sich und Wurmschwanz zu erhalten.

„Nun? Wir warten", sprach Sirius, der seine Hände gefaltet hatte und darüber hinweg sie anblickte.

Die Dunkelhaarige entdeckte frische Wunden an den Knöcheln der einen Hand.

„Was ist passiert? Du bist verletzt, Sirius", äußerte sie besorgt, ohne auf seine Worte zu reagieren.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache. Wie jedoch wollen Antworten. Wer bist du? Was tust du hier? Und warum hast du Remus angegriffen?", knurrte er bedrohlich.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, während sie von einem Rumtreiber zum anderen blickte.

„Los! Sprich!", äußerte Tatze langsam ungehalten.

„Bitte, Sirius", mischte Remus sich nun beschwichtigend mit ein.

„Nein, Moony!", kam es mit herrischer Handbewegung von dem Black - Erben.

„Sie hat dich mehr als einmal angegriffen. Sie verbirgt etwas."

Hermine war mehr als geschockt. Ihre Atmung ging schwer, als sie stumm der kleinen Auseinandersetzung lauschte. Da sie nichts sagte, blickte Sirius sie wieder an.

„Wann hättest du uns sagen wollen, dass du ein Animagus bist?"

Als die Dunkelhaarige ihre Lippen öffnete, erstickte er ihre unausgesprochenen Worte mit einem heben seiner Hand.

„Du brauchst dir keine Ausrede einfallen lassen! Ich habe dich heute Nacht gesehen! Eigentlich habe ich mit dir reden wollen und habe nur so aus dem Fenster gesehen, aber dann sah ich dich draußen und wie du dich verwandelt hast!"

„Bitte Hermine, sag… sag, dass das nicht wahr ist", sprach Remus nun zu ihr.

Traurig senkte Hermine jedoch ihren Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid. Es ist wahr. Aber ich wollte niemanden verletzen. Wirklich nicht. Bitte glaubt mir."

„Wie sollen wir dir den Glauben? Wir wissen ja nicht einmal, ob du wirklich die bist, für die du dich ausgegeben hast", knurrte Sirius und begann dabei die junge Hexe zu umrunden.

„Ich BIN Hermine Granger. Nur… wie soll ich euch das beweisen?"

„Das liegt an dir und nicht an uns", sprach Tatze, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Sie soll sagen, woher sie kommt", ereiferte sich nun Peter und bleckte dabei die krummen Zähne.

„Aus welcher Zeit! Warum du, James und Lily sterben sollt!"

Nun weiteten sich Hermines Augen, als sie dies hörte. Sofort hatte sie das Gefühl, als würde ihre Kehle austrocknen. Sie war sich sicher, das ihrer Kehle ein nicht mehr als ein Krächzen oder ähnlich undefinierbarer Laut entfleuchen würde.

Doch sie wurde der Aufgabe eine Antwort zu geben entbunden, als erneut sich das Portrait öffnete und Lily mit Ms Silvery erschien. Letztere hob bereits ihren Zauberstab.

„Obli…"

„Nein! Nicht!", rief Hermine und stellte sich zwischen die Rumtreiber und die Blondine.

Lily blickte unsicher hin und her.

„Warum, Hermine. Es ist zu ihrem Besten und das weißt du."

„Ja, aber sie sind klug und würden es wieder herausfinden", erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige.

Ms Silvery seufzte, bevor sie nickte. Dann blickte sie zu Harrys Mutter.

„Ms Evans? Bitte laufen Sie zum Büro des Direktors vor und melden Sie uns bei ihm in einer äußerst dringlichen Situation an."

Sofort nickte diese eifrig und lief vorweg.

„Und nun? Meine Herren? Hermine?", sprach die Blonde mit ernstem Blick und deutete auf den Durchgang, ohne ihren Zauberstab einzustecken.

Peter war halb hinter Sirius gehuscht.

„Wir dürfen ihr nicht trauen. Wer weiß was sie vor hat", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

„Ich werde Sie alle zu Professor Dumbledore begleiten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", äußerte Ms Silvery, die es deutlich gehört hatte.

„Und nun gehen wir. Oder muss ich irgendwen dazu zwingen?"

„Nein, Ms Silvery. Ich bin sicher, dass sich alles klären wird", äußerte Remus rasch, bevor einer seiner Freunde etwas sagen konnte.

„Gewiss, Mr. Lupin", erwiderte diese mit einem Nicken.

Sirius gefiel das ganze in keinster Weise, jedoch vertraute er dem Schulleiter. So schritt er festen und sicheren Schrittes voran. Auch Peter vertrat eine ähnliche Meinung, jedoch war er zu feige etwas zu äußern.

So verließ die Gruppe den Gryffindorturm.

Lily erwartete sie bereits neben dem Wasserspeier, der normalerweise den Weg zum Direktor versperrte. Jedoch gab er den Durchgang frei.

„Wir werden erwartet", äußerte die Rothaarige eifrig.

Die Blonde nickte und ließ die jungen Leute vor ihr eintreten. Ruhig folgte sie ihnen und ließ dabei ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

Der Schulleiter sah ihnen über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille freundlich entgegen.

„Bitte nehmt Platz", sprach er und ließ dabei einige Sitzgelegenheiten vor seinem Schreibtisch erscheinen.

„Was ist geschehen? Ms Evans wirkte doch recht aufgebracht", äußerte er weiter und blickte dabei in die Runde.

„Leider hat Mr. Black beobachtet, wie Hermine sich verwandelte und darüber hat er seine Freunde informiert", erklärte Ms Silvery ihm direkt.

„Ich wollte sie direkt oblivieren, jedoch war Hermine dagegen."

„Und warum mein Kind?", wollte der Bärtige nach einem verstehenden Nicken von der jungen Hexe erfahren.

„Ich darf doch nichts sagen…", begann sie zerknirscht.

„Aber da es nun wohl zu spät ist… ich kenne Sirius und Remus. Sie sind klug und würden irgendwann wieder etwas bemerken, auch wenn ihnen das Gedächtnis genommen werden würde. Dann würde alles von vorne beginnen."

Albus schwieg und strich sich dabei nachdenklich durch den Bart.

„Und wie sollen wir weiter vorgehen, Ms Granger?"

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange bis zu meiner Rückkehr…", äußerte Hermine.

„Rückkehr? Wohin?", mischte sich nun Sirius ein, der die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Genau und sie soll sagen, warum Sirius, James und Lily sterben", fügte Peter hinzu.

Ein zischender Laut war zu vernehmen. Es war Lily.

„Bitt… Bitte?", kam es abgehakt von ihr.

„Ich… werde sterben?"

Mit großen Augen sah sie umher und blickte dann die vermeintliche Freundin an.

„Ist das alles wahr, Hermine? Bitte sag, dass das nicht so ist."

„Ms Evans, bitte", äußerte der Schulleiter.

„Es ist wahr, das Ms Granger nicht von hier ist. Sie ist eine Zeitreisende und versucht zurück in ihrer Zeit zu gelangen. Daher ist auch Ms Silvery hier. Ich bitte Sie und natürlich auch Sie, meine Herren, ihr keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen. Sie wissen bereits zu viel und wir können nur hoffen, dass dies Ihre Zukunft nicht zu sehr verändert hat. Zudem würde ich gern wissen, woher Sie diese angeblichen Informationen haben."

„Ich habe sie gehört", wisperte Peter und rutschte etwas tiefer in den Sessel.

„Gehört? Wo?", wollte der Bärtige wissen.

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum", äußerte er kaum verständlich, was ein Seufzen bei Ms Silvery entlockte.

„Das war mein Fehler. Ich war mir sicher, dass alle schlafen", sprach sie.

Professor Dumbledore schmunzelte daraufhin.

„Die Rumtreiber sollte man niemals unterschätzen, Ms Silvery."

„Ich glaube auch."

„Entschuldigung, dass ich Sie unterbreche. Jedoch möchte ich gern wissen, warum ich sterbe", äußerte Sirius.

„Und ich denke, das betrifft nicht nur mich, sondern auch Lily und James."

„Ich kann ihm nur zustimmen, Professor. Es ist uns allen bewusst, das wir nicht ewig leben werden, aber das ganze macht doch den Eindruck, dass wir keines natürlichen Todes sterben werden", stimmte Krone seinem Freund zu.

„Ihr denken ist verständlich, jedoch liegt die Entscheidung nicht in meinen Händen, Mr. Potter."

Nun blickten die jungen Leute Hermine an, die auf ihre Hände starrte. Ms Silvery trat zu ihr und legte ihre Hand auf deren Schulter, die sie leicht drückte.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte Hermine hervor und erste Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen.

„Ich würde so gern alles verhindern, aber was geschieht dann mit meiner Zeit?", wimmerte sie.

Es entstand ein Schweigen im Büro des Direktors. Jedoch brach Lily dies. Sie trat zu Hermine und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Shht… beruhige dich. Es ist schrecklich zu hören, dass ich irgendwann sterben werde, aber du bist meine Freundin und es tut mir weh, dich leiden zu sehen", äußerte sie dabei.

Jetzt schluchzte die Dunkelhaarige laut auf und klammerte sich zeitgleich an Harrys Mutter.

„Danke, Lily. Danke", brachte sie hervor.

„Schon gut. Wir sind doch Freunde, oder?"

„Ja, das sind wir."

Lily lächelte, auch wenn Hermine es nicht sah. Dann blickte sie zu den Rumtreibern. James nickte ihr zu. Sirius war deutlich anzusehen, wie er mit sich haderte.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde es akzeptieren, jedoch werde ich kämpfen. Leicht werde ich mich nicht geschlagen geben."

Diese Worte ließen nun auch Hermine lächeln, auch wenn es ein wenig gequält wirkte.

„Das ist der Sirius, wie ich ihn kenne. Ein richtiger Kämpfer", sprach sie, als sie sich von Lily löste, um sich die Tränen fortzuwischen.

Nun löste sich etwas die Stimmung innerhalb des Raumes. Lediglich Peter hielt sich zurück. Aber niemanden schien dies aufzufallen.

„Da nun alles geklärt sein dürfte, könnt ihr in euren Turm zurückkehren. Ich erlasse euch heute den Unterricht."

„Vielen Dank, Professor", kam es im Chor, bevor, bevor sie gemeinschaftlich das Direktorenbüro verließen.

Nur die Blonde blieb nachdenklich zurück.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Ms Silvery?", holte er sie aus den Gedanken.

„Ich überlege, was wir tun können. Gewiss kann ich Hermines Entscheidung im Moment verstehen, jedoch was ist, wenn wir abgereist sind?"

„Darüber habe ich mir bereits Gedanken gemacht. Sie müssen sich darum nicht Sorgen. Konzentrieren Sie sich lieber auf ihre Heimkehr."

„Gewiss, Professor", antwortete sie mit einem Nicken.

Diese Geste erwiderte Albus lächelnd, dann verabschiedete er die Blonde.

Währenddessen hatten sich die Rumtreiber, Lily und Hermine auf den Sitzgelegenheiten vor dem Kamin im Gryffindorturm bequem gemacht.

„Ich weiß, du darfst nichts sagen, aber nehme ich richtig an, das du auch nach Hogwarts gehst?", fragte James grinsend.

„Das ist wahr. Und ich besuche wirklich denselben Jahrgang wie ihr und ich bin eine Gryffindor", äußerte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Hat sich Hogwarts in den Jahren sehr verändert?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Nein, es sieht genauso aus. Es sind nur Kleinigkeiten, aber nicht der Rede wert."

„Das freut mich, dann ist dir unsere Schule bestimmt genauso ans Herz gewachsen wie uns."

„Ja, das ist es wirklich, Moony."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie merkte, dass sie den Werwolf bei seinem Spitznamen nannte. Er blickte sie überrascht an und man sah ihm die Erkenntnis an. Die junge Hexe räusperte sich kurz.

„Was noch identisch ist, ist das Verhältnis zu Slytherin. Ich glaube, das wird sich nie ändern", sprach sie rasch.

„Schlangen bleiben Schlangen", äußerte Sirius mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ob sich das jemals ändern wird…", seufzte die Dunkelhaarige.

„Wir sind doch alle Zauberer und Hexen. Und ich bin der Meinung, das es egal sein sollte, welche Herkunft man hat."

„Das siehst nicht nur du so", sprach Remus zustimmend.

„Nur solange es Menschen gibt, die anders denken, wird es sich niemals ändern."

„Da gebe ich Remus recht", äußerte nun Lily.

„Aber eine Frage hätte ich an dich. Ich hoffe, ich trete dir damit nicht zu nahe."

„Worum geht es denn?", fragte die Dunkelhaarige nach.

„Nun… wie soll ich sagen", äußerte die Rothaarige und wickelte sich eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger.

„Es ist wegen deinen Eltern. Sind sie wirklich…"

Sofort schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Nein, meine Eltern leben. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch belogen habe. Aber ich musste mir doch etwas einfallen lassen", antwortete sie beschämt.

„Das können wir verstehen. Nicht wahr?", erwiderte Lily und sah in die Runde.

„Natürlich. Wir sind dir nicht mehr böse", sprach James und erhielt dafür ein Lächeln, welches die Rothaarige nur sehr selten zeigte.

Hermine, aber auch Sirius entging dies nicht, was beide schmunzeln ließ.

„Du, Mine?", sprach er sie dann an.

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte mich nochmals entschuldigen. Du weißt schon."

„Schon in Ordnung, Sirius. Vergeben und vergessen. Ok?"

„Ok", erwiderte Tatze grinsend.

Inzwischen saßen die anderen Gryffindors des Jahrgangs zusammen mit den Slytherins im Unterricht. Sie hatten Zaubertränke bei Professor Sluthorn.

Alles schien normal zu verlaufen, nur Severus war in Gedanken, während er seinen Trank braute. Er war der festen Annahme, dass die Rumtreiber mal wieder etwas ausgefressen hatten, wenn sie nicht an der Stunde teilnahmen. Was ihm jedoch Kopfzerbrechen bereitete war, das Fehlen von Hermine und Lily. Daraus konnte er sich keinen Reim machen. Der größere Faktor war jedoch die Dunkelhaarige.

/Ich sollte sie mehr im Auge behalten/, dachte er sich und wurde sofort aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Haben Sie irgendwelche Probleme, Mr. Snape?"

„Nein, Professor. Es ist alles in Ordnung."


	13. Chapter 13

Severus hielt seine Augen offen, jedoch sah er die Gryffindors erst in der Mittagspause wieder. Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sah, wie sie lachend zusammen an ihrem Tisch saßen. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Böse stieß ihm dabei auf, wie dicht James und Lily zusammenhockten, die sich seiner Meinung nach so merkwürdige Blicke zuwarfen. Beinahe hätte er mit den Zähnen geknirscht, wenn Lucius ihn nicht angesprochen hätte.

„Was siehst du zu dem Schlammblut rüber?", sprach er ihn an, bevor die Gabel in seinem Mund verschwand.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass sie etwas aushecken", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige rasch.

„Das werden die sich nicht wagen", war die arrogante Antwort.

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Lucius", äußerte Snape.

Er wollte eine unnütze Diskussion unterbrechen, daher hatte er diese Worte gewählt.

Stumm aß er weiter. Jedoch verließ er die große Halle vor seinen Klassenkameraden. Schließlich wollte er Hermine beobachten. Die entdeckte er kurz darauf zusammen mit den anderen, wie sie gemeinschaftlich durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung Ausgang liefen. Auf leisen Sohlen folgte er ihnen und sah, wie sie sich etwas später am schwarzen See niederließen. Der Weg dorthin umfasste bei Tageslicht leider kaum Versteckmöglichkeiten, sodass er seine Beobachtungen vorerst unterbrach. Zudem würde bald der nächste Unterricht weitergehen.

Es gefiel ihm nicht, jedoch hatte er für den Augenblick keine andere Wahl.

Aber auch in den nächsten Tagen fand er kaum Chancen näher an die Gruppe heranzukommen. Jedoch war ihm das Glück holt, als er Hermine in der Bibliothek verschwinden sah. Er folgte ihr und verbarg sich hinter einem Regal, wo er sah, wie sie sich an einem Tisch niederließ, wo seine Schwester bereits saß.

„So, hier können wir besser alles durchgehen. Im Turm ist doch heute zu viel Unruhe", sprach sie lächelnd zu der Jüngeren.

Cass nickte bei ihren Worten und sah von ihren Unterlagen auf. Das Mädchen war in der Nähe der Dunkelhaarigen etwas aufgetaut. Nicht viel, jedoch bemerkte Hermine, das Cassiopeia entspannter war. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass sie intelligent war, wie ihr Bruder. Doch sie litt darunter, dass dieser in einem anderen Haus untergebracht war und sie selber dadurch oft geschnitten wurden von den eigenen Leuten. Aber auch das Verhalten Severus tat ihr weh, jedoch schien sie dies gewohnt zu sein und konnte es sehr gut verbergen.

„Dann zeig mir bitte, an was du gearbeitet hast", äußerte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ich habe über unsere letzte Diskussion nachgedacht und dies hier mir dazu gedacht", erklärte die Schwarzhaarige und schob einige Pergamentseiten zu der älteren Gryffindor. Diese las sie in Ruhe durch, bevor sie anerkennend nickte.

„Sehr gute, klare Ansätze. Das ist wirklich interessant", lobte sie lächelnd.

Snape fragte sich, worüber die beiden Sprachen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, das Hermine ein kluger Kopf war. Zu gern hätte er einen Blick auf das Papier geworfen, welches vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag.

Er wollte gerade einen Schritt nach vorne tun, um besser sehen zu können, als er einige Stimmen hörte. Rasch griff er nach einem Buch, um unauffällig darin zu Blättern. So sah er einige Ravenclaws, die ihm entgegen kamen und die Bibliothek verließen. Nun schienen wirklich alle bis auf die drei verschwunden zu sein. Dennoch lauschte er angespannt, ohne weitere Gespräche zu vernehmen. Jedoch in dem Augenblick, als er sein Augenmerk zurück zu den beiden Mädchen wand, hörte er einen dumpfen Aufprall und Hermines besorgte Stimme.

„Cass? Cassiopeia? Was hast du?"

Alarmiert blickte Snape ums Regal herum und sah, das seine Schwester auf dem Tisch zusammengebrochen war und die dunkelhaarige Gryffindor sich über sie beugte. In dem Moment, als sie das kleine Mädchen an den Schultern fassen wollte, rauschte Severus hinter den Büchern hervor.

„Wag es nicht, sie nur anzufassen, du Schlammblut", fauchte er sie an, was Hermine instinktiv zurückweichen ließ.

Mit großen Augen blickte er ihn an und sah, wie er seine ohnmächtige Schwester mühelos auf die Arme nahm. Es wirkte beinah zärtlich, hätte er nicht diesen wütenden Blick aufgesetzt.

„Komm ihr ja nicht mehr zu nahe!", knurrte er, bevor er mit Cass die Bibliothek verließ, um sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen.

Hermine war wie versteinert. Mit so einer Situation hatte sie nicht gerechnet und war durch Snapes Erscheinen vollkommen durcheinander. Noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, das seine glühenden Augen sie durchbohren würden. Dieser Blick war angsteinflößend und zugleich so anders, als wie ihr zukünftiger Zaubertränkelehrer zu gucken pflegte.

Es schien Minuten unnütz zu verstreichen, bis sie aus ihrer Starre erwachte. Rasch suchte sie Cassiopeias und ihre Sachen zusammen und verstaute diese, bevor sie zur Krankenstation lief. Sie wollte wissen, was geschehen war und vor allem wie es dem Mädchen ging.

Leise betrat sie den Krankensaal und entdeckte Severus an einem Bett sitzen. Seine Haltung wirkte nicht wie sonst beinah steif, sondern nun saß er wie in sich zusammengefallen da. Hermine konnte beobachten, wie er seiner Schwester durch das schwarze Haar strich und wie er mit ihr sprach. Jedoch war sie soweit entfernt, das sie nichts verstehen konnte.

Dann geschah alles gleichzeitig. Sie machte einen Schritt vor, Severus bemerkte sie und funkelte sie mit bösen Augen an. Doch in dem Augenblick, als er sie anfahren wollte, erschien Madam Pomfrey.

„Ms Granger? Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", wollte die Medihexe wissen.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich wollte mich nach Cassiopeia erkundigen", erwiderte sie ehrlich.

„Das kann ich Ihnen im Moment nicht sagen und ich möchte Sie bitten, die Krankenstation zu verlassen", äußerte sie erklärend, was ihr ein Nicken Hermines einbrachte.

Kurz sah sie noch zu dem Bett der Kranken und konnte zeitgleich auf den schmalen Lippen Snapes deutlich die Worte: „Verschwinde, Schlammblut!" ablesen.

Ihr blieb keine andere Option, als die Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen.

Nachdenklich lief sie zum Gryffindorturm. Sie betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne auf ihre Mitschüler zu beobachten. Erst als man sie an der Schulter festhielt, blickte sie auf und somit direkt in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

„Mine? Was ist los?", fragte sie sie direkt.

Auch Sirius, James und Remus waren zu ihr getreten und sahen sie besorgt an.

„Nicht hier", äußerte die Dunkelhaarige.

„Dann sollten wir in unseren Schlafsaal gehen", schlug Tatze vor.

„Wir holen noch Peter", sprach Krone, wurde aber von der Dunkelhaarigen unterbrochen.

„Du brauchst ihn nicht extra suchen, James."

Verwirrt sahen sie die Rumtreiber an, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Wie du meinst. Dann komm."

Im Gänsemarsch liefen sie in den Jungenschlafsaal, wo sie ungestört waren.

„Also was ist passiert?", forderte Lily sie auf, als sie sich alle niedergelassen haben.

„Ich komme gerade aus der Krankenstation", begann die Dunkelhaarige.

„Wolltest du nicht in die Bibliothek?", wollte James wissen.

„Dort war ich auch und habe Cassiopeia helfen wollen."

„Schnieflus Schwester? Was hast du mit ihr zu tun?", kam es sofort von Tatze.

„Sirius!", erwiderte Remus und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Sie kann nichts für ihren Bruder", sprach die Dunkelhaarige.

„Cass ist ein liebes Mädchen und sie leidet schon genug. Hier macht es ihr ja auch niemand leicht! Und ich verbitte mir, das du über jemanden urteilst, den du nicht einmal kennst."

„Schon gut, schon gut", äußerte Sirius sofort mit erhobenen Händen.

„Was ist mit Cass?", wollte Remus wissen, nachdem er bei seinen Freund den Kopf geschüttelte hatte.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Wir haben uns unterhalten und sie hat angefangen ihre Aufgaben zu machen und plötzlich brach sie einfach zusammen", erzählte sie.

„Bevor ich aber handeln konnte, war Severus da und hat sie weggebracht. Natürlich habe ich nach ihr sehen wollen, aber Madam Pomfrey hat mich weggeschickt. Ich mache mir große Sorgen", endete sie dann und ließ ihre Schultern hängen.

Lily, die neben ihr saß, nahm sie in den Arm.

„Vielleicht geht es ihr bald besser", versuchte sie sie aufzumuntern.

„Ich hoffe es", erwiderte die Dunkelhaarige.

„Wenn du willst, können wir ja nachher gemeinsam hingehen", schlug sie ihr vor.

„Das wäre gut. Ich danke dir, Lily."

„Ich mach es doch gern."

„Und wenn es nicht klappen sollte, helfen wir dir. Nicht wahr, Jungs?", äußerte James und seine Freunde nickten zustimmend.

Jetzt lächelte Hermine wieder. Sie war froh mit den Rumtreibern und Lily befreundet zu sein.

So saßen die fünf noch eine Weile zusammen, bis jemand etwas von der Rothaarigen wollte und sie sich entschuldigte.

„James?", fragte Hermine nach einigen Minuten.

„Ja?"

„Wenn das nachher nicht klappen sollte… du weißt, mit der Krankenstation, würdest du mir vielleicht deinen Tarnumhang leihen?"

„Du weißt?", kam es überrascht.

Hermine grinste und legte den Kopf schief. Schlagartig wurde es Krone bewusst und er rieb sich den Hinterkopf.

„Oh… klar. Solang du ihn mir wiederbringst."

„Natürlich. Ich pass darauf auf."

Zufrieden nickte James.

„Dann kennst du auch unsere Karte, oder?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Oh ja. Sie war uns, sagen wir mal, das eine oder andere Mal sehr nützlich", erklärte die junge Hexe lächelnd.

„Das ist auch das Ziel", äußerte Tatze grinsend.

„Und scheinbar ist sie in guten Händen."

„Ja, das ist sie", stimmte Hermine ihm zu.

„Ihr habt wirklich sehr gute Arbeit damit geleistet."

„Das Lob nehmen wir gerne entgegen", kommentierte nun Remus mit einem Zwinkern.

Gemeinsam lachten sie, bis Peter den Raum betrat. Hermines Augen verengten sich für einen Moment, als sie ihn sah.

„Hier seid ihr", sprach er.

„Wollen wir nicht zum Essen?"

„Ist es denn schon so spät?", fragte James eher rhetorisch, während Sirius Bauch bereits zustimmend knurrte.

Alle hörten dies und lachten.

„Na, bevor uns Tatze hier vom Fleisch fällt, sollten wir uns lieber beeilen."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick schweifen, bevor sie sich niederließ. Jedoch Snapes Platz war leer geblieben. Innerlich war die Sorge um Cassiopeia sofort wieder vollkommen in ihr.

Remus entging ihr Mienenspiel nicht, daher beugte er sich zu ihr und wisperte: „Soll ich dich nachher begleiten? Falls es mit Lily nicht funktionieren sollte?"

Überrascht sah die Dunkelhaarige auf.

„Du musst nicht…"

„Ich möchte es gern und irgendwer muss doch aufpassen, damit ihr ungestört bleibt."

Nun lächelte Hermine.

„Dann sehr gern.", erwiderte sie, bevor sie mit dem Essen anfing und es somit ihren Freunden gleich tat.

Nach dem Abendbrot gingen sie zurück in den Turm. Lily hatte Hermine nur kurz gesehen. Diese trat nun abgehetzt wirkend auf sie zu.

„Mine? Es tut mir leid. Ich kann nachher nicht mitkommen. Ich bin im Komitee für den Halloweenball."

„Schon ok. Ich krieg das schon hin."

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Aber wenn etwas ist, sagst du mir bescheid."

„Versprochen."

Es tat der Rothaarige wirklich leid, nur sie kam um den Termin nicht herum. Remus hatte als Vertrauensschüler etwas mit dem Ball zu tun, jedoch ging es heute um die Gestaltung des Abends und zu dieser Gruppe gehörte Harrys Mutter.

Somit kam Hermine gern Remus Angebot nach. Gemeinsam suchten sie sich eine ruhige Ecke, wo sie sich über die Karte der Rumtreiber beugten, um zu beobachten, wann Cass alleine war. Und die Zeit schien sich in die Länge zu ziehen. Erst kurz vor der Sperrstunde, konnten sie sehen, wie Severus scheinbar von Madam Pomfrey aus der Krankenstation geworfen wurde. Jedoch musste Hermine und Remus noch warten. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war noch zu viel los. Zudem war die Medihexe noch in Cassiopeias Nähe.

Sie brachen beinah eine Stunde später erst auf. Lily war noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und verbargen sich unter James Tarnumhang, während sie zum Krankenflügel schlichen.

Auf dem Weg mussten sie zweimal dem Hausmeister ausweichen, sonst aber hatten sie keine Probleme das Ziel zu erreichen. Bevor sie die Tür zum Krankenzimmer öffneten, blickten sie zur Vorsicht noch einmal auf die Karte. Jedoch schien die Medihexe sich in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen zu haben. Daher öffneten sie leise die Tür und huschten in den dunklen Krankensaal.

„Lumos", wisperte Hermine und trat unter dem Tarnumhang hervor.

„Ich warte hier an der Tür, falls wer kommt", meinte Remus leise und die Dunkelhaarige nickte.

Dann schritt sie zügig zu dem Bett, wo die junge Gryffindor lag. Vorsichtig setzte sich die Ältere auf die Bettkante und betrachtete das Mädchen. Sie wirkte blasser als sonst und einige Haarsträhnen klebten an ihrer Stirn.

„Cass", flüsterte sie, ohne eine Reaktion zu erwarten.

Hermine beobachtete den unruhiger werdenden Schlaf des Mädchens. Die Augäpfel wanderten unruhiger hinter den geschlossenen Lidern. Zusätzlich begann der Kopf Cass hin und her zu rucken. Besorgt betrachtete Hermine dies, bevor sie sanft das Gesicht ergriff, wobei sie sofort spürte, wie kühl und feucht die Haut der Jüngeren war. Aber nicht nur das fühlte die Hexe. Es hatte den Eindruck, als würde sie eine Art von Energie durchfluten, was Hermine, nachdem sie ein leises Stöhnen von Cass Seite vernahm, zurückweichen ließ. Sie selber keuchte kaum vernehmbar auf.

/Was war das?/, fragte sie sich und sah von dem Mädchen zu ihren Händen und zurück.

Von der Neugier getrieben, streckte sie nach einigen Augenblicken ihre Finger erneut nach Severus Schwester aus. Sofort spürte Hermine wieder diese Energie, die versuchte ihrer selbst habhaft zu werden. Die Hexe spürte, wie ihr Puls schlagartig sich beschleunigte. Sie hatte keine Schmerzen, sie hatte nur den Eindruck vollkommen von der Energie, die sie immer weiter durchströmte, ausgefüllt zu werden. Ihre Konzentration richtete sich weiterhin auf Cassiopeia und bemerkte nicht, wie Remus sie warnte.

Als sie nicht reagierte, blickte Moony zu ihr und sah ein seichtes, helles Leuchten um die beiden. Seine Augen weiteten sich. Daher wurde er für einen Moment unaufmerksam.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", zischte eine Stimme neben ihm.

„Was macht dieses verdammte Schlammblut bei meiner Schwester?"

Sofort wirbelte Remus um seine eigene Achse. Er hatte sich zuvor bereits den Tarnumhang von den Schultern gezogen und sah nun den Slytherin an.

„Was tust du hier?"

„Das frage ich dich!", schnarrte der Schwarzhaarige.

Doch zu einer Antwort kam es nicht mehr, da es auf einmal hell wurde und die Medihexe mitten im Raum stand.

„Ich hoffe, irgendjemand hat eine sehr gute Erklärung parat, um mir zu erklären, was hier vor sich geht", sprach sie scharf und mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt.

„Ich warte", äußerte sie ungehalten weiter.

Remus starrte wieder zu Hermine, ähnlich wie Severus. Er konnte nur auf die beiden Mädchen zeigen, was Madam Pomfrey sich wenden ließ. Auch ihre Augen weiteten sich. Jedoch fing sie sich rasch und eilte auf das Bett zu.

„Halt!", erschallte sofort eine Stimme vom Eingang, wo Remus und Severus standen.


	14. Chapter 14

Madam Pomfrey stoppte und alle, bis auf Hermine und Cass, blickten zur Tür hinter Remus und Severus. Auch diese drehten sich um und entdeckten Professor Dumbledore und die Gryffindorhauslehrerin McGonagall. Jedoch taten diese, als man sie ansah zur Seite und gaben den Blick auf Ms Silvery frei. Diese trat an ihnen vorbei, ohne auf die Jungs zu achten und ging auf das Krankenbett zu.

„Bitte, unterbrechen Sie es nicht", sprach sie zu der Medihexe, die sie prüfend ansah.

„Und warum?", wollte sie sofort wissen.

Ein paar klare Augen richteten sich auf sie.

„Es scheint eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen zu geben. Das spürt man deutlich", erklärte sie betont ruhig.

„Daher sollte man diese nicht unterbinden."

„Eine andere Erklärung haben Sie nicht?", war die empörte Antwort.

„Ich mische mich nicht in Ihre Arbeit ein, Madam Pomfrey. Aber wäre es nicht so ernst, hätte ich gewiss nicht eingegriffen."

„Poppy", sprach nun der Direktor.

„Lass sie."

„Aber Albus", protestierte diese.

Severus bewegte sich nun aus der Starre.

„Cassiopeia ist meine Schwester und ich will nicht, dass diese… Gryffindor bei ihr ist", schnarrte er.

„Keine Sorge, ihr geht es bald wieder gut, Mr. Snape", sprach die Blonde zu ihm und erntete einen bösen Blick.

Doch sie stoppte, als erneut Cass stöhnte. Ihr lief Schweiß über die blasse Stirn. Hermine zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Alle schienen für einen Moment in Erstarrung zu verfallen. Bis Ms Silvery sich langsam bewegte und Hermine an den Schultern berührte. Jedoch wich sie augenblicklich zurück und hielt sich ihre Finger, als hätte sie einen Stromstoß erhalten. Jetzt kehrte Bewegung zurück in die anderen. Madam Pomfrey wollte sofort die Hände der Blonden sehen, doch diese schüttelte ihren Kopf und blickte zu den Mädchen. Das Licht, welches sie die gesamte Zeit umgegeben hatte, verblasste zunehmend bis es verschwand und Hermine leicht in sich zusammensackte. Remus, der sich dem Geschehen langsam genähert hatte, stand sofort bei ihr. Sicher hielt er sie fest, bevor er zu Cass sah, die nun ihre Augen geöffnet hatte. Sie lächelte ihn an. Ein Lächeln, welches allen durch Mark und Bein ging, dann war ein ‚Plop' zu vernehmen und sie war verschwunden.

Schlagartig war Stille eingekehrt. Alle sahen zu dem nun verwaisten Bett. Nur Ms Silvery blickte den Schulleiter eindeutig an. Dieser bemerkte es und hob seinen Zauberstab, kurz darauf hatten alle Anwesenden einen verschleierten Blick. Er hatte ein Oblivate ausgesprochen. So räusperte er sich kurz.

„Ich glaube, Sie können Ms Granger bei Madam Pomfrey in Obhut lassen, Mr. Lupin", sprach er ruhig und sah, wie der Angesprochene nickte.

„Und Sie, Mr. Snape, bringe ich zurück in die Kerker."

Auch der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht und folgte dem Schulleiter, während Professor McGonagall Remus zum Gryffindorturm geleitete.

Albus sorgte dafür, dass die Anwesenden die Erinnerung bekamen, dass Cassiopeia die Schule aus gesundheitlichen Gründen hatte verlassen müssen, um sich nun an einem weitentfernten Ort auszukurieren. Severus nahm dies mit gemischten Gefühlen auf sich, jedoch wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass er sie vorerst nicht würde besuchen können.

Bei Hermine hieß es, das sie sich überanstrengt und Remus sie auf die Krankenstation gebracht habe. Somit wurden neugierige Fragen unterbunden.

Lily und die Jungs besuchten Hermine, die sich bald erholte. Sie fühlte sich noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen.

Die Tage verstrichen und Normalität kehrte in Hogwarts wieder ein.

Die Gryffindors saßen an ihrem Haustisch und voller Argwohn beobachtete Severus, wie vertraut James scheinbar seinen Arm um Lily legte und diese sich an ihn kuschelte. In dem jungen Slytherin stieg bei diesem Anblick die Galle hoch.

Er bemerkte erst jetzt langsam, dass dies ihn zwar traf, aber nicht mehr wie früher, seit er die Rothaarige Schlammblut genannt hatte. Es wurmte ihn, das gestand er sich selber ein, dennoch war es anders. Verstehen konnte er es jedoch nicht und das musste sich seiner Meinung nach ändern.

Immer wieder beobachtete er Lily, sei es während des Unterrichtes oder in der Freizeit. Dabei glitt sein Augenmerk auch immer zu Hermine, was er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Die Dunkelhaarige bemerkte seine Blicke zu Beginn nicht. Es war nur das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, dass sie sich häufiger umsah. Jedoch schüttelte sie meist ihren Kopf, wenn sie niemanden entdecken konnte. In Gedanken war sie bereits schon wieder in ihrer Zeit. Aber Cass hatte sie nicht vergessen. Sie fragte sich häufig, wie es dem Mädchen wohl ging. Jedoch wurden ihre Fragen nicht beantwortet.

So verstrichen weitere Tage und Halloweenball näherte sich mit großen Schritten. James hatte Lily gefragt und diese hatte zugesagt. In ihren Augen hatte er sich bewiesen, sodass sie es mit ihm versuchen wollte und seitdem strahlte sie wie die Sonne, was Hermine mit einem Lächeln wahrnahm. Sie selber wurde von Sirius und auch von Remus gefragt, ob sie sie begleiten würden, jedoch lehnte sie ab. Sie würden nur als Freunde hingehen. Beide waren etwas geknickt, standen dann aber zu ihrer Entscheidung.

Als der Abend heranrückte, hielten Lily und Hermine sich in ihrem Schlafsaal auf.

„Halt doch still, Lily. Sonst werden deine Haare nie fertig", sprach die Dunkelhaarige lächelnd.

„Ob ich ihm wohl so gefalle?", wollte die Freundin wissen, die nervös hin und her rutschte.

„Also wenn du nicht still hältst, dann nicht", war die trockene Antwort, was die Rothaarige sofort erstarren ließ.

Hermine betrachtete sie kichernd.

„Natürlich wirst du ihm gefallen. Da bin ich mir absolut sicher."

Nun stieg deutlich sichtbar die Wärme in Lilys Wangen.

„Danke, dass du mir hilfst."

„Schon gut, ich mache es doch gern", erwiderte Hermine und steckte eine Haarsträhne fest.

„Ich würde sagen, du bist fertig. Schau dich im Spiegel an."

Lily erhob sich und tat wie ihr geheißen.

„Wow…", verließ es ihre Lippen.

„Das… das sieht super aus", sprach sie lächelnd und drehte sich zu der Freundin.

„Sag ich doch. Jetzt ab in dein Kleid. In der Zeit mache ich mich ebenfalls fertig."

Die Rothaarige nickte und stieg in ihr Kleid, welches sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Körper schmiegte. Es war in cremetönen gehalten und mit einer dunklen Borte verziert, was ihrer Figur schmeichelte. Hermines Kleid war ähnlich geschnitten, fiel jedoch in einer leicht asymmetrischen Form an ihr hinab. Zudem passte der dunkelrote Farbton sehr gut zu ihr. Bei ihren Haaren hatte Lily mitgeholfen sie etwas zu bändigen.

Lächelnd betrachteten sie sich, auch wenn sie beide wussten, dass dies der letzte gemeinsame Abend war. Heute war Vollmond und Hermine würde in ihre Zeit zurückkehren. Jedoch wollten sie die letzten Stunden noch genießen.

„Ich würde sagen, wir sollten los. Nicht das die Jungs es sich noch anders überlegen", scherzte Hermine.

„Da könntest du recht haben", kicherte Lily und gemeinsam verließen sie den Schlafsaal.

Ruhig schritten sie die Stufen hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich mit den anderen treffen wollten.

James und Sirius standen beieinander und ersterer versuchte gerade noch einmal mit den Fingern sein Haar zu bändigen, was Hermine doch sehr an Harry erinnerte.

Mit ihrem Blick schien sie alles zu verinnerlichen, was sie sah. James der scheinbar absolut unruhig war. Tatze, der cool neben ihm stand und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes offen trug und Remus, der sich auf einem Sessel niedergelassen hatte.

Letzterer bemerkte auch die beiden Mädchen und stand auf. Sein Mund war geöffnet, jedoch verließ nichts seine Kehle.

„Moony?", fragte Krone ihn gerade etwas, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.

Überrascht blinzelte er und folgte dann dessen Blick und sah ebenfalls das, was den Freund so zum Erstaunen gebracht hatte. Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung stieß er Sirius den Ellenbogen in die Seite, was diesen Murren ließ. Jedoch stoppte dies schlagartig.

Hermine und Lily blickten sich an und kicherten leise.

„Also wir wollen zum Ball, aber wenn ihr nicht mitwollt…", kam es von der Rothaarigen.

Sofort war James bei ihr und bot ihr galant seinen Arm an.

„Natürlich wollen wir", sprach er dabei.

Remus und Sirius traten zu Hermine.

„Wir wollen uns den Spaß doch nicht entgehen lassen", äußerte Tatze und erntete dafür ein Nicken.

So verließen sie gemeinsam den Turm.

Vor der großen Halle warteten bereits die anderen Schüler auf den Einlass, welcher ihnen kurz darauf gewährt wurde. Der Raum wirkte atemberaubend. Das Komitee hatte wahnsinnige Arbeit geleistet. Wie Hermine es kannte, schwebten ringsherum Kürbisse. Überall waren Sitzgelegenheiten aufgebaut und es wirkte trotz der teils gruseligen Assessoires romantisch.

Die kleine Gruppe ließ sich an einem Tisch am Rande nieder. Von dort war es nicht weit bis zur Tanzfläche und dennoch hatten sie einen guten Überblick über den gesamten Raum.

Als alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, erhob der Schulleiter sich und blickte lächelnd in die Runde.

„Meine lieben Freunde. Ich will Euch nicht lange mit einer Rede langweilen. Nur ein Dank an die fleißigen Hände, die für die Planung und Organisation dieses Balles verantwortlich sind."

Alle Schüler applaudierten fröhlich, was Albus kurz innehalten ließ.

„Genießt es und feiert schön. Nun wünsch ich Euch allen einen guten Appetit."

Kaum war seine Stimme verhalt, füllten sich die Teller auf den Tischen und das Gerede verstummte nach und nach.

Als alle fertig gegessen hatte, spielte eine Band auf und Albus erhob sich mit Minerva, um mit ihr den Tanz zu eröffnen. Es dauerte nicht lange und viele Paare drehten sich im Takt der Musik auf der unlängst geschaffenen Tanzfläche. Lily war meist mit James zu sehen, während Hermine mal mit Remus und mal mit Sirius das Tanzbein schwang. Aber auch andere Schüler forderten die junge Hexe auf, was ihr sichtlich Spaß machte.

Severus beobachtete die ganze Zeit das rege Treiben mit düsterem Blick. Seine Laune war auf dem Gefrierpunkt. Niemand sprach ihn an. Selbst Lucius nicht. Er kannte seinen Freund und zog es vor, den Abend zu genießen.

Albus schickte dann bald die unteren Jahrgänge zurück in ihre Räume, was die mit einem Murren aufnahmen. Sie wollten weiterfeiern, doch unter dem strengen Blick des Schulleiters und vor allem der Hauslehrer, folgten sie diesem Wunsch, sodass bald nur noch die letzten beiden Jahrgangsstufen sich in der großen Halle aufhielten.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis Mitternacht. Hermine hatte die Zeit längst vergessen, als sie auf einmal Ms Silvery entdeckte, die Professor Dumbledore zunickte.

„Es wird Zeit", sprach sie leise zu den Rumtreibern und Lily, die gemeinsam wieder an ihrem Tisch saßen.

Sofort sahen sie auf und fingen den vielsagenden Blick Albus auf. Dieser nickte leicht und verschwand kurz darauf mit Minerva durch den hinteren Ausgang, während Lily mit James vorgingen. Sie wollten nicht zu sehr auffallen, sodass die Gruppe sich aufteilte. Etwas später folgten Remus, Sirius und Hermine. Scheinbar schien niemand es zu bemerken.

Gemeinsam trafen sie sich am schwarzen See. Hermine trat langsam zu der Blonden und drehte sich um.

„Es war schön, hier bei euch zu sein und ich bin dankbar, dass ihr mich so herzlich aufgenommen habt", sprach sie traurig und senkte ihr Haupt.

Sie spürte Tränen in ihren Augen brennen, aber sie wollte nicht weinen. Doch als sie auf einmal fest in die Arme genommen wurde, konnte sie sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Wir haben zu danken, Mine", hörte sie Lily wispern, der ebenfalls Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

Die beiden lagen sich in den Armen, bevor die Rumtreiber sich näherten. James drückte Hermine ebenfalls, bevor er Lily an sich zog, um sie zu trösten.

Sirius Umarmung war inniger.

„Pass auf dich auf, Kleines", raunte er ihr zu.

„Und du auf dich", erwiderte sie lächelnd.

„Ich immer doch", äußerte er mit einem Zwinkern, bevor er Remus Platz machte.

Dieser hielt die Dunkelhaarige kurz fest, bevor er sich löste.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns eines Tages wieder."

„Ganz bestimmt. Aber du solltest dich beeilen. Bald ist der Vollmond zu sehen, Moony."

Er nickte und trat zurück.

Nun waren es Albus und Minerva die zu ihr schritten.

„Wir wünschen Ihnen eine gute Reise."

„Vielen Dank", antwortete Hermine.

Ms Silvery verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und kurz darauf, waren beide verschwunden.

Lily schluchzte in James Armen, während er ihr über den Rücken strich.

Nur langsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Albus war der letzte der ging. Er seufzte und sah zu der Gruppe vor sich. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Erinnerung an Hermine und Ms Silvery verschwinden. Und dies nicht nur bei ihnen, sondern auch bei allen anderen.

Kurz darauf erschien der silberne Mond am Himmel und ein Heulen war aus dem verbotenen Wald zu hören.

Hermine hatte für die Zeitreise aus Reflex ihre Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte das Gefühl von einem Strudel erfasst worden zu sein, daher schwankte sie leicht, diese Emotion abebbte.

„Wir sind da", hörte sie Ms Silverys Stimme.

Langsam öffnete die junge Hexe ihre Augen. Etwas desorientiert sah sie sich um.

„Komm, wir sollten nun ins Schloss. Man erwartet uns gewiss."

Hermine nickte noch etwas benommen, bevor sie sich langsam auf den Weg machten. Gemeinsam erreichten sie das große Portal, welches aufschwang.

Sofort stoppte die Gryffindor, als sie eine Gestalt, die von hinten angestrahlt war, erkannte.

„Da sind Sie ja endlich. Kommen Sie herein", war eine erleichterte Stimme zu vernehmen, die Hermine sofort erkannte.

„Professor McGonagall", erwiderte sie daher lächelnd.

Diese nickte leicht und tat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit sie eintreten konnten. Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Stufen zum Direktorenbüro empor. Minerva nannte das Passwort und kurz darauf befanden sie sich vor einer noch verschlossenen Tür. Die Hauslehrerin öffnete sie und schritt, gefolgt von Hermine und Ms Silvery, in den Raum.

„Sie sind endlich wieder da, Albus", sprach sie und gab die Sicht frei.

Sofort verharrte Hermine, als sie das freundliche Gesicht entdeckte. Sie wurde aschfahl und die Blonde hielt sie sicher fest, damit sie nicht stürzte. Ruhig bugsierte sie zu einem freien Sessel, auf den sie die Hexe drückte. Hermine war nicht fähig ein Wort zu äußern. Daher starrte sie Albus ungläubig an.

/Wie kann er hier sein? Er… er ist doch tot/, dachte sie und ihre Worte halten in ihren Ohren nach.

/Wir müssen falsch sein…/

„Ms Granger, es freut mich Sie hier wohlauf wiederzusehen", sprach derweil der bärtige und sah sie über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg an.

„Wie ich Ihrem Blick entnehmen kann, scheinen Sie verwundert zu sein, mich hier sitzen zu sehen", äußerte er, als habe er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Hermine war es kaum möglich ein leichtes Nicken hervor zu bringen. Aber dies genügte dem Schulleiter.

„Ich werde es Ihnen gern erklären", begann er, wurde jedoch durch ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen, die kurz darauf aufsprang.

„HERMINE!", riefen sie und die Angesprochene erhob sich.

„Harry! Ron!", erwiderte sie und kurz darauf fanden die drei sich in einer innigen Umarmung wieder, wobei erneut Tränen Hermines Wangen nässten.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Anwesenden ließen das goldene Trio einen Moment für sich, um sich zu fangen, bevor sie sich zu Dumbledore drehten, der sie lächelnd betrachtete. Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung bat er sie sich zu setzen. Die drei folgten ihm und saßen ihm kurz darauf gegenüber. Professor McGonagall und Ms Silvery hielten sich im Hintergrund. Albus lehnte sich zurück und faltet seine Hände, wobei man seine schwarzen Finger deutlich sehen konnte.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah ja, Sie wollten wissen, warum ich hier bin, Ms Granger", begann er und Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Wieso sollte er nicht hier sein, Mine?", fragte Harry und sah sie verwirrt an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich alles klären wird, Mr. Potter", äußerte der Schulleiter.

„Wie Sie sich denken können, habe ich alle Schüler, Lehrkräfte etc. obliviert, als Sie und Ms Silvery verschwanden. Bei mir war dies nicht möglich. So füllte ich eine Phiole mit der Erinnerung an die Zeit und wandte eine Technik an, um mein Gedächtnis ebenfalls zu löschen. Dennoch bewahrte ich das Gefäß auf, was vielleicht ein Fehler war, sich jedoch auch als Glück für mich bewies. Ausversehen füllte ich die Erinnerung ins Denkarium und konnte mich dann revuepassieren lassen, was damals geschah."

„Das kann ich verstehen, Sir. Aber habe ich versucht nichts zu verändern und wenn etwas muss ich doch getan haben… Verzeihen Sie mir bitte. Ich bin froh, Sie hier zu sehen, nur in meiner Zeit war es nicht so", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich kann dich verstehen. Vielleicht könntest du mir schildern, an was du dich erinnern kannst", bot er ihr an und sah, wie sie darüber nachdachte, bevor sie leicht nickte.

So begann die junge Hexe von den Hocruxen zu berichten und wie er vom Turm gestürzt war. Niemand wagte es Hermine zu unterbrechen, bis sie endete.

„Verstehen Sie nun, Sir?"

„Natürlich kann ich dies, Ms Granger. Eine ähnliche Situation hat es ebenfalls gegeben, jedoch ist Mr. Malfoy und die Todesser gestört worden."

„Was ist mit Professor Snape? Er sprach den unsagbaren Fluch gegen Sie aus."

„Er war ebenfalls dabei, aber wie ich bereits erwähnte, niemand konnte so handeln, wie es sicher geplant worden war."

„Und darf ich fragen, wer es war? Bzw. was geschehen ist?", wollte die junge Hexe wissen, als erneut die Tür zum Büro aufflog und krachend an der Wand landete.

Sofort blickten alle Augenpaare dorthin. Remus Lupin stand schwer atmend vor ihnen. Hermine war gerade im Begriff aufzuspringen, als zwei weitere Gestalten hinter ihm erschienen und ihn in den Raum drängten. Schlagartig verließen sämtliche Kräfte die junge Hexe, als sie sie erkannte.

„Es ist soweit! Der Angriff geht los", keuchte Moony und entdeckte die beiden Neuankömmlinge.

Harry und Ron waren aufgesprungen und zogen die Freundin auf die Beine.

„Komm, Mine! Wir müssen los!", riefen sie.

Wie eine Marionette nickte sie und folgte ihnen, ließ dabei aber die anderen nicht aus den Augen, als man sie an ihnen vorbei zog.

„Hallo Mine", kam es grinsend, was jedoch rasch erlosch.

„Wenn wir das alles überleben, erklären wir dir alles."

Mechanisch hob und senkte Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Ok, Sirius", konnte sie nur hervor bringen, bevor sie beinah die ersten Stufen hinunter stolperte.

Es gelang ihr sich zu fangen und dann ihren Freunden zu fangen.

Kaum das sie den Wasserspeier passiert hatten, hörte sie, wie Flüche ins Mauerwerk einschlugen. Dies brachte die junge Hexe dazu, das erlebte vorerst zu verdrängen und sich auf die kommende Schlacht vorzubereiten. Gemeinsam rannten sie in die Eingangshalle, wo bereits die Mitglieder des Phönixorden mit denen der DA Seit an Seit kämpften.

Harry, Ron und sie mischten sich ins Getümmel und unterstützten alle aus Leibeskräften.

Hin und wieder konnte die junge Hexe Remus, Sirius und James sehen, jedoch konnte sie sich darauf nicht konzentrieren, um nicht von einem Fluch getroffen zu werden.

Irgendwie gelang es allen, die Todesser vorerst zurückzudrängen. Aber noch konnte niemand aufatmen. Während der größte Teil Stellung behielt, trat das goldene Trio, gefolgt von den Rumtreibern und Professor McGonagall hinaus. Sie konnten sehen, wie die Angreifer sich scheinbar zurückzogen und auch die Riesen für den Moment Ruhe gaben. Mit verengten Augen sahen sie sich um.

Hermines Blick fiel für einen Augenblick zum Himmel. Dieser war verhangen von unzähligen Wolken. Jedoch brachen diese nun auf und ein klarer Vollmond brach daraus hervor. Sofort weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie suchten Moony.

„Remus!", rief sie.

Dieser sah in ihr erschrockenes Gesicht und spürte dann deutlich, wie sein Körper sich verwandelte. Minerva atmete zischend ein.

„Zurück", kam es entsetzt von ihr.

„Er hatte seinen Trank nicht…"

Sirius und James versuchten ihren Freund festzuhalten, doch sie hatten keine Chance. Kaum das Remus seine Werwolfsform angenommen hatte, schüttelte er sie ab, wie Schmeißfliegen. Darauf ertönte sein grelles Heulen, worauf Harry und Ron rückwärts traten. Sie sahen, wie James und Sirius ihre Animagusgestalten annahmen und sich ihm in den Weg stellten. Jedoch schien dies den Werwolf nicht zu stören.

„Nein! Ihr dürft ihn nicht verletzen!", rief Hermine und drängte sich an ihren Freunden vorbei.

„Nicht, Hermine. Das ist gefährlich", versuchten Ron und Harry sie aufzuhalten, während sie nach ihr griffen.

Aber in dem Moment, als sie ihre Unterarme fassten, spürten sie, wie sich etwas tat und sie nicht die geringste Chance hatte, Hermine festzuhalten. Mit Entsetzen mussten sie mit ansehen, wie die Freundin sich in einen stattlichen weißen Löwen verwandelte, dessen Fell durch das Mondlicht beinah silbern glänzte.

„Mine…", brachte Ron hervor, als er ihr Fauchen hörte.

Mit kurzen Sätzen war sie bei Remus, der sie scheinbar erwartet hatte und gleich zum Angriff über gingen. Sirius versuchte sofort zu ihnen eilen, doch Krone stellte sich zwischen ihnen und nahm seine ursprüngliche Form an.

„Das hat keinen Sinn, Tatze. Das weißt du."

„Aber wir brauchen sie!", kam es ungehalten, als er wieder Mensch wurde.

Mit glühenden Augen sah er ihn an.

„Das weiß ich, aber wir können nichts tun. Wir dürfen uns nicht ablenken lassen!"

„Was ist mit Hermine, Dad?", wollte Harry wissen, der zu den beiden lief, gefolgt von Ron.

„Sie ist ein Animagus, mein Sohn. Wir können ihr nicht helfen und auch Remus nicht, so schwer wie es uns fällt…"

„Doch, eine Möglichkeit gibt es", kam es von einer Stimme.

Sofort blickten sie zum Portal, in dem nun Professor Dumbledore und Ms Silvery erschienen waren.

„Aber wie, Albus? Was willst du tun?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Nicht ich, Minerva", antwortete er und deutete auf seine Begleitung, die nun vorwärts schritt.

Sie trat an den Rumtreibern vorbei.

„Haltet sie nicht auf", kam es ermahnend vom Schulleiter, wofür er fragende Blicke erntete.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und deutete auf das ‚Schauspiel' vor ihnen, dem Ms Silvery sich näherte.

Die beiden Kontrahenten umkreisten sich gerade und ihr Knurren hing deutlich in der Luft. Scheinbar schien dies die Blonde nicht zu stören.

„Geh zurück, Hermine", sprach sie den Löwen an, der jedoch keinen Schritt trat.

„Vertraue mir ein letztes Mal", äußerte Ms Silvery eindeutig, bevor sie sich zum Werwolf drehte und ihm in die Augen sah.

Dieser setzte gerade langsam aber sicher zum Sprung an, als sie direkt vor ihm stehen blieb und ihre schmale Hand auf seine Stirn legte. Sofort lief ein sichtliches Zittern durch den Körper Remus.

„Moony", wisperte Ms Silvery, ohne den Blickkontakt zu lösen.

Ihre Stimme verstummte, während ihre Lippen weitere unhörbare Worte verließen, welche scheinbar Wirkung tat.

Die Anspannung wich und Remus winselte, bevor er seinen mächtigen Kopf senkte.

„Was ist passiert, Ms Silvery?", fragte Hermine, die nun verwandelt zu ihr trat.

„Ich habe ihm nur mitgeteilt, dass Freunde sich nicht bekämpfen sollten. Und nun komm, wir sollten uns auf die nächste Angriffswelle vorbereiten", sprach die Blonde mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Die Dunkelhaarige nickte leicht und sah zu Moony, der mit gesenktem Haupt neben ihnen her trottete.

Die anderen sahen ihnen gebannt entgegen. Niemand konnte fassen, was geschehen war. Kein Zauber war ihnen bekannt, der solch eine Reaktion hervorbrachte.

Doch um Fragen zu stellen, erhielten sie keine Chance, da auf einmal die Stimme Voldemorts zu vernehmen war. Er bot ihnen einen Waffenstillstand an, um die verwundeten und Toten zu versorgen. Zudem sollte sich Harry ihm stellen, falls dies nicht binnen einer Stunde geschehen würde, bedeutete dies die absolute Vernichtung für alle, die James Sohn unterstützten und halfen.

„Du wirst hier bleiben", sprach Krone ernst zu seinem Sohn.

„Aber Dad, du weißt, das ich der Auserwählte bin."

„Keine Widerrede, Harry. Wir werden ihn besiegen, ohne dass du dich auslieferst. Deine Mutter hätte nicht anders entschieden!"

Sein Sohn unterdrückte ein Seufzen und schüttelte die Hände seines Vaters, die auf seinen Schultern ruhten ab.

„Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, um uns einen Überblick zu verschaffen", sprach Albus nun.

So traten sie nach einander in den Eingangsbereich. Nur Remus blieb draußen. Er würde sofort warnen, falls etwas geschehen sollte.

In der großen Halle wurden bereits die ersten verletzten versorgt und man band alle mit ein zu helfen. Daher bemerkte niemand, wie das goldene Trio nach kurzer Zeit den Raum und später das Schloss verließ. Remus konnten sie draußen nicht ausmachen, als sie sich davonschlichen.

Ihr Ziel war die heulende Hütte, daher eilten sie zur peitschenden Weide. Jedoch als sie diese Bewegungsunfähig machten, trat jemand zu ihnen.

„Hören könnt ihr auch nicht, oder?"

„Ms Silvery?", kam es aus drei Mündern gleichzeitig und die Blonde lächelte.

„Keine Sorge, ich sehe euch an, das ich euch nicht abhalten kann. Aber ich werde euch begleiten."

Die drei sahen sich an und sie wussten, dass es zu lange dauern würde, um jetzt zu diskutieren. Daher nickten sie und begaben sich nacheinander in den Tunnel.

Am anderen Ende mussten sie stumm mit ansehen, wie Nagini ihre Zähne in Snapes Hals versenkte und sich kurz darauf Blut um seinen Kopf und Hals ansammelte.

Als Voldemort dann mit seiner geliebten Schlange die Hütte verließ, kamen die vier aus ihrem Versteck. Sie knieten sich zu dem Schweratmenden. Man sah ihm an, dass er gerade noch erkennen konnte, wer sich über ihn beugte. Er öffnete seine Lippen, jedoch war kein Laut zu vernehmen. Ms Silvery, die auf der einer Seite hockte, blickte in die Runde.

„Ihr könnt hier nichts mehr tun! Rasch mit euch zurück!", forderte sie das goldene Trio auf.

Die drei reagierte nicht.

„LOS!", fuhr sie sie an und Ron und Harry erhoben sich.

„Ich komme nach", fügte Ms Silvery hinzu und wand sich dem Schwarzhaarigen vor sich wieder zu.

Leise hörte sie, wie Schritte verschwanden.

„Du wirst leben, Severus", sprach sie leise, als sie seine Hand, die ihr am nächsten lag ergriff, auch wenn dies durch ihre Roben verborgen war.

„Können Sie ihm helfen, wie Remus?"

Sofort sah die Blonde auf.

„Hermine? Du musst auch zurück."

„Nein, ich bleibe hier! Ich will helfen!"

Ms Silvery seufzte und schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf.

„Nun gut, wir haben keine Zeit mehr, sonst ist er wirklich tot", murrte sie und griff mit ihrer rechten Hand auf die Stelle, wo unaufhörlich das Blut hinauslief.

Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Hermine sah, wie ihr Gegenüber sich konzentrierte, während sie nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe zu kauen begann.

Sie war nicht die geduldigste und im Augenblick war es unerträglich. Nachdenklich blickte sie auf den vor ihr liegenden Snape, als auf einmal Ms Silvery ansah.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Hermine."

„Was soll ich tun?", ereiferte sie sich sofort.

„Lege deine rechte Hand auf die Stelle, wo sein Herz schlägt und die andere auf meine am Hals."

Die junge Hexe tat wie ihr geheißen und schloss automatisch ihre Augen. Sie spürte den schwachen Herzschlag Snapes und das Blut was im gleichen Rhythmus aus seinem Hals drang. Doch zugleich fühlte sie eine Wärme in sich, während die Blonde unverständliche Worte vor sich hin murmelte.

Die Zeit schien um sie herum still zu stehen, als Hermine bemerkte, wie Ms Silvery ihre Hand von dem Hals des Zaubertränkemeisters löste. Sofort sah sie sie an.

„Und?"

„Er wird leben. Gib mir bitte den Aufpeppeltrank."

„Ich habe keinen", erwiderte Hermine sofort.

„Untersuch bitte deine Taschen. Ich habe dir welchen zugesteckt", äußerte die Blonde, während sie ihre Hand reinigte.

Die Dunkelhaarige nickte und beförderte kurz darauf eine Phiole hervor. Ohne viel zu sagen, entkorkte sie diese und flößte sie Snape ein.

Dieser lang nun mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihnen, seine Atmung war noch immer schwach, aber sie ging gleichmäßig.

„Danke für deine Hilfe. Jetzt solltest du dennoch zu deinen Freunden. Sie brauchen dich."

Hermine nickte und erhob sich.

„Sehen wir uns wieder?"

„Ja, das werden wir. Ich bleibe hier, bis er soweit ist, um laufen zu können. Dann treffen wir uns in Hogwarts. Das verspreche ich dir."

Die junge Hexe nickte und drückte kurz darauf die Blonde.

„Danke für alles", sprach sie dabei, bevor sie eilig die heulende Hütte verließ.

Sie beeilte sich zurückzukommen. Doch als sie die Schule erreichte, war der Kampf vorbei. Lord Voldemort war von Harry getötet worden.

Vor der Eingangspforte standen einige Kämpfer und lagen sich in den Armen. James drückte seinen Sohn an sich, während Sirius dessen Schulter tätschelte.

Ron bemerkte die Freundin zuerst, stürmte auf sie zu und drückte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Hermine war absolut überfahren in diesem Augenblick und drückte ihn jedoch von sich.

„Nicht, Ron", sprach sie und sah sich weiter um.

Es war so unglaublich, das alles nun endlich ein Ende gefunden haben sollte, das sie gar nicht bemerkte, das Tränen ihre Wangen benetzten.

Erneut wurde sie gedrückt und wieder blickte sie dem Rothaarigen ins Gesicht, dessen Wangen leuchteten.

„Wir haben gesiegt. Harry hat es geschafft", jubelte er.

„Ist es wirklich wahr?"

„Ja, das ist es, Kleines", sprach Tatze, der nun zu ihnen trat.

„Es gibt eine Reihe von Verletzen. Die schlimmsten Fälle sind bereits im St. Mungos. Aber bis dato haben wir keine Verluste erlitten", berichtete er.

„Hey, Kleines. Nicht weinen", sprach er dann, als er sah, wie ihre Tränen zunahmen.

„Ich weine aus Freude, Sirius", schluchzte sie und versuchte diesmal nicht sich gegen Ron zu wehren, der sie an sich drückte und ihr über den Rücken strich.

„Albus!", rief auf einmal Minerva.

Alle blickten sofort zu der Gryffindorhauslehrerin und mussten mit ansehen, wie diese nicht neben einem blassen Schulleiter kniete, dessen Gesichtszüge schmerzverzerrt waren. Dabei presste dieser seinen Arm an sich.

Sofort eilten alle zu ihm.

„Meine Freunde", kam es matt von ihm, als er rundum in die besorgten Gesichter sah.

„Wir haben gesiegt, aber meine Zeit ist nun zu Ende."

„Nein!", kam es beinah im Chor von allen Anwesenden.

Doch Albus schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich hätte schon viel früher sterben müssen, wenn Severus mir nicht mit seinen Tränken geholfen hätte. Der Fluch in mir, ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten."

„Bitte, Albus. Es wird doch bestimmt einen Weg geben."

„Nein, Minerva. Es tut mir leid."

„Vielleicht kann ich helfen."

Sofort bildete sich eine Gasse, an deren Ende Ms Silvery stand, die Severus stützte. Alle blickten sie an. Hermine trat zu ihr, um ihr den noch stark geschwächten abzunehmen, was alle mit verwunderten, aber auch missbilligenden Blicken beobachteten.

„Voldemort hat Nagini auf ihn gehetzt und Professor Dumbledore hat ihm vertraut", fauchte die Dunkelhaarige die anderen an.

Harry zögerte und trat auf Snapes andere Seite, um ebenfalls zu helfen.

„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns alle sehr lange unterhalten", äußerte er dabei.

Dann sahen sie zurück zu Albus, zu dem die Blonde getreten war. Sie kniete sich neben ihm und nahm seinen Arm. Sanft schob sie den Stoff seiner Robe nach oben, bevor sie ihren Arm darauflegte und die andere Hand auf seiner Stirn platzierte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, doch nichts geschah. Alle um sie herum schienen den Atem anzuhalten. Bis auf einmal Albus aufstöhnte und versuchte ihr unter Pein den Arm zu entziehen. Jedoch hielt die Blonde ihn fest. Dann verschwand sichtbar das Schwarze aus der Gliedmaße des Älteren. Als es gänzlich verschwunden war, brach Ms Silvery neben ihm zusammen.

Erst viele Stunden später öffnete sie langsam ihre Augen und blickte in Albus lächelndes Gesicht.

„Vielen Dank, mein Kind", sprach er sanft.

„Gehen von ihr weg, Albus", schnarrte Snape, der hinter ihm stand und seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

„Ist schon gut, Severus. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie ist keine Gefahr."

„Nein? Warum lügt sie dann?", fragte er herausfordernd.

„Das soll sie uns selber sagen", erwiderte der Direktor und erhob sich.

Die Blonde schob sich etwas aufrecht und sah in die Runde.

„Es war nicht in meiner Absicht, irgendjemanden hinters Licht zu führen", äußerte sie ruhig.

„Aber ich gebe Severus recht, ich bin nicht die, für die ich mich ausgegeben habe. Für die mich jeder hier hält."


	16. Chapter 16

Die Blicke aller Anwesenden war auf sie gerichtet. Darunter befanden sich neben Snap und Dumbledore, die Rumtreiber, Harry, Ron und Hermine. Alle blickten Ms Silvery teils neugierig, teils aber auch misstrauisch an. Niemand wagte ein Wort zu sagen und die Besucher blieben in abwartender Haltung. Nur Albus lächelte sanft, wie er es immer tat.

Die Blonde sah jeden für einen Augenblick direkt an, bevor ihr Augenmerk auf dem Schwarzhaarigen hängen blieb.

„Ich mein Name ist nicht Silvery", begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme.

„sondern Cassiopeia", sprach sie weiter, wurde jedoch sofort durch ein schnarrendes Geräusch unterbrochen.

„Wer soll das bitte glauben? Wenn Sie über meine Schwester reden, dann ist dies kein Scherz", knurrte er und seine Miene verfinsterte sich dabei zusehends.

„Ich mache keine Witze, Severus", erwiderte die Blonde.

„Eigentlich solltest du mich kennen…"

Kurz sah sie zum Schulleiter, bevor ihr Blick zurück schweifte.

„Jedoch hast du eine falsche Erinnerung. Ja, damals verschwand ein Mädchen. Professor Dumbledore hat euch mitgeteilt, dass ich aus gesundheitlichen Gründen weggebracht worden bin. Aber das ist nur ein Teil der Wahrheit. Ich war nicht wirklich krank, eher geschwächt und nicht bewusst, wohin ich wirklich gehöre. Dort kam Hermine ins Spiel. Ich konnte mich an eine junge Hexe erinnern, durch die meine Fähigkeiten ans Tageslicht kamen, jedoch hatte noch ein Augenblick gefehlt. Genaue Zusammenhänge waren mir nicht klar, nur es musste etwas mit ihrer besonderen Animagusform zu tun haben."

„Das ist doch alles blanker Hohn", äußerte Severus abwertend.

„Sie sehen nicht mal so aus, wie meine Schwester. Man könnte eher denken, dass sie mit Malfoys verwandt sind."

Leicht nickte diese.

„Würde mir jemand einen Zauberstab reichen?", bat sie und ein Zögern entstand, bis Hermine zu ihr trat und ihr den ihren reichte.

„Ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen", äußerte sie und richtete den Stab auf sich, dabei sprach sie stumm einige Worte.

Kurz wurde sie in ein helles Licht getaucht, welches die Anwesenden ihre Augen davor schützen ließ. Als sie ihre Arme senkten und mehr als überrascht nun eine Schwarzhaarige sahen. Severus Gesicht drohte für einen Moment zu entgleisen, doch sofort hatte er seine Maske wieder und blickte sie kühl an.

„Irgendein Trick", murmelte er.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Jeder hier im Raum kann es versuchen. Aber ich bin Cassiopeia. Deine kleine Schwester, Cass."

Ihre Worte verhalten im Raum.

Erneut war es Hermine, die nun näher herantrat.

„Was ist weiter geschehen?"

„Damals half mir Professor Dumbledore, damit ich auf eine Reise gehen konnte. Viele Jahre war ich unterwegs, bis ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte und dich sah. Sofort erkannte ich dich und wusste, welche Fähigkeiten in dir Stecken, jedoch hattest du davon nicht die geringste Ahnung. Daher schob ich dich unbewusst auf den richtigen Weg. Als ich dann erfuhr, dass du verschwunden warst, rechnete ich eins und eins zusammen", erklärte sie ruhig mit einem Lächeln.

„In der Zeit als Kind habe ich gelernt dir zu vertrauen, was wohl der erste kleine Auslöser war und als ich auf der Krankenstation lag und Madam Pomfrey die Verbindung unterbrechen wollte, musste ich eingreifen. Es mag gewiss egoistisch klingen, aber hätte ich es nicht getan, wären der Schulleiter und auch Severus nicht hier."

„Und was war mit Remus? Wie hast du ihn… wie soll ich sagen… bändigen können? Ich meine, ein Werwolf ist unberechenbar."

„Was genau gewesen ist, kann ich selber nicht erklären. Es war wie ein innerer Drang. Ich wusste, wenn ich ihm nahe bin, ihn berühre und ihm in die Augen sehe, wird er niemandem etwas zu leide tun. Werwölfe sind nicht einfach, aber keiner ist es aus freiem Wunsch. Viele von ihnen haben ein gutes Herz und Remus hat darauf reagiert."

Der Angesprochene stand im Hintergrund und nickte nur leicht. Er selber hatte es nicht verstehen können. Aber im Moment versuchte er jeglichen Gedanken zu vertreiben, um ihr weiter zu zuhören.

„Und bin ich der richtigen Annahme, dass Sie sich vorhin verausgabt haben, oder Ms Prince?", fragte nun Albus.

„Prince?", echote Hermine.

„Aber sie heißt doch Snape…"

„Nein, Ms Granger", äußerte nun Severus.

„Mein Vater ist nicht der von Cass. Als meine Mutter mit ihr schwanger war, unternahm mein Erzeuger alles Mögliche, damit sie das Kind verlor. Er wollte keinen Bastard in der Familie. Jedoch gelang es ihm nicht. Als Cassiopeia geboren war, wand er sich von ihr ab und nahm sie nicht als sein Kind an. Daher erhielt sie den Namen unserer Mutter", sprach er erklärend.

„Das ist wahr. Ich hatte keine einfache Kindheit, aber Severus war immer für mich da. Auch wenn er oft und gern der Spielball seines Vaters war, änderte sich dies durch meine Geburt. Mein Bruder hat sich dennoch für mich eingesetzt, bis er nach Hogwarts kam. Er hatte Angst um mich, dass er mich vielleicht niemals würde wiedersehen. Erst recht, als Mutter starb. Wir haben keine weiteren Verwandten, die mich hätten aufnehmen können. Es war nicht leicht in den Jahren, wo Sev nicht da war, aber ich wusste, dass er in meinem Herzen immer bei mir ist. Das hat mich alles überstehen lassen. Er war es auch, der dafür sorgte, dass ich nach dem Tod seines Vaters, etwas früher nach Hogwarts durfte. Jedoch als es zur Häusereinteilung kam… er konnte nicht glauben, dass ich nach Gryffindor kam. Zudem seine ‚Freunde' ärgerten ihn und das nicht zu knapp. Ich war ein Kind und als ich hörte, wie er sich von mir los sagte, brach für mich eine Welt zusammen. Mittlerweile durch die vergangenen Jahre habe ich ihn verstanden und bin nicht böse auf ihn. Sev wollte nur das Beste für mich. Ich habe es allein auf der Krankenstation gemerkt. Er hat ein gutes Herz, auch wenn er es hinter einer finsteren Miene und dunklen Roben verbirgt. Gern hätte ich ihm geholfen, aber es lag nicht in meiner Macht. Es tut mir leid, Sev", sprach sie und sah ihren Bruder an.

Seine Gesichtszüge hatten sich entspannt.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte wie, hätte ich es getan", kam es von ihr und eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange, die er, zum Verwundern aller, ihr sanft von der Wange strich.

„Schon gut. Es war keine schöne Zeit, das gebe ich zu. Aber hätte ich später nicht als Spion gearbeitet, wer weiß, wie es heute aussehen würde."

Seine Schwester nickte und lächelte zaghaft.

„Sev? Darf ich dich um etwas bitten?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie an und nickte leicht.

„Nimm mich bitte einmal in den Arm", flüsterte sie beinah, was ein Schmunzeln bei ihm auslöste.

So schloss er sie in seine Arme. Alle Anwesenden waren gerührt von der Szene. Allein von Severus, da er sich im Moment scheinbar nicht daran störte, das er so viele Zuschauer hatte. Er wusste nun, dass er frei war und seine Schwester bei ihm war.

Daher verstrichen einige Minuten der Stille.

„Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch, Ca… Ms Prince", sprach Hermine.

„Sag ruhig Cass. Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Nun, du sagtest mir, als wir in der Vergangenheit waren, dass dein jüngeres Ich…"

„Ich weiß, nun durch mein Eingreifen hat sich die Geschichte zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas verändert", erklärte sie der Dunkelhaarigen.

„Verstehe. Nur haben du oder ich noch etwas geändert? Ich meine, James und Sirius… sie hätten tot sein müssen…"

„Ich glaube, nun sind wir an der Reihe", sprach Tatze und trat etwas vor.

„Aber vielleicht solltest du uns erzählen, wie du es kennst, bevor ich vielleicht korrigieren kann."

Zustimmend nickte Hermine.

„Harrys Eltern wurden von Lord Voldemort getötet, als er ein knappes Jahr war. Er versuchte ihn ebenfalls zu töten, jedoch ohne jeglichen Erfolg. Wurmschwanz vor der Geheimniswahrer von Lily und James und hat sie verraten. Du, Sirius, hast ihn verfolgt. Jedoch inszenierte Peter seinen Tod und du kamst dafür nah Askaban, wo du nach 13 Jahren ausgebrochen bist. Bei unserem Kampf im Ministerium… bist du durch einen Spiegel gefallen… und Professor Dumbledore wurde später von Professor Snape getötet, nachdem Draco es nicht konnte. Harry hat es damals mit ansehen müssen…"

Stumm hörten ihr alle zu.

„Das ist doch ein kleiner Unterschied. Nun wir alle konnten uns zwar nach deiner Abreise nicht mehr an dich erinnern, aber etwas hatte sich in mir festgesetzt. Du hast Peter immer so merkwürdig angesehen, obwohl du ihn nicht kanntest. Man konnte deine negativen Gefühle ihm gegenüber beinah spüren. Normalerweise hätte ich mir darüber keine Gedanken gemacht, schließlich kannten wir alle Peter schon sehr, sehr lange und man vertraut so einer Person schneller, als einer Fremden", äußerte Tatze und Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Scheinbar hast du ihn zu oft böse angesehen, dass ich ihn des Öfteren im Auge behalten habe. Zu meiner Schande muss ich dabei leider gestehen, dass ich nicht aufmerksam genug war. Ich war damals mit James unterwegs und Lily war mit Harry alleine zu Hause. Wir wollten eigentlich nur etwas besorgen, doch ich hatte mich ablenken lassen. Als wir zurückkehrten, hatte Lord Voldemort Lily bereits getötet. Wir konnten nichts mehr tun. Auch nichts gegen Harrys Angriff, bei dem er überlebte. Peter haben wir in der Nähe des Hauses aufgefunden und er wurde nach Askaban gebracht. Er wurde verurteilt, nachdem er aus Angst die Wahrheit geschildert hat. Er hatte die Potters verraten. James kam mit Harry zu mir in das Haus meiner Familie. Dort haben wir ihn groß gezogen. Er kam nach Hogwarts und lernte Ron und dich kennen. Bei dem Angriff auf den Schulleiter erschienen James und ich im letzten Augenblick und verhinderten das Schlimmste", endete er mit seinem Bericht.

Hermine hatte sich in der Zeit gesetzt. Das war sehr viel Information, die erst einmal verarbeitet werden mussten.

„Wir sollten nun Ms Prince ausruhen lassen. Und uns könnte dies ebenfalls nicht schaden", sprach Albus in die Runde.

Einstimmig nickten die meisten.

Nacheinander verließen James, Harry, Ron, Albus und Sirius den Raum.

Severus erhob sich und gab seiner Schwester einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich bin nachher wieder hier", sprach er dabei und sah dann zu Hermine.

„Auf ein Wort, Ms Granger", schnarrte er beinah wie immer zu ihr und die junge Hexe nickte.

Cassiopeia sah den beiden hinterher, bis die Tür sich schloss.

„Remus?", fragte sie dann und blickte zu der dunklen Nische, in die sich der Werwolf zurückgezogen hatte.

„Ja?"

„Komm bitte her", kam es freundlich, wobei sie auf die Bettkannte klopfte.

Mit einem Zögern folgte Moony ihrer Bitte und näherte sich.

„Was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?", wollte die Schwarzhaarige, mit den klaren blauen Augen wissen.

Stumm sah er sie an, bevor er seinen Blick senkte.

„Als das Gespräch auf mich kam, da hast du etwas verschwiegen, nicht wahr?"

Da er sie nicht ansah, konnte er das leichte Nicken nicht sehen.

„Ich habe damals durch Zufall herausgefunden, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Zuerst tatest du mir leid, weil ich sah, wie du dich zurückzogst. Nur du bliebst nett und freundlich. Du fandest genauso schlecht Freunde, wie ich es tat. Und das du kein Mitleid wolltest, wie ich. Daher sah ich dich durch andere Augen."

Langsam blickte Remus sie an und diese Seelenspiegel, in die er nun sah, kannte er. Sie hatten sich in ihn gebrannt.

„Ich kenne meinen Vater nicht. Mir ist nur bewusst, dass er kein Zauberer ist oder war. Jedoch hatte er besondere Gaben, die sich in mir wiederspiegeln. Ich habe deinen inneren Kampf gespürt, als du dich versucht hast, gegen die Verwandlung zu sträuben, deine Angst deine Freunde wohlmöglich zu verletzen…"

„Deine Augen… es war, als hätten sie in mich geblickt. Sie beruhigten mich und ich spürte Frieden in mir. Noch nie habe ich so etwas gefühlt", gestand er ihr leise, was sie lächeln ließ.

„Du bist etwas besonderes, lass dich nicht von anderen ausgrenzen. Viele, die hier waren, sind deine wirklichen Freunde, die jederzeit dir beistehen. Gern hätte ich dir die Bürde genommen, jeden Monat bei Vollmond dies zu durchleben, aber dies liegt nicht in meiner Macht. Wunden kann ich heilen, wie bei Sev oder dem Direktor, jedoch den Biss eines Werwolfes kann ich nicht rückgängig machen. Es tut mir leid."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", erwiderte Moony sofort.

„Ich habe mich im Laufe der Zeit daran gewöhnt, wenn man es so nennen kann. Zudem habe ich dir zu danken. Wer weiß, wie es sonst ausgegangen wäre. Zudem hast du mir geholfen. Normalerweise bin ich tagelang vollkommen erschöpft, aber schau mich an. Es geht mir, gut, als wäre nichts gewesen, nachdem du mich berührt hast."

Nun lächelte auch Remus und Cass senkte leicht ihre Lider, um die Wärme in ihren Wangen nicht direkt preiszugeben.

„Ich habe dir zu danken. Du warst immer für mich da, obwohl alle mich aufzogen, als ich schwach und ängstlich war."

„Du warst das nicht, Cass. Glaube mir", äußerte er, als er sich ihr näherte, um ihr, ähnlich wie Snape vorhin, ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

Jedoch als er sich zu ihr beugte, blickte sie hoch, sodass seine Lippen die ihren streiften. Beide sahen sich auf einmal tief in die Augen und sie wagten es nicht zu atmen. Unmerklich schluckte Remus, bevor er wieder auf Distanz ging.

„Du solltest dich nun ausruhen", sprach er rau.

„Ja", war die matte Antwort, was ihn nicken ließ, bevor auch er den Raum verließ.

Währenddessen hatte Severus Hermine ein Stück weggeführt. Als er sich sicher war, dass niemand sie belauschen konnte, drehte er sich zu ihr.

„Danke, das Sie mir in der heulenden Hütte geholfen haben", sprach er

„Aber warum taten Sie dies? Wie Sie zuvor eindeutig schilderten, gehörte ich ja zu den Bösen."

Prüfend sah er sie an und daher entging ihm ihr überraschter Gesichtsausdruck nicht.

Damit hatte Hermine wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten noch in ihr. James und Sirius lebten, genauso wie Dumbledore. Der Krieg war vorbei und nun bedankte sich Severus bei ihr. Es war einfach zu viel für die junge Hexe, sodass Severus mit ansehen musste, wie die Dunkelhaarige vor seinen Augen ohnmächtig wurde. Geschickt fing er sie auf. Kurz überlegte er, wo er sie hinbringen sollte. Die Krankenstation war noch immer überfüllt. Der Gryffindorturm war zum größten Teil zerstört, so entschloss er sich kurzer Hand sie in sein Quartier zu bringen, in dessen Nähe sie sich befanden.

Dort angekommen, bettete er sie auf das Sofa und zog einen Stuhl näher.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie. Auch in ihm kreisten unzählige Gedanken, auch wenn diese sich unterschieden von denen Hermines. Er dachte an seine Schwester und er fühlte dadurch eine unbändige Freude in sich, auch wenn dies nach außen kaum erkennbar war. Innerlich hatte bereits mit sich selber abgemacht, dass er nun für immer für sie da sein würde, als er sie umarmt hatte. Jedoch spukte jetzt auch die junge Gryffindor durch seine Hirnwindungen. Diese Augen, die ihn vorhin angesehen hatten, hatten tief in ihm etwas berührt. Mehr als den Bericht von Sirius, als er von Lilys Tod sprach. Ja, er hatte damals getrauert und war voller Hass, jedoch war dieser mit der Zeit geringer geworden, ohne das er es sich erklären konnte. Früher hatte er die Rothaarige mit ihren grünen Augen immer in seinen Träumen gesehen, bis diese verblassten und durch ein paar rehbrauner Augen ersetzt wurden, die er nicht einordnen konnte. Sie strahlten Wärme, Zuversicht und noch etwas aus, was Snape nicht zu beschreiben wusste.

Was hatte Cass über Hermine gesagt?

Sie sei ein besonderer Animagus.

Er hatte, nachdem man seine Schwester ins Schloss gebracht hatte, etwas über einen weißen Löwen gehört in Verbindung mit ihrem Namen. So hatte er rasch daraus Schlussfolgerungen ziehen können. Es ging eine Kraft von der Hexe aus, die sogar er spüren konnte. Vielleicht würde er etwas in einem seiner unzähligen Bücher darüber herausfinden können.


	17. Chapter 17

Schon seit Stunden saß Severus zwischen einem wachsenden Bücherstapel. Seine private Bibliothek war nicht gerade klein, jedoch hatte er bis dato nicht im Ansatz etwas gefunden. Nachdenklich rieb er sich die Nasenwurzel, bevor er zu Hermine sah. Die junge Hexe schien aus ihrer Ohnmacht in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen zu sein. Sie wirkte nicht mehr so blass und auch ihre Gesichtszüge waren um einiges entspannter.

Ihm wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass er sich an die vergangene Zeit erinnern konnte. Wahrscheinlich stecke Albus dahinter. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären.

Unbewusst verglich er sie mit Lily und konnte so einige Parallelen feststellen. Nicht nur das beide dem Hause Gryffindor angehörten und muggelstämmig waren, sondern das sie sich ihm freundlich gegenüber verhalten hatten. Hermine war zwar damals böse geworden, als es um Cassiopeia ging, aber sie hatte ihn nie persönlich im Unterricht angegriffen oder geärgert. Zudem hatte sie wahrlich ein kluges Köpfchen, auch wenn er sie immer wieder als Besserwissern betitelt hatte. Jedoch war sie dies jetzt immer noch für ihn?

Hermine hatte ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht. Er verstand nicht, dass sie ihm in der heulenden Hütte geholfen hatte, obwohl er ihr das Leben nie einfach gemacht hatte.

Severus war verwirrt, auch wenn man es ihm nicht wirklich ansah. Zulange hatte sein Leben als Spion angedauert, sodass er seine Maske nicht so einfach fallen lassen konnte.

Er streckte sich und spürte seine Knochen. Kurz verzog er seinen Mund. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich noch nicht vollkommen erholt hatte. Jedoch gab er sich im Moment nicht die Möglichkeit, um sich zu regenerieren.

Daher klappte er das Buch zu, legte es zu den anderen und erhob sich. Ein Tee würde ihm jetzt bestimmt gut tun.

Während er diesen sich zubereitete, waren die Rumtreiber mit Albus und Minerva in Hogwarts unterwegs. Sie besahen sich die Schäden, um abschätzen zu können, wie lange der Wideraufbau und somit der Schulausfall dauern würde.

„Ich würde sagen, bis wir alles instand gesetzt haben, damit wir wieder die Schüler zurückholen können, wird es wohl dauern. Schätzungsweise erst zum neuen Schuljahr", sprach der Schulleiter nachdenklich.

„Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste für alle. Den Prüfungsjahrgängen würde viel zu viel Zeit fehlen, um sich vorzubereiten", erwiderte Professor McGonagall.

„Der Meinung bin ich ebenfalls, Minerva", erwiderte Albus mit einem Nicken.

„Dann sollten wir es so handhaben. Es wird viel Arbeit auf uns zukommen."

„Ja, aber wir werden natürlich mithelfen", äußerte Sirius sofort und seine Freunde stimmten ihm zu.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte sie über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Ich danke euch bereits jetzt dafür", äußerte er dabei.

Alle erwiderten dies, bevor sie sich gemeinsam zurückzogen, um zusammen zu tragen, was sie alles benötigen würden. Außerdem musste geplant werden, wie sie vorgehen wollten.

„Am wenigsten wurden die Räume im Kerker beschädigt. Vielleicht sollten wir die Dinge, die wir noch retten können, vorerst dort zwischenlagern", schlug Minerva nach geraumer Zeit vor.

„Na, ob das unserem Schniefelus gefallen wird?", kam es grinsend von Tatze.

„Severus wird es verstehen", äußerte Albus ruhig.

„Wir sind alle eine Gemeinschaft, das sollte niemand hier vergessen. Zudem hat er wichtige Arbeit für den Orden geleistet und mehr als wir alle zusammen der Gefahr direkt ins Auge gesehen, wenn er Voldemort gegenüberstand."

„Er hätte sich gewiss auf seine Seite geschlagen, wenn die Mächteverteilung anders gewesen wäre", mischte James sich mit ein.

„Nein! Da muss ich vollkommen widersprechen. Fast niemand kennt ihn wirklich und seine Gesinnung, aber ich habe ihm immer vertraut. Tue es jetzt noch und werde es auch weiterhin. Ich möchte hier keinen Streit oder Auseinandersetzungen. Durch den Fall des dunklen Lords hat ein neues Zeitalter für uns alle begonnen. Wir sind frei und sollten dies genießen. Es darf keinen Platz mehr für alte, unwichtige Feindschaften geben."

James ließ zerknirscht seinen Kopf hängen. Wirklich hassen tat er Snape nicht, aber sie waren immer Konkurrenten gewesen, auch jetzt, wo Lily so lange nicht mehr lebte. Es war ein innerer Machtkampf geworden. Jedoch musste er Dumbledores Worten recht geben. Eine neue Ära hatte begonnen. Vielleicht wäre es nun an der Zeit aufeinander zu zugehen. Seine Lily hätte es bestimmt gewollt.

So nickte er nun stumm.

Sirius hatte etwas einwerfen wollen, hielt sich aber zurück. Er konnte zwar immer noch sehr draufgängerisch sein, nur die Zeit war auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen. Jedoch hin und wieder den Tränkemeister zu trietzen hatte er nicht abgelegt. Es war eine Art Ventil für ihn, auch wenn Tatze wusste, dass keine gute Eigenschaft war.

Zudem war ihm bewusst, dass es aktuell andere Prioritäten gab, als Zänkereien.

„Wann wollen wir anfangen?", fragte er daher direkt.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns alle vorerst etwas erholen und Kräfte sammeln. Zudem der Winter steht vor der Tür und dann wird es nicht mehr so einfach werden. Es ist zwar möglich über alles Zauber zu legen, aber dies ist sehr, sehr anstrengend. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zuerst dafür Sorge tragen, was wir sichern können und dies unterstellen. Anschließend sollten wir eine Aufstellung machen, aus der wir ersehen können, was alles benötigt wird."

„Das ist meine Aufgabe", äußerte die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors.

„Vielleicht kann Remus mir dabei helfen."

„Das mache ich", stimmte diese zu.

„Gut. Dann schafft euch einen Überblick. Dann teilen wir uns mit den restlichen Professoren auf, um soweit wie möglich das Gebäude vor Witterung zu schützen, damit nicht noch mehr Schaden geschieht."

Alle nickten zustimmend.

„Ich würde sagen, dass vor allem die Häuser Ravenclaw und Gryffindor am stärksten betroffen sind, neben einigen Gängen, dem Eingangsbereich und der großen Halle", sprach James nun nachdenklich.

„Zudem sind sehr viele Fenster zu Bruch gegangen. Wir sollten vielleicht ein Provisorium einsetzen, dann können wir auch im Winter drinnen arbeiten, ohne das es zu kalt wird."

„Eine sehr gute Idee. Ich werde mit Filch reden", äußerte Dumbledore.

Es war ihm bewusst, das sehr viel Arbeit auf alle wartete, aber wenn sie gemeinsam alles so anpackten, wie besprochen, würde Hogwarts bald wieder im alten Glanz erstrahlen und Herberge vieler junge Hexen und Zauberer werden.

„Ich würde sagen, wir beenden für heute unsere Besprechung. Erholt euch alle und wir sehen in einigen Tagen weiter", sprach er und erhob sich.

Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Die Rumtreiber fanden Harry, der sich gerade von den Weasleys verabschiedet hatte.

„Dad? Hast du Hermine gesehen?"

„Zuletzt wollte Snape mit ihr reden. Aber das ist schon eine Weile her. Ich nehme an, dass sie sich mittlerweile ausruht. Es war ein sehr langer und anstrengender Tag für uns alle. Komm, wir wollen nach Hause."

Sein Sohn überlegte kurz und nickte, bevor sie gemeinsam apparierten.

Severus war irgendwann über einem Buch doch eingenickt. Auch er war gezeichnet und hatte nicht auf seinen Körper gehört. Jetzt schlief er traumlos. Jedoch waren seine Sinne noch immer angespannt, sodass er hochschreckte, als er etwas vernahm. Es war ein leises Knistern.

Sofort waren seine Augen offen.

Das Feuer im Kamin war beinah komplett heruntergebrannt, sodass kaum etwas in seinen Räumlichkeiten erkennbar war. Jedoch wusste er genau, woher das Geräusch kam.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entfachte das Feuer erneut und er benötigte einen Augenblick, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Dann sah er Hermine, die in seine Richtung blickte. Deutlich konnte er die Verwirrung in ihren Augen sehen.

„Sie in meinen privaten Räumen", schnarrte er aus alter Manier heraus.

„Aber was tue ich hier, Sir?", fragte sie direkt.

„Wo hätte ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach mit Ihnen hin sollen, als Sie vor meinen Füßen zusammen gebrochen sind?"

„Auf die Krankenstation?", erwiderte sie leiser.

„Die vollkommen überfüllt ist. Eine sehr gute Idee, Ms Granger", äußerte er und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel etwas zurück.

Hermine schwieg, bevor sie leicht nickte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Schließlich hatten sie sich bis ‚vor kurzem' sogar geduzt.

Zugleich kam die Erinnerung zurück. Kurz bevor ihre Nerven sie im Stich gelassen hatten, war er direkt vor ihr stehen geblieben und hatte sich etwas zu ihr gebeugt, sodass sie ihm seine Augen hatte blicken können. Genauso wie sie seine Wärme gespürt und seinen Duft wahrgenommen hatte. Dieser war eine Mischung aus getrocknetem Blut und Schweiß, vermischt mit verschieden Kräutern und Hölzern. Es hatte etwas Merkwürdiges an sich.

„Ms Granger?", hörte sie und schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Ähm… ja, Sir?"

Leicht hatte Snape seine Augenbraue angehoben.

„Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob Sie nun die Güte hätten, meine Fragen von vorhin zu beantworten."

Da war er wieder. Ihr Zaubertranklehrer, so wie sie ihn kannte.

Kurz schluckte die junge Hexe, bevor sie die Beine vom Sofa schob und die Decke, die er scheinbar über sie ausgebreitet hatte, zusammenfaltete. Diese Arbeit für ihre Finger, gab ihr einen Moment Zeit um nachzudenken.

„Ich warte, Ms Granger?", äußerte Severus ungeduldig.

„Nun, Sir", begann sie, als sie die Decke zur Seite legte.

„Ich gebe ehrlich zu, es war erschreckend mit anzusehen, wie Nagini auf sie gehetzt wurde."

Severus hatte seine Hände gefaltet und beobachtete sie über den Rand seiner Finger.

„Und weiter?", wollte er wissen.

„Cass sagte, wir sollten gehen, aber ich konnte. Ich konnte Sie nicht einfach liegen lassen, Sir…"

„Obwohl ich doch zu den ‚Bösen' gehöre?", unterbrach er sie sofort, was Hermine aufblicken ließ.

„Nein, das tun Sie nicht, Sir", erwiderte sie direkt.

„Ach, nein? Warum?"

„Gewiss streite ich nicht ab, dass es Augenblicke gab, wo ich beinah der festen Überzeugung war, das es so war. Jedoch mein Unterbewusstsein hat mich einen Narr gescholten. Sie haben in den ganzen Jahren immer für uns gekämpft, alles auf sich genommen, ohne nur einen Dank zu erhalten…"

„Als ob ich den bräuchte", schnarrte er verärgert.

„Oder eine Anerkennung von uns", sprach sie weiter, ohne auf ihn einzugehen.

„Niemand von uns hat Ihnen nur die kleinste Chance gegeben, egal ob Sie sie angenommen hätten oder nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie ein guter Mensch sind."

„Was macht Sie da so sicher?", kam es mit verengten Augen.

„Ihr Verhalten gegenüber Cassiopeia. Ihrer Schwester."

„Wären Sie wirklich so kühl, unnahbar und gefährlich, hätten Sie niemals zugelassen, Ihrer Bitte zu folgen. Ich weiß, dass Sie keine einfache Kindheit hatten und es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern, jedoch gab es auch Lichtblicke. Einer davon war Ihre Schwester."

Severus war überrascht von ihrer Einschätzung. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Und Sie haben keine Angst vor mir? Der Fledermaus aus den Kerkern? Dem ehemaligen Todesser?"

Als Antwort bekam er zuerst ein energisches Kopfschütteln, bevor sie ihre Lippen öffnete.

„Nein. Vielleicht hatte ich sie, als ich in meinem ersten Jahr hier war. Jedoch hat sich dies verändert. Sie sind ein wahrer Zaubertrankmeister und ein Genie auf diesem Gebiet. Ich habe sie eher bewundert, als gefürchtet", sprach sie mit fester Stimme.

Jetzt schwieg Severus. Er hatte etwas von ihr zum Nachdenken bekommen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie nun nach Hause gehen und sich ausruhen. Wir haben es bereits nach Mitternacht."

Als er dies sagte, sah er, wie ihre Gesichtszüge veränderten.

„Haben Sie ein Problem damit?"

„Nein, Sir. Nur…", begann sie und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf und erhob sich.

„Danke, das Sie sich um mich gekümmert haben und eine gute Nacht", äußerte sie und verschwand kurz darauf aus seinen Räumlichkeiten.

Verwirrt blickte er ihr hinterher.

Schließlich wusste er nicht, das Hermines Eltern sich ohne Erinnerung an die eigene Tochter in Australien aufhielten und ihr ‚Zuhause' im Augenblick keines war.

Kurz schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf.

/Was zerbreche ich mir jetzt meinen Kopf über sie…/, fragte er sich in Gedanken, bevor er sich erhob und in sein Schlafzimmer ging.

Als er den vertrauten Raum betrat, überflutete ihn fast automatisch die Erschöpfung. Daher fiel er geradezu auf sein Bett, ohne sich noch umzuziehen und schlief rasch daraufhin ein.

Währenddessen tapste Hermine durch das scheinbar vollkommen verlassene Schloss. Langsam traute sie ihren Beinen wieder, die sich vor geraumer Zeit noch wie Pudding sich angefühlt hatten. Noch nie war ihr so ein Blick an Snape aufgefallen.

/Was ist das nur?/, fragte sie, während sie über eine zertrümmerte Statue kletterte.

/Hat er sich verändert?/

Kurz schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und bemerkte erst jetzt, wie verklebt ihre Locken waren. Sie versuchte mit den Fingern sie grob durchkämen, was ihr jedoch kläglich misslang. Daher seufzte sie auf, was von den Wänden leise wiederhalte.

/Vielleicht habe ich mich ja verändert… Ja, so muss es sein. Ich habe viel erlebt in der letzten Zeit, das würde an niemanden einfach so vorbei gehen…/

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerkten, hatte sie den Weg zum Gryffindorturm eingeschlagen. Ihr wurde es erst bewusst, als sie vor dem Portraitloch stand, welches nicht mehr von dem Bild der fetten Dame verborgen war. Jetzt sah sie sich genau um. Während ihr Blick schweifte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie den Himmel sehen konnte. Beinah die komplette Decke war zerstört.

Nun erhalte ein erneutes Seufzen ihrerseits. Wo sollte sie die Nacht verbringen?

Sie spürte bleierne Müdigkeit in sich und wusste, das sich zum Apparieren nicht mehr genug würde Konzentrieren können. Vielleicht konnte sie irgendwo einen Unterschlupf finden.

Hermine machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ die Überreste des Turmes, in dem sie sich immer heimisch gefühlt hatte, hinter sich. Ziellos lief sie durch teils zerstörte Gänge. Einige Türen waren zerstört, wie die Räume dahinter, oder gaben gar keinen Zutritt. Auch die Klassenzimmer waren zum größten Teil unbrauchbar.

Langsam begann sie zu verzweifeln.

Wo sollte sie hin?

Leise schlich sie die nächsten Stufen hinab und fand sich bald im Eingangsbereich wieder. Das Portal war noch immer offen, da die Türen schief in den Angeln hingen. Langsam näherte sich die Hexe dem Ausgang und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Eine Windböe erfasste sie und ließ sie erschauern, sodass sie ihre Robe fester um ihren schmalen Körper schlug.

Noch nie hatte sie sich so allein gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment.

Harry und Ron waren gewiss bei ihren Familien. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie sie sofort, anstandslos aufgenommen, aber Hermine wollte um diese späte Stunde niemanden zur Last fallen.

/Ich muss einen Unterschlupf finden. Der Wind ist eisig…/, dachte sie, als es sie vor Kälte erzittern ließ.

Nachdenklich blickte Hermine sich um. Sie wusste sich keinen Rat mehr. In dem Moment, als sie sich umdrehen wollte, entdeckte sie den abnehmenden Mond am Himmel. Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sie sich verwandelt hatte, um Remus von den anderen abzulenken.

Kurz blinzelte die junge Gryffindor. Vielleicht war dies die Lösung. Tief atmete Hermine durch und kratzte ihre letzte Konzentration an. Kurz darauf verwandelte sie sich. Das Fell des Löwen war zwar nicht so dick, wie das anderer Tiere, aber sie fror nicht mehr so erbärmlich. In ihrer neuen Gestalt lief sie durch die Eingangshalle, um sich eine geschützte Ecke zu suchen und es sich dort einigermaßen gemütlich zu machen.

Aus purem Instinkt lief sie die nächsten Stufen hinab, bis sie in der Nähe einer umgestürzten Statue sich auf dem Boden, dicht an die Wand gepresst, zusammenrollte und dort ihren Schlaf fand.

Einige Stunden später wachte Severus. Er war schweißgebadet. In der wenigen Zeit hatte er verschiedenste Dinge geträumt. Zum größten Teil hatte er Nagini wieder und wieder gesehen, wie sie ihre spitzen Zähne in seinen Hals bohrte. Jedoch waren die Bilder häufiger von einem paar rehbraunen Augen unterbrochen worden.

Erholsam war dieser Schlaf gewiss nicht gewesen, doch zu versuchen ihn fortzuführen, wollte Severus nicht. So schwang er sich aus seinem Bett. Vorerst brauchte er dringend eine Dusche. Als er das Bad betrat und sich aus seiner verschmutzten Kleidung schälte, stellte er fest, dass es kein fließendes Wasser gab. Die Todesser schienen wirklich einiges angerichtet zu haben. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als einen Reinigungszauber über sich zu sprechen und sich saubere Kleidung anzuziehen. Jedoch würde er die notwendige Toilette nachholen, sobald es ihm möglich war.

Rasch verließ er seine Räumlichkeiten und lief zügig durch die Gänge, als er auf einmal ein Geräusch vernahm, was ihn inne halten ließ. Automatisch zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn erleuchten. Dann trat er vorsichtig voran. Mit verengten Augen entdeckte er eine zerstörte Figur am Boden. Angestrengt lauschte er, jedoch blieb es ruhig.

Doch in dem Moment, als er sich entspannte, sah er eine Bewegung. Severus verharrte in seiner Position und entdeckte etwas weißes, was ihn an den Schwanz eines Tieres erinnerte. So leise wie möglich schritt er näher, bis das Licht seines Stabes das weiße Fell des Löwen schimmern ließ. Aus Reflex wollte Severus zurückweichen, jedoch erinnerte er sich an das, was er gehört hatte. Er atmete tief durch und ging ein paar Schritte auf das schlafende Tier zu.

Was sollte er nun tun?

Aus Gewohnheit räusperte er sich leicht und erschrak für einen Augenblick, als dieses winzige Geräusch von den kahlen Wänden wiederhalte. Aber der Löwe erwachte davon nicht. Dies ließ den Zaubertränkemeister kurz aufatmen.

„Ms Granger?", sprach er mit einer rauen Stimme, über die er selber verwundert war.

Jedoch geschah nichts.

Severus Braue wanderte nach oben. Dann sprach er sie erneut ohne Reaktion an. So atmete er durch, kniete sich neben den schlafenden Löwen und streckte seine Hand nach dem Tier aus. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er dabei parat.

Vorsichtig berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen das seidige Fell. Es strahlte Wärme und vor allem Stärke aus. Als er spürte, wie sich diese hob und senkte, zog er seine Hand für einen Augenblick zurück, bevor sie doch langsam zurückglitten. Er konnte sich nicht erklären warum, aber es war wie ein innerer Zwang dieses Tier zu berühren.

Beinah anmutig glitt er mit seinen Finger über einen Teil der Rippenbögen hinauf zur Schulter und von dort zum Hals.

Severus war gänzlich gebannt von seiner Tat.

Erst als er sich ihrem Kopf näherte und sein Blick seiner Hand folgte, bemerkte es, wie ein paar Augen ihn beobachteten.

Jedoch schreckte er nicht zurück. Seine Finger ruhten auf ihrem Hals, während sie sich stumm ansahen.


	18. Chapter 18

Auch der Löwe blickte ihn ruhig an. Die Augen waren nicht identisch mit denen Hermines, dennoch strahlten sie die gleiche Wärme und Stärke aus, die Severus bei der Gryffindor bemerkt hatte.

„Und nun? Wollen Sie hier liegen bleiben, Ms Granger?", fragte er.

Dabei kam ihm sofort eine Sache in den Sinn.

/Ich klinge wie Mr. Filch, der Ms Norris ruft…/, dachte er und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Das Tier legte leicht ihren Kopf schief und ein tiefer Laut, welcher einem kehligen Maunzen gleichkam, verließ dessen Kehle. Dies ließ den Schwarzhaarigen aufsehen.

„Schon gut", äußerte er rasch und erhob sich.

„Ich frage mich, warum Sie hier sind und nicht zu Hause oder bei Ihren Freunden."

Wieder gab sie einen unverständlichen Laut von sich.

„Es wäre einfacher, wenn Sie sich zurückverwandeln würden", kam es nun etwas ungeduldig.

„Also?", hakte er sogleich nach, als nichts geschah.

Nun wanderte seine Braue nach oben, als der Löwe seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Können oder wollen Sie nicht?", fragte er, einer Vermutung folgend.

Ob aus Intuition oder aus Instinkt getrieben, schlug das Tier zweimal mit dem Schwanz, was ein Seufzen bei Severus auslöste.

„Kommen Sie", sprach er und wand sich zum Gehen.

Dann blickte er über die Schulter zu sich.

„Warten Sie auf eine extra Einladung?", schnarrte er.

„Minerva wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn einer ihrer Löwenbabys zu schaden kommt", äußerte er weiter und musste dann über seine eigenen Worte schmunzeln, was der Löwe mit einem überraschten Laut quittierte. Nun wurde das Tier erneut betrachtet, sodass sie sich rasch erhob und zu ihm trottete. Kurz schenkte er ihr erneut eine hochgezogene Braue, bevor er sie zurück zu seinen Räumlichkeiten führte.

„Ich sehe mal eben nach, ob ich etwas zu trinken für Sie habe. Sie dürften ja durchgefroren sein. Schließlich herrschen hier keine Temperaturen, wie in Afrika", sprach er und verschwand in seiner kleinen Küche.

Als er aus dieser zurückkehrte, sah er den Löwen zusammengerollt auf seinem Läufer vor dem Kamin. Das Tier schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Severus musterte sie und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann ging er in die Küche zurück, um das Wasser abzustellen. Anschließend verließ er den Kerker, um sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten.

Es war noch zu früh, um nach seiner Schwester zu sehen, so wollte er sich einen Überblick über die Schäden verschaffen. Schneller als gedacht, ging dies vonstatten. So dass Severus, nachdem er noch etwas am See entlang gelaufen war, in die Eingangshalle trat, wo er auf die Potters, Sirius, Remus, Minerva und Albus traf. Letzterer bemerkte ihn sofort.

„Severus. Guten Morgen. Hast du einen Rundgang gemacht?"

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen und nickte leicht.

„Ja, das habe ich. Was denkst du, wie es weitergehen soll?"

Dumbledore fasste kurz zusammen, was sie am Tage zuvor beschlossen hatten. Als er endete, traf Familie Weasley ein.

Harry trat sofort zu Ron, nachdem er alle begrüßt hatte und sich umsah.

„Ist Hermine gar nicht bei dir?"

„Nein. Ich dachte, dass sie bei dir ist", antwortete der Rothaarige sofort und erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Tränkemeister.

„Sie haben Sie doch gestern gesehen. Wo ist Hermine danach hin?", fragte er ihn direkt und Severus sah, wie alle Blicke sich ihm zuwendeten.

„Sie ist eingeschlafen", erwiderte er ruhig, ohne weiter auf die Umstände einzugehen.

„Scheinbar hat es Sie ja nicht interessiert, wo sich Ms Granger aufhielt", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Bitte? Eingeschlafen? Was hast du ihr gegeben, Schniefelus?", kam es sofort von Sirius.

„Ich weiß nicht, was dich das angeht, Black", schnarrte er mit verengten Augen.

„Aber gar nichts. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, hat auch sie hart gekämpft. Zudem da ja niemand hier war, wo hätte ich sie bitte hinbringen sollen? Auf den Gang? Wie ich gesehen habe, steht ja nichts mehr von eurem heißgeliebten Löwenturm."

Tatze wollte gerade zur Erwiderung ansetzen, als eine Stimme aus Richtung Treppe der Kerker zu vernehmen war.

„Guten Morgen. Oh, wie ich sehe, sind wir wohl die letzten."

Alle blickten sich um und entdeckte Cassandra, neben der eine verschlafene Hermine stand. Beide traten auf die Gruppe zu, während sich Harry und Ron aus dieser lösten, um die Freundin zu begrüßen.

„Ist wahr? Hast du wirklich bei Snape übernachtet?", fragten sie sofort.

„Professor Snape", korrigierte sie beiden automatisch.

„Und ja, das habe ich."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Es war zu spät und ich wollte niemanden belästigen", sprach sie.

Hermine log ihre Freunde ungern an, aber sie hatte Severus Worte gehört und sie war froh, dass er nicht mehr gesagt hatte. Daher hatte sie es aufgegriffen. Jedoch der letzte Teil war der Wahrheit entsprungen.

„Du weißt doch, dass du jederzeit zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen kannst", erwiderte Ron sofort.

„Ist jetzt doch egal", äußerte sie.

„Aber wie soll es nun weitergehen?", wollte sie von den anderen wissen.

„Ich schließe mich Hermine an. Je länger wir hier herumstehen, desto länger wird alles dauern", äußerte Cass.

Rasch wurden auch sie und die Weasleys aufgeklärt und letzterte teilten sich sogleich auf. Albus war sichtlich zufrieden, dass es bis dato so gut ablief. Cass beschloss, mit Hermine die Bibliothek aufzusuchen, um dort eine Bestandsliste aufzustellen, da beide sich dort am besten auskannten.

Molly Weasley wollte derweil in die Küche, um mit den Hauselfen zu sehen und die Versorgung aller mit ihnen durchzugehen.

Alle kamen in ihren Gruppen gut voran. Es gab wenig Reibungspunkte zwischen ihnen. Es war viel zerstört und die Listen wurden immer länger, aber einiges war reparierbar. Als nach einigen Tagen vollkommene Klarheit bestand, war abzusehen, dass die Reparatur des Gebäudes, wenn die Witterung soweit mitspielte, bis etwa Mai des kommenden Jahres andauern würde.

Cass blieb nach Absprache mit dem Schulleiter in der Schule. Severus bot ihr zwar an, nach Spinners End zu gehen, lehnte sie ab. Zu viele negative Erinnerungen waren mit ihrem Geburtshaus verbunden Ihr Bruder konnte es verstehen und blieb daher bei ihr in Hogwarts.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Hermine und den Jungs, war noch immer angespannt und sie wich ihnen aus, wenn sie merkte, dass sie sie auf die Nacht in den Kerkern ansprechen wollten. Die junge Hexe verstand selber nicht, warum sie ihnen auswich, aber sie wollte mit ihnen nicht darüber reden. Sie arbeitete selber noch daran. Hermine war wach geworden, nach einem kurzen Schlaf. Sie hatte sich wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Nicht wie früher, wo sie höchstwahrscheinlich längst die Flucht ergriffen hätte. In ihren Augen hatte sich der Tränkemeister verändert. Gern hätte sie mit irgendwem darüber gesprochen. Nur mit wem sollte sie? Ginny war zwar da, doch für sie gab es nur ein Thema. Harry! Luna schwebte für Hermines Geschmack wieder zu sehr in anderen Sphären und mit Molly konnte sie beim besten Willen darüber nicht reden, auch wenn sie Snape respektvoll behandelte. So versuchte sie es erst einmal mit sich selber zu klären.

Das Severus ebenfalls oft in Gedanken war und diese sich um die junge Hexe drehten, ahnte sie nicht. Daher arbeitete sie verbissen. Jedoch jedes Mal, wenn sie Snape sah, spürte sie, wie ihre Knie weich wurden.

Jedoch waren beide unter Beobachtung. Cassiopeia, wie auch Remus hatten bemerkt, das etwas anders zwischen den beiden war. Sie hatten nicht vergessen, was vor einigen Tagen geschehen war, jedoch gingen sie normal miteinander um. Moony taute in ihrer Nähe sogar auf, sodass sie zusammen lachen konnten, wenn sie zusammen waren. Remus fühlte sich irgendwie frei in ihrer Nähe, was vor allem daran lag, das die Gefährdung durch ihn einmal im Monat bei beinah null lag.

Auch Cass tat seine Nähe gut. Sie war fröhlich und zugänglich, auch wenn sie gern mal mit Sirius freundschaftlich zankte. Severus Schwester war nicht hässlich, was Tatze schon längst festgestellt hatte. Daher kam es schon häufiger vor, dass er vollkommen matchohaft mit ihr flirtete, worauf sie nie einging und es daher oft zu dem einen oder anderen Schlagabtausch kam.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lang du dir die Zähne noch ausbeißen willst, Töle", ärgerte sie an einem Morgen.

„Nein, warum? Ich habe ziemliche Ausdauer", kam es grinsend.

„Ich würde es eher als Penetranz beurteilen"; mischte sich Cass Bruder mit ein.

„Ach, Schniefelus. Du hast doch sowieso keine Ahnung", äußerte Black und legte grinsend seinen Arm um Cassiopeias. Schulter.

Jedoch kaum, dass er dies getan hatte, verspürte er deutlich ihren Ellenbogen in seinen Rippen.

„Uff", kam es kurz, als er sich von ihr löste.

Sie blickte ihn unschuldig an.

„Ich hab dich gewarnt und wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen."

„Was sagst du dazu, Remus?", fragte er seinen Freund, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.

„Sie hat es dir gesagt", sprach er schmunzelnd.

„Hey, fall mir doch nicht in den Rücken", äußerte Sirius beleidigt.

„Erstens: tue ich dies nicht, sondern halte mich nur heraus und zweitens: hat sie es dir mehrfach gesagt. Du wolltest nicht hören", antwortete er grinsend.

Sirius zog beleidigt ab, jedoch wussten alle, dass er so schnell vergessen haben würde, wie es begonnen hatte. So konnten sich wieder alle an die Arbeit machen.

Es trafen immer mehr Helfer ein, sodass sie bis zum ersten Schneefall gut voran kamen. Dies geschah Mitte November.

Die große Halle war beinah komplett wieder instand gesetzt. Genauso wie viele Gänge. Bei den Unterkünften der Gryffindors und Ravenclaws sah es anders aus. Hier war man noch nicht soweit. Da alles undicht war, hatten sie die Trümmerbereiche mit Zaubern vor dem Wetter geschützt.

Da sie nichts an der Fassade tun konnte, wurde die Arbeit soweit es ging in den Klassenräumen fortgesetzt. Währenddessen war Cass häufiger mit ihrem Bruder und Hermine in der Winkelgasse, um dort einige Bestellung aufzugeben und andere Dinge abzuholen.

„Du, Hermine?", fragte Cass sie an einem Morgen, als sie nebeneinander herliefen.

„Ja?", erwiderte diese und zog dabei ihre Robe fester um sich.

„Es ist ja nicht mehr weit bis Weihnachten. Fährst du dann nach Hause?"

„Na ja… nicht direkt", antwortete die junge Hexe.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie und ihr Bruder lauschte derweil den beiden, ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen.

„Ich habe meinen Eltern nach Australien gebracht und ihr Gehirn manipuliert, um sie zu schützen. Im Moment hatte ich nicht die Ruhe, um zu ihnen zu reisen."

Verstehend nickte die Schwarzhaarige und auch Severus verstand nun ihr Verhalten.

„Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Danke für dein Angebot, Cass. Aber es ist meine Aufgabe und ich muss es allein tun."

„Wie du willst, aber ich bin für dich da, wenn du Hilfe benötigst. Und Sev hilft bestimmt ebenfalls", sprach sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, ohne ihren Bruder zu beachten, dessen Augenbraue in ungeahnte Höhen gewandert war.

Hermine lächelte die Freundin an, wagte aber nicht nach hinten zu blicken, aus Angst vor Severus Reaktion. Jedoch schwieg dieser, was die junge Hexe nicht verstand.

Seid der einen Nacht, hatte sie nicht mehr allein mit ihm gesprochen. Meist waren andere mit anwesend. Gern hätte sie es geändert, doch sie wusste nicht wie sie es anstellen sollte.

Cass beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel.

„Nun, wenn du willst, bleib doch bei uns in Hogwarts. Es wird vielleicht keine Feier, wie du es gewohnt bist, aber es wäre ein beisammen sein", sprach sie und blieb stehen.

„So, ich muss hier lang. Wir treffen uns hier in einer halben Stunde wieder. Ok? Gut, bis später, kam es, bevor sie in einem der Geschäfte verschwand.

Hermine hatte ihren Mund noch geöffnet, jedoch konnte sie nichts mehr erwidern. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte in das verschlossene Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. Kurz schluckte sie.

„Nun… wo wollen Sie hin, Sir?", fragte sie vorsichtig und hoffte, nicht zu unsicher zu klingen.

„Ich muss einen Teil meiner Zutaten auffüllen", schnarrte er.

Verstehend nickte sie.

„Ich werde in den nächsten Buchladen gehen", erklärte sie rasch.

Severus beobachtete sie, wie sie sich abwendete und den genannten Laden anstrebte. Hatte er bei ihr eine Röte auf den Wangen gesehen? Kurz schüttelte er seinen Kopf, bevor auch er sich auf den Weg machte.

Jedoch war er rasch fertig, da nur ein Teil seiner Sachen vorrätig waren. Da es aber noch zu früh war, um zum Treffpunkt zu gehen, ging er an den Geschäften vorbei.

Die Winkelgasse war wie immer sehr gut besucht, vor allem da es langsam auf die Feiertage zuging.

Dies würde sein erstes Weihnachtsfest sein, das anders sein würde, als er es in den letzten Jahren ‚zelebriert' hatte. Seine Schwester würde dabei sein. Drüber gesprochen hatten sie noch nicht wirklich, nur beide wollten es ruhig. Worüber er froh war, das sie kein übertriebene Feier wollte. Nur, wie würde Hermine es sehen? Sie kannte und vollzog gewiss die typischen Traditionen. Es ließ ihn seufzen. Er wusste, dass sie nicht zugesagt hatte, vielleicht würde sie es auch nicht, irgendwo tief in sich hoffte er, dass sie sich dafür entscheiden würde.

Vielleicht würde er ihr ja im Bezug auf ihre Eltern helfen können.

Severus stoppte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er darüber nachgedacht hatte. Irgendwie war es ihr irgendwie gelungen, etwas in ihm zu bewegen.

Severus blickte sich um und bemerkte, das er vor dem Buchgeschäft stehen geblieben war, in dem Hermine verschwunden war. Er blickte durch die Fensterfront und entdeckte rasch die braunen Haare der Gryffindor, die scheinbar in einem Buch versunken schien. Jedoch schien sie die Zeit nicht aus dem Auge verloren zu haben, als sie es zusammenklappte und mit einem traurigen Blick ins Regal stellte, bevor sie mit einem anderen zur Kasse ging. Als sie anschließend den Ausgang ansteuerte, zog er sich in eine dunkle Nische zurück. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, als sie fast an ihm vorbei lief. Kurz sah er ihr hinterher, bevor er in den Laden trat und gezielt das Regal ansteuerte. Er hatte sich gemerkt, wo sie gestanden hatte, sodass er rasch das scheinbar richtige Buch erwischte. Eigentlich hatte er mit einfacher Literatur gerechnet, jedoch war es ein Buch über fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke, was den Tränkemeister überraschte. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, bevor er sich auf den Rückweg zum Treffpunkt machte, wo er bereits erwartet wurde. Seine Schwester nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam apparierten sie zurück nach Hogwarts.

Die Appariergrenze war wieder hochgezogen worden, jedoch war die Reichweite noch nicht so groß, wie sie ursprünglich gewesen war. Daher hatten die drei keinen all zu weiten Weg.

In der Eingangshalle kam Remus den dreien entgegen.

„Schön, das ihr hier seid. Albus hat mich geschickt, damit ihr zu ihm kommt. Er wollte mit uns allen reden", erzählte er ihnen.

„In Ordnung", äußerte Cass lächelnd.

„Wir kommen gleich nach, nur wir wollen eben die Besorgungen verstauen."

„Ok, bis gleich", erwiderte er und blickte ihnen hinterher.


	19. Chapter 19

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später trafen sie in Albus Büro auf die anderen.

„Schön, das ihr hier seid", begrüßte der Schulleiter die drei.

„Dann komme ich direkt zum Punkt. Das Wetter schlägt bald um, zudem ist bald Weihnachten, sodass wir hier mit unseren Arbeiten erst einmal pausieren sollten. Genieß die freie Zeit und im neuen Jahr werden wir mit neuem Tatendrang weitermachen", erklärte er allen Anwesenden.

Der größte Teil dieser nickte, sodass Dumbledore die Runde rasch auflöste. Am heutigen Tag war nicht mehr viel zu tun. Geschlossen liefen sie die Treppe hinunter und fanden sich bald vor dem Wasserspeier wieder.

„Hermine?", sprach Ron die Freundin an.

„Ja? Was gibt es?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen, naja… wenn du möchtest, bist du herzlich in den Fuchsbau eingeladen, um mit uns Weihnachten zu feiern", äußerte er verlegen.

Severus hatte seine kühle Maske auf und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als er eine Hand auf seinem Unterarm spürte. Es war Cass, die dies tat und ihn nur stumm ansah, sodass er seine Worte herunterschluckte.

„Harry, sein Vater, Remus und Sirius sind auch da", fügte der Rothaarige noch rasch hinzu.

Hermine schwieg und überlegte. Sie hatte viele Weihnachten im Fuchsbau verbracht. Es war immer eine schöne Zeit gewesen, aber im Moment war ihr überhaupt nicht nach Feiern zu mute. Geschweige denn mit vielen Leuten auf engstem Raum zu sein. Daher schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf.

„Danke für dein Angebot, Ron. Aber ich habe etwas zu erledigen und kann daher nicht", erwiderte sie, als immer mehr fragende Blicke sie trafen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte nun Harry.

„Ich wollte noch einige Tage hier bleiben und dann nach Australien reisen. Du weißt doch, meine Eltern sind dort und ich will sie herholen", erklärte sie ihm.

„Wir können dich doch begleiten", schlug Ron sofort vor und blickte in die Runde, wo sofort die ersten Nickten.

Doch erneut schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von euch, jedoch möchte und muss ich dies alleine tun. Bitte versteht das. Wir sehen uns dann auch bald wieder."

Harry trat zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Natürlich, Mine. Aber wenn etwas ist, wir sind immer für dich da", sprach er dabei.

„Danke", äußerte Hermine und erwiderte seine Geste.

Dabei sah sie über die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen hinweg, wie Ron geknickt da stand. Früher hätte es ihr gewiss einen Stich versetzt, aber mittlerweile war es nicht mehr so. Das spürte sie deutlich. Daher schaffte sie es mühelos, die Freunde anzulächeln.

„Es wird noch viele Weihnachten geben", kam es dann von ihr, als sie sich von Harry löste, was dir mit einem zustimmenden Nicken bestätigte.

„Du hast recht, Mine."

Alle verabschiedeten sich und wünschten frohe Feiertage, bis nur noch Remus, Cassiopeia, ihr Bruder und Hermine zurückblieb.

„Severus?", sprach Moony den Tränkemeister an.

„Ich wollte dich bitten, ob du mir noch den Wolfsbanntrank geben könntest."

Stumm nickte der Angesprochene und eilte mit wehenden Roben von dannen.

„Remus?"

„Ja, Hermine?"

„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen."

Überrascht blickte Lupin sie an.

„Warum?", wollte er sogleich wissen.

„Nun… beim Endkampf, das ich auf dich los bin…", kam es verlegen.

Nun schmunzelte der Werwolf.

„Du musst das nicht. Ich wäre zwar nicht dafür gewesen, wenn ich hätte entscheiden können, aber du wolltest alle schützen. Da ist nichts Verwerfliches dran. Zudem haben wir uns nicht verletzt. Zudem kannst du gern Sirius oder James fragen, sie hatten es damals nicht einfacher in ihrer Animagusgestalt. Ich wusste ja, wer sie waren, nur ich konnte zu Beginn nicht anders, als gegen sie zu kämpfen. Du musst dich nicht grämen. Wer weiß, was gewesen wäre, wenn ich meinen Trank gehabt hätte. Aber wie bereits gesagt, es ist nichts geschehen", äußerte er mit einem Zwinkern, was die Dunkelhaarige Lächeln ließ.

„Darüber bin ich auch froh", stimmte sie ihm zu.

„Hier", schnarrte Severus, der neben ihnen auftauchte und Remus eine Phiole hinhielt.

„Ich danke dir", erwiderte der Werwolf und ließ das Gefäß in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

Anschließend umarmte er Hermine freundschaftlich.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg und bis im neuen Jahr."

„Danke, Moony", äußerte sie und drückte ihn leicht, bevor sie sich trennten.

Bei Cass zögerte er kurz, doch sie lächelte ihn an und umarmte ihn, was nach kurzer Überraschung gern erwiderte.

„Wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr, Wölfchen", wisperte sie und zauberte mit diesen wenigen Worten eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen.

„Ja, das werden wir", äußerte er rau.

Dann räusperte er sich leicht, richtete sich auf und nickte Snape zu, bevor auch Remus verschwand.

„Wann willst du abreisen?", fragte Severus Schwester die Gryffindor.

„Ganz genau weiß ich es noch nicht", gab sie ehrlich zu.

„Aber ich denke bald."

Verstehend nickte die Schwarzhaarige.

„In Ordnung. Aber ich denke, wir sollten uns nun alle zurückziehen. Der Tag war lang."

„Ja, ich bin auch ziemlich erschöpft", stimmte Hermine der Freundin zu.

Severus schwieg, bevor er den Weg zu den Kerkern einschlug, auf dem die beiden Frauen bald folgten.

Im Schloss kehrte Ruhe ein. Hermine nutzte die Zeit, um einige Dinge nachzulesen, bevor sie ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und sich von dem Geschwisterpaar verabschiedete. Bei Cass war es herzlich, während ihr Bruder wie immer kühl war. Jedenfalls nach außen hin. Er würde sie gern begleiten, doch er konnte nicht über seinen Schatten springen.

Hermine reiste ab. Sie machte ihren ersten größeren Stopp in Sydney. Gern hätte sie sich diese imposante Stadt angesehen, jedoch ließ es ihre innere Unruhe nicht zu. Zudem war sie erschöpft, sodass sie sich in ein Hotel für zwei Tage eincheckte und sich dann auf die Suche machte.

Leider waren ihre Eltern nicht mehr dort, wo sie sie hingebracht hatte. Daher musste sie nun recherchieren.

Die Zeit verstrich, bis sie herausfand, dass sie in Richtung Canberra gezogen waren. So reiste sie weiter, um in der australischen Hauptstadt ihre Suche fortzusetzen. Jedoch schienen ihre Eltern wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein.

Egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie konnte keine weitere Spur finden. Daher reiste sie durch das Land und hoffte etwas herauszufinden. Aber leider war Fortuna ihr nicht hold.

Je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr verließ sie die Hoffnung. Dafür häuften sie die Abende, wenn sie sich in den Schlaf weinte. Sie hatte schreckliche Angst, dass ihren Eltern etwas geschehen war. Daher graste sie alle erdenklichen Krankenhäuser ab, jedoch hatte niemand das Zahnärztepaar gesehen.

Hermine war am Verzweifeln und sie fühlte sich einsamer denn je. Darüber konnte sie auch nicht das warme Wetter nicht entschädigen, da sie die kalte Jahreszeit in England nicht mochte. Sie schien langsam aber sicher in Depressionen zu verfallen.

Mit verstreichenden Tagen verließ sie immer seltener ihr Zimmer. Das einzige was sie hin und wieder tat, war das beantworten der Briefe, die ihr von Harry und Ron geschickt wurden. Sie wollte nicht, dass man sich um sie sorgte.

Langsam machte sich ein Gedanke in ihr breit. Was wäre, wenn ihre Eltern aus einem unerdenklichen Grund nicht mehr lebten?

Dieser Gedanke ließ Hermine nicht mehr los. Er schien sie geradezu in ein bodenloses Loch zu ziehen, bis sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Rasch bezahlte sie ihre Unterkunft und apparierte zurück in ihre Heimat.

Kaum, dass sie den Boden dort berührte, erfasste sie eine kalte Windböe, die ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Sie hatte sie sich so sehr an das australische Klima gewöhnt, dass es ihr nun vorkam, als befände sie sich am Nordpol.

Es herrschte reges Schneetreiben und die Häuser wirkten wie verzuckert.

Hermine schlug den Weg zu ihrem Elternhaus ein. Vielleicht waren ihre Eltern hier, auch wenn sie es sich nicht vorstellen konnte.

Als sie das Gebäude sah, welches sich dunkel vor ihr erstreckte und nicht wie sonst zu Weihnachten besonders einladend wirkte, wusste die Hexe, das sie recht behalten hatte. Niemand war hier, das Haus war verwaist.

Es sammelten sich Tränen in ihre Augen, als sie vor dem Eingang auf die Knie sank und ein Schluchzen ihren Körper ergriff. Dass die Kälte ihre Gliedmaßen immer stärker in Beschlag nahm, registrierte sie nicht. Ihr Zittern spürte sie ebenfalls nicht mehr.

Ihre schmalen Finger krallten sich in den Schnee, während ihre Haare und ihre Kleidung immer weiter damit bedeckt wurden.

Erst nach einer geraumen Weile gelang es ihr, sich wieder aufzurichten. Ihre Beine hielten kaum ihr Gewicht, dennoch konnte sie einen Fuß vor den Nächsten setzen.

Hermine hatte keinen Blick für die geschmückten Fenster, an denen sie vorbeiging. In einer Seitenstraße, die unbelebt war, gelang es ihr mit letzter Kraft zu apparieren.

Sie hatte kein festes Ziel, dennoch ließ sie sich von ihrem Herzen leiten und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, befand sie sich auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts.

An der Appariergrenze brach sie endgültig zusammen und blieb dort im hohen Schnee liegen.

Severus machte an diesem Abend, wie er es oft tat, seid das Schloss verlassen war, einen Spaziergang. Was ihn dazu trieb, konnte er nicht beantworten. Aber es war eine innere Unruhe, die ihn dazu bewegte. Er hatte seine Robe fest um sich geschlungen und sein Gesicht war teils von seinem Schal verdeckt. So strich er am Rande des verbotenen Waldes entlang. Sein Weg führte ihn am See entlang, über den er kurz blickte.

Snape wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits unterwegs war, bis er beschloss zurück zu gehen und sich am Kamin aufzuwärmen. Der Wärmezauber, mit dem er sich umgeben hatte, war zwar äußerst nützlich, jedoch ersetzte es das prasselnde Feuer nicht im Geringsten.

Mit langen Schritten eilte er voran, bis er in der Nähe etwas am Boden liegen sah. Seine Augen verengten sich und automatisch griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, als er nun vorwärts schlich.

Es war leise und der Schnee verschluckte alle Geräusche, nur das leise Knirschen unter seinen Sohlen hörte er deutlich.

Je näher er kam, desto deutlicher war für ihn zu erkennen, dass dort eine Person lag, die er schlagartig erkannte. Nun rannte Severus zu ihr und kniete sich hin. Vorsichtig drehte er sie auf den Rücken und blickte in das bereits leicht bläulich angelaufene Gesicht der Gryffindor.

/Bei Merlin!/, dachte er sich und hob sie sofort auf seinen Arm.

Er hatte mit einem Blick erkannt, wie ernst die Lage war.

Während er mit ihr zum Schloss rannte, fiel ihm auf, wie leicht sie doch war. Leichter als er dachte. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Halten Sie durch", äußerte er leise, wobei sein Atem sich deutlich weiß vor ihm zeigte.

Als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her, rannte er durch das Schloss zu seinen Gemächern. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug seine Tür gegen das Mauerwerk und ließ seine Schwester aufsehen, die es sich vor seinem Kamin gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Sev?", sprach sie, als sie aufsah.

Sie erschrak, als sie das Gesicht ihres Bruders sah und erkannte, dass er jemandem im Arm hielt.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie als sie aufsprang und auf ihn zu ging.

„Hermine!", hauchte sie, als sie die Person erkannte.

„Hilf mir und stell jetzt keine Fragen", fuhr der Tränkemeister seine Schwester an.

„Ich habe sie bei der Appariergrenze gefunden. Sie lag im Schnee."

Cass nickte und eilte ihrem Bruder vorweg, um die Türen zu öffnen. Bei seinem Bett verhielt sie, doch Sev steuerte eine weitere Tür an.

„Lass Wasser in die Wanne", schnarrte er.

Zum Glück hatten sie die Anschlüsse reparieren können, darüber war er im Moment mehr als froh.

„Sie ist vollkommen durchgefroren und wenn wir sie nun nicht gleichmäßig erwärmen, kann sie Gliedmaßen verlieren, wenn nicht sogar sterben."

Seine Schwester nickte und rannte ins Bad. Mit einem Zauberspruch sorgte sie dafür, dass die Wanne sich schneller füllte. Sorgsam ließ Severus die Dunkelhaarige bekleidet ins Wasser gleiten.

„Bleib du bei ihr, Cass. Ich hole einige Tränke", sprach er und seine Schwester nickte.

Sie stützte Hermine, damit diese nicht unterging. Dabei beobachtete sie, dass die Gesichtsfarbe langsam zunahm.

„Was ist nur passiert?", murmelte sie leise, als ihr Bruder neben ihr erschien.

Er entkorkte einige Phiolen, die er ihr nacheinander einflößte.

„Jetzt können wir nur warten", sprach er dann zu ihr.

„Sollten wir sie nicht besser ins St. Mungos bringen?"

„Dafür hätten wir keine Zeit mehr gehabt", erklärte ihr der Ältere.

„Hoffen wir, dass die Tränke rasch anschlagen und sie das Schlimmste überstanden hat, dann können wir immer noch gehen."

Gemeinsam beobachtete sie Hermine, die nun nicht mehr so blass war, wie zuvor. Auch wirkte sie entspannter.

„Wir sollten sie nun ins Bett bringen, nicht das sie sich noch eine Lungenentzündung holt", sprach Cassiopeia nach einer Weile.

Sev nickte zustimmend und hob die Hexe aus der Wanne. Dass er dadurch nass wurde, störte ihn im Moment nicht. Sicher trug er sie in sein Bett und begann ihre Robe zu öffnen. Doch Cass legte ihre Hände auf die seinen.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie", sprach sie eindringlich und obwohl er ihr Widersprechen wollte, nickte er nur und ließ sie allein zurück.

Nur für einen Moment blickte sie ihm hinterher, bevor sie Hermine aus ihren nassen Sachen schälte, um ihr anschließend etwas Trockenes überzuziehen. Kurz atmete Cass durch und ergriff Hermines Hände, bevor sie langsam ihre Augen schloss.

Severus Schwester wusste, dass es sie sehr viel Energie brauchen würde und dass sie sich damit selber schaden konnte, schließlich war sie genauso sterblich, wie all die anderen. Aber tief in sich fühlte sie, wie schlecht es Hermine ging und sie konnte und wollte nicht anders handeln.

Sie begann sich immer stärker zu konzentrieren, während ein Leuchten bei ihr begann.

Währenddessen hatte Severus sich auf einem Sessel niedergelassen. Sein Blick ging starr ins nahe Feuer. Dass es klopfte, registrierte er nicht. Genauso wenig, wie die Tür sich öffnete und man ihn ansprach. Mit besorgtem Blick sah Albus Dumbledore ihn an, bevor er seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und somit der Schwarzhaarige aufsprang und seinen ungebetenen Besuch böse anstarrte.

Neben dem Schulleiter war noch Remus, Harry und Ron anwesend.

„Was macht ihr hier?", knurrte Snape die beiden an.

„Ich könnte eher fragen, was mit dir ist, Severus", fragte Albus höflich.

„Du hast überhaupt nicht reagiert."

Sein wütender Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich und wurde fragend. Doch schlagartig schien er sich zu erinnern.

„Nein! Cass!", rief er und rannte auf seine Schlafzimmertür zu.

Er drückte den Griff hinunter, doch nichts geschah. Leise fluchte er vor sich, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog und auf das Schloss richtete.

„Alohomora!"

Doch nichts geschah.

„Bombada!", rief er dann und die Tür gab gezwungener Maßen nach.

Eine Staubwolke hing vor ihnen, doch Severus scherte sich nicht und stürmte, gefolgt von den beiden Männern den Raum. Auch wenn die Sicht nur langsam klar wurde, war das Leuchten deutlich zu sehen.

Alle waren für einen Moment erstarrt, als sie zu den beiden Frauen sahen. Severus fing sich als erster und trat zu seiner Schwester. Er legte seine Finger auf ihre Schulter und zog sie blitzartig zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt.

„Lass es, Cass!", schrie er sie förmlich an.

„Was ist?", wollte Remus wissen, der besorgt zu ihm gegangen war.

„Es wird sie umbringen!", fauchte er ihn an, ohne seinen Blick von Cassiopeia zu lösen.

Daher streckte auch Moony seine Finger nach ihr aus.

„Nein, Remus. Dir wird es nicht anders, als Severus ergehen", äußerte Dumbledore.

„Und was ist mit Hermine?", kam es panisch von Ron, der mit Harry auf Kopfhöhe der Freundin stand.

„Ihr passiert nichts", zischte Snape und sah, wie Moonys Finger sich um Cass Schultern legte.

Sofort versuchte er nach ihm zu greifen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Remus starrte die Schwarzhaarige an. Niemand sprach ein Wort, als auf einmal das Leuchten verschwand und Cass zusammenbrach. Moony fing sie geschickt auf und drückte sie automatisch an sie.

„Was ist passiert, Severus?", fragte Albus den Tränkemeister, der wie erstarrt war.

Kurz blinzelte er jedoch, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich habe Ms Granger halb erfroren an der Appariergrenze gefunden. Cassiopeia und ich habe versucht sie zu erwärmen, eine Reise ins St. Mungo hätte sie nicht geschafft. Cass bat mich hinaus und dann ward ihr da…"

Nachdenklich rieb der Schulleiter sich seinen Bart. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte man ein leises Stöhnen.

„Was… was ist passiert? Wo… wo bin ich?"

„Hermine?", kam es sofort von Ron, der ihre Hand ergriff.

„Du bist in Hogwarts", erklärte er ihr rasch und sah sie besorgt an.

„Hogwarts?", erwiderte sie matt.

„Ich kann mich nur erinnern, dass es auf einmal so warm war und ein helles Licht, das mich umhüllte…"

„Das muss Cass gewesen sein", sprach Remus, der die Schwarzhaarige noch immer auf dem Arm hielt.

„Ihr Puls ist schwach, aber gleichmäßig."

Verstehend nickte Albus.

„Ich rufe nach Poppy. Sie wird gewiss helfen können. Ms Granger sollte sich ebenfalls nun erholen, dann wird uns sicher berichten was geschehen ist."

Hermine konnte nicht mehr antworten, da sie bereits tief und fest eingeschlafen war. Ron war kaum von ihrer Seite zu bringen.

„Wir nehmen sie mit in den Fuchsbau", sprach er und Harry überlegte.

„Sie sollten Ihrer Freundin die Zeit geben, sich etwas zu erholen, bevor Sie sie mit der ganzen Gefühlsduselei Ihrer Familie überströmen", schnarrte Snape ihn an, der seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Wie bitte?"

Der Rothaarige glaubte im ersten Moment nicht richtig gehört zu haben, doch Harrys fasste ihn an seinem Unterarm.

„Vielleicht hat er recht. Für mich hat es den Anschein, als hätte Hermine kein Glück gehabt, was ihre Eltern angeht und dann wenn sie uns mit unseren Eltern sieht… Ich glaube, es wäre nicht gut."

„Ein wahres Wort, Potter", schnarrte Severus, ohne seine Haltung zu verändern.

Ron hingegen blickte böse seinen besten Freund an.

„Ich meine es doch nur gut. Zudem willst du sie hier bei der Fledermaus lassen?", blaffte er Harry an, als ob der Tränkemeister nicht anwesend wäre.

„Hört auf zu streiten", mischte Remus sich ein.

„Sie ist hier bestens versorgt. Und er wird es euch wissen lassen, wenn etwas ist."

„Ich stimme Remus zu, Ron. Komm. Wir können im Moment nichts tun."

„Wehe Ihnen, Hermine passiert etwas", sprach der Rothaarige zu Severus, als er sich vor ihm aufbaute.

Der jüngste männliche Weasley Spross war nicht klein, dennoch musste er zu dem Schwarzhaarige aufblicken.

„Wollen Sie mir etwas drohen?", fragte dieser gefährlich.

„Als ob Sie mit Ihrem Intellekt etwas gegen mich aussetzen könnten", fügte er schon spöttisch hinzu.

Bevor Ron noch etwas sagen sollte, zog Harry ihn zur Seite.

„Lass es gut sein."

Doch der Rothaarige war wirklich sauer. Er riss sich los und eilte davon, was seinen Freund seufzen ließ.

„Es tut mir leid, wie er sich verhalten hat, Sir", sprach er zu Severus, der nur verächtlich schnaubte.

Damit verschwand James Sohn und Snape blickte zu Remus. Er ging voran, damit er seine Schwester in ihr Bett bringen konnte.

„Geh ruhig zurück zu Hermine. Ich bleib solange bei Cass", sprach er und sah wie Severus kurz haderte, bevor dieser nickte und zurück ging.

Derweil war Poppy eingetroffen und untersuchte die Gryffindor.

„Ihr geht es soweit gut, aber ich denke, sie wird länger schlafen, um sich zu erholen. Dann geht es ihr wieder gut", sprach sie zu Albus, der im Hintergrund stand.

„Das hört sich gut an. Aber du solltest noch nach Ms Prince sehen."

Die Medihexe nickte und folgte dem Bärtigen, während Severus Hermine ansah.

/Was ist nur passiert?/, fragte sich, während er sich nachdenklich auf einem Stuhl niederließ.

Remus saß auf der Bettkante und beobachtete Cass. Er wollte etwas zu ihr sagen, als die Tür sich öffnete. Ohne etwas zu sagen, scheuchte Poppy ihn zur Seite, damit sie die Patientin untersuchen konnte. Ihr Gesicht zeigte dabei einen sehr besorgten Ausdruck.


	20. Chapter 20

„Und? Was ist mit ihr, Poppy?", fragte der Schulleiter nach einer Weile.

„Ms Prince zeigte deutliche Anzeichen der Erschöpfung. Ich kann keine Anzeichen von Verletzungen entdecken, dennoch ist sie vollkommen entkräftet, als habe sie beinah ihre gesamte Magie geopfert."

Verstehend nickte Albus.

„Am besten ruht sie sich nun weiter aus und ich werde später noch einmal nach ihr und auch nach Ms Granger sehen."

„Gut, Poppy. Ich denke, Remus wird noch hier bleiben und auf sie achten."

Zustimmend sah Lupin den Älteren an, was die Medihexe bemerkte.

„In Ordnung. Wenn etwas sein sollte, sagen Sie mir direkte Bescheid."

„Das werde ich", antwortete Moony direkt und begleitete beide zur Tür, bevor er sich wieder direkt bei Severus Schwester niederließ.

„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Cass", murmelte er mit einem Kopf schütteln.

Er verstand nicht, warum er sie hatte von Hermine trennen können, ohne etwas zu spüren. Das Leuchten hatte in ihm nur Wärme und positive Gefühle beschert.

Vorsichtig ergriff er ihre filigrane Hand und drückte sie sanft. Normalerweise fühlte er sich immer wohl in ihrer Nähe, zudem konnte er offener sein, als er es sonst war. Cass war etwas besonderes in seinen Augen und es nagte jedes Mal an ihm, wenn er bemerkte, das Sirius mit ihr flirtete und sie darauf einstieg, auch wenn es in sich gegenseitig ärgern endete. Auch wenn er Tatze voll und ganz vertraute, konnte er sich nicht frei von Eifersucht sprechen.

Eine ganze Weile beobachtete er sie schweigend und strich nur unbewusst mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

„Ich kann dich einfach nicht verstehen", äußerte er plötzlich.

„Wenn wir uns alleine unterhalten bist du ganz anders, als wenn andere dabei sind. Warum tust du das?"

„Weil ich nun einmal so bin", war die raue Antwort, was Moony sofort aufblicken sah und ihm die Röte in die Wangen trieb, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie seine Worte gehört hatte.

„Jeder Mensch versteckt sich hinter einer Fassade, hinter die nur wenige Blicken können. Severus zeigt es durch seine kühle, abweisende Art und ich so, Wölfchen."

Das letzte Wort sprach sie so sanft, wie eine warme Sommerbriese, die sein Gesicht umschmeichelte.

Ein Schlucken konnte Remus nicht unterdrücken. Aber er verstand, was sie meinte. Auch er handelte oft so, teils ohne es zu merken, weil es für ihn Normalität geworden war über die vielen vergangenen Jahre.

„Du sollst nicht so viel reden. Ruhe dich lieber aus."

„Mir geht es gut", erwiderte sie und versuchte sich aufzurichten, jedoch drückte der Werwolf sie zurück in die weichen Kissen.

„Nein, höre einmal auf mich. Ich kann deutlich spüren, das du nicht einmal annähernd deine vollen Kräfte hast."

Ein Seufzen verließ ihre wohlgeformten Lippen.

„Es war dumm, was du getan hast. Gewiss wolltest du Hermine helfen, aber du darfst dich dabei nicht selber in Gefahr bringen. Poppy kann ihr helfen."

„Ich stehe in ihrer Schuld."

„Weil sie dir damals geholfen hat?", fragte er nach und sie nickte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht so sieht, und du weißt es. Aber ruhe dich bitte aus. Wenn du willst, bleibe ich bei dir, bis du eingeschlafen bist."

„Ja bitte", erwiderte sie und ihre Augen schlossen sich langsam.

Daher sah sie nicht, wie Remus sie beinah zärtlich anlächelte.

Währenddessen saß Severus noch immer bei Hermine und beobachtete ihren teils doch sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Er haderte mit sich, ob er in ihren Geist eindringen sollte, um zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Vielleicht würde er ihr helfen können.

Kurz schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Schon wieder dachte er an sie. Was hatte sie nur mit ihm angestellt? Er verstand sich selber nicht mehr.

„Sie wird es gewiss ausplappern", sprach Sev zu sich selber.

„Sonst wäre sie ja nicht Ms Granger", fügte er noch hinzu, als er sich entschloss, nicht in ihren Geist vorzudringen.

Da er im Moment nichts tun konnte, erhob er sich, um einen Tee zu holen und etwas Lektüre. Noch immer suchte er etwas, was ihre Animagusgestalt erklärte. Doch bis dato war er nicht fündig geworden. Vielleicht sollte er nach den Feiertagen in die Winkelgasse apparieren, um dort zu recherchieren.

Harry und Ron waren in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt, wo der Rothaarige gleich auf seinen besten Freund losging.

„Was sollte das, Harry? Wir können Hermine doch nicht bei der Fledermaus lassen!", fauchte er ihn an, sodass er sofort die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter, James und Sirius inne hatte.

„Was ist passiert Ron? Was ist mit Hermine?", fragte Molly sogleich nach.

„Sie ist in Hogwarts und im Schnee zusammengebrochen. Ich wollte sie herholen, aber Snape behält sie da und Harry hat nichts dagegen getan", spie er aus.

„Er hat nicht unbedingt falsch gehandelt", äußerte Krone und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick.

„Severus ist zwar kein Heiler, aber er kennt sich dennoch sehr gut aus. Zudem hat er alle Tränke da, die sie benötigt und dies direkt in Greifnähe. Er wird ihr schon nichts tun", sprach er in beruhigendem Ton auf den Rothaarigen ein.

„Ich wäre zwar auch dafür, das Hermine hier ist, aber ich stimme James zu", äußerte nun auch seine Mutter.

„Seid ihr alle verrückt geworden?", schrie Ron.

„Das ist SNAPE!"

„Ja und er ist auf unserer Seite. Vergiss das bitte nicht."

„Ach ja? Wäre du weißt schon wer noch am Leben, wäre er nicht hier. Das garantiere ich dir, Mum!"

Er war vollkommen aufgebracht und raufte sich die Haare. Ron fühlte sich so missverstanden.

„Warten wir ab, bis es Mine wieder besser geht. Dann fragen wir sie, ob sie her möchte", versuchte Harry einen Kompromiss zu schließen.

Jedoch knurrte dieser etwas Unverständliches und schob sich grob an seinem besten Freund vorbei. Dieser seufzte und folgte ihm hinauf in sein Zimmer.

„Bitte Ron…", äußerte er, wurde aber von ihm sofort unterbrochen.

„Du verstehst gar nichts!", fuhr er ihn an.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich weiß, dass du Hermine liebst."

Damit machte er den Rothaarigen für einen Moment mundtot.

„Ich bin nicht blind, Ron. Zudem kann ich verstehen, dass du sie beschützen willst. Aber hast du einmal daran gedacht, ob sie deine Gefühle auch erwidert? Ich meine, ich liebe sie auch, wie eine Schwester. Verstehst du? Wir waren immer Freunde und haben zusammen gehalten."

Deutlich konnte Harry sehen, wie Ron hart schluckte und mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden scharte. Das führte dazu, dass der Schwarzhaarige zu ihm trat und die Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Lass ihr Zeit, bedränge sie nicht mit deinen Gefühlen. Vielleicht kann sich etwas entwickeln und wenn nicht, musst du es akzeptieren. Auch wenn es weh tut."

„Ist es so bei dir und Ginny?", fragte er nun nach und Harry wurde verlegen.

„Na ja… nicht ganz, glaub ich. Du weißt, das ich mich damals von ihr trennte wegen Voldemort", sprach er und Ron zuckte sofort bei der Nennung zusammen.

Harry verkniff es sich mit den Augen zu Rollen.

„Jetzt ist zwar alles vorbei, aber wir alle brauchen etwas Zeit. Wir sind keine Kinder mehr, Ron. Ich fühle immer noch für deine Schwester, aber ich bedränge sie nicht."

Verstehend nickte Ron und ließ sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen.

„Warum ist das alles nur so schwer…", stellte er die Frage in den Raum, ohne wirklich eine Antwort zu erwarten.

Harry tat es ihm gleich, wobei sie ins Schweigen verfielen.

Die letzten Tage verstrichen. Weihnachten kam und ging, ohne dass etwas geschah. Hermine fühlte sich noch wackelig auf den Beinen und hin und wieder nieste sie noch, sonst ging es ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Dennoch war sie meist in Gedanken weit fort.

Dass sie die Feiertage fast gänzlich verschlafen hatte, war ihr nicht bewusst geworden. Erst als Cass auf ihre Geschenke aufmerksam gemacht wurde, ‚fiel' es ihr wieder ein. Von ihren Freunden hatte sie eine Reihe von verschiedenen Büchern erhalten, worüber sie sich freute. Von Snapes Schwester erhielt sie einen Anhänger in Form eines Löwen. Von dem Tränkemeister hatte sie nichts erwartet und war mehr als überrascht, als sie ein Buch mit einigen Zeilen von ihm erhielt. Eine jüngere Ausgabe hatte sie sich in der Winkelgasse angesehen und er hatte ihr zwar eine ältere Version geschenkt, jedoch mit Notizen und Randbemerkungen, die sie äußerst interessant fand. Selber war sie nicht dazu gekommen, nur eine Kleinigkeit zu besorgen, was sie sofort nachholen wollte, sobald es ihr möglich war und sie sich fit genug dafür fühlte. Für ihre Freunde fiel ihr schon etwas ein, nur bei Severus war sie sich unsicher. Vielleicht sollte sie Cassiopeia nach Rat fragen. Sie würde ihr gewiss helfen.

Diese hatte derweil viel Zeit mit Moony verbracht, was beide genossen. Kurz vor dem Jahreswechsel war wieder Vollmond. Severus hatte den Trank vorbereitet und Cass brachte ihn zu Remus. Dankend hatte er ihn entgegen genommen und getrunken.

„Du solltest nun besser gehen", sprach er zu ihr, nachdem er durch ein nahes Fenster hinaus gesehen hatte.

„Es ist sicherer."

„Aber Remus, du weißt doch, das mir nichts passiert. Ich vertraue dir, das du mich nicht verletzten wirst."

„Es wäre dennoch besser, auch wenn der Trank von Severus hilft, ich kann dennoch nichts garantieren…"

Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu.

„Ein paar Minuten noch. Bitte", sprach sie sanft, als sie direkt vor ihm stehen blieb und ihm in die Augen blickte.

Remus schien in den ihren zu versinken, als sie sich seinem Gesicht näherte und seine Lippen mit den ihren versiegelte. Aus reinem Reflex legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und ließen sich in den Kuss fallen.

Lupin merkte nicht, das Vollmond sein silbriges, kühles Licht zur Erde schickte. Erst als er fühlte, wie sein Körper zu prickeln begann, öffnete er schlagartig seine Augen und sah Cass leuchten. Sofort drückte er sie grob zurück.

„WAS TUST DU?", fuhr er sie an.

„Das ist mein Geschenk", sprach sie sanft.

Weihnachten hatten sie sich nur umarmt. Einmal weil es hieß, dass sie sich gegenseitig nichts schenkten, zudem Moony auch nicht die Barschaft besaß, um jedem etwas zu kommen zulassen.

Remus sah auf seine Hände, die sich nicht verwandelten. Kurz schluckte er, dann trat er zu Severus Schwester, fasste sie an deren Schultern und rüttelte sie.

„Lass es! Bitte! Ich möchte kein Geschenk, was dich verletzt", flehte er sie fast an.

Seine Augen begannen dabei leicht feucht zu schimmern, was Cassiopeia blinzeln ließ.

„Aber…", brachte sie hervor.

Dann senkte sie kurz ihre Lider und das Leuchten erlosch. Sofort spürte Remus, wie sein Körper begann sich in den Werwolf zu verwandeln. Kurz schloss er seine Augen, um Cass dann fortzuschicken. Doch in dem Moment, als er sie wieder ansehen wollte, küsste sie ihn erneut. Zwar nur kurz, aber sanft und voller Gefühl. Doch sie löste sich, als er sich endgültig verwandelte.

„Das habe ich immer tun wollen, Wölfchen", wisperte sie, während eine einzelne Träne über ihre blasse Wange glitt.

Remus beobachtete sie mit leicht schiefgelegtem Kopf. Bevor er näher trat und sich zu ihr herabbeugte, beschnüffelte und dann mit seiner flinken Zungenspitze die Träne wegleckte.

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, bevor sie ihm über die Stirn strich.

„Mir ist es gleich, ob du ein Mensch oder ein Werwolf bist. Ich habe es ehrlich gemeint, als ich sagte, ich vertraue dir", sprach sie und kuschelte sich leicht an ihn.

Der Werwolf war sichtlich überrascht, aber frei von jeder Aggression. So schnüffelte er kurz, vergrub dann mit einem leisen Winseln seine Schnauze in ihrem schwarzen Haar.

Sanft glitten ihre Finger durch sein Fell, bevor sie sich langsam löste.

„Der Trank wirkt bestimmt und du bist müde, nicht wahr? Komm, leg dich her", sprach sie, als sie sich vor dem nahen Kamin niederließ und neben sich klopfte.

Moony folgte ihr gehorsam wie ein abgerichteter Hund. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen ließ er sich neben sie plumpsen und legte dann seinen massigen Schädel auf ihren Schoß, wo er seine Augen schloss, als sie anfing ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

Lächelnd beobachtete Cass ihn, bevor sie eine Decke herbeizauberte und sie über ihn ausbreitete.

„Ach Wölfchen", wisperte sie liebevoll und bekam dafür ein leichtes Zucken seiner Ohren.

Schmunzelnd sah sie dies und streichelte ihn weiter.

Hin und wieder betrachtete sie das Feuer im Kamin, wie es langsam niederbrannte. Sie würden ungestört bleiben, da sie ihrem Bruder mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie noch unterwegs sein und erst am nächsten Tag zurückkehren würde. Er hatte stumm genickt und nicht weiter gefragt. Es war nicht seine Art, zudem auch sie dies nicht tat, wenn er ging.

Als die Wintersonne am nächsten Morgen aufging, war Cass längst eingeschlafen. Remus hatte sich zurückverwandelt und kuschelte sich in die Decke, die sie ihm übergestreift hatte. Doch von einem bekannten Duft wurde er wach, sodass er blinzelnd seine Augen öffnete und einen Moment benötigte, bevor er vollkommen klar war. Er spürte sanfte Finger, die auf seinem Haupt ruhten, sodass er nur ganz vorsichtig seinen Kopf, bis er Cass sah, deren Gesicht nach vorne gesunken war. Sofort erinnerte er sich, was geschehen war und auch ihre Worte an ihn, was nun ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte. Zugleich schlug sein Herz schneller.

Mit Bedacht sie nicht zu wecken, löste er ihre Finger aus seinem Haar, um sich aufzurichten. Dabei bemerkte er auch die Decke, was ihn schmunzeln ließ. Leise erhob er sich und wickelte sie um sich. Dann sah er zu ihr, bevor er ins nahe Bad ging, um sich frisch zu machen und neue Kleidung anzuziehen. Dann kehrte er zu ihr zurück. Noch immer schlief Severus Schwester, angelehnt an einen Sessel. Remus kniete zu ihr und hob sie vorsichtig auf seine Arme und automatisch schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Erneut stieg ihm ihr Duft in die Nase, was ihn dazu veranlasste sein Gesicht kurz in ihr Haar versinken zu lassen, so wie er es in der Nacht getan hatte.

„Süße Cass", wisperte er fast tonlos, als er sie langsam zum Bett trug, damit sie dort weiterschlafen konnte.

Vorsichtig legte er sie nieder und versuchte ihre Hände von ihm zu lösen. Doch dann sah er in zwei verschlafene, dennoch klare blaue Augen.

„Guten Morgen", sprach sie, bevor ihre Lippen sanft die seinen berührten.

Im ersten Moment war Remus überrascht, doch er entspannte sich und erwiderte ihr Lippenbekenntnis gern, dabei ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und spürte, wie sie sanft seinen Nacken kraulte.

Langsam lösten sie den Kuss und sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Moony rau.

„Was meinst du? Den Kuss?"

„Heute Nacht…"

Sanft glitten ihre Finger seine Gesichtskonturen entlang.

„Ich wollte dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, wenigsten dich in einem Monat nicht zu verwandeln. Leider kann ich es nicht aufrecht erhalten, aber es wäre wenigstens etwas gewesen."

Leicht lehnte Moony sich gegen ihre Finger.

„Das ist wirklich lieb von dir, aber der Werwolf ist ein Teil von mir, ob ich es will oder nicht."

„Und du bist und bleibst du, Wölfchen. Ehrlich gesagt, will ich dich gar nicht anders", gestand sie ihm und es zeigte sich eine zarte Röte auf ihren Wangen, was ihn lächeln ließ, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze gab.

„Mir geht es nicht anders mit dir. Ich fühle mich wohl in deiner Nähe und noch nie ging es mir so gut, wie mit dir", äußerte er sein Geständnis.

„Ach Wölfchen", kam es von ihr, wurde aber von einem Kuss seinerseits erstickt.

Beide spürten den schnellen Herzschlag des anderen und drückten sich daher noch fester aneinander.

„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Frühstück?", fragte Remus sie nach einer Weile, als sie sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte.

„Eine sehr gute Idee", stimmte sie ihm zu und lächelte.

„Dann solltest du mich aber eben loslassen", erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Nur ungern, aber ok"; sprach sie grinsend.

Sanft strich er ihr durch das dunkle Haar, bevor er sich erhob, um etwas zu Essen zu besorgen.

Als er damit zurückkam, hatte Cass bereits frisch gemacht und sah ihm nun abwartend entgegen.

„Was dein Bruder wohl sagen wird…"

„Nichts. Warum auch", erwiderte sie, als sie nach einer Tasse griff.

„Bist du dir sicher? Ich mein, du bist Severus kleine Schwester…"

„Ja und er passt auch gern auf mich auf, nur wir sind doch alle erwachsen und er will genauso wie ich bei ihm, nur das Beste für mich. Und wenn er dies nicht meint, wird er damit leben müssen."

Geschickte goss sie beiden einen Kaffee ein und reichte dann Moony seine Tasse.

„Zudem lasse ich mir von niemanden vorschreiben, wenn ich liebe und wen nicht."

Remus verschluckte sich beinah an dem heißen Getränk, als er ihre Worte hörte. Zugleich schlug sein Herz heftig gegen seine Brust.

„Sag… sag das bitte noch einmal", brachte er noch hervor.

„Was denn? Das ich dich liebe? Ich dachte, das wäre dir klar?", fragte sie und war nun doch etwas verunsichert.

Kurz betrachteten sie sich schweigend, bevor er sie anlächelte und seinen freien Arm um sie legte.

„Ich habe es nur nicht glauben können. Bitte verzeihe mir, Cass. Ich liebe dich doch auch", gestand er ihr und beugte sich anschließend zu ihr, um ihr einen Kuss zu geben.

Lächelnd kam sie näher und ihre Lippen vereinigten sich erneut, ohne dass sie dem Frühstück, noch dem Kaffee noch Beachtung schenkten.


	21. Chapter 21

Remus und Cass genossen kurz darauf ihr gemeinsames Frühstück, in dem sie sich gegenseitig fütterten und hin und wieder sanfte Küsse schenkten.

Es war ein zarter Beginn zwischen ihnen. Beide wollten sich genauer kennenlerne, ohne jede Hast.

Stunden später begleitete Remus sie zu ihrem Zimmer. Zärtlich lächelte er sie an, bevor er sich zu ihr neigte und ihre weichen Lippen mit den seinen verschloss. Vollkommen automatisch glitten ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, als sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Doch sie fuhren auseinander, als unweit eine Tür krachend gegen die steinerne Wand krachte.

„Sev", sprach Cassiopeia, deren Hand nun auf ihrer Brust ruhte.

„Ist etwas passiert? Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt", hakte sie nach, als sie den wütenden Gesichtsausdruck ihres Bruders sah.

„Das sollte ich wohl lieber dich fragen", knurrte er und starrte sie finster an, ohne Moony dabei zu beachten.

Leicht wanderte Cass Augenbraue nach oben, scheinbar eine Geste, die in der Familie lag. Dann ergriff sie Remus Hand und drückte diese sanft aber bestimmt.

„Also bei uns ist nichts passiert, was deine schlechte Laune rechtfertigen würde!"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben folgte, während Severus seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Da bist du dir ja sehr sicher", äußerte er dabei.

Jedoch konnte seine Schwester nichts erwidern, da Lupin sich zwischen die beiden schob, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen.

„Wenn du schlecht gelaunt bist, solltest du es nicht an uns auslassen", sprach der Werwolf ruhig, dennoch bestimmt.

Kurz wanderte Snapes Braue nach oben, während sein Blick sich noch mehr verfinsterte. Ein Knurren verließ dabei seine Kehle.

„Lass die Finger von meiner Schwester, Lupin!"

Remus hatte mit so etwas irgendwo bereits gerechnet, dennoch traf es ihn, auch wenn er es nicht wollte.

Er konnte selbstbewusst sein, nur bei Dingen wie Frauen und Liebe war er seit jeher zurückhaltend, geradezu schüchtern.

Die Zeit hatte ihn geprägt. Sevs Schwester wusste dies.

„Ich bin erwachsen, Severus! Wenn du mit deinem Leben nicht klar kommst, musst du es weder an mir noch an Moony auslassen!", fauchte die junge Frau ihren Bruder an

„Du bedeutest mir sehr viel und das weißt du, aber ich habe immer auf ihn gewartet und ich gebe ihn jetzt nicht auf!", redete sie sich weiter in Rage.

„Heißt das, dass du dich gegen mich stellst? Deinen eigenen Bruder?", knurrte der Tränkemeister ungehalten.

Für einen Augenblick weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Leg mir nicht solche Worte in den Mund! Das habe ich nicht gesagt! Ja, ich liebe Remus und es mir gleich, das er ein Werwolf ist. Er hat mir nie weh getan und wird es auch niemals tun! Wir alle haben schlimme Zeiten hinter uns, aber nun können wir alle ein neues Leben in Frieden und Harmonie beginnen!"

Sev wollte etwas erwiderte, doch eine harsche Handbewegung ihrerseits, ließ ihn verharren.

„Das gilt auch für dich! Ich weiß, dass du anders bist! Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals gegangen bin! Ich wollte nicht dass du dich so verschließt. Ja, ich war von deinem Verhalten mir gegenüber verletzt, dennoch habe ich dich immer bewundert! Du warst mein Halt, mein Trost! Bei dir fühlte ich mich beschützt! Du erzähltest mir viele Dinge, warst offen und brachtest mich zum Lachen! Du warst mir gegenüber niemals verschlossen, egal was zu Hause geschah oder wie lange du hier in Hogwarts warst! Es gab keine gefühllose Maske. Kein eiskaltes Verhalten! Versteh mich bitte, Severus. Ich will endlich leben, mit Remus an meiner Seite und mit meinem Bruder! Nicht mit einem Klotz, der zwar zur Rettung unserer Welt fast seine Existenz vollkommen opferte, jedoch der so kaltherzig und gefühllos ist, das nichts und niemanden mehr an sich heranlässt und ein billiges Schmierentheater abzieht! Ich will meinen Bruder Sev wieder! Mit dem ich lachen und auch weinen konnte…"

Cass war immer lauter geworden. Auch wenn es nicht ihre Art war, rannen nun Tränen über ihre Wangen.

Eine nach der anderen hinterließ eine feuchte Spur auf ihrer blassen, elfenbeinfarbenen Haut. Ihre harten Worte waren mit Vorwurf behaftet und sie wusste, dass er nicht an allem die Schuld trug, dennoch lag all ihr Gefühl in dem, was sie gesagt hatte.

Cassiopeia konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen. Fahrig glitten ihre Finger über ihre Augen, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus den Kerkern stürmte.

„Cass!", rief Remus ihr hinterher.

Ihre Worte hatten ihn ebenfalls getroffen. Damit hatte er wahrlich nicht gerechnet.

Sofort setzte er an ihr zu folgen, doch Severus stoppte ihn.

„Lass sie", äußerte er rau, sodass Moony ihn ansah.

Dabei bemerkte er zum ersten Mal eine Reaktion bei seinem Gegenüber, die er so nicht von ihm kannte. Das Gesicht des Slytherins war schmerzverzerrt, was Lupin noch ‚bekannt' war, doch die Träne, die sich ihren Weg über seine Haut bahnte, ließ Remus innerlich zusammenzucken.

Stumm beobachtete der Werwolf den Tränkemeister.

Das hinter ihnen Hermine unlängst erschienen war und alles mitgehört hatte, war beiden Männern entgangen.

Die Zeit schien um sie herum still zu stehen.

Doch plötzlich hastete Severus mit wehender Robe davon und ließ die beiden Gryffindor zurück. Zwei paar Augen folgten ihm, bis er an der nächsten Ecke verschwand.

Auch wenn Severus es nicht gern zugab, aber Cass Worte hatten ihn getroffen, mehr sogar als das. Jedoch konnte er es verstehen. Er hatte sie schlecht behandelt in der Vergangenheit, da brauchte er nun nicht versuchen der ‚große Bruder' zu sein, der er nie gewesen war.

Sev achtete nicht wirklich auf seinen Weg. Seine Füße trugen ihn direkt vor das große Gebäude. Ein frischer, eisiger Wind schlug ihm entgegen und ließ seine Robe flattern. Es hatte unlängst aufgehört zu schneien. Eine weiße, dichte Schicht bedeckte den vom Kampf zerstörten Vorplatz und ließ ihr friedlich wirken. Dennoch hatte er kein Auge dafür.

Es herrschte Stille um ihn, nur das Knirschen des Schnees war zu vernahmen, als er mit ausgreifenden Schritten, die ihn zügig vorwärts trugen, weiter ging. So näherte er sich dem verbotenen Wald. Er hatte kaum die ersten Baumreihen passiert, als Severus langersamer wurde und an einem teils verwitterten Gehölz stehen blieb. Leicht lehnte er sich gegen den noch massiven Holzstamm und verschränkte dabei die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Komm runter, Cass", sprach er, wobei sein Atem sich weiß vor seinen Lippen zeigte.

Es entstand eine erneute Stille. Nur hin und wieder war das herab rieseln des Schnees von einigen Ästen zu hören.

„Bitte, Cassiopeia. Ich will mit dir reden."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin, Sev?"

Kurz war ein trockenes Lachen seinerseits zu hören.

„Du bist früher immer hierhergekommen. Außerdem hast du Fußspuren hinterlassen", erklärte er ihr beinah lehrerhaft.

Nun war auch sie kurz zu vernehmen, wie sie leise lachte. Dann rutschte eine kleine Lage Schnee neben Snape herunter, bevor seine Schwester neben ihm landete.

„Schön, dass du runter gekommen bist", äußerte in einem leicht zynischen Tonfall.

„Das bin ich und was willst du nun von mir?", fragte sie und schlang dabei die Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper.

Ihr Bruder beobachtete die aus dem Augenwinkel. Genauso wie den Wärmezauber, den sie über sich sprach, der jedoch scheinbar nicht viel half.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Du wiederholst dich, Sev", erwiderte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Dem Tränkemeister war anzumerken, dass er einen bissigen Kommentar herunterschluckte, bevor er sich mit den Finger durchs schwarze Haar strich.

„Ich bin kein einfacher Mensch… Es ist viel geschehen. Niemand ist mehr so, wie er früher war…"

Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen.

„Ich bin nicht gut in so etwas…", gestand er dann unter Zähneknirschen.

Doch dann zog er seine Schwester mit einer raschen Bewegung zu sich und umhüllte sie mit seiner Robe. Sofort spürte er ihre Kälte.

„Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin. Natürlich will ich dein Leben nicht bestimmen. Aber ich muss mich auch erst einmal daran gewöhnen. Nicht nur, dass du wieder da bist, sondern aus deinen Kinderschuhen erwachsen und eine wunderschöne Frau geworden bist…"

„Lebe dein Leben, Sev", murmelte sie an seiner Brust.

Ihre geröteten Wangen konnte er nicht sehen. Seine Worte berührten ihr Herz mehr, als sie ausdrücken konnte.

„Ach, Cass…", äußerte er und blickte zu ihr hinab.

Sie schien das zu spüren und hob ihre Lider.

„Ja, Ru?", sprach sie mit einem Lächeln.

So hatte sie ihn in ihrer Kindheit immer genannt, wenn sie zusammen waren. Als Kleinkind hatte sie seinen Namen nie aussprechen können und da Tobias Snape immer die Betonung von Severus Namen auf dem ‚ru' hatte, wenn er nach seinem Sohn schrie, hatte es sich in ihr festgesetzt.

Auch Sev erinnerte sich schlagartig daran und schmunzelte.

„Lass das nur niemanden hören, Cass", schnarrte er und stupste mit dem Finger ihre Nasenspitze.

„Keine Sorge, Ru. Das tue ich nicht."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Du hattest ein sehr hartes Leben und hast für das Gute gekämpft."

Severus öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Cass schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Schon gut, Kleines", äußerte er dennoch.

„Wir sollten wirklich zurück, nicht das du mir noch krank wirst."

„In Ordnung, Ru", antwortete sie mit einem leichten Nicken, bevor sie den Weg zurück einschlugen.

Währenddessen hatte Remus Hermine unlängst bemerkt.

„Wie geht es dir, Mine?"

„Danke, besser", erwiderte diese.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber wieder etwas hinlegen."

„Es ist wirklich alles ok, Remus. Ich hatte nur etwas gehört und wollte nachsehen", erklärte die Hexe ihm.

Nachdenklich blickte er die Gestalt vor sich an. Er sah deutlich, dass sie mehr als untertrieben hatte. Jedoch kannte er Hermine mittlerweile so gut, dass sie unwahrscheinlich stur sein konnte und sich daher nicht helfen lassen würde, daher nickte er.

„Wir sehen uns dann, ja?"

„Natürlich und grüß mir die anderen."

„Das werde ich tun", antwortete er und lächelte.

Kurz wand er sich ab und stoppte doch sofort. Leicht drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.

„Ich bin jederzeit für dich da", sprach er dabei sanft und bemerkte, wie sich Tränen in ihre Augen schlichen, die sie krampfhaft zusammenpresste.

Remus trat zu ihr und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Lass es raus, Hermine", bat er sie dabei leise, während sie beinah sofort anfing zu weinen.

Ihr gesamter Körper bebte unter ihrem Schluchzen, während er versuchte tröstend ihr über den Rücken zu streichen.

Durch seine vor kurzem überstandene Verwandlung, waren seine Sinne noch immer geschärft, sodass er Schritte hörte und aufblickte, jedoch ohne Hermine loszulassen. Er blickte daher zu dem Geschwisterpaar, welches im Gang erschien. Cass Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Haar Hermines erkannte, während Severus Seelenspiegel sich zu verengen schienen. Keiner sagte ein Wort, nur das Schluchzen der jungen Hexe war zu hören.

„Ich… ich weiß nicht weiter…", wimmerte sie nach einigen Augenblicken.

„Meine Eltern… wo sind sie nur? Ich mache mir solche Sorgen…"

Sie stellte diese Frage nicht direkt an Remus. Eigentlich erwartete sie nicht einmal eine Antwort von ihm.

„Wir werden sie finden, Mine. Da bin ich mir sicher. Und ich glaube, nicht nur ich bin dieser Meinung. Du hast viele Freunde und wir alle werden dir helfen, wenn du es nur willst. Du bist so lange stark gewesen, Hermine. Schäm dich nicht deiner Tränen und nimm die gebotene Hand an. Sie wird dir helfen, dich unterstützen."

Kurz hatte Moony seine Freundin angesehen, bevor er zu Hermine hinabblickte. Er hatte etwas Angst verspürt, dass sie vielleicht die momentane Situation falsch verstehen würde, jedoch hatte er nichts dergleichen in ihren Augen gesehen, sodass er frei hatte sprechen können. Wie es in Severus aussah, war nur zu erraten, da er seine Maske wieder aufgesetzt hatte. Nur Cassiopeia bemerkte seine Anspannung, da sie noch immer dicht bei ihm stand. Kurz drückte sie ihn und wartete, dass er sie ansah. Mit einem Blick deutete sie ihm an, leiser wieder zu gehen. Kaum merklich nickte er auf ihre stumme Bitte. Sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie zu Remus sah, der ebenfalls seinen Kopf leicht auf und ab bewegte.

„Danke, aber ich will niemanden zur Last fallen", sprach Hermine derweil, ohne aufzublicken.

„Das tust du nicht!", kam es sofort empört von Remus.

„Rede dir das bitte nicht ein, weil es nicht der Wahrheit entspricht. Bitte, Mine. Du kannst mir glauben."

Kurz war die Dunkelhaarige zusammengezuckt, doch nun blickte sie mit verweinten Augen zu dem Werwolf empor. Vorsichtig strich er ihr die restlichen Tränen von den Wangen.

Die Hexe schwieg, bevor sie kaum merklich nickte.

„Vielen Dank, Remus", sprach sie leise, bevor sie ihre Lider senkte.

„Kein Dank. Ich tue es gern und die anderen ebenfalls. Jedoch glaube ich, dass du dich erst einmal etwas erholen solltest, dann setzten wir uns alle zusammen und du berichtest uns, was du alles weißt", schlug er ihr vor.

„Ja… vielleicht ist das das Beste", stimmte sie ihm nach einem kurzen Zögern zu.

Nun zeigte sich ein schwaches, aber ehrliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, bevor sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange gab.

„Es ist schön, solche Freunde zu haben", kam es von ihr, als sie sich von ihm löste.

„Und ihr seid wirklich ein schönes Paar, du und Cass", sprach sie weiter und schaffte es nun, Röte in Remus Wangen zu treiben, der sich aus Reflex den Hinterkopf rieb.

„Nun sollte ich wohl danke sagen", äußerte er beschämt.

„Für was denn? Dafür, dass es die Wahrheit ist?"

Jetzt lachte Moony auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich geb auf, gegen dich kommt keiner an", neckte er sie.

„Melde dich oder lass mich durch Cass erfahren, wenn du reden willst."

Zustimmend nickte die Hexe und sah ihm hinterher, bevor sie leise seufzte.


	22. Chapter 22

Leise schritt Hermine zurück in Snapes Quartier. Ihr Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet. Die Bücher, in den Regalen, die den größten Teil des Raumes einnahmen, schenkte sie keine Beachtung. Sie freute sich wirklich für Remus, aber die Sorge um ihre Eltern war um einiges größer. Zudem, wo sollte sie nun hin? Sie war körperlich fit und der Tränkemeister würde sie gewiss nicht länger in seinen Räumlichkeiten wissen wollen.

Erneut entfleuchte ein Seufzen ihre Lippen, bevor sie die wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie im Moment besaß zusammenpackte und verkleinerte. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hin konnte, oder eher wollte. Im Moment war ihr nicht wirklich nach Geselligkeit.

Kurz glitt ihr Blick durch das Zimmer, wobei sie diesmal die Bücher sah.

/Wie gern hätte ich sie mir angesehen…/, dachte sie sich, als sie ihre Schultern straffte und zur Tür ging.

Kaum berührten ihre Finger die Klinke, sprang die Tür bereits auf und Hermine machte unbewusst einen Satz nach hinten, als sie Gestalt Severus vor sich sah, der sie mit kühlem Blick betrachtete.

„Wo wollen Sie hin, Ms Granger?", schnarrte er, als er den Reiseumhang um ihre Schultern sah.

„Ich… nun… also…", stammelte sie verlegen.

„Geht das auch in ganzen Sätzen?", äußerte er, während er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

„Verzeihung, Sir", erwiderte die junge Hexe und senkte ihren Blick.

„Also?", kam es ein wenig ungehalten.

„Beantworten Sie _heute_ noch meine Frage?"

Ohne das Severus es sehen konnte, schluckte Hermine hart, wobei sie versuchte sich zu sammeln.

„Ich bin gesund und möchte Sie hier nicht weiter belästigen, Sir", brachte sie hervor.

Dadurch, dass sie ihn nicht ansah, bemerkte sie seinen prüfenden Blick nicht.

„Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass dies so wäre, Ms Granger? Zudem, wo wollen Sie hin?"

Ohne es wirklich zu steuern, zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht kann ich in Hogsmeade ein Zimmer nehmen. Das Schloss ist ja noch nicht fertig…", äußerte sie.

„Ich glaube, Ihren Freunden würde dies nicht gefallen", ätzte er, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen.

„Oder Molly z.B. Sie wäre gewiss enttäuscht, wenn Sie erneut ihre Einladung ausschlagen würden."

Severus beobachtete sie weiter und sah daher deutlich eine Veränderung, die die junge Hexe scheinbar durchfuhr. Ihre Schultern begannen leicht zu zittern.

„Mrs. Weasley ist eine sehr liebevolle Frau, aber der Gedanke an solche Menschenmassen, wie im Fuchsbau im Moment… darauf kann ich dankend verzichten… Ich habe nur höflich sein wollen, bevor Sie mich hochkant rauswerfen!"

Nun sah Hermine zu ihm hoch und er wich, als er direkt in ihre Augen sehen konnte, einige Schritte zurück. Sie schienen eine Wandlung zu durchlaufen und Hermine benötigte einen Moment, bis ihr bewusst wurde, das Snape seine Maske hatte fallen lassen und sie entsetzt ansah.

„Lassen Sie mich raus, das wäre für alle besser", fauchte sie schon fast.

Kurz zögerte Severus, bevor er beinah gehorsam einen Schritt zur Seite tat, damit sie an ihm vorbeistürmen konnte.

In dem Augenblick, als sie erneut die Türe öffnen wollte, hörte er seine eigenen Worte.

„Sie müssen es lernen zu kontrollieren, nicht das es Sie kontrolliert", sprach er, was Hermine in der Bewegung erstarren ließ.

Ganz langsam wand sich ihr Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Meinen Sie etwa, ich mache das aus Spaß? Aus Lust an der Freude?", knurrte sie.

„Ich will nur niemanden verletzten! Ist das so missverständlich?"

„Nein, es ist eigentlich sogar löblich", antwortete er direkt.

„Dennoch sollten Sie auf meine Worte hören", fügte Severus noch hinzu.

Nun musste er mit ansehen, wie Hermines Verwandlung von statten ging und kurz darauf ein weißer Löwe auf ihn zuging.

Severus war kein wirklich großer Tierfreund, auch wenn er mit solchen Geschöpfen besser auskam, als mit den Menschen. Dennoch hatte er vor diesem Raubtier Respekt. Nicht, weil es sich um eine seiner Schülerinnen handelte, sondern weil der Löwe mit seinen Pranken und den spitzen Zähnen nicht gerade ungefährlich war. Daher ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen, als er noch ein Stück zurückwich.

Leicht knurrte der Löwe und zeigte dabei deutlich seine Reißzähne, was die Augen des Tränkemeisters sich weiten ließen.

„Ms Granger…", sprach er dabei und seine Stimme klang nicht sicher wie sonst.

Doch das Tier schien darauf nicht zu reagieren, als es langsam auf ihn zu ging, ihn dabei nicht aus dem Augen lassend.

„Wollen Sie sich nun für die Jahre revangieren, in denen ich Sie drangsaliert habe?", brachte er hervor.

Er dachte unlängst an seinen Zauberstab. Jedoch konnte er noch so schnell sein, die Reflexe eines Raubtieres waren nicht zu unterschätzen

Jedoch seine Worte schienen die Großkatze zu erreichen, da sie in der Bewegung stoppte und ihren Kopf leicht schief legte, was ein hochziehen der Augenbraue Snapes auslöste.

Innerlich atmete er für einen Moment auf, wobei sich seine Maske wiederzurecht schob.

„Also werde ich scheinbar doch nicht ihre Mahlzeit. Aber dennoch sollten Sie sich lieber zurückverwandeln, denn ich weiß nicht, ob die Hauselfen Ihnen so freiwillig die 40 kg rohes Fleisch, die ein ausgewachsenes Tier benötigt, geben würden."

Ein undefinierbarer Laut verließ die Kehle des Löwens, als dieser seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Sagen Sie bloß, Sie mögen kein rohes Fleisch, Ms Granger?", schnarrte er nun schmunzelnd.

Wieder schüttelte der Löwe seinen mächtigen Kopf.

„Nun, dann wäre es doch besser, wenn Sie sich verwandeln. Oder wollen Sie hinaus in der verbotenen Wald zur Jagd? Ich weiß nicht, wie die Zentauren dies sehen würden… Oder stehen diese ebenfalls auf Ihrer Speisekarte?"

Snape hatte an Selbstsicherheit wieder gewonnen, das er so mit ihr sprechen konnte. Doch seine Miene verzog sich, als es auf einmal klirrte. Der Löwe hatte mit seinem Schwanz einige Fläschchen von einem Tisch geworfen.

„Passen Sie auf!", fauchte er sie an, was sofort dazu führte, das der Löwe seine spitzen Zähne erneut zeigte und Severus zurückwich.

„Schon gut, schon gut", versuchte er das Tier zu besänftigen.

„Versuchen Sie sich zu konzentrieren. Sie sind doch ein Mensch und kein Tier, Ms Granger. Und Sie wissen selber, das Sie hier durch solch unbedachtes Verhalten viel Schaden anrichten können…"

Erneut knurrte der Löwe nur und machte einen Schritt auf die dunkle Gestalt zu.

„Bitte… Hermine…", sprach er sanft, ohne zu bemerken, dass er sie gerade beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

Jedoch die Angesprochene hatte es bemerkt und sah ihn daher etwas verwundert an.

Für die Hexe waren diese Verwandlungen noch immer nicht leicht. Aus freiem Willen, wie beim Endkampf, war es wenig problematisch, doch wenn sie aufgrund von Emotionen sich verwandelte, hatte sie jedes Mal den Eindruck, nicht klar bei Verstand sein zu können. Als wäre sie wirklich ein Löwe und kein Mensch.

Daher stoppte sie nun, senkte ihren Kopf, bevor sie diesen schüttelte. Deutlich waren tiefe Atemzüge erkennbar, in denen Hermine sich konzentrierte und sich endlich zurückverwandelte.

Nun hockte sie vor Snape auf dem Boden, der sie anstarrte. Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Hermines Name halte ihr noch immer im Gehörgang wieder.

Seid sie wieder hier war, wusste sie nicht ganz, wie sie mit dem Tränkemeister umgehen sollte. In der Vergangenheit hatte sie ihn geduzt, auch als es ihr zu Beginn schwer fiel, jedoch waren sie schließlich etwa gleich alt. Jetzt jedoch wieder in das alte Muster zu springen, fiel ihr nicht leicht. Immer wieder hatte sie sich dabei ertappt, ihn Severus zu nennen, jedoch war es ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue gelungen, es nicht auszusprechen und seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Wie er die Dinge sah, nachdem was alles geschehen war, fragte sie sich zwar insgeheim, aber im Augenblick war die Angst vor seiner möglichen und zudem verständlichen Wut auf sie, viel zu groß. Daher zog sie automatisch den Kopf etwas mehr zwischen ihre Schultern.

Doch nichts geschah. Leise, wie er es immer tat, schritt er zu ihr und legte nach einem kurzen Zögern seine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter.

„Der Boden ist zu kühl für Sie. Stehen Sie lieber auf Ms… Hermine", äußerte er fast samtig.

Dies ließ sie sofort Aufsehen. So blickte sie direkt auf seine Finger, die er von ihr gelöst hatte und ihr nun zur Hilfe hinhielt. Zögerlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus und beinah Sekunden später stand sie wieder auf ihren eigenen Füßen.

Für einen Moment sahen sie sich unbewusst tief in die Augen und Hermine hatte das Gefühl in zwei fast schwarzen Seen zu ertrinken, was ihre Knie weich wie Pudding werden ließ.

Severus ging es kaum anders, doch es gelang ihm, sich von ihrem Blick zu lösen.

„Es wäre besser, wenn Sie hier bleiben", äußerte er, während er seinen Zauberstab hervor holte und die zerbrochenen Flaschen verschwinden ließ.

„Ich könnte auch Cassiopeia fragen, wenn Sie lieber bei ihr bleiben wollen", schlug er ihr vor, was Hermine sichtlich überraschte.

/Er jagt mich nicht fort…/, schoss es ihr durch den Sinn.

„Danke, aber ich möchte Cass nicht stören, wo sie mit Remus… naja glücklich ist", brachte sie dann hervor.

Severus unterdrückte ein Seufzen und strich sich kurz durch sein schwarzes Haar.

„Nun gut, dann bleiben Sie hier."

„Danke, Sir", antwortete Hermine und blickte dabei auf ihre Finger, die sie gefaltet hatte, um damit nicht fahrig hin und her zu spielen.

Was sie nun hörte, überraschte sie etwas. Es war ein Seufzen, was weniger ärgerlich klang, sondern eher resigniert.

„Wir waren bereits an einem Punkt, wo wir uns geduzt haben", äußerte er, als er zu einem Schrank ging, diesen öffnete und eine Flasche mit einer goldbraunen Flüssigkeit hervorholte.

„Ja… ja schon, aber…", stammelte die Hexe verdattert.

„Dieses Angebot gilt nur hier für diese Räumlichkeiten", sprach er weiter, ohne auf ihr Gestammel einzugehen, während er zwei Gläser füllte und ihr kurz darauf eines reichte.

Mit dem seinem ließ er sich auf einem Sessel nieder und sah über den Rand des Glases zu ihr, wie sie sich langsam setzte.

„Nun… ich werde es versuchen, Si… Severus", äußerte sie leise, bevor sie an ihrem Getränk nippte.

Kurz darauf verzog sie das Gesicht und hustete, was den Tränkemeister schmunzeln ließ.

„Etwa noch nie Feuerwhiskey getrunken?"

Zuerst erntete er noch weiteres Husten, bevor sie ihn mit leicht feucht schimmernden Augen ansah. Leicht schüttelte sie dann ihren Kopf.

„Möchtest du etwas anderes? Ein Tee vielleicht? Den mit Butterbier kann ich beim besten Willen nicht mit dienen."

„Ist schon ok", antwortete Hermine rasch und trank tapfer noch einen Schluck, den sie deutlich brennend ihre Kehle hinab rinnen spürte.

Hinter seinem Glas verbarg Sev ein Schmunzeln, bevor er ebenfalls etwas trank.

„Jetzt erzähl, was in Australien vorgefallen ist."

Hermines Blick wurde traurig. Sie senkte ihren Blick in das Glas, welches sie nun mit beiden Händen umfasste. Severus beobachtete sie dabei genau und wartete ab, auch wenn Geduld nicht immer gerade seine Stärke war.

Die Dunkelhaarige versuchte sich so kurz wie möglich zu fassen, als sie nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens anfing, ihm zu berichten, was alles geschehen war.

Als sie endete, hatte er sein Glas geleert. Leise hörte man es aufsetzen, was Hermine aufsehen ließ. So entging ihr nicht, wie er sich leicht nachdenklich das Kinn rieb.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit dem Schulleiter reden. Er kennt sehr viele Leute und wenn diese sich umsehen und –hören würden, könnten wir vielleicht schneller etwas in Erfahrung bringen", schlug er vor, als sein Blick den ihren traf.

Währenddessen überlegten Harry, Ron und Ginny ebenfalls, wie sie der Freundin helfen konnten. Dabei versuchte vor allem der jüngste, männliche Spross der Weasleys etwas beizutragen, was immer wieder zu unbemerkten Blickwechseln zwischen seiner Schwester und seinem besten Freund führten.

„Es ist doch im Moment keine Schule, also warum sollten wir nicht gemeinsam nach Australien reisen", fragte Ron nun zum x-ten Mal in die Runde.

Harry fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch sein abstehendes Haar.

„Warum sollten wir Hermines Eltern schneller finden, als sie selber?", fragte er nun den Rothaarigen.

„Weil wir zusammen einen größeren Radius abdecken können?", ereiferte er sich sofort.

„Gut und was willst du dann tun? Wie ich Hermine kenne, wird sie gewiss nicht einen einfachen Zauber bei ihnen ausgesprochen haben, damit sie sich nicht erinnern, für den Fall der Fälle."

„Ich stimme Harry zu. Mine ist nicht dumm. Sie hat das Beste gewollt", mischte Ginny sich ein.

„Egal was ich sage, ihr habt immer etwas dagegen", entrüstete sich ihr Bruder.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Wir müssen nur alles bedenken. Oder meinst du, das Hermine so kopflos handeln würde?", hinterfragte sie es.

Nun seufzte Ron und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich möchte doch nur, dass sie wieder lacht…"

„Das wollen wir alle, Ron", äußerte Harry.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns mit den anderen zusammensetzen. Möglicherweise hat da irgendwer eine Idee. Ich weiß, Hermine würde es unsere Hilfe im Moment nicht annehmen, aber sie war immer und jederzeit für uns da und ich bin auch dafür, dass wir es ihr so wiedergeben. Wir sind doch schließlich Freunde."

Ginny nickte sofort zustimmen und lächelte ihren Sitznachbarn an, welches er mit leicht rosafarbenen Wangen erwiderte.

„Aber wenn es nichts hilft, ziehen wir los, ja?", äußerte Ron und sah zu den beiden.

Man konnte ihnen ansehen, wie sie ein Seufzen unterdrückten, bevor sein bester Freund gequält leicht nickte.

„Jedoch nur dann, wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht. Professor Dumbledore braucht uns hier."

„Und wozu? Zum Schlossaufbau!", kam es verächtlich.

„Dazu gibt es doch bestimmt noch genug andere Helfer…"

„Ron…"

„Wie undankbar bist du eigentlich, Ronald Weasley?", fuhr ihn Ginny an.

„Der Schulleiter hat viel für uns getan und Hogwarts ist unser Zuhause!"

„Ich bin hier zu Hause, Ginevra!", keifte ihr Bruder zurück.

„Meinst du ich nicht? Aber in Hogwarts fühle ich mich ebenso, genauso wie Harry und Hermine!", zeterte die Rothaarige weiter.

„Hört auf, nicht streiten", versuchte Harry die beiden Streithähne zu trennen.

Sanft faste er Ginny am Handgelenk und sah sie stumm an, was sie ihre Lider leicht senken ließ. Verächtlich schnaubte Ron und blickte zum Fenster hinaus in das neu eingesetzte Schneetreiben.

„Habt ihr zu Ende geturtelt?", platzte es auf einmal aus ihm heraus, was die beiden überrascht zu ihm blicken ließen.

„Bitte?", äußerte seine Schwester.

„Hast du mich nicht richtig verstanden, Ginny? Es geht mir auf den Keks, wie ihr umeinander herumschwänzelt, wie eine Katze um den heißen Brei!"

Die Augen der Rothaarigen glommen gefährlich.

„Nimm das zurück!"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Du bist nur eifersüchtig! Von dir lass ich mir nichts vermiesen. Was kann ich dafür, dass du zu feige und vor allem zu blind bist!"

Ruckartig baute er sich vor ihr auf und fasste sie am Kragen.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen? Ich und feige?"

„Ja, das bist du!", antwortete sie wie aus der Pistole geschossen und sah dabei ihrem Bruder fest in die Augen.

„Sonst hättest du Hermine längst mal gesagt, was du denkst und fühlst. Aber mein ach so lieber Bruder hat scheinbar auf ein Wunder gehofft und somit zu lang gewartet. Oder denkst du, dass sie deine Gefühle erwidert? Hast du einmal daran gedacht?"

Kaum hatte sie dies ausgesprochen, war ein klatschen zu vernehmen. Mit geweiteten Augen sah Ginny ihren Bruder an, der mit erhobener Hand vor ihr stand, wobei ihre Finger zu ihrer brennenden Wange glitten. Rons Atmung ging schwer.

„Nimm das zurück!", knurrte er.

Harry versuchte sich zwischen die beiden zu schieben.

„Das war nun wirklich nicht nötig", versuchte er auf ihn einzureden, wurde aber unsanft zur Seite geschoben.

„Halt dich da raus, Harry", sprach er, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Dann schlug die Zimmertür auf und in dieser erschienen James, Sirius und Arthur, die vom Wohnzimmer aus etwas gehört hatten. Mit wenigen Wimpernschlägen erkannten sie die Situation. Das männliche Oberhaupt der Weasleys trat nun an den anderen vorbei zu seinen Kindern.

„Harry? Bring Ginny bitte zu Molly. Sie soll ihr etwas zum Kühlen geben", sprach er und sah seinen Sohn dabei an.

James Spross nickte und führte die Rothaarige hinaus. Sein Vater und sein Pate blickten noch kurz in den Raum, bevor sie die Tür von außen schlossen. Stumm schüttelten sie ihren Kopf, bevor sie auf einmal Mrs. Weasleys schrilles Fluchen hörten, das lauter wurde, was ein deutliches Zeichen war, dass sie die Stufen hinauflief.

Geschickt fingen sie sie ab.

„Bitte Molly. Arthur ist bei ihm", äußerte Sirius.

„Lass mich los. Ich werde ihm einmal die Leviten lesen! Einfach seine Schwester zu schlagen…", äußerte sie aufgebracht.

„Dein Mann wird es klären. Vertrau ihm, Molly. Kümmer dich lieber um Ginny", mischte James nun mit, bevor er kurz zu seinem besten Freund blickte, um ihm damit zu verstehen zu geben, die ältere Hexe mit ihm zusammen wieder hinunter zu bringen.

In der Küche saß Ginny und weinte. Weniger wegen des Schmerzes, sondern vor Enttäuschung. Harry hatte seine Arme dabei um sie geschlungen und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Was denkt er denn? So wie er sie immer behandelt hat?", schniefte sie.

„Allein nach der Sache mit Lavender…"

„Ich weiß, Ginny", erwiderte Harry.

„Aber er muss da durch. Er liebt sie und hat erst jetzt den Mut auf sie zu zugehen. Jedoch zuerst sollte Ron sich etwas beruhigen und wenn wir Hermine irgendwie helfen können mit ihren Eltern, ist sie vielleicht auch bereit danach mit ihm zu reden."

Die drei Erwachsenen hatten ihnen zugehört.

„Das sehe ich auch so, mein Sohn."

„Dad", kam es überrascht von Harry.

„Wir finden Hermines Eltern schon. Das sind wir ihr schuldig. Möglicherweise weiß Remus etwas mehr. Er wollte herkommen."

„Ich kann nicht wirklich mit etwas Neuem dienen, James", kam es von der Tür, die zum Garten führte.

„Moony", äußerte Sirius.

Dieser nickte leicht und trat ein.

„Hermine ist traurig und besorgt. Ich hätte sie ja gern mitgebracht, aber ihr ist alles einfach zu viel. Zudem ist sie im Moment der festen Ansicht, das sie jedem von uns nur zur Last fällt."

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr", mischte Ginnys Mutter sofort ein.

„Ich weiß, Molly und Hermine müsste dies ebenfalls. Aber es ist nicht der Fall. Jedoch wie ich von euch hören konnte, sind wir uns alle einig, dass wir ihr helfen werden, mit allem was wir können."

Für seine Worte erntete Remus ein zustimmendes Nicken aller Anwesenden.


	23. Chapter 23

Wie mit Severus besprochen, suchte Hermine das Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter, der ihr natürlich sofort seine Hilfe anbot. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, was alles vorgefallen war. Daher unterrichtete er eine Reihe von Freunden und Bekannten, die sich in der Welt umhören sollten. Etwas erleichterte dies Hermine, zugleich war sie dennoch deprimiert.

Der Tränkemeister selber, konnte über sich nur den Kopf schütteln. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, das er sich ihr nun so verhielt? Schließlich war sie seine Schülerin!

Jedoch sah er sie durch die Vergangenheit in einem anderen Licht, auch wenn er es nicht gern zugab. Aber er versuchte die Gedanken an die junge Hexe zu verdrängen. Jedoch war dies kein leichtes Unterfangen, wenn man jemanden ständig sah. Normalerweise hätte er sich nun in Ablenkungen gestürzt, nur war nichts zu tun. Poppy benötigte keine Tränke und seine Vorräte waren vollkommen aufgefüllt. Der Bau an Hogwarts stand ebenfalls aufgrund der Witterung und dies würde auch noch andauern, da die Schneewolken am Himmel eher zunahmen, als das es weniger wurden.

Mittlerweile hatte er seine Bücher studiert, um etwas über Hermines Verwandlung in Erfahrung bringen zu können, aber er hatte nicht den kleinsten Ansatz gefunden, was ihn ärgerte. Auch in der Bibliothek hatte er nichts finden können. Vielleicht sollte er sich in den größeren Bibliotheken des Landes umsehen. Kaum dass er diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte, stand sein Entschluss fest. Jedoch entging ihm Hermines trauriger Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Sie hatte kaum etwas von ihren Freunden gehört und wenn nur sehr sporadisch mit äußerst wenigen Worten. So seufzte er innerlich und bot ihr an, ihn zu begleiten, da er wusste, welche Faszination Bücher auf sie hatten. Damit würde sie sich gewiss ablenken können.

Als er sie fragte, zeigte sich ein erstes ehrliches Lächeln seit Wochen. Dies führte dazu, dass er sich innerlich entspannte.

Sie teilten Cass, aber auch Albus mit, wohin sie wollten, bevor sie apparierten.

Ron hatte sich einiges von seinem Vater anhören müssen. Er war zwar ruhiger geblieben, als Molly es nur ansatzweise gekonnt hätte, dennoch schlich sein jüngster Sohn anschließend mit gesenktem Kopf und wie ein geprügelter Hund durch den Fuchsbau. In seinem Raum zog er sich zurück, um sich einiger Dinge klar zu werden. Erst als Tage verstrichen, suchte er das Gespräch mit seiner Schwester, bei der er sich reumütig entschuldigte. Ginny war ihm nicht böse. Auch sie hatte die vielen Stunden zum Nachdenken genutzt. Daher schloss sie Ron in die Arme.

„Ich verzeih dir, Ron", sprach sie dabei und lächelte.

„Aber wir haben nun eine Aufgabe", äußerte die Rothaarige, als sie sich von ihrem Bruder löste und dieser nickte zustimmend.

In Zweiergruppen wollten sie sich auf die Suche nach Hermines Eltern machen. Dafür hatten sie auch Mitglieder der DA dazu gerufen, die ebenfalls mit der jungen Hexe befreundet waren. Nachdem sie abgesprochen hatten, wie die Suche verlaufen sollte, apparierten sie Gruppenweise. Arthur mit Molly, Harry mit Ginny, Sirius mit James, Fred mit seinem Zwillingsbruder George, Neville mit Luna und abschließend Ron mit Lavender.

Davon ahnte Hermine nicht das Geringste, was auch Absicht ihrer Freunde war.

Systematisch durchkämmten sie den australischen Kontinent. Sie fanden niemanden, die sich nur ansatzweise an die Grangers erinnern konnten. Es war frustrierend, jedoch gab niemand auf. So weiteten sie ihre Suche noch auf Neuseeland aus, jedoch ohne Ergebnis.

Remus war für sie das Verbindungsglied, da er Cass berichtete und diese schilderte ihm Hermines Zustand. Alle waren in Sorge um die junge Hexe, die zwar durch die Besuche in den Bibliotheken oft abgelenkt, jedoch abends immer wieder demotiviert und deprimiert war.

Es schien sich alles im Kreise zu bewegen, während wertvolle Zeit verstrich.

Diese brachen auf, als eine Ministeriumseule ein Schreiben brachte. Seit dem Sturz des dunklen Lords, war endlich etwas Ruhe und Ordnung in das Chaos gekommen und die ersten Prozesse gegen Todesser sollten stattfinden. Man hatte nicht alle fassen können, doch die, die bereits einsaßen, sollten ihr gerechtes Urteil erhalten. Jedoch nicht nur diese Menschen sollten vor das Zaubergamot, sondern auch der Tränkemeister Severus Snape. Sofort kehrten daher die Suchtrupps zurück, um für ihn auszusagen. Sie schafften es in erster Instanz, dass er nicht in eine Art Untersuchungshaft nach Askaban musste, sondern in seinen Räumen unter Arrest gestellt wurde. Dies bedeutete für Hermine, dass sie ihre Unterkunft verlor, jedoch nahm Cassiopeia sie sofort bei sich auf, ohne nur auf ein Wort ihrer Einwände einzugehen.

Gemeinsam bereiteten sie sich auf Severus Prozess vor, der im nachherein eher ein Schauspiel war, als er seinen Freispruch erhielt. Die Medien, vor denen sie während des begonnenen Wiederaufbaus Hogwarts ausweichen konnten, versuchten sie zu überrennen. Jeder wollte ein Interview mit Harry, Ron und Hermine. Aber auch mit Severus. Nur mit aller größter Anstrengung der anderen, gelang es ihnen das Ministeriumsgebäude zu verlassen und nach Hogwarts zu apparieren, wo Albus sofort die Banne verstärkte und noch weitere aussprach, damit sie ihre Ruhe hatten, die alle benötigten.

Durch die Zeit am Gericht, wo alle Aussagen zu tätigen hatten, waren erneut Wochen ins Land gestrichen und der Frühling streckte seine Fühler langsam aus. Der Schnee schmolz und gab den Vorplatz des Schlosses wiederfrei. Jetzt waren deutlich die letzten Spuren des Kampfes zu erkennen, auch wenn langsam die ersten grünen Spitzen jungen Grases sich den ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen entgegenstreckten. Somit begann auch erstes Leben in Hogwarts selber wieder einzukehren. Die Suche nach Hermines Eltern, lief noch im Hintergrund, während die anderen Freunde fleißig halfen, die Türme wieder instandzusetzen. Es war eine anstrengende Arbeit und jeder von ihnen fiel abends vollkommen erschöpft in sein Bett. Schließlich musste die vergeudete Zeit des Winters nachgeholt werden, wenn das Schloss eines Tages wiedereröffnet sein wollte. Dies spornte fast alle gleichermaßen an, sich mit Herz, Schwung und viel Elan in die Arbeit zu werfen.

Es half sogar Severus, der mehr als frustriert darüber war, keine weiteren Informationen gefunden zu haben, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.

Letztendlich war es Ende April, als das Gebäude beinah in altem Glanz erstrahlte. Alle zusammen hatten es bewerkstelligt. Nun fehlten nur noch neue Einrichtungen für die Klassenzimmer und die Gemeinschaftsräume, genauso wie Feinheiten, um es alles gemütlicher zu machen. Genauso mussten sich die Lehrer um eine Auflistung bemühen, was sie für den zukünftigen Unterricht benötigen würden. Bei diesen, war Severus Liste die Kürzeste. Die Materialien, die er für seinen Unterricht benötigte, bestellte er sich entweder in Hogsmeade oder in der Winkelgasse, wenn er es nicht selber auf den Ländereien finden konnte. Dafür nahm er Hermine meist mit. Offiziell tat er dies, weil sie ihm am besten helfen konnte, inoffiziell wollte er sie bei sich wissen. Die vielen Wochen und Monate hatten ihm gut getan, wenn sie bei ihm war. Er war, auch wenn er es nicht offen zugab, fasziniert von ihr. Sie war zwar immer noch eine Besserwisserin, aber die Zeit des Krieges hatte sie, genau wie die anderen, verändert. Sie war reifer und vor allem erwachsener geworden. Gewiss stellte Hermine noch fragen, aber mit bedacht und sehr ausgewählt. Daher kam es häufiger zu größeren Diskussionen mit Severus, wenn sie sich über Tränke unterhielten. Und diese Gespräche gab es immer häufiger, auch wenn alle anderen anwesend waren, die freiwillig nach und nach das Weite suchten.

Wem dies überhaupt nicht gefiel war Ron. Er war zwar ruhiger nach der Aussprache mit seinem Vater, dennoch kochte es mit ihm. Aber versuchte sich zurückzuhalten, was ihm nicht gerade leicht fiel. Immer wieder suchte er Hermines Nähe. Mal lud er sie zum Schachspielen ein oder bot ihr seine Hilfe an. Zuerst bemerkte die Hexe es nicht direkt, doch dann sprach sie ihn an, als er ihr zum wiederholte Male ihr etwas anbot, was sie nicht benötigte.

„Jetzt spuck es schon aus", äußerte sie und stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften.

Leicht verwirrt blickte sie der Rothaarige an.

„Was meinst du, Mine?", fragte er dabei nach.

„Du tigerst die ganze Zeit um mich rum, wie ein Fuchs beim Hühnerstall. Also? Was ist los?"

Verlegen griff er sich an den Hinterkopf und scharrte leicht mit dem Fuß auf dem steinernen Boden.

„Na ja…", begann er.

„Rede nicht um den heißen Brei", unterbrach sie seine angefangene Stammellei.

Damit brachte sie ihr Gegenüber noch etwas mehr aus dem Konzept. Er kannte Hermine, doch das sie ihn jetzt so direkt herausforderte, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Also? Ich warte…"

„Wie soll ich sagen? Na ja… wir haben uns halt so lange nicht gesehen…"

„Daher gehst du mir gerade auf die Nerven?", wies sie ihn zurecht.

Die Zeit mit Severus war scheinbar nicht vollkommen an ihr vorbei gegangen, sodass sie einige seiner Züge angenommen hatte, was Cass bemerkte, die sich durch Zufall in der Nähe aufhielt und schmunzelte.

„Das… das wollte ich nicht", entschuldigte sich Ron daher sofort.

„Ich… ich mag dich halt und ich hab dich vermisst", äußerte er rasant, während seine Gesichtsfarbe sich immer mehr einer Tomate anpasste.

„Ich mag dich auch, Ron", erwiderte sie ruhig.

„Du bist neben Harry mein bester Freund. Ein Bruder, den ich nie hatte."

Ihre Worte trafen den Rothaarigen. Mit großen Augen sah er sie an und schluckte.

„Aber… aber Mine…"

„Ja? Was noch?"

„Nun…", begann er und ließ dann den Kopf und seine Schultern hängen.

„Schon gut. Ich geh dann mal…", fügte Mollys und Arthurs jüngster Sohn hinzu, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und sie zurückließ.

Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen sah sie ihm hinterher, bevor sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich würde sagen, er mag dich mehr, als er sagte", sprach eine Stimme hinter ihr und ließ sie herumfahren.

„Cass! Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Musst du wie dein Bruder dich lautlos heranschleichen?"

Die Schwarzhaarige lachte freundlich auf.

„Ich bin ganz normal gegangen, du warst scheinbar eher in Gedanken, meine Liebe", erwiderte sie mit einem Schmunzeln.

Sie sah zu, wie Hermine einige Male tief durchatmete, bevor sie grinsend ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Also was meintest du mit deinen Worten?", fragte sie dann nach.

„So wie ich es sagte. Ron scheint nicht sehr… wie soll ich sagen, geschickt im Umgang mit Worten zu sein."

„Da gebe ich dir vollkommen recht. Aber ist einfach so. Das ist Ron", stimmte Hermine der Freundin zu.

Verstehend nickte Severus Schwester.

„Das erklärt vieles, jedoch sind dir seine Blicke mal aufgefallen?"

Überrascht sah die Jünger sie an, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Er sagte, dass er dich mehr als mag. Also was könnte er damit meinen?"

Deutlich konnte sie die Erkenntnis in Hermines Gesicht aufflammen sehen. Mit großen Augen blickte sie Cassiopeia an.

„Du meinst doch nicht…"

„Doch, dass meine ich. Er scheint dich zu lieben. Aber scheinbar war deine Erklärung, was du für ihn empfindest, eine eiskalte Dusche."

„Ich… ich habe es nicht bemerkt…", sprach die Dunkelhaarige und senkte ihren Blick, bevor sie sich mit einer Hand leicht durch ihre Locken strich.

„Irgendwann wird er es verstehen, Hermine", äußerte Cass und trat zu ihr, um ihre Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, doch die Hexe wich geschickt der Bewegung aus.

„Ja, vielleicht… aber ich weiß, wie er sich fühlt. Weißt du, ich hab ihn damals auch geliebt… oder war es geschwärmt? Dann war er auf einmal mit Lavender zusammen und es tat so unsagbar weh…", erzählte sie ihr leise.

„Und mittlerweile ist es nicht mehr so?"

Ohne wirklich zu überlegen, schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Siehst du und ihm wird es irgendwann auch so ergehen. Lass ihm Zeit."

„Vielleicht hast du recht, Cass…"

„Das habe ich und lass uns nun weitermachen, sonst werden wir nie fertig", äußerte die Schwarzhaarige mit einem freundlichen Zwinkern.

Hermine nickte zustimmend und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit, worüber sie nach einer Weile Ron vergaß.

Niemand schien bis zum Abendessen zu bemerken, dass der Rothaarige nicht mehr anwesend war.

Molly hatte es entdeckt, als sein Platz leer blieb.

„Weiß jemand wo Ron ist?", fragte sie die Anwesenden schüttelten zum größten Teil ihre Köpfe.

„Vorhin war er bei mir", gestand Hermine dann mit besorgtem Gesicht.

„Hat er gesagt, wo er hin geht?"

„Leider nein. Tut mir leid."

„Vielleicht ist er ja zum Fuchsbau zurück", mischte Harry sich mit ein.

„Wäre zwar unverständlich, dass er niemanden Bescheid gibt, aber vielleicht hast du recht", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley.

Mit diesen Worten begannen alle zu essen. Nur Hermine stocherte lustlos auf ihrem Teller herum. Sie machte sich wirklich sorgen, da sie sich die Schuld gab für Rons Verschwinden. Cass, die neben ihr saß, stieß sie ganz leicht an und lächelte. Es war ein stummer Zuspruch, was Hermine leicht nicken ließ.

Eine knappe Stunde später löste sich die Runde auf. Harry kehrte mit seinem Vater und seinem Paten zurück in sein zu Hause, während die Weasleys in den Fuchsbau zurückkehrten. So blieben nur Dumbledore, Minerva, Cassiopeia, Severus, Hermine und Remus, der ein neu errichtetes Zimmer in der Nähe des Gryffindorturms bezogen hatte, zurück.

Der Zaubertränkemeister war der Erste, der zurück in seine Räumlichkeiten ging und daher nicht mitbekam, wie das Feuer im Kamin sich grünfärbte und kurz darauf Mollys Kopf dort erschien.

„Albus?", sprach sie sofort und man bemerkte den leicht hysterischen Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

„Oh, Molly", äußerte der Schulleiter und trat näher zum Kamin.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ron ist verschwunden. Er ist nicht im Fuchsbau", berichtete sie erregt.

„Wir können uns hier gern umsehen", schlug er ihr vor.

„Ja bitte, tu das. Arthur ist bereits mit Fred und George los. Genauso wie James, Harry und Sirius. Ich hoffe, ihm ist nichts geschehen…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Molly. Das wird es nicht."

Kurz hörte man Mollys Seufzen.

„Bitte meldet euch, sobald ihr ihn findet."

„Ganz gewiss, meine Liebe", erwiderte Albus nickend.

Kurz sah die Rothaarige ihn noch an, bevor das Grün in den Flammen verschwand und es wieder normal loderte.

Hermine war zusammengezuckt, als sie die Mutter von Ron hörte. Ihre Augen schimmerten verdächtig feucht, sodass Cass sie sofort in die Arme nahm. Remus blickte seine Freundin überrascht an. Doch diese deutete ihm mit einem Blick an, dass sie nachher mit ihm reden würde. Dieser nickte verstehend.

„Komm, Mine. Wir gehen in meine Räume. Ok?", fragte sie die Dunkelhaarige, als sie sie sanft auf ihre Beine zog.

Doch Hermine schüttelte auf einmal ihren Kopf, riss sich etwas unsanft aus der Umarmung und stürzte aus dem Raum. Cass sah ihr hinterher, bevor sie sich zu Remus setzte, der ihr gegenüber einen Platz gefunden hatte.

„Willst du ihr nicht hinterher?", fragte dieser und erntete ein Kopfschütteln.

„Nein, sie braucht etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken", erklärte sie ihm ruhig, als sie sich an ihn lehnte.

„Aber was ist denn passiert?", wollte er von ihr wissen.

„Ron ist ja immer in ihrer Nähe gewesen in der letzten Zeit und Hermine hat ihn deswegen angefahren. Jedenfalls hat er versucht ihr klar zu machen, was er für sie empfindet und sie hat ihn missverstanden. Sie machte ihm deutlich, dass er ihr bester Freund sei und er wie ein Bruder für sie wäre. Erst als ich mit ihr sprach, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Und jetzt wo Ron verschwunden ist… wobei ich ehrlich gesagt denke, dass er sich irgendwo verkrochen hat, um nachzudenken, wird sie sich sorgen machen."

Verstehend nickten die restlichen Anwesenden.

„Ich lass ihr etwas Zeit, bevor ich ihr nachgehe. Hermine braucht dies."

„Das ist wirklich das Beste", stimmte Remus ihr zu.


	24. Chapter 24

Cass hatte mit ihren Worten scheinbar wirklich ins Schwarze getroffen. Ron hatte sich verkrochen, um seine Wunden zu lecken. Er hatte immer gedacht, das Hermine mehr für ihn empfand und nun? Es tat unsagbar weh und er wollte niemanden sehen oder gar mit wem reden, daher hatte er keine Mitteilung hinterlassen. Dass man sich um ihn bereits sorgte und nach ihm suchte, darüber hatte der Rotschopf nicht nachgedacht.

Hermine war zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz am See gestürmt. Beinah wäre sie zuvor noch mit Severus zusammengestoßen, der nach dem Essen noch einen kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang gemacht hatte. Seine Braue war nach oben gewandert und hätte er ein kurzes Aufleuchten einer Träne, die über ihre Wangen lief und vom bleichen Mondlicht aufglänzte, nicht gesehen, wäre er wieder hineingegangen. So hatte der Schwarzhaarige gestoppt und ihr hinterher geblickt. Früher wäre es ihm vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen, doch dies wurde ihm erst in dem Moment bewusst, als seine Füße ihn in Richtung See trugen. Er entdeckte die junge Hexe an dem Platz, wo er sie in den vergangenen Jahren schon häufiger entdeckt hatte. An dem Ort, den er selber als Jugendlicher, aber auch jetzt als Mann immer noch Schätze. An einem Baum, der Nahe am Wasser stand.

Auch wenn die Sonne unlängst untergegangen war und der Mond nur langsam seine ersten silbernen Strahlen zu Boden schickte, konnte er ihre zierliche Gestalt ausmachen. Sie kniete zusammengesunken auf dem noch kühlen Boden. Ihre Haare waren noch vorne gefallen und ihre Schultern bebten verdächtig.

Noch hätte Severus umkehren können, aber etwas in ihm verbot es. Erst als er dieses erbarmungswürdige Geschöpf erreicht hatte, stoppten seine Füße ihn. Hermine schien ihn überhaupt nicht bemerkt zu haben. Snape gab keinen Laut von sich, auch das Schluchzen der jungen Hexe war beinah lautlos. Nur der Wind, der über die Ländereien strich und das zarte grün der ersten Blätter in den Bäumen bewegte, war zu vernehmen, mitsamt dem leisen Plätschern und Murmeln des Sees vor ihnen.

Mit klarem Blick betrachtete er sie. Erst jetzt schien ihm wirklich bewusst vor Auge geführt zu werden, dass die junge Hexe vor ihm, nicht mehr das Kind, das Mädchen war, welches vor einigen Jahren das erste Mal Hogwarts betreten hatte. In ihrem jungen Leben hatte sie mehr erlebt, als viele Gleichaltrige es nicht einmal in einem ganzen Leben würden. Dennoch war sie immer wieder aufgestanden. Auch von ihm hatte sie sich mit der Zeit nicht mehr schikanieren lassen, ihm sogar die Stirn geboten. Ihm gezeigt, dass sie nicht nur eine Besserwisserin war, sondern das ihre Worte, ihre Argumentationen Hand und Fuß hatten. Das er mit ihr diskutieren konnte und dabei wusste, dass es in einem tiefgründigen Gespräch enden konnte. Solch einer Person war er, nach Lily, noch nie begegnet. Irgendwie schien diese Gryffindor einen Weg in sein Herz gefunden zu haben, was er in diesem jetzigen Moment nicht abstritt. Nur der kühle Halbmond, der über die Szenerie wachte, war sein Zeuge, wie er neben ihr in die Hocke ging. Warum sie weinte, wusste er nicht, dennoch traf es ihn mehr, als er zugegeben hätte.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern, griff er mit seiner schlanken Hand nach ihrer Schulter und spürte schlagartig, wie sie sich versteifte und leicht ihren Kopf drehte. Jedoch nur soweit, dass ihre Haare ihr Gesicht verbargen, sie jedoch etwas durch diesen Schleier erkennen konnte. Hermine schien ihn geradezu anzustarren.

Beide sprachen kein Wort.

Severus Griff war nicht fest, dennoch ging diese Berührung durch die junge Hexe, als würde sie sich in nicht vor, sondern direkt in einem Feuer befinden.

Im nachherein konnte keiner von beiden sagen, wer den ersten Schritt getan hatte.

War es Severus gewesen, der sie sanft an sich gezogen hatte? Oder hatte Hermine sich ihm um den Hals geworfen.

Jedenfalls saß Cassiopeias Bruder auf dem Hosenboden, die Gryffindor im Arm, die sich an ihm festhielt und ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter vergrub. Beinah zärtlich strich der Hauslehrer Slytherins ihr durchs Haar und über den Rücken, während er leise Worte murmelte, die nur Hermine verstehen konnte.

Cass war diejenige, die sie einige Zeit später so vor fand. Ein Lächeln konnte sie dabei nicht verbergen, als sie sich im Schatten einiger Bäume aufhielt und zu den beiden herübersah.

Remus, der sich wunderte wo seine Freundin blieb, war nach geraumer Zeit ebenfalls durch das Schlossportal getreten. Suchend hatte er sich umgesehen und es hatte weitere Minuten gedauert, bis er sie fand. Sie spürte eine Gestalt in ihrer Nähe, was sie kurz aufsehen ließ. Sofort legte sie ihre zierlichen Finger an ihre geschwungenen Lippen und deutete ihm damit an zu schweigen. Er nickte, jedoch verstand er nicht den Grund. Daher trat er näher und blickte ihr über die Schulter zum See. Sofort weiteten sich Moonys Augen und Cass konnte ein kurzes Keuchen an ihrem Ohr deutlich vernehmen.

„Das… das ist doch…", stammelte er leise.

„Ja, das ist Sev", erwiderte sie lächelnd und sah zu Remus kurz hoch, der noch immer zu der Szenerie blickte.

Als sie zurückblickte, bemerkte sie, wie Hermine sich etwas von dem Tränkemeister getrennt hatte, jedoch ohne dass beide die Arme von dem anderen lösten. Es wirkte, als würden sie sich in den Augen ihres Gegenübers verlieren, bevor sie in einen zaghaften Kuss verfielen.

Cass Lächeln wurde breiter und ihre Augen leuchteten und funkelten, als sie auf einmal vernahm, wie Moony hart die Luft einzog. Blitzschnell legte sie ihre Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Shht… Wölfchen", wisperte sie.

„Lass die beiden."

„Aber er ist ihr Lehrer", versuchte Remus ein letztes Mal einzulenken.

Sanft, aber bestimmt ergriff sie seine Oberarme und obwohl er der Kräftigere war, schob sie ihn langsam zurück.

„Nicht für den Moment. Sie brauchen sich", flüsterte sie, während sie ihn, nun wo sie sich bei ihm unterhakte, in Richtung Schloss zog.

Moony stand immer noch etwas neben sich, sodass es ihr nicht wirklich schwer fiel. Erst als sie fast seine Räume erreicht hatten, blinzelte er kurz und stoppte, wobei Cass, die sich in der Vorwärtsbewegung fand, leicht drehte und von seiner breiten Brust aufgefangen wurde.

Severus Schwester konnte ihm fast direkt in die Augen sehen, ohne den Kopf sehr heben zu müssen, da sie fast so lang wie ihr Freund war.

„Was hast du?", fragte sie ihn, obwohl sie es bereits ahnte.

„Das gerade… Du weißt, das es nicht sein darf", äußerte er ruhig.

Cass verkniff sich ein Seufzen.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten das nicht hier auf dem Gang diskutieren, oder?"

Remus nickte zustimmend und gemeinsam betraten sie seine Unterkunft. Jedoch kaum, dass die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, griff er das Thema wieder auf.

„Wir hätten dazwischen gehen sollen?"

„Und warum?"

„Bitte, Cass. Du weißt es doch selber. Er ist ihr Lehrer! Nicht das ich ihm kein Glück wünschen würde, aber Hermine ist noch ein Kind!"

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber ein wenig, Remus. Sie ist ganz gewiss kein Kind mehr. Weder vom Alter, noch vom Denken oder Handeln", erwiderte sie direkt und trat einige Schritte in den Raum.

„Sieh dir doch den Altersunterschied an. Er könnte ihr Vater sein", ereiferte sich der Werwolf.

Nun blitzten die blauen Augen der Schwarzhaarigen auf.

„Das mag vielleicht ein Grund, aber kein Hindernis sein, mein Lieber. Ich freue mich! Und zwar für beide, wenn aus ihnen etwas wird."

„Denkst du, ich würde es nicht?", hakte er nach.

„Das Gefühl habe ich nicht. Jedenfalls bezüglich meines Bruders", antwortete sie ihm ehrlich.

„Das ist nicht wahr, Cass und das weißt du. Er hat viel durchgemacht und er hatte unwahrscheinlich an dem Tod von Lily zu knabbern…"

„Und nun scheint er Hermine gefunden zu haben", unterbrach sie ihn fast barsch.

„Er ist auf unserer Seite, Remus. Gönn ihm sein Glück", forderte sie ihn auf, während sie die Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte.

„Ja, das weiß ich", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte.

„Und ich tue es auch. Aber wäre es nicht besser, wenn er wen anders wählen würde?"

„Also 1. sind sie kein Paar, jedenfalls noch nicht und 2. ist es die Entscheidung der beiden und nicht deine oder meine!"

In Cassiopeias Stimme schwang ein Ton mit, der Moony nicht gefiel, der ihn innerlich warnte nicht noch weiter zu machen.

Fahrig fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch sein Haar, was er dann äußerte, bereute er im selben Moment.

„Aber es ist Snape…"

Fast zeitgleich spürte er einen Luftzug, der ihn passierte, bevor ihre Finger seine Wange berührten sein Kopf somit unsanft zur Seite schwang.

„Ich weiß, wie ihr Rumtreiber meinen Bruder immer behandelt habt", äußerte Cass mit bebender Stimme und wütenden Augen, während ihre Hand zitterte, deren Abdruck sich langsam auf Remus Wange abzeichnete.

„Glaube mir, ich weiß wie sich so etwas anfühlt! Und du, gerade du solltest es ebenfalls kennen. Er ist und bleibt mein Bruder!"

Ihre Atmung ging schwer und über ihre Wangen liefen die ersten heißen Tränen.

„Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, das du keine Vorurteile Severus gegenüber hast… aber… aber ich muss mich getäuscht haben."

Auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, entglitt nun ein Schluchzen ihre Kehle.

Remus konnte ein hartes Schlucken nicht unterdrücken.

„Bitte, Cass. Ich habe es doch nicht so gemeint, glaube mir", äußerte er, als er einen Schritt auf sie zutrat, um sie beruhigend in die Arme zu schließen.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!", fauchte sie und wich zurück.

Harsch fuhr sie sich mit den schmalen Fingers durchs Gesicht, um die Tränen fortzuwischen, was ihr nicht gelang.

„Du hast mich enttäuscht…", waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor sie mit einem ‚Plop' apparierte.

Moony war mehr als überrascht, nicht nur, weil der Apparierschutz eigentlich wirken sollten und noch mehr über ihre Worte.

Wie ein geprügelter Hund ließ er seinen Kopf hängen und hinter seinen nun geschlossenen Lidern brannten Tränen.

Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Schließlich liebte er Cassiopeia. Zudem war ihm Severus irgendwo gleichgültig. Es war eher wegen Hermine gewesen. Er mochte sie und irgendwie hatte sie den Beschützerinstinkt bei ihm wachgerufen, dass er so reagiert hatte.

Er fragte sich, wo Cass nur hin sein konnte. Gewiss würde er sie nicht aufgeben, nur er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er sie suchen sollte.

Seine Hände, die er unlängst zu Fäusten geballt hatte, zitterten beträchtlich.

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür bemerkte er nicht. Auch als dies zunahm, reagierte er nicht. Daher fuhr er herum, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„WAS?", schnauzte er einfach heraus und Sirius wich eine Schritt zurück.

Für einen Augenblick war sein Blick fragend, bevor er sich zu besorgt und abwartend änderte.

„Das könnte ich dich fragen, Moony. Was ist los? Du hast auf mein Klopfen nicht reagiert. Ich…"

„DAS GEHT DICH GAR NICHTS AN", wurde er von seinem Freund unterbrochen.

Sofort zogen sich Tatzes Brauen zusammen, als er den knurrenden Unterton, der er nur von Remus kannte, wenn er sich verwandelte, hören.

Aus Gewohnheit glitt daher sein Blick zum nächsten Fenster, um sich zu überzeugen, dass kein Vollmond herrschte.

„Ganz ruhig, Moony", sprach er und hob seine Hände, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er ihm nicht zu nahe kommen würde.

So kannte er ihn nicht. Remus war immer der ruhigste und nachdenklichste seiner Freunde gewesen. Der stützende Pfeiler, wenn sich scheinbar alles und jeder gegen die Rumtreiber verschworen hatte.

Etwas in ihm warnte den letzten Black-Erben. Seine Sinne waren auf den Freund ausgerichtet, der ihn mit seinen Blicken beinah zu durchbohren schien.

„Ich will dich gar nicht stören, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Eigentlich bin ich nur rein geschneit, um dir mitzuteilen, dass wir eine Spur von Hermines Eltern gefunden haben."

Kaum das Sirius Lippen diese Worte geformt hatten, musste er feststellen, wie Remus Hände zu pumpen begonnen hatten und er scheinbar langsam wuchs.

/Das kann nicht sein!/, schoss es ihm in den Sinn, als er anhand der Augen seines Freundes erkennen konnte, das er sich veränderte.

„Moony? Atme tief durch, mein Freund. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen", versuchte er beruhigend auf ihn einzureden.

Doch er konnte die Veränderung nicht aufhalten. Ihm blieb im Moment keine andere Wahl, als mit einigen großen Sätzen das Zimmer zu verlassen. Es war deutlich zu spüren, welches Aggressionspotential in der Luft hing, wogegen er niemals angekommen wäre. Daher hastete Tatze hinaus und warf die Tür hart ins Schloss. Dann griff er nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Was machst du hier, Sirius?", lenkte ihn eine Stimme ab.

Sofort drehte er sich.

„Hermine?", antwortete er überrascht, als er dann den Tränkemeister neben ihr sah, der ihn böse anblickte.

„Was ist hier los, Black?", wollte dieser dann wissen.

Doch Sirius erhielt nicht die Möglichkeit zu antworten, da aus dem inneren des Raumes ein schauriges Jaulen erklang, bevor sich die Tür ächzend unter einem Gewicht bog und somit den Schwarzhaarigen leicht nach hinten schleuderte.

Die Augen der Anwesenden weiteten sich. Aus reinem Reflex schob Severus sich wie einst direkt vor Hermine und breitete seine Arme schützend vor ihr aus.

„Wir müssen dir Tür versiegeln!", schrie Sirius.

„Er hat sich verwandelt…"

„Aber… aber es ist doch gar nicht Vollmond", wisperte Hermine im Vergleich zu Tatze beinah.

„Keine Ahnung, nur ist es geschehen", erwiderte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür.

In dem Moment, als er einen Zauber sprechen wollte, knackte das Gebälk und die Tür hing binnen Sekunden nur noch zu Teilen in den Ankern. Ein schnaubender Werwolf trat heraus. Mit glühenden Augen fixierte er die drei Gestalten vor sich.


	25. Chapter 25

„Remus!", ächzte Sirius und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, als er sich zu einem Hund verwandelte, der sich vor die anderen beiden schob.

Mit einem Knurren wollte er sie dazu bewegen, rasch zu verschwinden, doch die beiden schienen in diesem Moment wie erstarrt zu sein. Wenn Sirius es gekonnt hätte, wären seine Augen rotiert. Jedoch musste nun Remus abgelenkt werden. Er bellte ihn an und machte einen kurzen Satz auf ihn zu, bevor er blitzschnell zurückwich. Doch der Werwolf schien nicht im Geringsten angetan davon zu sein. Sein Blick fiel auf Severus, der ihn noch immer mit geweiteten Augen anblickte. Ruckartig schoss eine mit spitzen Krallen verzierte Pfote nach vorn, und der Tränkemeister konnte noch nach hinten weichen, ohne getroffen zu werden. Dabei stand ihm der pure Angstschweiß auf der Stirn, während seine Finger seinen Zauberstab fest umschlossen.

Er hatte Voldemort überlebt und stand nun auf dem Speiseplan eines Werwolfs, der ihn allein mit den Blicken zerriss. Dieser Blick war fast hypnotisierend, dass Sev nicht bemerkte, wie Hermine sich hinter ihm veränderte. Erst als ein tiefes Fauchen erschallte, konnte der Tränkemeister sich von dem Blick lösen. Leicht musste er sich drehen und Hermine nutzte die Chance, um auf Moony loszugehen.

Mit einem kräftigen Sprung schoss sie wie ein weißer Blitz auf das Wesen zu. Ausweichen war nicht mehr möglich. Daher schlug Moony unsanft an die nächste Mauer.

„Hermine!", rief Severus sofort und tat einen Schritt nach vorn.

Sofort war Sirius bei ihm und hielt ihn an seiner Schulter zurück.

„Nicht! Wir können nicht dazwischen gehen, die würden uns umbringen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken!"

„Meinst du, ich überlass ihm sie einfach und schau dabei noch zu?", knurrte der Hauslehrer der Slytherins zurück.

Tatze war mehr als überrascht, als er etwas in den Augen seines Gegenübers sah. Dann schüttelte er leicht seinen Kopf.

„Nein, gewiss nicht. Aber meinst du, dass wir uns zwischen sie drängen sollten? Alleine habe wir keine Chance und das weißt du."

Es kam zwar kein Laut der Zustimmung, jedoch musste Severus ihm recht geben, ob er wollte oder nicht. Es wäre ein Himmelfahrtskommando.

In dem Augenblick, indem er sein Augenmerk kurz auf Black gerichtet hatte, ging der Kampf weiter und es sah nicht gut für den Werwolf aus. Da sich Remus Räumlichkeiten nicht weit von den nächsten Treppen befand, wohin der Löwe ihn hingetrieben hatte. Dort sprang das Tier auf Moony zu, der sich gerade wieder aufrichtete. So fiel er rückwärts und riss den Löwen mit sich.

Beiden überschlagen sich wieder und wieder, während sie die Stufen, die nicht zu enden schienen, hinabstürzten.

„HERMINE!", schrie Sev, der ihr sofort nacheilte.

Aber das Geschehen war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Am Fußende der Treppe erschienen gerade James, Harry, Albus und Minerva. Letztere schlug die Hände gerade vor ihre Lippen, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

Den Sturz konnte kein Zauber auf die Schnelle aufhalten. Daher sahen sie tatenlos zu, als sie wie ein Knäul verknotet unten landeten. Doch bevor sie aufspringen und sich wieder aufeinander stürzen konnten, trennte Albus sie mit einem Zauber.

Währenddessen eilten Sirius und Severus die vielen Stufen hinab.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte James von seinem Freund wissen.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich schlauer", war die schnaufende Antwort.

„Aber es ist doch überhaupt nicht Vollmond", mischte Professor McGonagall sich mit ein.

„Ja, wir können es und nicht erklären", erwiderte Sirius.

Der einzige, der nicht zu reagieren schien, war der Tränkemeister, der gebannt auf die beiden großen Tiere blickte, die von sich aus das Schutzschild immer wieder attackierten. Vor allem tat Hermine dies. Remus schien eher dran zu schnüffeln, bevor er sich umwand und den Schulleiter fixierte, als hätte er die Wurzel allen Übels gefunden.

Mit ausgreifenden Schritten trat er auf ihn zu. Dieser reagierte prompt, indem er das Schutzschild um sich und die anderen, die sich neben ihm befanden, zog.

Moony fletschte die Zähne und schlug mit der Pranke, was Dumbledore zusammenzucken ließ.

„Was ist, Albus?", wollte die Hexe neben ihm wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich spüre eine Energie, die ich nicht von ihm kenne, Minerva", erklärte er ihr ruhig, jedoch mit besorgter Miene.

Wirklich Zeit weiter zu reden, hatten sie jedoch nicht, da die beiden Tiere nun wieder aufeinander losgehen konnten.

Womit jedoch niemand rechnete, war nun Severus fast kopfloses Verhalten, als er sich zwischen dem Löwen und dem Werwolf aufbaute.

Schlagartig hielten alle Anwesenden die Luft an.

„Bist du wahnsinnig?", zischte Sirius.

„Vielleicht, aber willst du mit ansehen, wie sie sich zerfleischen, Black?", knurrte Sev.

Woher er diesen Mut nahm, konnte er sich selber nicht beantworten.

Was ihm jedoch sicher war, war die Aufmerksamkeit Hermines und Remus. Letztere knurrte tief und kehlig, als er auf ihn zu trat. Sofort war der weiße Löwe an seiner Seite, doch der Schwarzhaarige legte, ohne sie anzusehen, seine Hand auf den Kopf.

„Nein. Bleib bitte zurück. Ihr beide wollt diesen Kampf nicht. Er ist absolut sinnlos", äußerte er, wobei er versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen.

„Ihr seid Hermine und Remus und nicht zwei wilde Tiere, ohne jeglichen Verstand."

Unter seinen Fingern spürte er, wie die Hexe sich entspannte, was ihn etwas aufatmen ließ. Aber auch der Werwolf schien zu stocken. Er verharrte auf der Stelle und besah sich beide, bevor er langsam in die Knie ging und scheinbar seine Rückverwandlung einsetzte.

Alle atmeten auf, als sie den nackten Mann auf dem Boden knien sah. Sofort waren James und Sirius und seiner Seite und breiteten ihre Umhänge über ihn aus.

„Was ist nur passiert, Moony?", wollten sie von ihm wissen.

Dieser schüttelte schwach seinen Kopf.

„Ich… ich weiß es nicht…", murmelte er kaum verständlich.

„Bringt ihn in sein Zimmer. Ich werde Poppy holen", sprach Albus in die Runde.

Dafür erntete er ein zustimmendes Nicken der anderen.

Die Rumtreiber brachten den Freund auf sein Zimmer, wo sie ihn, nachdem Sirius die Tür repariert hatte, auf sein Bett legten. Wieder hofften sie auf Antworten, doch Remus war stumm eingeschlafen.

„Was nur mit ihm ist?", flüsterte Tatze, als er etwas feucht unter seinen Augen schimmern sah.

„Vielleicht erzählt er es uns später", erwiderte Krone leise.

„Aber lassen wir ihn nun allein. Er sieht sehr müde und erschöpft aus."

Die Männer nickten sich zu und verließen daraufhin leise den Raum.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut, Mine?", fragte Harry seine Freundin zum x-ten Mal, nachdem sie sich zurückverwandelt hatte.

„Wenn du nochmal fragst, spricht der Löwe zu dir", war die sarkastische Antwort.

Severus, der sich im Hintergrund nun hielt, unterdrückte mühsam ein Schmunzeln. Er schien wirklich etwas auf sie abgefärbt zu haben.

„Ist gut, ist gut", sprach James Sohn.

„Jetzt erzähl mir aber, was hier überhaupt los ist. Ich dachte, ihr seid zu Hause."

„Das waren wir auch. Aber Dad hat eine Eule bekommen mit wichtigen Infos, was dich betrifft."

„Mich?", echote die junge Hexe und Harry nickte eifrig.

„Wir haben uns umgehört, wegen deinen Eltern. Wo sie sind, wissen wir noch nicht, jedoch wo sie sich zuletzt aufgehalten haben", erzählte er ihr strahlend und fand sich kurz darauf auf dem Hosenboden wieder, da Hermine sich an ihn geworfen und ihn damit umgerissen hatte.

„Wirklich? Ist das wahr? Wo, Harry? Wo?"

„Das können wir dir gern erzählen, Mine", sprach nun James, der mit Sirius eingetroffen war und grinste.

„Aber lass Harry leben, ok?"

„Entschuldigung", murmelte Hermine nun verlegen, als sie sich von Harry runter schob und beim Aufstehen ihren Rock glättete.

Bis zu dem Augenblick, als Hermine ihren Freund stürmisch umarmte, hatte Severus gegrinst, doch nun verhärteten sich seine Gesichtszüge schlagartig und seine Augen verengten sich. Er wollte sich just abwenden, als die Rumtreiber ihn ansprachen.

„Du, Severus? Wo ist eigentlich Cass? Ist sie bei dir?"

Der Tränkemeister stoppte in seiner Bewegung, sah aber nicht zu ihnen.

„Keine Ahnung. Bin ich ihr Kindermädchen?", schnarrte er und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu den Kerkern.

James und Sirius zuckten mit den Schultern und wanden sich zu der jungen Hexe, die dem Tränkemeister mit einem merkwürdigen Blick hinterher sah.

„Komm, wir suchen uns eine ruhige Ecke und erzählen dir alles. Ok?"

Wie mechanisch nickte die Dunkelhaarige und folgte ihnen.

„Um es kurz zu machen", begann Harrys Vater mit seinem Bericht „sie sind zuletzt in der Nähe von Melbourne gesehen worden."

„Da bin ich gewesen, James. Konnte aber nichts finden", erwiderte Hermine.

„Es war auch Zufall, dass Freunde von uns die Spur gefunden haben. Jedoch verlief sie im nichts. Wir konnten nur in Erfahrung bringen, das sie scheinbar Australien verlassen haben."

„Und wohin?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Hermine. Aber ich bleib am Ball, dann finden wir sie bestimmt ganz schnell. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?", versuchte er sie etwas aufzumuntern.

„Ich versuche es, auch wenn es nicht gerade leicht ist. Dennoch danke, das ihr mich informiert habt, es lässt wieder etwas Hoffnung zu", sprach die Hexe und zeigte ein kleines Lächeln.

„Das sehe ich auch so, Mine. Es geht vorwärts und bald kannst du sie wieder in die Arme schließen", fügte Sirius mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Dann streckte er sich.

„Was denkst du, Krone? Wollen wir noch einmal nach Remus sehen?"

„Geht ruhig, ich schau gleich nach ihm. Vielleicht ist ja auch Cass bereits bei ihm", kam es von Hermine.

„In Ordnung. Wir sehen uns dann."

Hermine umarmte die drei noch einmal und brachte sie zum Eingangsportal, von wo aus sie ihnen noch einmal zuwinkte und sich dann zurückzog.

Verloren in ihren Gedanken stand sie dann in der Eingangshalle. Einmal wollte sie zu Moony, um zu erfahren, was geschehen war, auf der anderen Seite aber auch zu Severus. Ihr Herz schlug sofort hart gegen ihre Brust, als sich die Bilder vom See sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge abspielten.

Sein Kuss.

Er war so sanft und zärtlich gewesen.

Niemals hätte sie ihm dies auch nur im Ansatz zugetraut.

Aber in seinen Armen hatte sie sich sicher, geboren und beschützt gefühlt.

Ja, sie sehnte sich nach ihm.

Unschlüssig stand sie vor den Stufen. Einmal blickte sie hinauf und dann wieder in Richtung Kerker, wobei ihr ein Seufzen den Lippen entglitt.

Kurz überlegte sie noch, dann stieg sie die Treppen hinauf zu Remus Räumlichkeiten. Es würde nicht lange dauern, da war sie sich sicher.

Als sie die Wohnungstür erreichte, klopfte sie an, jedoch kam keine Antwort. Daher wiederholte sie es, mit demselben Ergebnis. Hermine überlegte und betätigte dann vorsichtig den Türgriff. Sanft schwang die Tür ein Stück auf und sie blickte hinein.

„Remus?", fragte sie leise und betrat dabei den Raum.

Doch sie konnte ihn nirgends sehen. Daher ging sie weiter.

Rasch fand sie ihn in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo er mit dem Rücken zu ihr lag. Er wirkte merkwürdig auf sie. Aber in seinem Schlaf wollte sie ihn nicht stören, daher drehte sie sich auf ihren Absätzen.

„Du musst nicht gehen", hörte sie leise, was sie aufsehen ließ.

Remus hatte seine Lage nicht verändert, als sie zu ihm ging und sich auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Was ist vorhin passiert, Moony?", fragte sie ihn sanft, wobei ihr nicht entging, wie er in sich zusammenzuckte.

„Cass…", begann er kaum verständlich.

„Sie… ich… wir haben uns gestritten…", gestand er nach einem Moment des Schweigens.

„Dann ist sie fort…"

Hermine zögerte nicht, als sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, um ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen, doch er entglitt ihren Fingern, indem er weiter von ihr rückte.

„Fort? Wie meinst du das?"

„Sie… sie ist einfach appariert…"

„Von hier? Ich dachte, das geht nicht", erwiderte die Hexe.

„Sollte es eigentlich auch nicht… aber sie ist weg… und ich weiß nicht wohin…"

Die Dunkelhaarige schwieg und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie zu ihm sah.

„Darf ich dich fragen, warum ihr euch gestritten habt?"

Nun war es an Remus sich nicht zu äußern, sodass Hermine versuchte es durch Schlussfolgerungen herauszufinden, dabei ließ sie die letzten Minuten durch den Kopf gehen.

„Hat es etwas mit Severus zu tun? Oder… mir?", fragte sie leiser werdend und sah, wie er sich versteifte.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", äußerte er etwas zu schnell.

„So wie du uns vorhin angesehen hast… das kenn ich nicht von dir Moony…", wisperte sie und prompt zog er seine Decke höher, als würde er sich verstecken wollen.

„Ich bin dir nicht böse, ich möchte nur verstehen", sprach sie daraufhin und legte nun wirklich ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken.

Sofort spürte sie ein leichtes Beben unter ihren Fingern, während er erzählte, was vorgefallen war. Es war nicht leicht es zu verstehen, da er sein Gesicht halb in seinem Kissen vergraben hatte, dennoch weiteten sich Hermines Augen und sie schluckte hart.

Nun war Hermine sprachlos. Remus und Cass hatten sie gesehen, aber was sollte sie ihm antworten? Sollte sie ihm sagen, wie schnell ihr Herz schlug, das sie mehr, als die kalte und gefühllose Fassade sah?

So schwiegen sich die beiden an. Es war eine unangenehme, greifbare Stille.

„Was fühlst du für ihn?", unterbrach Remus diese nach geraumer Zeit, was Hermine aufschrecken ließ aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nun…wie soll ich sagen…", haspelte sie verlegen.

„Ich mag ihn", gab sie dann zu.

Hörbar atmete Moony aus.


	26. Chapter 26

Nachdenklich ging Hermine hinunter in die Kerker. An Cass Zimmer stoppte sie. Auch wenn ein inneres Gefühl ihr sagte, dass die Schwarzhaarige nicht hier sein würde, klopfte sie dennoch an, bevor sie eintrat. Alles schien unverändert.

„Cassiopeia?", rief die Hexe in die Räume hinein, ohne aber Antwort zu erhalten.

Mit wenigen Blicken hatte sie sich umgesehen, bevor sie hinaus auf den Gang trat.

Ihre Schritte führten sie nicht sehr weit.

Ihre Füße trugen sie um die nächste Ecke, wo sie an einer dunklen Tür stehen blieb, wo sie anklopfte. Im Moment achtete sie nicht darauf, dass vor einigen Minuten ihr Herz unsagbar galoppiert war, wenn sie an ihn dachte.

Nervös kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und starrte dabei auf einen Punkt der Holzmaserung, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken. Sie zuckte erst zusammen, als die Tür aufschwang und sich eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihr aufbaute.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Ms Granger?", schnarrte Severus mit verengten Augen, als er auf sie herabblickte.

Sein Gesicht wirkte kurzzeitig schmerzverzogen, bevor es ihm gelang, seine Maske wieder aufzusetzen. Leicht blinzelte Hermine bei den Worten und dem Tonfall des Tränkemeisters. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie sich fing.

„Sev…", begann sie, wurde jedoch durch eine harsche Handbewegung seinerseits unterbrochen.

„Maßen Sie sich nicht zu viel an, Ms Granger", erwiderte er gefährlich leise, während er die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte.

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Aber was? Ich dachte… nach vorhin am See…"

Verlegenheit schob sich in ihr Gesicht und ließ ihre Wangen erröten.

„Das war nichts! Und nun gehen Sie zu ihren Freunden", äußerte er kühl und machte sich daran, die Tür wieder zu schließen.

Hermine konnte sich sein Verhalten überhaupt nicht erklären.

Versuchen sein Vorhaben zu stoppen, brauchte sie nicht, da er um einiges mehr Kraft besaß als sie.

Die Tür hatte sich fast geschlossen, als ihm ihre letzten Worte entgegen schlugen.

„Cass ist verschwunden."

Durch einen Spalt sah er zu Hermine.

„Wie verschwunden? Sie ist gewiss in ihrem Zimmer oder bei Lupin."

Die Dunkelhaarige schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf.

„Nein. Ich war bei Remus. Er sagte mir, das Cass nach einem Streit appariert wäre. Und in ihrem Zimmer war ich ebenfalls. Es ist verlassen."

„Appariert? Innerhalb Hogwarts? Das ist nicht möglich!"

„Ich weiß, aber sie ist verschwunden. Bitte mach die Tür auf."

Sev zögerte sichtbar, bevor er die Tür weiter aufzog.

„Wir sollten zu Dumbledore… Oder besser, du gehst hin und ich suche sie", äußerte er und schritt mit wehenden Roben an ihr vorbei.

Hermine gelang es gerade noch, ihn an seinem schwarzen Stoff zu fassen zubekommen.

„Warum kommst du nicht mit zum Schulleiter?"

„Weil wir keine Zeit verlieren sollten. Wer weiß, wo sie steckt. Ich kenne einige Plätze, wo Cassiopeia immer gern war und diese werde ich nun aufsuchen."

Damit ließ er sie stehen, ohne sich bewusst zu werden, dass er wieder ins Du gefallen war.

Etwas erwidern, hatte Hermine nicht mehr gekonnt. Daher folgte sie seinem Wunsch und suchte Dumbledore auf.

„Hermine? Was kann ich für dich tun? Zitronenbonbons?", fragte er, als sie eintrat und er ihr einen Platz angeboten hatte.

„Nein, danke. Um direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen, es geht um Cassiopeia Prince. Sie ist verschwunden. Remus und sie haben sich gestritten und er meinte dann, dass sie appariert sei. Ich weiß, es sollte nicht möglich sein, aber sie ist unauffindbar."

Nachdenklich strich Albus sich durch seinen langen Bart.

Für einige Minuten schwieg er, bevor er den Blickkontakt wieder suchte.

„Die Banne sind vollkommen intakt. Ich kann keinen Angriff darauf feststellen. Dennoch habe ich vorhin das Gefühl gehabt, etwas spüren zu können…"

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Du weißt selber, dass Severus Schwester besondere Fähigkeiten hatten. Es kann nur damit zusammenliegen. Dies denke ich auch im Bezug auf Remus Verwandlung. Sie muss ihm bewusst oder unbewusst etwas ihrer Kräfte übertragen haben."

Verstehend nickte die Dunkelhaarige. Das schien für sie einleuchtend zu sein.

„Und was sollen wir nun tun? Professor Snape sucht sie bereits, aber ob er sie finden wird…"

„Wenn sie es geschickt anstellt, wie damals… wird er sehr lange suchen…"

Albus riss sich zusammen, um nicht zu seufzen.

„Im Moment können wir leider nichts unternehmen, außer die Augen offen behalten."

Severus eilte derweil über die Ländereien Hogwarts. Als Kind hatte Cass hier einige Verstecke gehabt, aber nirgends fand er sie. Viele weitere Orte neben Spinners End, fielen ihm nicht ein, dass er sogar dort nach ihr suchte. Langsam machte er sich wirklich sorgen.

Sie hatte sich mit dem Werwolf gestritten. Aber warum? Hermine hatte es ihm nicht gesagt, vielleicht hätte er einfach abwarten sollen.

Kurz schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

Cass war zwar seine Schwester, jedoch ging es ihn eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas an.

Mitten in seiner Bewegung stoppte er. Vor ihm befand sich das alte Kinderzimmer seiner Schwester. Er hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten. Es war ihm einfach nicht möglich gewesen. Vorsichtig, als könne er etwas zerstören, glitten seine Finger zum Türgriff, den er langsam hinunter drückte. Durch den Windzug beim Öffnen, wirbelte eine riesige Staubwolke empor, vor der er sich gerade noch mit seinem Umhang schützen konnte.

Für einige Augenblicke war er blind. Nur langsam senkte sich der Staub, sodass er den Schutz herunterlassen konnte, bevor er das düstere Zimmer betrat.

Es war vollkommen unverändert und dennoch voll von Erinnerungen. Deutlich konnte er seine Schwester als kleines Mädchen sehen, wie sie im Bett lag und er auf der Bettkante saß, als er ihr mitteilte, dass er nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Tapfer hatte sie ihn angelächelte und keine einzige Träne fallen lassen. Jedoch wusste er bzw. hatte er gehört, wie sie in der Nacht sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Auf einer Seite hatte er die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei damals als neue Chance gesehen, auf der Anderen jedoch machte er sich große Sorgen um seine Schwester.

Es war vieles falsch gelaufen, was nicht so hätte geschehen dürfen. Sev hätte Cassiopeia damals direkt mitnehmen sollen. Dumbledore hätte gewiss rat gewusst.

Seine Schuhe hinterließen eindeutige Spuren auf dem verstaubten Boden, während er auf ein nahes Regal, welches kaum noch richtig befestigt an der Wand hing, zustrebte. Dort stand eine alte Spieluhr.

Er hatte sie von seiner Mutter bekommen und er hatte sie dann Cass gegeben, mit den Worten: „Wenn du traurig bist, hör schau sie dir an. Ich bin immer bei dir."

Vorsichtig strich er mit seinen Fingern den Staub hinunter, bevor er sie aufzog und das Einhorn, welches auf seinen Hinterbeinen stand, sich langsam drehte. Nur einzelne Töne verließen das Gerät.

Wie hatte Cass es immer geliebt. Stundenlang hatte sie sich die Melodie anhören können, ohne dass es ihr langweilig wurde.

Für einen Augenblick schloss Severus seine Augen, als ihn die Bilder überrollten, wie sie sich in Hogwarts gegenüber gestanden hatte in ihrem ersten Jahr. Sie alleine auf der einen und er auf der anderen mit Slytherins auf seiner Seite. Lucius, Bellatrix und Narzissa hatten seine Seite flankiert.

Diese Erinnerung schmerzte ihn. Jede einzelne Träne war ein Stich in seinem Herzen und er fahr so feige gewesen und hatte sich nicht auf ihre Seite gestellt. Noch heute konnte er sich dafür Ohrfeigen, auch wenn sie ihm längst verziehen hatte. Nur mit sich selber war er nicht im reinen.

Seine Finger schlangen sich immer fester um die Spieluhr.

„Wo bist du nur, Cass?", brachte er hinter zusammengepressten Lippen hervor, ohne die leiseste Antwort zu erhalten.

Wie lange Severus so da stand, wusste er im nachherein nicht mehr. Ihm wurde nur bewusst, dass es nichts bringen würde, ohne System und allein zu suchen. Daher verkleinerte er die Spieluhr und steckte sie in eine seiner vielen verborgenen Taschen, bevor er zurück nach Hogwarts kehrte.

Seine Laune war nicht die Beste, als er das Portal zum Schloss durchquerte. Wären Schüler anwesend, hätten diese gewiss massig Hauspunkte verloren, nur weil sie seinen Weg kreuzten. Zielstrebig begab er sich in Richtung der Kerker, als eine Stimme ihn aufhielt.

„Severus? Komm bitte in mein Büro."

Der Tränkemeister stoppte, während seine Augen sich verengten.

/Was will der alte Mann nun von mir?/, fragte er sich in Gedanken und unterdrückte mühsam ein Knurren.

Unwillig folgte er der Bitte Albus. Jedoch war er überrascht, den Raum beinah überfüllt vorzufinden. Eine Traube von Menschen konnte er ausmachen mit roten Schöpfen. Eindeutig die Weasley Familie. Dies förderte nicht wirklich seine Laune.

„Da bist du ja, Severus", sprach Dumbledore und eine Schneise bildete sich.

Sofort konnte der Schwarzhaarige Ron ausmachen, um den sich alle gescharrt hatten. Hermine stand neben ihm, trat aber nun einige Schritte auf Severus zu.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten", sprach sie.

„Am besten setzen wir uns nun alle und Ron soll bitte erzählen", äußerte Albus über die Menge hinweg.

Er ließ einige weitere Sitzgelegenheiten erscheinen und nach einem geräuschvollen Rücken der Möbel, kehrte endlich Ruhe ein. Nur Severus blieb unberührt stehen. Etwas hatte er sich an das nahe Fenster gestellt, um von dort einen besseren Überblick zu haben.

„Bitte, Ron. Erzähl nun alles von Anfang an und ganz in Ruhe", bat Albus ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Der Rothaarige nickte eifrig und blickte zu Hermine.

„Ich bin nach unserem… Gespräch… etwas raus zum Nachdenken…", begann er.

Molly wollte sofort etwas dazu sagen, doch Arthur schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, während er seine Hand auf die ihre legte, damit sie schwieg und den jüngsten Sohn aussprechen ließ.

„Eigentlich wollte ich zuerst in den Fuchsbau, aber ich wusste, dass meine Familie bald dort auftauchen würde, daher habe ich überlegt, wo ich hin könnte. In der Winkelgasse wäre einfach zu viel los, genauso wie in Hogsmeade. Ich wollte irgendwohin, wo es ruhig ist. Zuerst fiel mir nichts ein, sodass ich etwas ziellos apparierte. Daher gelang ich an eine Stelle nähe es Hauses, was durch Bäume verdeckt war. Es schien unbewohnt, da es dunkel war. Weil ich nichts hören konnte, ließ ich mich nicht. Doch dann meinte ich etwas zu hören. Ich sah mich um, konnte jedoch erst niemanden ausmachen. Erneut waren wieder Stimmen. Ich bin ihnen gefolgt, warum weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls schlich ich durch die Gegend, bis ich etwas sehen konnte. Eine Gruppe von Männer und bei ihnen waren Hermines Eltern!", endete er.

„Wo war es genau, Ron?", wollte die junge Hexe sofort wissen.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen, nur beschreiben. Als ich sie sah, hab ich mich etwas entfernt und bin sofort in den Fuchsbau und von dort mit allen hierher."

„Warum sind sie direkt zu ihnen gegangen, Mr. Weasley?", schnarrte Severus.

„Weil die Männer Todesser waren…", spie er empört aus.

Sofort verengten sich die Augen des Tränkemeisters.

Alle wussten, dass beim Endkampf noch einige entkommen waren, die die Auroren noch immer suchten.

„Dann beschreiben Sie die Umgebung. Vielleicht kennt sie jemand von uns", äußerte er, ohne den Blick von Ron zu lösen.

„Es war dunkel, Sir. Viel zu erkennen war nicht. Halt dieses Haus, aber näher angesehen habe ich es nicht", gestand dann der Rothaarige beschämt.

Severus wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Albus, der nach einigem Zögern nickte. Dann trat der Tränkemeister auf Ron zu.

„Dann werde ich versuchen in Ihre Gedanken einzudringen. Entspannen Sie sich. Es wird nichts geschehen. Sehen Sie es als Hilfe für Ms Granger an", schnarrte er.

Hart schluckte Mollys Sohn, bevor er zögerlich nickte.

„Legilimens", äußerte Severus und befand sich kurz darauf in der Gedankenwelt seines Gegenübers.

Alles wirkte vollkommen chaotisch und unzählige Gefühle stürzten auf ihn hernieder. Es war nicht leicht für Snape, sich dadurch zu Wühlen, um die gesuchte Sequenz zu finden.

Als er der Meinung war, die Richtige gefunden zu haben, landete er mitten in dem ‚Gespräch' von ihm und Hermine. Eigentlich wollte Severus nicht lauschen, doch es klang interessant, was er hier mitbekam. Doch er besann sich rasch und forschte weiter, bis er Dunkelheit entdeckte. Jetzt schien er richtig zu sein. Sein Blick wanderte umher und er bemerkte das genannte Haus, welches er sofort erkannte. Sogleich löste er sich aus der Gedankenverbindung und bemerkte, dass alle ihn teils nervös, teils neugierig betrachteten.

„Und, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore ihn direkt.

„Ich kenne den Ort", antwortete er mit einem leichten Nicken.

„Dann sollten wir sofort aufbrechen", mischte Sirius sich mit ein.

„Nicht ohne Vorbereitungen, Black!", zischte der Tränkemeister.

„Es ist nicht mein Wunsch mitten in einer Gruppe Todesser zu landen", fügte er noch hinzu.

Dies musste dann auch Harrys Pate Zähneknirschend einsehen.

„Und was sollen wir dann tun?", fragte er unwirsch nach.

Severus Augen funkelten wütend.

„Auch wenn Mr. Weasley sich nur unzureichend umgesehen hat, bin ich der Meinung, den Ort bzw. das Haus erkannt zu haben. Es ist ein sei Jahren ungenutztes Sommerhaus der Familie Malfoy."

Alle hörten auf. Seit dem Endkampf hatte niemand auf die reinblütige Familie mehr geachtet und somit war sie aus den Gedanken der anderen verbannt gewesen.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

„Malfoy", kam es zischend von Harry, dessen Hände sich zu Fäusten geballt hatten.

Auch wenn sein eigenes Leben besser gelaufen war, als es ursprünglich gewesen war. Kannte er Draco, dessen Eskapaden und dessen Familie nur allzu gut.

„Bist du dir sicher, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

Der Tränkemeister nickte bestätigend.

„Ja. Aber dieses Haus steht schon seit über zehn Jahren verlassen da. Es war auch nie Treffpunkt…"

„Wieso bist du dir dann so sicher, dass es Malfoy gehört?", unterbrach Sirius ihn.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Lucius besser kenne, als du, oder?", schnarrte Severus.

James bester Freunde wollte gerade mit einer Antwort ausholen, als Albus beschwichtigend seine Hände hob.

„Wir sollten uns einen Plan zurecht legen", äußerte er und blickte dabei jeden Anwesenden an.

„Ich werde mich um die Umgebung kümmern und sie auskundschaften", schlug Black vor.

„In meiner Animagusform falle ich Niemandem auf."

„So flohversucht, wie du bist, ist das kein Wunder", kam es sarkastisch von dem Slytherinhauslehrer.

„Du solltest nur bedenken, auch wenn das Gebäude lange verlassen ist, liegen unzählige Banne auf ihm. Du brauchst nur einen auslösen und rufst sie auf den Plan. Und was dann, Black? Das Beste ist, wenn ich hingehe und mich umsehe. Darauf kann ich einen Plan erstellen, womit wir etwas anfangen können."

„Wir könnten doch eine Fliege mit der anderen Schlagen", mischte Harry sich mit ein.

„Ich mein, wenn wir den Alarm auslösen und sie angreifen, können wir sie alle überwältigen."

„Und was wird aus Ms Grangers Eltern? Haben Sie sich da mal Gedanken drüber gemacht? Im Moment wissen wir nur, wo sie sich aufgehalten haben. Aber sind sie noch immer dort? Können Sie mir das beantworten? Oder wollen Sie etwa dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn sie wegen solch einer Hirnverbrannten Aktion ums Leben kommen?"

Nun biss James Sohn sich auf die Unterlippe, sodass jegliche Farbe daraus entwich. Diesen Aspekt hatte er vollkommen vergessen. Und ein kurzer Blick zu Hermine, die auf ihrem Platz in sich zusammengesunken da saß, bestätigte es zusätzlich.

„Ihnen darf nichts geschehen", flüsterte sie, als Stille eintrat.

„Bitte, Harry", äußerte sie weiter und sah zu ihrem besten Freund hoch.

„Keine Sorge, Mine. Das wird es nicht. Versprochen."

„Dann machen wir es so. Severus, du gehst vor und wir bereiten uns hier vor", beendete der Schulleiter das Ganze.

Während Snape sich auf den Weg machte, blieben die anderen zurück.

„Wie sollen wir vorgehen?", fragte James in die Runde.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass nur ein Teil von uns hingehen wird", äußerte Dumbledore.

„Hermine sollte hier bleiben. Zusammen mit Molly, Ginny, Harry und Ron."

„Was?", kam es von letzteren im Chor.

„Bitte, Professor", äußerte nun auch Hermine.

„Ich möchte dabei sein. Es geht doch um meine Eltern."

„Natürlich kann ich es verstehen. Aber es ist das beste und sicherste, wenn wir so handeln."

Der Dunkelhaarigen gefiel dies ganz und gar nicht, jedoch etwas entgegen setzen konnte sie nicht, daher ließ sie ihren Kopf hängen.

Kurz darauf sah sie wieder auf und in die Gesichter der Rumtreiber.

„Ihr befreit sie ja?"

Ihre wenigen Worte und vor allem der gefallene Ton, löste eine Gänsehaut aus. James, Sirius und Remus nickten.

„Natürlich, Kleines", sprach Tatze und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Du hast so viel für uns getan, da ist es das mindeste. Nicht wahr?"

„Ich geb ihm recht", stimmte Krone ein und Moony nickte.

Ganz wohl war Hermine dabei nicht, aber sie wusste, dass sie sich auf ihre Freunde verlassen konnte. Dies ließ die Hoffnung etwas größer in ihr werden. Und die Sorge würde verschwinden, sobald sie ihre Eltern wieder in die Arme würde schließen können.

Als dies so gesehen geklärt war, wurde das goldene Trio bestimmt herausgebeten, damit der Rest sich noch weiter besprechen konnte.

Hermine war voll in Gedanken und nickte nur hin und wieder, wenn ihre Freunde etwas sagten, jedoch ohne zu wissen, um was es ging. Völlig automatisch trugen ihre Füße sie in Richtung der Bibliothek. Doch Harry stoppte sie auf einmal.

„Wo willst du hin, Mine?"

„Was? Wie? Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken…"

„Das haben wir gemerkt. Ich hatte dich gefragt, ob wir in den Gryffindorturm gehen und dort uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzen. Vielleicht haben wir dort noch etwas auszubessern."

„Hmm… ok, warum nicht", äußerte die Dunkelhaarige eher lustlos und machte kehrt.

Der weitere Weg verlief schweigend. Erneut versank sie in Gedanken, ohne zu bemerken, dass ihre Freunde sie von der Seite her betrachteten, auch wenn Harrys Blick sich von dem Rons unterschied.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war wirklich noch einiges zu tun, jedoch war die Freundin der beiden nur mit halben Herzen bei der Sache. Nicht, das ihr die Zauber nicht gelangen, aber sie waren nicht so kraftvoll wie sonst. Viel zu viel bewegte sie.

Als sie gerade ein Kissen in eine windschiefe Vase verwandelte, drückte Harry ihren Zauberstab herunter. Überrascht blinzelte sie ihn an und bemerkte dabei, was sie getan hatte.

„Komm her", äußerte ihr Freund und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sofort spürte er, wie sie sich versteifte und sich versuchte zu lösen.

„Ist schon gut, wirklich", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, auch wenn sie ihm ansah, dass er ihren Worten keinen Glauben schenkte.

Dennoch ließ er sie los.

„Wie du meinst, aber vergiss nicht, wir sind immer für dich da. Ok?"

„Ja und darüber bin ich auch froh. Ich würde gerade nur gern etwas allein sein", bat sie ihn.

Mit einem Seufzen nickte er.

„In Ordnung, Mine. Aber geh bitte nicht so weit weg."

„Das werde ich nicht", äußerte sie sofort.

Damit verließ sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ ihre Freunde allein zurück.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie", sprach Ron, der ihr hinterher gesehen hatte.

„Das tun wir alle", stimmte Harry ihm zu.

„Aber bald ist bestimmt alles wieder in seinen Bahnen, dann geht es ihr wieder gut. Du wirst sehen. Ich vertraue meinen Dad und den anderen, das sie Hermines Eltern befreien können."

Nun blickte ihn der Rothaarige an.

„Das hoffe ich ebenfalls, Harry."

Er wusste, dass er irgendwann noch einmal mit Hermine würde reden müssen, auch wenn es nicht für ihn positiv ausgehen würde. Dennoch lag ihm immer noch etwas an der Freundschaft. Aber er musste ihr die Zeit geben, die sie benötigte, das hatte er verstanden.

Hermine hatte sich auf den Astronomieturm verkrochen. Dieser hatte die wenigsten Schäden erlitten und war daher rasch wieder instandgesetzt worden. Von der Brüstung aus blickte sie über die Ländereien. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos.

Von hier hatte sie sehen können, wie die anderen zusammen aufbrachen. Snape musste wieder da sein oder eine Information hatte zukommen lassen.

/Ich wünsche euch viel Glück und kommt alle gesund und munter wieder/, bat sie in Gedanken, während sie leise seufzte.

Sie blieb dort, bis es längst dunkel geworden war. Nur wenige Sterne waren zusehen und der Mond schien sich hinter den Wolken zu verstecken.

Hermine wurde unruhig, Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen, das spürte die Hexe deutlich.

Als sie dann eine silbrig schimmernde Gestalt auf sich zukommen sah, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Zuerst wich sie weiter ins Innere des Turms zurück. Dann erkannte sie es. Es war eine Hirschkuh.

„Ein Patronus", entwich es ihren Kehle.

Die Lichtgestalt hielt vor ihr an und blickte sie an. Dann erhalte auf einmal Severus Stimme, wie aus dem nichts.

„Den Orden verständigen! Überzahl an Todesser!"

Kaum waren die Worte verhalt, verschwand die Hirschkuh im nichts.

Hermine glaubte, ihr Herz bliebe stehen.

Sofort machte sie kehrt und rannte die vielen Stufen des Turms hinunter. Sie musste zu ihnen. Die Dunkelhaarige verhielt kurz in der Eingangshalle, um ihren eigenen Patronus an die Freunde zu schicken, damit sie die Nachricht weiterleiteten. Dann stürmte sie hinaus.

Sie rannte über den Vorplatz, so schnell ihre Beine es zuließen. Außerhalb der Appariergrenze stoppte sie schwer atmend.

Wie sollte sie nur zu ihrem Ziel kommen?

Auf einmal hörte sie die Stimme eines Phönix, was ihren Blick zum nächtlichen Himmel gleiten ließ.

„Fawkes", sprach sie.

Das Wesen hatte sie gehört und näherte sich ihr.

„Wo ist Dumbledore und die anderen?", fragte sie ihn direkt.

„Bring mich bitte zu ihnen", flehte sie.

Fawkes trillerte seine bekannte Melodie und näherte sich ihr soweit, dass sie seine Beine ergreifen konnte. Zusammen hob er mit ihr ab.

Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl für Hermine. Die Landschaft flog an ihr vorbei, dennoch spürte sie beinah kaum einen Windzug an ihrem Körper, obwohl der Phönix nicht gerade langsam unterwegs war. Zudem hatte sie unlängst die Orientierung verloren, daher sah sie sich um, als Fawkes sie absetze.

„Flieg zurück. Zeige Harry und den anderen den Weg", wisperte sie ihm zu, als sie ihren Zauberstab hervorholte.

Der Phönix sang eine kurze Melodie, bevor er verschwand.

Hermine blickte ihm nicht hinterher. Ihre Sinne waren nun angespannt und sie lauschte in die Nacht hinein. Zuerst war nichts, außer dem Wind, der in den Blättern über ihr rauschten. Doch dann meinte die Hexe etwas zu hören. So lautlos wie möglich, versuchte sie sich vorwärts zu bewegen, bis sie auf einmal stoppte, als sie in einiger Entfernung das Zucken verschiedener Zauber entdeckte.

Kurz schluckte sie, bevor sie die Beine unter die Arme nahm und losrannte. Ihr Herz schlug dabei hart gegen ihre Brust.

/Es darf ihnen nichts passiert sein…/, echote es in ihr wie ein Mantra, wieder und wieder.

Die Gryffindor näherte sich immer mehr dem Kampfgeschehen und was sie aus der Ferne sehen konnte, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Ihre Freunde waren eingekreist von gut und gern zwanzig Todessern. Scheinbar gab es noch keine Toten, aber Verletzte schienen vorhanden zu sein, da sie sich im Kreis schützend um Severus und James befanden.

Hermine wollte just auf sie zustürmen, als ihre inneren Sinne sie warnten. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Daher stoppte sie und verbarg sich an einem dicken Baumstamm. Sie fluchte stumm, keinen Tarnumhang dabei zu haben.

Vorsichtig blickte sie aus ihrem Versteck hervor, um zu sehen was geschah.

Die Luft um die Anwesenden schien zu dampfen, aber keine Flüche flogen mehr umher.

Die Reihe der Todesser öffnete sich ein gutes Stück von ihr entfernt und eine Gestalt trat etwas hervor. Die Maske, die er trug, war kaum zu erkennen. Doch als diese abgenommen wurde, zog Hermine leise zischend die Luft ein.

Wer zum Vorschein kam, war niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich.

Kaum, dass sie ihn erkannt hatte, hörte sie deutlich seine aristokratische und herablassende Stimme, die durch einen Sonorus-Zauber verstärkt war.

„Ihr solltet aufgeben. Wir sind in der Überzahl. Senkt eure Zauberstäbe…"

„Damit du uns ins Jenseits befördern kannst?", unterbrach Sirius ihn ungehalten.

„Was ich tue, ist meine Angelegenheit, Black!", äußerte der Blonde sich beinah pikiert, wobei seine Augen bösartig funkelten.

„Zuerst soll der Verräter vortreten!"

/Severus!/, dachte Hermine und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das blasse Gesicht des Tränkemeisters sah.

Er wirkte deutlich angeschlagen und ihr entging nicht, wie er seine Hand langsam aus seiner Robe zu und sie scheinbar feucht schimmerte.

„Was willst du, Lucius", schnarrte er dennoch in fast normalem Ton.

„Dich bestrafen, alter ‚Freund'. Oder denkst du, das ich dir einen Strauß Blumen mitgebracht habe?"

„Aber vielleicht…"

Der Blonde ging langsam vor den Reihen der Todesser entlang und rieb sich das Kinn.

„könnten wir auch etwas anderes finden, was dich überzeugt, Severus."

Kurz schnipste er mit den Fingern und Hermine hatte schlagartig das Gefühl in einem Energiekäfig zu sitzen. Die Luft um sie herum flimmerte, wie an einem heißen Sommertag.

„Guten Abend, Ms Granger", hörte sie auf einmal die Stimme von Dracos Vater.

Entsetzte Blicke gingen in ihre Richtung, als sie auf einmal in die Höhe und dann auf sie zu schwebte, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können.

Lucius lachte boshaft auf.

„Sie hat genauso reagiert, wie ich es mir dachte."

„Was hast du getan, Malfoy?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Schau es dir doch selber an", erwiderte dieser und deutete nach oben, wo ein Phönix erschien und sich langsam auf der Schulter des Reinblüters niederließ.

„Fawkes", sprachen einige gleichzeitig.

Doch sie mussten mit ansehen, wie dieser sich in einen Raben verwandelte, dem Lucius kurz das Gefieder leicht kraulte.

„Das… das waren Sie?", keuchte Hermine, die endlich ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Lassen Sie mich runter! Sofort!", fauchte sie weiter, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Oho, unsere Wildkatze meldet sich", säuselte Lucius grinsend zu Wort.

„Will mir da jemand meine Augen auskratzen?", provozierte er sie weiter.

„Nicht, Hermine!", erschallte auf einmal Severus Stimme, der sah, wie die Atmung der Hexe schwerer wurde.

„Geh nicht auf ihn ein. Versuch dich zu verschließen!", wies er sie besorgt an.

Die anderen betrachteten ihn überrascht.

„Stupor!", donnerte Lucius Stimme, während sein Fluch seinen Weg zum Tränkemeister fand.

Dieser flog ein gutes Stück zurück, ohne dass jemand ihn aufhalten konnte.

Kaum war dies geschehen, zischten weitere Flüche durch die Luft, dass es Hermine ganz anders wurde. Sie hatte Angst ungewollt zur Zielscheibe zu werden.

Aber Severus Worte hatten sie wachgerüttelt.

„Wann wollen Sie von mir, Mr. Malfoy?", schrie sie und erst nach mehrmaliger Wiederholung, reagierte der Angesprochene.

„DAS, meine Liebe, wirst du bald erfahren", äußerte er.

Er war mit Absicht ins du übergangen.

„Draco?", rief er mit herrischem Ton.

„Bring unsere Gäste her!"

Die Reihe der Todesser lichtete sich erneut und ein zweiter vertrauter Blondschopf erschien, der seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Eltern hielt. Sie sahen schlimm aus. Die Kleidung zerschlissen, die Haare verfilzt und über und über verdreckt.

„MUM! DAD!", schrie Hermine aus Leibeskräften.

„Nun, Wildkatze… Du wirst tun, was wir wollen, dann geschieht deinen Eltern nichts!"

Sirius wollte etwas erwidern, aber Remus fasste ihm am Handgelenk. Auch er dachte ähnlich, nur konnten sie es nicht aussprechen. Beide würden sich opfern, aber dies konnten sie von niemandem anderen erwarten.

Mit vorgeschobenem Kinn sah Hermine den Blonden an, der sie langsam in Richtung Waldboden sinken ließ. Dann blickte sie zu ihren Eltern, bevor sie ihre Lider niederschlug.

„So ist brav."

Mit einem Zauberspruch fesselte er die junge Hexe, bevor er das Feld um sie verschwinden ließ. Anschließend nahm er ihren Zauberstab an sich.

Lucius Sohn trat zu ihr und ergriff sie an der Schulter.

„HERMINE! NICHT!", riefen die Rumtreiber.

Albus streckte seinen Arm vor ihnen aus. Sein Blick war besorgt. Er versuchte zu erfassen, was hier geschah.

/Du darfst dich nicht verwandeln! Hörst du, Hermine? Du darfst es nicht! Egal was er sagt oder tut!/, hörte die junge Hexe auf einmal in ihrem Kopf.

Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht ruckartig aufzusehen und ihre Position einzuhalten.

Nur leicht bewegte sie ihr Gesicht zur Seite und konnte somit in das Dracos sehen. Er wirkte kühl, zugleich aber auch fremd.

/Imperius!/, schoss es ihr durch den Sinn.


	28. Chapter 28

/Das habe ich mir gedacht/", hörte Hermine wieder eindeutig Severus Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

/Wie sieht es mit denen Künsten im Bereich wortlosere Zauber aus?/, wollte er dann von ihr wissen.

/Beherrschen tue ich einige. Aber wie soll ich den Imperius auflösen, ohne meinen Zauberstab?/

/Wenn du dich wirklich konzentrierst, kann es dir gelingen. Und denk daran, lass dich nicht von Malfoy provozieren! Er hat es scheinbar auf dich abgesehen!/

Hermine unterdrückte ein Seufzen, als sie Dracos Hand an ihrer Schulter spürte. Sofort erinnerte sie sich an Snapes Worte. Daher versuchte sie stablos und stumm den Spruch zu senden. Zuerst schien sie keine Veränderung zu bemerken, doch dann klärten sich schlagartig die Augen des Blonden. Verwirrt schien Draco sich nun umzusehen, als sein Blick an Hermine hängen blieb. Wieder wurden seine Augen leicht trüb, jedoch nicht wie zuvor. Für einen Augenblick spürte die Hexe, wie die Hand auf ihrer Schulter kurz verkrampfte und sich dann löste. Anschließend schien der Blonde ihr zu zunicken.

Dies geschah nur in Sekundenbruchteilen, bis Hermine auf einmal wieder Severus Stimme in sich hören könnte.

/Ich habe ihm alles erklärt. Unternehmen kann er im Moment nichts.../

/Was sollen wir nun tun? Und was ist mit meinen Eltern?/, unterbrach sie ihn.

Für einen Moment meinte sie etwas wie ein Knurren zu hören, bevor der Tränkemeister weiter sprach.

/Lass das unsere Sorge sein, Hermine. Draco wird dich gleich fortbringen. Das ist seine Aufgabe.../

/Aber wohin, Severus?/

/Unterbrich mich nicht ständig/, kam es eine Spur ungeduldiger.

Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zusammen zu zucken.

/Ich weiß, wo er dich hinbringen soll. Wir können euch daher folgen.../

„Was machst du hier noch, Draco?", war auf einmal Lucius Stimme zu vernehmen.

Sein Sohn nickte nur leicht in seine Richtung, bevor er mit Hermine apparierte.

Sofort entstand Unruhe und schlagartig flogen die ersten Flüche durch die Luft.

Severus, der sich mit Absicht nicht erhoben hatte, sprang nun auf die Füße und eilte auf Hermines Eltern zu. Deren Bewacher sahen ihn erst im letzten Moment und richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn. Jedoch ihnen gelang es nur noch die ersten Silben ihrer Flüche zu äußern, als ein „Stupor!" sie nach hinten schleuderte.

Snape hechtete zu Hermines Eltern, ergriff sie grob und apparierte sofort mit ihnen.

Augenblicklich erschienen sie an den Grenzen Hogwarts, wo ihnen zwei Auroren entgegenkamen.

„Snape!", zischte einer von ihnen, als er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn richtete.

„Seht ihr Pfeifen nicht, dass ich hier Ms Grangers Eltern haben? Sie müssen sofort in den Krankenflügel!", fauchte der Tränkemeister.

„Dann kann ich Sie zu dem Ort schicken, wo wir bereits ein Kampf tobt..."

„Kampf`?", ertönte auf einmal Harrys Stimme, der mit Ron, Ginny und Molly erschien.

Letztere nahm sich sofort Mr. und Mrs. Granger an.

„Ja, Lucius Malfoy hat Hermine in eine Falle gelockt", knurrte er.

„WAS?", kam es sofort von Ron, der auf den Slytherinhauslehrer zueilte, um ihm am Kragen zu fassen.

„Reißen Sie sich zusammen, Mr. Weasley!", wies er ihn zurecht, während er auswich.

„Ich weiß, wo sich alle aufhalten. Aber wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren! Wie viele Auroren sind hier?"

„Insgesamt befinden sich hier zehn", antwortete Harry.

„Gut", erwiderte Severus und teilte den Anwesenden die direkte Lage des Kampfes mit, um dann sofort wieder zu apparieren.

James Sohn gelang es noch geistesgegenwärtig nach Severus Robe zu greifen, um mit ihm zu verschwinden. Dieser bemerkte es erst, als sie den Schauplatz erreichten.

„Was?", fuhr er den Schwarzhaarigen an, der sich sofort löste und sich auf Snape warf, so dass der Fluch an ihnen gerade noch vorbeischoss.

Severus war im ersten Moment überrascht, bevor er realisierte, was geschehen war. Er schob Harry von sich, um auf eigene Füße zukommen. Dabei zog er flink seinen Zauberstab heraus.

Auf der Lichtung herrschte das Chaos, aber wenigstens schienen die Todesser nicht die Überhand gewonnen zu haben.

Sofort stellte Severus fest, das Lucius sich nicht mehr hier aufhielt, was seine Augen verengen ließ. Sein Griff um den Zauberstab wurde fester.

„Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Harry neben ihm.

„Sie haben sie fort gebracht und ich werde dorthin gehen..."

„Ich begleite Sie. Gleich werden die Auroren hier sein", unterbrach er den Tränkemeister.

Dieser blickte ihn kurz an, bevor er nickte.

„Dann kommen Sie", spie er aus und fasste dabei nach dem Jungen und verschwand mit ihm.

Fast zeitgleich trafen die Auroren ein.

Harry und Severus erschienen in einem dunklen Raum.

„Wo", fragte James Sohn, wurde jedoch durch ein „Silencio" zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Ruhig! Wenn wir Hermine befreien wollen, müssen wir so lange wie es geht, unbemerkt bleiben", zischte Snape ihn an.

Zuerst hatte Harry ihn böse angefunkelt, doch er verstand rasch und nickte daher verstehend, sodass der Tränkemeister ihm seine Stimme wiedergab.

Mit gezückten Zauberstäben, deren Spitzen schwach blass leuchteten, schlichen sie weiter. Das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befanden, schien eine Bibliothek zu sein. Anhand des Geruchs bemerkte Severus, dass dieser Raum lang nicht mehr genutzt worden war, da er den Staub in seiner Nase spürte, wie dieser ihn kitzelte.

Es gelang ihnen die Tür lautlos zu öffnen.

Vor ihnen tat sich ein schwach erleuchteter Flur auf. Von diesem zweiten drei Türen ab. Harry wollte bereits auf die erste zugehen, als Severus ihn stoppte. Fragend blickte ihn der Jüngere an.

„Hier scheint lange niemand mehr gewesen zu sein. Alles ist angegraut und verstaubt. Spuren würde man deutlich erkennen", wies er ihn streng, aber leise daraufhin.

Verstehend nickte Harry und gemeinsam schlichen sie auf die Treppe zu. Vorsichtig, auf jeden Schritt achtend um kein unnötiges Geräusch auszulösen, gingen sie die Stufen hinab ins Erdgeschoss. Dies war kein leichtes Unterfangen, da das Holz ungepflegt und spröde, sodass es unter Belastung und wieder drohte zu ächzen und zu knarren. So dass sie nur langsam voran kamen.

Severus ging vor Harry und hielt Ausschau. Jedoch konnte er weder jemanden erblicken, noch etwas hören.

Auch im Erdgeschoss schien sich niemand aufzuhalten, doch der Tränkemeister wusste zu genüge, das sie vorsichtig sein mussten, wenn niemand gefährdet werden sollte.

Am Treppenabsatz blieb er daher stehen und ließ seinen Blick umherschweifen. Hier war die Staubschicht nicht so dick, wie in der oberen Etage. Gerade wollte er einen Schritt tun, als er einen schwachen Lichtschein unter einer der leicht verzogenen Türen sah. Mit einer Handbewegung wies er Harry daraufhin, der verstehend nickte.

Jeder von ihnen blieb auf einer Seite des Türholmes stehen, während Severus versuchte Hermine über ihre Gedanken zu erreichen. Würde sie sich hier nicht aufhalten, könnte alles in einem riesen Desaster enden.

James Sohn blickte sich derweil um, da er wusste, dass der Tränkemeister nun nicht ganz so aufmerksam sein konnte, wie es die Situation eigentlich vorschrieb.

Ihre Präsenz konnte Snape spüren, aber gedanklich kam er nicht an sie heran. Innerlich fluchte Severus wie ein Bierkutscher, auch wenn er nach außen keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Seine kühle Maske schien keinen noch so kleinen Millimeter verrutscht zu sein.

Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl, als nun Draco mental zu erreichen, wobei Severus hoffte, dass nicht entdeckt worden war, dass der Imperius nicht mehr wirkte.

Diesmal schien Fortuna mit ihm hold zu sein. Als er kurz darauf sein Patenkind hören konnte.

/Severus?/

/Ja, ich bin es. Wo bist du und Hermine? Im Erdgeschoss?/

/Woher weißt du…/, begann der Blonde, als er sich daran erinnerte, das er ihm gedanklich den Aufenthaltsort gezeigt hatte.

/Nein, wir sind im Keller. Aber im Erdgeschoss sind Goyle Senior, Macnair und Thorfinn Rowle./

/Ich verstehe und wer ist bei euch?/, wollte er wissen, als Harry ihn auf einmal am Arm fasst und ihn somit zurück ins hier und jetzt beförderte.

Snape wollte ihn gerade zurechtweisen, als er selber dumpfe Schritte vernahm. Rasch zog er sich mit Harry in eine Nische zurück.

Etwas näherten sich die Schritte, anschließend folgte das Klappen einer Tür und kurz darauf kehrte Ruhe ein.

Beide hatten nicht gemerkt, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatten, die sie nun fast zeitgleich hinausließen.

„Sie sind im Keller", setzte Severus Harry in Kenntnis.

Dieser zeigte ein kurzes Nicken zum Verständnis, bevor sie den Weg in diese Richtung fortsetzten.

Eine steinerne Treppe führte hinunter und es schien merklich kühler zu werden. Einige Fackeln flackerten unstet und beleuchteten den Weg, der sich vor den beiden erstreckte.

Leise knirschte es unter ihren Schuhsohlen, während sie weiter voranschlichen.

Die Wände waren teils grob in den Stein geschlagen und das diffuse Licht ließ dort merkwürdige, verzerrte Schatten tanzen, auf die die beiden jedoch nicht achteten.

Der Gang schien unendlich. Es war keine Tür zu entdecken.

Harry wollte gerade seufzen, als Severus seinen Arm ausstreckte und ihn damit stoppte. Stumm deutete er auf die nahe Wand, bei der man bei genauerer Betrachtung erkennen konnte, dass sich dort ein geheimes Portal befand. Langsam traten sie näher. Severus dabei vor James Sohn. Beide mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Erneut versuchte Snape Draco zu erreichen, als er auf einmal Hermines Schrei vernahm. Nun hieß es alles oder nichts. So stürmte er voran und im selben Augenblick glaubte er, dass das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren würde. An der Stirnseite des Raumes hatte er sofort Hermine ausgemacht. Neben ihm stand Lucius und grinste diabolisch.

„Mein Freund Severus", begrüßte er ihn, während er sich in die Richtung der Tür drehte, die sofort hinter ihnen zuschlug.

„Hast du mich für so dumm gehalten, keine Vorkehrungen zu treffen?"

„Lass Hermine frei", knurrte der Tränkemeister.

„Und warum sollte ich dir dieses Schlammblut überlassen?", fragte der blonde Zauberer von oben herab.

Severus spürte, wie sich Harry an seinen Rücken drückte und mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter konnte er auch verstehen warum. Vor der nun geschlossenen Tür stand Macnair.

„Gib sie frei!", wiederholte Snape.

„Und ich frage dich warum, Severus. Sag bloß, dir bedeutet sie etwas?"

Prüfend wurde er sofort gemustert.

„Du kannst mir glauben, so schnell werde ich Ms Granger nicht hergeben. Ich brauche sie schließlich noch und nicht nur sie."

Severus Augen waren unlängst zu Schlitzen geworden und seine Blicke trafen, wirkten jedoch nicht wie sonst auf Anwesende.

„Was meinst du, Lucius?", presste er mühsam hervor.

„Du weißt es scheinbar wirklich nicht… Interessant."

Dracos Vater grinste ihn bösartig an.

„Wurmschwanz!", rief er dann, ohne seine ‚Besucher' aus den Augen zu lassen.

Eine weitere verborgene Tür öffnete sich und Peter trat gebeugt herein.

„Ihr habt gerufen?"

„Ja, Wurmschwanz. Bring unseren Gast herein", forderte er ihn auf und der Unterwürfige nickte sofort mehrfach ergeben.

„Aber gewiss", murmelte er und zog sich kurz zurück.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bevor ein helles Licht den düsteren Raum erhellte. Es wirkte ellipsenförmig. Die Anwesenden wurden kurz geblendet und Severus, der sich die Hand etwas schützend vor die Augen gehalten hatte, erkannte es nun.

„NEIN", spie er aus.

„Lucius! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?"

„Ich? Aber was denkst du von mir, mein lieber Freund", äußerte er zynisch mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Sie wirkte etwas durcheinander, als sie dem lieben Peter fast vor die Füße fiel und er hat gleich richtig reagiert und sie hergebracht. Das Feld um sie herum, hält sie in einer Trance oder wie die Muggel sagen würden, Stasis. Nur ich allein kann sie daraus befreien. Also überleg dir was du tust!"

Snape starrte auf das helle Etwas, bevor er wieder zu dem Blonden sah.

„Da ich annehme, hier nicht mehr lebend herauszukommen, kannst du ausspucken, was du vor hast."

„Eigentlich hast du recht. Wem könntest du es so erzählen"; antwortete Lucius süffisant.

„Im Grunde habe ich dich immer für intelligent gehalten, mein Lieber. Aber scheinbar bist du mit absoluter Blindheit bestraft. Hast zwei solcher Juwelen vor dir und nutzt sie nicht."

„Wie meinst du das?", wollte Snape wissen.

„Ms Grangers besondere Animagusform… das sagt doch einfach alles. Oder sagt sie dir nichts?"

„Sag es endlich", knurrte Severus ungehalten, auch wenn es ihn interessierte.

„So ungehalten?", lachte Lucius.

„Nun gut. Du kennst die Geschichte der Gründer Hogwarts. Es hieß, ihre Kräfte bündelten sich, als das letzte Mitglied starb und alle 1000 Jahre würde eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer geboren, der sich dieser besonderen Magie würdig zeigt. Es heißt, dass die Wahl des Tieres beschränkt ist, auf die Gründer. Somit hat sich die Form des Löwen geklärt. Aber überraschenderweise, scheint Ms Granger auch Züge Slytherins in sich zu vereinen, dass ihre weiße Farbe, fast silbern ist und nicht gelb golden, wie die Godrics."

Je weiter Lucius sprach, desto klarer wurde es Severus. Er hatte von so etwas gehört, es aber als Legende, als unglaubwürdiges Märchen abgetan. Aber nun hatten sie den Beweis. Dies bedeutete, das Hermine nicht nur die intelligenteste Hexe war, sondern auch die Mächtigste.

Unmerklich schluckte er.

„Und deine Schwester wird mir helfen", äußerte der Blonde weiter, der langsam an Cass Kopf getreten war.

„Dumbledore hat einen Fehler gemacht, als er euch das Gedächtnis wiedergab. Denn wir können uns ebenfalls erinnern. Daher haben wir auch Wurmschwanz aus Askaban geholt. Er freut sich seine alten Freunde bald wiederzusehen."

Lucius musterte seine Gegenüber als er weitersprach.

„Ich denke, ihr wisst nicht, bei wem es sich um den Vater dieses… Dings handelt."

„Nenn sie nicht so", knurrte Severus eine Spur ungehalten.

„Etwas anderes ist sie doch nicht. Es Bastard, wenn auch ein wertvoller."

Lucius Augen glommen gefährlich.

„Als ich mich erinnern konnte, recherchierte ich, weil sie mir bekannt vorkam. Und ich wurde in unserer Bibliothek fündig. In jedem Stammbaum gibt es Zweige, die ausgelöscht werden, da sie mit unschönen Dingen in Verbindung stehen. Dies ist leider in jeder Zaubererfamilie so. Jedenfalls der Cousin meines Vaters hatte eine Gabe, ähnlich der dieses Individuums. Dieser Verwandte sollte damals eine Verbindung mit einer weiteren Zaubererfamilie eingehen. Doch er entzog sich, in dem er deine Mutter schwängerte und seine Gabe an sie weitergab. Das Erbe, was ihr nicht zusteht. Aber jetzt habe ich einen Weg gefunden, sie zurückzuholen und das für jeden Preis!"


	29. Chapter 29

Auch wenn Severus nach außen vollkommen ruhig und gefasst wirkte, kochte er innerlich bei Lucius Worten. Er hörte Harry hinter sich, wie er hart die Luft zwischen den zusammengebissenen Zähnen holte.

„Und wozu dann Hermine?", wollte der Tränkemeister wissen, auch er es schon ahnen konnte.

„Kannst du es dir nicht denken?", beantwortete er es mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Vielleicht. Ich nehme an, dass es etwas mit ihrer Magie zu tun hat. Aber wie willst du diese nutzen?"

„Ganz recht", stimmte Dracos Vater ihm zu.

„Bei meinen Recherchen fand ich eine Möglichkeit sie zu erhalten. Es gibt einen Weg, wie man ihre Kräfte abziehen kann, bis nur noch eine leere Hülle von ihr überbleibt. Dann hat das Schlammblut wenigstens einen guten Dienst getan. Ich werde mir diese Magie einverleiben und mir dann das rechtmäßige Erbe der Malfoys zurückholen."

Nachdem er endete, lachte er fast wahnsinnig auf, was eine Gänsehaut auslöste.

Cass Bruder konnte kaum verstehen, was mit seinem ehemaligen Freund geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich, dass nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts, Lucius und Narzissa sich um ihren Sohn gekümmert hatten. Was danach aus ihnen geworden war, hatte sich seiner Erkenntnis entzogen. Es war einfach zu viel geschehen, als das er sich darum hätte kümmern können, was er nun bereute.

„Und wie soll dir dies gelingen?", versuchte er weitere Informationen aus ihm herauszukitzeln.

„Mit einem alten schwarzmagischem Zauberspruch", antwortete er ihm wie nebenher.

„Aber nun sollten wir alles vorbereiten und ihr", er deutete auf Severus und Harry, „seid Zeugen. Vorher reicht ihr mir eure Zauberstäbe und es wäre für euch besser, sie mir zu geben, wenn ihr verhindern wollte, das den beiden etwas geschieht", fügte er und deutete geflissentlich auf Hermine und Cassiopeia.

Zähneknirschend mussten sie diesem nachkommen.

Innerlich fluchte Harry, das sie nicht auf Verstärkung gewartet hatten. Nun hatten sie keine Chance mehr. Sie befanden sich in der Minderheit und waren unbewaffnet. Zudem wirkte Cass wie in Tiefschlaf, während Hermine gefesselt war und sich kaum rühren konnte.

Mit einem Wink von Lucius Hand, waren Harry und Severus verschnürt. Tatenlos mussten sie zusehen, wie der Blonde die wenigen Möbelstücke an den Rand schweben ließ. Cass Körper glitt anschließend in die Mitte des Raumes. Das Licht um sie verblasste etwas, sodass man sie besser erkennen konnte.

/Hermine? Lass dich auf nichts ein, was Lucius dir sagt! Egal wie grausam es dir erscheinen mag. Er wird weder dir noch Cassiopeia etwas tun. Du hast selber gehört, wie wertvoll ihr für ihn seid! Hast du verstanden?/, fragte er die Hexe über seine Gedanken.

Ein schwaches Nicken, was kaum als ein solches zu identifizieren war, sah er augenblicklich von ihr.

/Und du darfst dich nicht verwandeln! Ich glaube, ich weiß von welchem Zauber er spricht und er kann ihn erst anwenden, wenn du in deiner Animagusform bist. Egal was geschieht, halte dich daran!/

/Wenn er es mit dem Imperius versucht?/, hörte er ihre wispernde Stimme.

/Lucius wird sich hüten, diesen anzuwenden. Er ist total auf deine Energie fixiert und diese würde er nur erhalten, wenn du es freiwillig und somit frei von jedem Zwang tust./

/Ich versuche es. Aber was ist mit dir und Harry?/

/Mach dir um uns keine Gedanken. Wir sind jetzt nicht wichtig!/, knurrte es in ihren Gehirnwindungen.

/Aber…/

/Kein a…/

„Na na, was wird denn das?", hörte Severus nun, als Lucius sich im ins Blickfeld schob.

„Du hast keine Chance, mein Lieber."

„Was hast du mit Draco und Narzissa gemacht?", wollte er nun wissen, um abzulenken.

„Warum fragst du?"

„Schließlich bin ich der Pate deines Sohnes und deine Frau war immer eine Freundin", antwortete der Tränkemeister ruhig.

„Dieser Nichtsnutz ist nicht mehr mein Sohn", spie Lucius verächtlich aus.

„Und Zissa? Tja… Draco ist bei ihr und das wo, kann dir gleich sein. Und nun schweig!"

Sofort hielten die anderen Anwesenden ihre Zauberstäbe, aber ihn und Harry. Severus presste die Zähne fest aufeinander und blickte mit verengten Augen zu Lucius, der Cass einige Male umkreiste, wie ein Geier seine Beute. Bevor er mit schwingen Schritten auf Hermine zuging. Unsanft erfasste er ihr Gesicht und zwang sie somit, ihm direkt in die Augen zu Blicken.

„So viele Emotionen, Ms Granger", säuselte er, als er sie betrachtete wie ein Stück Frischfleisch.

Ein Blick, der ihr mehr als unangenehm war.

„Leb sie aus, lass mich Teil von ihnen werden."

„Niemals", fuhr sie ihn schrill an, jedoch ließ er sich von ihr nicht einschüchtern.

„Sehr viel Temperament. Sehr gut."

Weiterhin musterte er sie.

„Was muss ich tun, damit du dich mir öffnest?"

Dracos Vater löste seinen Griff und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange, dass es den anderen beinah übel wurde.

Mit Absicht war er in das persönliche du gefallen, um sie zu umschmeicheln. Schließlich wusste Malfoy, welche Wirkung er auf andere hatte. Jedoch schien dies nicht zu wirken. Was seine Laune schlagartig ändern ließ.

„Nun gut, wie du willst. Wenn dir die ruhige Art nicht zusagt, dann kann ich auch anders!", knurrte er und wirbelte halb um seine eigene Achse.

Mit zügigen Schritten ging er auf die Gefesselten zu. Mit Argusaugen betrachtete er sie genau. Er wusste, dass beide scheinbar wichtig für die junge Hexe waren. Daher griff er hart in das Haar, ihres besten Freundes und zog ihn daran unsanft etwas hoch.

„Harry Potter, der Junge-der-überlebt-hat. Bald ist dieser Titel nicht mehr korrekt. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm einige weitere, viel unschönere Narben verpassen, die er nicht überleben wird…"

„Nein!", rief Hermine, als sie mit ansehen musste, wie Lucius seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Kehle richtete.

Ohne seine Position zu verändern, blickte Lucius über seine Schulter zu ihr.

„Änderst du etwa deine Meinung?"

„Nein, Hermine!", rief James Sohn.

„Denk nicht an mich. Hörst du?"

Die junge Hexe biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe und ihre Augen begannen zu brennen. Sie konnte doch nicht zulassen, wie man Harry folterte und ermordete.

„Ich kann nicht…"

„Doch das kannst du!", mischte Severus sich nun mit ein, wobei seine Stimme düster und gefährlich klang.

Kurz zuckte Hermine zusammen und sah ihn an, bevor ihr Blick erneut zu Harry und Lucius glitt. In sich konnte sie deutlich fühlte, wie eine Kraft versuchte aus ihr herauszubrechen mit einer Intensität, derer sie kaum Herr werden konnte. Aber sie glaubte und vertraute auf Severus Worte, auch wenn es ihr immer schwerer fiel, sich daran zu halten.

Ihr Kiefer mahlte unter ihrer blassen Haut, während sie mit ansehen musste, wie Lucius Harry eine erste Wunde zuführte. Ihr Freund unterdrückte einen Schmerzensaufschrei, was dem Blonden überhaupt nicht zusagte, sodass er direkt weiter machte.

Der jungen Hexe fiel es zunehmend schwer alles mit anzusehen, was Severus mit einem Schrecken feststellen musste. Erneut versuchte er mit ihr in Verbindung zu treten, als er einen siedend heißen Schmerz verspürte, der schlagartig seinen Körper durchzog. Lucius war nicht entgangen, wie Severus Augen zu Hermine gewandert hatte. Diese Unaufmerksamkeit hatte er ausgenutzt und seinen Zauberstab auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet. Fast zeitgleich schrie die Hexe auf und warf sich gegen die Fesseln.

„SEVERUS!"

Kaum hatte sie die Kontrolle über sich verloren, begann sie sich zu verwandeln.

„Na endlich", murmelte Lucius, als er sah, wie der weiße Löwe zum Vorschein kam.

Er ließ von Severus ab und trat näher an das Tier, welches böse fauchte und sich gegen ihre Fesseln stemmte. Die Krallen waren ausgefahren, was Lucius auf Abstand bleiben ließ. Auch wenn sein Blick beinah irre wirkte, war er nicht dumm. Daher richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und murmelte eine unverständliche Formel, während er einige Zeichen mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft schrieb. Der Löwe schien dadurch nur noch wilder zu werden. Die Augen glommen golden, als sie den Zauberer taxierten. Aus der Kehle erschien ein furchterregendes Knurren, welches die Anwesenden Todesser einen Schritt zurückgehen ließen. Selbst Dracos Vater schien nun zu zögern, da die Bewegung seines Zauberstabes stoppte. Beinah zeitgleich sprengte Hermine ihr Gefängnis und landete elegant auf ihren Vorderbeinen. Ohne den Blonden aus den Augen zu lassen, schritt sie langsam auf ihn zu. Sie fletschte ihre Zähne und der Schwanz zuckte unstet hin und her, wie eine Peitsche. Lucius war wie erstarrt.

„Nicht, Hermine!", rief Harry, der sich mühsam erhoben hatte, ohne auf seine Wachen zu achten.

Diese hatten sowieso kein Auge für ihn.

„Tu es nicht. Ich weiß, du bist wütend, aber er ist es nicht wert. Wenn du ihm etwas tust, bist du keinen Deut besser als er", sprach er auf sie ein.

Das Blut an ihm hinab lief, verdrängte er, genauso wie den Schmerz.

Da seine Freundin nicht reagierte, hob er seine Hand und rief: „Accio Zauberstab!"

Die Todesser machten sich daran zu fliehen und reagierten daher nicht. Harrys Stab sauste durch die Luft und landete in seinen Fingern, die das Stück Holz sicher umfassten. Sofort rief er seinen Patronus, um durch ihn Hilfe zu holen. Anschließend blickte er zu dem Löwen, der begonnen hatte, Lucius zu umkreisen. Harry konnte deutlich sehen, wie unter dem seidig schimmernden Fell die Muskeln zuckten und sich zum Sprung anspannten.

So schnell, wie das Tier sich vom Boden abdrückte, konnte er nicht mehr „Aresto Mommentum" oder gar „Impedimenta" aussprechen. Der Löwe warf Lucius um. Seine Tatzen ruhten mächtig auf seiner Brust, wobei sich die Krallen langsam in das Fleisch bohrten, während sich die Schnauze sich dem Gesicht des Blonden näherte. Allein durch den harten Aufprall war es Dracos Vater nicht mehr möglich gewesen, sich zu schützen. Nun starrte er dem Tier panisch in die Augen. Sein Mund war geöffnet, aber kein Laut drang heraus.

„Hermine", kam es heiser von Severus, der seine Hand an seinen Hals presste.

Er war bleicher als sonst und er schien kaum Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu haben. Dennoch zwang er sich auf die Beine. Diese begann stetig stärker zu zittern und drohten unter seinem Gewicht nachzugeben. Schlagartig entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge des Tieres und ließen von Lucius ab. Mit raschen Schritten befand es sich dann bei Severus und drückte sich an ihn. Er stützte sich auf sie und sofort befand sich an dieser Stelle ein blutiger Fleck. Seine Luft kam stoßweise, während er sich in ihr Fell krallte.

„Kümmer dich um ihn", rief Harry ihr zu, während er Lucius mit einem Zauberspruch fesselte, nachdem er ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen hatte.

Der Löwe gab einen Laut von sich, als habe er verstanden, ohne den Blick von Snape zu lösen, dessen Gesicht sich immer mehr verzerrte. Dabei ging er in die Knie, ohne dass das Tier von ihm wich.

Auf einmal war ein Rumoren aus dem Erdgeschoss über ihnen zu vernehmen, gepaart mit teils wildem Kampfgeschrei. Anschließend waren viele Schritte auf der Kellertreppe in der Ferne zu vernehmen.

Remus und Ginny stürzten beinah gleichzeitig in den Raum. Die Rothaarige achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung, als sie sich Harry an den Hals warf. Dieser verzog sein Gesicht leicht.

„Vorsicht Ginny", presste er hervor, was sie sofort etwas zurückweichen ließ.

„Du bist verletzt…", stellte sie dabei fest.

„Wir bringen dich sofort zu Poppy oder gleich ins St. Mungos", ereiferte sie sich.

Harry legte ihr sanft seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Ganz ruhig. Mir geht es soweit gut. Aber ich weiß nicht, was mit Snape oder seiner Schwester ist."

Ginny blickte in Remus Richtung der neben Cass stehen geblieben war und sie stumm betrachtete, wie sie unverändert leuchtend vor ihm schwebte.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie und erntete ein Schulterzucken des Schwarzhaarigen.

Dann blickte sie zur anderen Seite, wo Dumbledore und McGonagall zu dem Löwen und Severus getreten waren. Doch das Tier ließ sie nicht durch.

„Ich will Severus helfen, Hermine", sprach Albus ruhig zu ihr.

Der Löwe schien kurz zu zögern, bevor es den Älteren passieren ließ, der sich sofort zu ihm beugte und kurz untersuchte, bevor er einige Zauber sprach und mit ihm apparierte.

„Ms Granger? Sie müssen sich zurückverwandeln", äußerte Minerva.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich."

So sehr Hermine es auch versuchte, es gelang ihr nicht. Sie schüttelte unwirsch ihren Kopf.

„Es war wohl zu viel für sie", kam es auf einmal von Sirius, der neben ihnen aufgetaucht war. Es sollte sich lieber um Cass und Harry gekümmert werden. Ich begleite Hermine dann, bis sie ruhig es, um sich zu verwandeln, damit sie nicht allein ist."

„Das ist vielleicht das Beste", stimmte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern zu.

Während Remus und Minerva Cass mit einem „Mobilcorpus" nach oben brachten, hatte James seinen Sohn der Rothaarigen übergeben, bevor er zu Hermine und seinem besten Freund trat.

„Ich begleite euch", sprach er.

„Was ist mit deinem Sohn, Krone?"

„Der ist soweit fit, zudem wenn Ginny bei ihm ist, habe ich sowieso nichts zu melden und Harry meinte auch, dass ich mitkommen soll."

„Ok, dann lass uns, würd ich sagen", erwiderte Sirius, bevor er sich verwandelte.


	30. Chapter 30

Die drei waren die letzten, die das Haus verließen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Währenddessen versuchten Sirius und James sich mit Hermine zu unterhalten, was jedoch nicht wirklich funktionierte. Als die beiden Rumtreiber damals Animagie wurden, hatten sie rasch festgestellt, dass sie auch in ihrer Tierform in gewisser Weise miteinander kommunizieren konnten. Mit der Hexe hatten sie es nie versucht und waren sich daher nicht sicher, ob es wirklich funktionierte. Dennoch waren beide besorgt und tauschten hin und wieder Blicke aus. Zudem beeilten sie sich etwas.

Als sie endlich das Schloss erreichten, wartete Professor McGonagall bereits auf sie.

Tatze und Krone hatten sich bereits vor dem Eingangsportal zurückverwandelt und sahen daher sofort den fragenden Blick.

„Wir wissen nicht was los ist", sprach Harrys Vater.

„Aus irgendeinem Grund gelingt ihr die Rückverwandlung nicht."

„Wir sollten Albus darüber informieren. Vielleicht weiß er Rat, weil ich mittlerweile ratlos bin", gestand die ältere Hexe.

„Ms Granger? Sie warten bitte so lange hier", sprach sie dann zu Hermine.

Als Löwe passte sie einfach nicht durch das Treppenhaus, welches zum Büro des Schulleiters führte. Hermine gab einen brummenden Laut von sich und tapste etwas weiter. Kurz sahen die drei ihr hinterher, bevor sie sich auf den direkten Weg machten.

Automatisch hatte Mine den Weg zum Kerker eingeschlagen, auch wenn sie eigentlich den oberen Bereich nicht hatte verlassen sollen. Sie trottete an dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke vorbei. Deutlich konnte sie viele der Zutaten riechen, auch wenn sie teils nur sehr schwach in der Luft hingen. Sie wollte zu Severus.

Bei seinen privaten Gemächern setzte sie sich und gab einen Laut von sich, der bei einer Hautkatze wie ein Maunzen geklungen hätte. Jedoch reagierte niemand. Das Tier wiederholte es, bevor es sich auf seine Hinterbeine stellte und mit den vorderen Pfoten sich an die Tür lehnte. Das Holz ächzte bereits unter dem Gewicht, als es sich leicht dagegen warf. Jedoch erfolgte erneut keinerlei Reaktion.

Hermine wiederholte diese noch einige Male, bevor sie sie wieder auf ihre Beine herabließ und am Türspalt schnüffelte. Sie konnte den Tränkemeister nicht wittern. Zwar hing sein für sie bekannter Duft zwar in der Luft, aber er war schon stark verblasst, sodass ihr sofort klar wurde, dass er sich nicht hier aufhielt.

Ein Instinkt riet ihr dazu, sich auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen. Es gab nicht viele Orte, wo sich der Tränkemeister aufhalten konnte. Daher fand sich das Tier kurz darauf vor den Türen des Krankenflügels wieder. Der Löwe konnte Severus riechen, aber auch spüren, jedoch Hermine selber hielt sich zurück, die Tür zu sprengen, um hineinzugelangen. So ließ sie sich dort nieder und harrte aus.

Albus fand sie dort einige Zeit später, nachdem er mit Sirius, James und Minerva gesprochen hatte.

„Habe ich es mir doch gedacht, das du hier bist", begrüßte er sie lächelnd.

Das Tier hob etwas seinen Kopf von den Vorderpfoten.

„Wir sollten in Ruhe über die momentane Situation reden. Findest du nicht auch? Gewiss ist es nicht leicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, das wir, also Severus und ich eine Lösung für dich und seine Schwester finden werden", begann er ruhig.

„Ich habe mit unseren Freunden gesprochen und wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich auch deine Meinung dazu erfahren."

Die gesamte Situation war ziemlich verfahren, was sich langsam aber sicher immer weiter herausstellte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Krankenflügels und der Tränkemeister trat hinaus. Sofort erhielt er die volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hermine?", sprach er überrascht, als er sie in ihrer Löwenform sah.

„Ja, Severus. Wir können es uns auch noch nicht erklären, warum die Rückverwandlung nicht funktioniert hat."

Nachdenklich blickten sich die beiden an.

„Ich verstehe und was ist mit Cassiopeia?"

„Leider ebenfalls unverändert."

Der Schwarzhaarige zeigte nur ein leichtes Nicken, während seine Mine beinah kühl wirkte.

„Wir müssen genaueres Erfahren, Albus", äußerte er nach einer Weile.

„Das sehe ich auch so. Aber was willst du tun?"

„Wenn ich in ihren Geist eindringen würde, könnte ich vielleicht erfahren was noch geschehen ist, wovon wir nichts wissen."

„Du weißt, dass du Hermines Zustimmung dafür benötigst."

„Ja und ich denke, sie wird sie mir im Anbetracht der Situation gewiss geben", erwiderte Severus direkt und sah zu dem weißen Löwen, der mit seinem mächtigen Haupt nickte.

„Siehst du? Was habe ich gesagt?"

„In Ordnung. Aber bist du so weit wieder fit? Es ist kräftezehrend."

„Das ist mir bewusst, Albus. Ich weiß dennoch was ich tue!", wies er ihn zurecht.

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zum Kerker, wo er sich seiner Meinung nach besser konzentrieren konnte. Ohne weitere Aufforderung war Hermine, wie auch der Schulleiter ihm gefolgt. In seinen Räumlichkeiten setzte Severus sich dem Tier gegenüber und sprach den Zauber, doch es gelang ihm nicht zu ihr vorzudringen. Er blinzelte und atmete tief durch, bevor er es erneut versuchte.

/Hermine? Hörst du mich?/

/Severus? Ja, aber du bist so weit fort?/, hörte der Tränkemeister die leise Stimme der Gryffindor.

/Versuch dich auf mich zu konzentrieren. Ich möchte sehen, was geschehen ist. Ok? Hab keine Angst./

Deutlich spürte er die enorme Anstrengung, die dieser Kontakt von ihm forderte. Mehr als es sonst je tat. Er versuchte von der Hexe zu erfahren, was alles geschehen war, aber ihre sonst meist so klar strukturierten Gedanken, wirkten durcheinander und chaotisch. Hinzu kam, dass immer wieder Bilder auftauchten, die mehr zu einem Löwen, als zu Hermine Granger gehörten. Dies verwirrte Severus zusehends. Wäre Albus nicht anwesend gewesen, der seine Hand auf Sevs Schulter legte, um ihn in die Realität zurückzuholen, wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich in dem Chaos untergegangen. Daher sah er nun zum Schulleiter empor, bevor er kurz seine Augen schloss und sich den Nasenrücken rieb.

„Was ist passiert?", hörte er Albus fragen.

Mit wenigen, aber präzisen Worten, berichtete der Tränkemeister, was er erfahren und erlebt hatte. Dumbledore stimmte dies mehr als besorgt.

„Wir sollten zu Lucius nach Askaban, um ihn auszuhorchen. Er wird schließlich wissen, was er getan hat", äußerte Severus nach einer Weile.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob er sich.

„Du bleibst hier und pass auf, dass du nichts herunterwirfst", sprach er in Hermines Richtung, bevor die beiden Männer den Raum verließen.

Zuerst ging es zum Zaubereiminister, wo sie sich eine offizielle Genehmigung holten, um zu Malfoy zu gelangen. Außerdem erfuhren sie, dass dessen Frau Narzissa und der gemeinsame Sohn Draco unauffindbar waren, genauso dass Peter als verschwunden galt. Dies war eine besorgniserregende Mitteilung, hatte jedoch im Augenblick nicht die höchste Priorität. Hermine und Cassiopeia ging vor. Daher setzten sie ihre Reise fort.

Auf Askaban angekommen, mussten sie eine Reihe von Prüfungen durchlaufen, bis man sie bis zu Lucius durchließ. Die Anwesenheit der Dementoren war deutlich zu spüren, auch wenn Severus und Albus sie nicht direkt zu Gesicht bekamen.

Lucius befand sich in einer Zelle, die man kaum als eine solche bezeichnen konnte. Zudem wirkte er, trotz seines erst recht kurzen Aufenthaltes in Askaban schon heruntergekommen. Sein blondes Haar zeigte bereits erste dreckige Strähnen und der Hohn war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Er blickte nur leicht auf, als Severus und Albus eintraten. Ihnen folgte ein Wärter, der alles überwachen sollte.

„Aufstehen!", äußerte er grob in Richtung Lucius.

Dabei näherte er sich ihm, um ihn auf die Füße zu zerren. Unsanft schob er ihn zu einem Stuhl und drückte ihn auf diesen. Anschließend zog er eine kleine Viole aus seinem Umhang und flößte einige Tropfen des Inhaltes in dessen Mund.

„Er ist soweit", sprach er dann zu den beiden anderen.

Severus trat näher heran, um seinem ehemaligen Freund in die Augen zu blicken.

„Legilimens", murmelte er sofort.

Sofort bemerkte er, dass die Dementoren bereits bei ihm gewesen waren, jedoch noch keinen all zu großen Schaden angerichtet hatten. Er suchte und fand die Sequenzen, die er für wichtig hielt.

„Wo ist das Buch?", fragte er nicht nur nonverbal.

„In einem meiner Wintersitze", antwortete Lucius, auch wenn man ihm ansah, dass es ihm nicht gefiel.

Aber man hatte ihm aus weiser Voraussicht Veritaserum eingeflösst.

„Wo genau?"

„In Wessex", knurrte der Blonde.

„Wie hast du es geschützt?", bohrte Sev weiter.

Er kannte sein Gegenüber und wusste, dass er so etwas Wichtiges nicht achtlos herumliegen lassen würde. Daher erfuhr er, dass das Gesuchte mit einigen Bannen belegt war, die jedoch kein Problem für die Zauberer darstellen würde. Nur einige Hauselfen waren auf seinen Befehl dort abgestellt.

„Finden wir darin eine Erklärung für die Zustände der Frauen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte ungehalten. Doch dann berief er sich zur inneren Ruhe.

„Wo sind Narzissa, Draco und Wurmschwanz, Lucius? Auch in Wessex?"

„Nein. Die Ratte sollte die beiden in den Norden bringen. In eine Höhle, damit sie dort verrotten…", presste Malfoy hervor.

Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Die Ehe von Narzissa und Lucius war gewiss nie von vollkommener und ergebener Liebe geprägt gewesen, aber solch ein Verhalten hätte er dem Blonden niemals zugetraut. Daher atmete er einmal tief durch, bevor er ihn weiter befragte, um eventuelle Schutzmaßen zu erfahren.

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde verließen Severus und Albus gemeinsam schweigend Askaban. Die beiden mussten einiges Verdauen. Die Auroren waren bereits direkt informiert worden, wo sie Lucius Ehefrau, sein Sohn und Peter aufhielten. Genauso hatten sie Anweisungen erhalten das besagte Buch zu holen. Bis dieses bei ihnen sein würde, wollte Severus einige Tränke vorbereiten. Er war sich zwar nicht sicher, ob er den einen oder anderen gebrauchen würde, aber für den Notfall wollte er gewappnet sein. Daher zog er sich bei seiner Rückkehr in Hogwarts direkt in sein Labor zurück. Dort verblieb er auch, als das Buch eintraf welches Albus zu ihm brachte. Gemeinsam versuchten sie Antworten daraus zu erhalten. Jedoch konnten sie nur feststellen, dass der Zauber, den Lucius verwandt hatte, sehr kompliziert war. Welche Folgen er nur zum Teil ausgesprochen mit sich brachte, war zum Bedauern beider nicht verzeichnet.

Es verstrichen wertvolle Tage, in denen die beiden forschten. Auch die anderen versuchten zu helfen.

Der Umgang mit Hermine wurde zunehmend schwerer. Sie schien ihr wahres Ich zu verlieren. Immer häufiger reagierte sie wie ein Löwe und auch Severus fand nur noch selten und unter größter Anstrengung direkten Zugang zu ihr. Dies ließ ihn nur noch viel härter Arbeiten. Die meisten Mahlzeiten ließ er ausfallen, nur wenn der Schulleiter ihn unter der eigenen Anwesenheit dazu nötigte, etwas zu sich zu nehmen, tat er es.

Harry, Ron und Ginny blieben in Hogwarts, um bei Bedarf sofort helfen zu können. Daher saßen sie auch an einem Abend zusammen.

„Wir müssen doch irgendetwas tun können…"

„Aber wie, Ron?", fragte ihn seine Schwester.

„Verdammt! Ich weiß es nicht!", fuhr er sie an und senkte dann seinen Kopf.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien…"

„Ich weiß. Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen."

„Guten Abend", sprach auf einmal eine Stimme, was die Gruppe aufblicken ließ.

„Sir Nicolas", äußerten sie dann im Chor.

Die Geister des Schlosses waren noch nicht lange wieder hier.

„Es freut uns Sie zu sehen", kam es von Ginny.

Der Geist nickte lächelnd ihnen zu.

„Ich habe erfahren, was mit eurer Freundin geschehen ist."

„Ja, wir suchen eine Lösung, dass sie wieder ein Mensch wird."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr die graue Dame fragen", schlug Sir Nick ihnen vor.

„Aber warum?", wollte Ron wissen

Harry hingegen sprang sofort auf.

„Sie ist die Tochter von Rowena Ravenclaw!"

„Du meinst, der Gründerin des gleichnamigen Hauses?", fragte Ginny nach.

„Ganz genau. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas von ihrer Mutter diesbezüglich."

Sofort war der Schwarzhaarige Feuer und Flamme. Vielleicht würden sie nun zu einer Lösung finden.

„Komm, wir suchen sie", rief er seinen Freunden zu, während er bereits auf den Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraums zulief.

„Danke, Sir Nicolas", äußerte er.

„Nichts zu danken, meine Freunde. Ich wünsche Euch viel Glück."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Geist, während Ron und Ginny dem gemeinsamen Freund folgten.

Zusammen hasteten sie zum Turm der Ravenclaws. Vor dem Durchgang hing noch kein Portrait, sodass sie ohne Probleme in das Innere gelangen konnte.

„Graue Dame?", rief Harry direkt, wobei er langsamer wurde und sich umsah.

Doch zuerst geschah nichts, dass die drei erneut nach ihr rief. Erst dann ließ sich der scheue Geist blicken.

„Ja? Ihr habt mich gerufen? Was kann ich für Euch tun?", fragte sie, während sie die drei musterte.

„Wir hoffen, dass Sie uns mit einigen Informationen dienlich sein könnten", antwortete Harry, nachdem er mit seinen Freunden Blicke ausgetauscht hatten.

Die graue Dame nickte leicht und lauschte dann den Worten. James Sohn versuchte so gut es ging alles zusammenzufassen, was vorgefallen war und wie sie auf sie gekommen war. Als er endete, seufzte Helena.

„Auch wenn ich gern würde, kann ich euch nicht helfen", äußerte sie und senkte dabei ihr Haupt.

„Bitte! Versuchen Sie sich zu erinnern. Hat Ihre Mutter Rowena nichts gesagt?", hakte Ginny nach.


	31. Chapter 31

Abwartend sah die drei die graue Dame an, die begonnen hatte hin und her zu schweben. Sie sahen den Geist des Hauses Ravenclaw als letzte Hilfe an. Irgendwie musste es gelingen Hermine zu helfen.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid", sprach sie leise.

„Ich hörte erst von meiner Mutter kurz vor ihrem Tode."

Traurig sahen die drei sich an.

„Dennoch danke", sprach Ginny geknickt.

Sie hatte, wie die anderen, große Hoffnung in den Geist gelegt.

„Ich war damals nicht hier, aber ich habe von den Gerüchten gehört, was die Kräfte der Gründer angeht", äußerte Rowena.

„Was für Gerüchte?"

Sofort sahen drei Augenpaare sie an.

„Sie hatten besondere Fähigkeiten, die natürlich im Unterricht der jungen Hexen und Zauberer zum Tragen kamen, jedoch heißt es, dass sie ihre Kräfte mit besonders Begabten teilen wollten. Wenn die Zeit soweit wäre, würde ihre Magie auf Einzelne übergehen. Wieso, weshalb und vor allem wann, kann ich leider nicht beantworten. Genauso wenig, ob die Kräfte zusammen in einer Person in Erscheinung treten, oder ob auf zwei oder mehrere… aber sie sollen der Gemeinschaft nützlich sein. Ich habe gehört, dass so gesehen die Kräfte die Person begleiten von Geburt an und sie erwachen, wenn sie benötigt werden. Jedoch darf niemand sich dieser Magie habhaft machen..."

„Was dann, graue Dame?", unterbrach Harry sie.

„Bitte, wir müssen es unbedingt wissen."

„Dann kann sich alles gegen den oder die Träger stellen und die Person, die versucht hat diese Magie sein Eigen zu nennen."

Nun sahen sich James Sohn, Ginny und Ron erschrocken und zugleich besorgt an. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.

„Be... bedeutet das den Tod?", wisperte die Hexe.

„Leider ja", antwortete der Geist und senkte sein Haupt.

„Aber sie ist doch im Moment ein Löwe… und sie lebt…", kam es von Ginny.

„Das ist wahr", stimmte der Schwarzhaarige ihr zu.

„Vielleicht hat es etwas mit Snapes Schwester zu tun…"

„Das wäre möglich…"

Rowenas Tochter schwieg, hörte ihnen aber aufmerksam zu. Dann legte sie leicht ihren Kopf schief.

„Ein Löwe…", murmelte sie.

„Wenn der Löwe mit slytherinscher List…", begann sie und die drei stoppten.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?", äußerte Harry sofort.

Die graue Dame blinzelte kurz.

„Es gibt ein Gedicht von einem Löwen. Ich weiß nicht, von wem es stammt, aber ich habe es einmal gelesen."

„Wie lautet es?", wollte nun Ginny wissen.

„_Wenn der Löwe mit slytherinscher List und Tücke handelt,_

_und die Schlange mit sicherem Gryffindor - Mut wandelt,_

_die Gründer der Häuser versöhnt und für immer zusammenführt,_

_aus Hass und Verachtung sich Liebe und Zuneigung rührt,_

_dann kehrt Frieden in Hogwartsmauern für immer und ewig ein,_

_und Gryffindor und Slytherin können mehr als bloß Freunde sein."_

Die drei hatten beinah die Luft angehalten.

„Das klingt wie eine Prophezeiung", flüsterte Ron seinem besten Freund und seiner Schwester zu.

Harry und Ginny nickten stumm.

„Sie sagten, Sie hätten es gelesen. Können Sie sich daran erinnern, wo es war? Es könnte sehr wichtig sein", bat James Sohn den Geist.

„Es ist sehr, sehr lange her", äußerte dieser.

„Lasst mir etwas Zeit, vielleicht kann ich euch dann weiterhelfen."

Missmutig nickten die drei. Eine andere Wahl hatten sie im Augenblick auch nicht. Daher bedankten sie sich und verließen den Raum.

„Wir sollten mit Dumbledore reden. Vielleicht hat er auch einmal etwas davon gehört", schlug Mollys Tochter vor.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, Ginny", stimmte Harry ihr zu.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter, um ihm davon zu berichten. Dieser war sichtlich überrascht, als er ihnen zuhörte.

„Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört", äußerte er, als er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und sich mit den Fingern durch den langen Bart fuhr.

„Aber ich werde mich umhören. Vielleicht kennt noch jemand dies und kann uns weiterhelfen", meinte er mit einem Blick über die vielen Portraits ehemaliger Direktoren.

„Vielen Dank, Professor", sprachen die drei im Chor.

„Keinen Dank, ihr habt es doch herausgefunden", erwiderte er schmunzelnd.

„Wie geht es eigentlich Hermines Eltern? Sie konnten doch gerettet werden", wollte nach einem kurzen, betretenen Schweigen Ginny wissen.

„Den Umständen entsprechend, wie die Muggel sagen. Sie befinden sich im St. Mungos. Die Aurore haben unter anderem Lucius weiter verhört. Man hatte Hermines Eltern durch verschiedene Umstände herausgefunden…"

„Also eher zufällig?", unterbrach Harry den Ältern.

Dieser nickte zustimmend.

„Ganz genau."

„Aber Hermine hatte ihren Eltern doch das Gedächtnis genommen", kam es von Ron.

„Ja, das stimmt. Doch auch in den Reihen der Todesser gab es eine Reihe von fähigen Leuten, die den Zauber bemerkten und ihn umkehrten. Man hat Mr. und Mrs. Granger gefoltert. Sie hofften, etwas von ihnen zu erfahren, doch ohne Ergebnis. Dann versuchten sie an Hermine heranzukommen. Doch eure Freundin war viel zu durcheinander, als sie ihre Eltern nicht fand, dass sie die Spuren, die man mit Absicht gelegt hatte, nicht bemerkte. Im Moment erholen sie sich und sie haben bereits nach ihrer Tochter gefragt. Jedoch wissen sie nichts von ihrer momentanen Lage. Wir hielten es für besser, es ihnen nicht zu sagen, mit der Hoffnung, das Hermine sich zurückverwandelt. Bis zur Entlassung wird noch eine geraume Zeit verstreichen, falls sich bis dahin nichts verändert, werde ich es ihnen sagen müssen. Sie haben das recht dazu. Schließlich geht es um ihr eigenes Kind."

Verstehend nickten die Schüler.

„Aber ruht euch nun aus, wir werden eine Lösung finden", versuchte Albus sie etwas zu beruhigen.

Und damit hatte er recht. Gern wären sie noch zu Hermine gegangen, aber der Umgang wurde mit ihr immer schwerer durch die tierischen Instinkte. Daher apparierten sie vorerst nach Hause zu ihren Eltern.

Währenddessen war Remus nicht von Cass Seite gewichen. Sie schwebte mittlerweile nicht mehr, doch noch immer war sie wie in Stasis. Niemand schien an sie heranzukommen. Weder Severus noch er selber. Dennoch musste er ohne Unterlass an sie denken.

„Bitte mach die Augen auf", bat er sie zum x-ten Mal.

Seine Stimme war rau und blass.

„Ich will dich nicht verlieren… ich liebe dich doch."

Wie oft er dies zu ihr gesagt hatte, wusste Moony nicht mehr. Diese Worte waren wie ein Mantra, das sich stetig wiederholte.

„Und wegen diesem dummen Streit… du hast recht gehabt. Bitte glaube mir. Nur versuche mich zu verstehen… Hermine ist ein liebes Mädchen, ich war einmal ihr Lehrer, da ist es doch normal, dass ich so denke. Aber wenn sie mit deinem Bruder glücklich ist? Dann soll sie es…"

Remus hatte das Gefühl von Tränen in sich, doch seine Augen blieben trocken. Das einzige was sie taten, war zu brennen. Er hatte schon sehr viel um sie geweint und nun konnte er nicht mehr. James und Sirius Freund war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Zudem fühlte er sich unsagbar hilflos, da er Cassiopeia scheinbar nicht helfen konnte.

Zudem wirkte er schlagartig um Jahre gealtert. Remus nahm kaum noch etwas zu sich, auch wenn man schon zum Essen nötigte.

„Sie ist nicht schneller bei dir, wenn du nichts zu dir nimmst. Oder denkst du, das sie will, das du so leidest?", hatte Minerva zu ihm gesagt.

Er wusste, dass die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor Recht hatte, doch er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut.

Wenn Severus nicht für Hermine forschte, besuchte er seine Schwester. Schweigend saß er dann neben dem Freund seiner Schwester. Zu Beginn hatten sie nicht miteinander gesprochen, auch wenn der Tränkemeister mit dem Werwolf besser auskam, als mit seinen beiden Freunden. Doch mit den verstreichenden Tagen, unterhielten sie sich immer wieder. Meist drehte es sich um die Vergangenheit und vor allem um Cass selber.

In ihren Geist konnte Sev nicht eindringen, egal wie oft er es auch versuchte.

„Lass es, Severus", äußerte Remus resignierend.

„Du verbrauchst unnötige Energie, ohne das du etwas erreichst…"

„Ich hoffe, du hast meine Schwester nicht aufgegeben?", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige, mit einem Seitenblick.

„Nein, auch wenn es mir immer schwerer fällt…", gestand Moony ihm.

Es brachte sowieso nichts, irgendjemanden etwas vorzuspielen oder sich selber zu belügen.

„Das glaube ich, aber du darfst es nicht. Nicht wenn dir etwas an ihr liegt."

Remus war unlängst nicht mehr überrascht, wenn Snape so eindringlich mit ihm sprach. Ihm war bewusst, wie Sev es meinte und er war froh noch halt zu haben, den James und Sirius im Moment in dieser Weise nicht geben konnten.

„Ich weiß…", murmelte er daher.

Ein plötzliches Klopfen ließ ihn verstummen.

„Herein", bellte Severus im üblichen, kalten Ton, während er automatisch seine Schultern straffte.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Madam Pomfrey trat ein.

„Hier steckst du, Severus", äußerte und näherte sich den beiden Männern.

„Was gibt es?", fragte der Angesprochene direkt.

„Du hast Besuch."

Nun wanderte Snapes Braue in ungeahnte Höhen.

„Ich?"

„Ja, kommst du bitte?"

„Und wer ist es?"

„Das wirst du sehen", erwiderte die Medihexe.

Ihre Art gefiel ihm gerade ganz und gar nicht, was er ihr auch deutlich mit einem Blick zeigte.

„Schick ihn weg, ich habe keine Zeit", knurrte er ungehalten.

„Ich denke, du wirst diese erübrigen. Ich soll dir ausrichten, das es um Hermine geht."

Sofort war der Tränkemeister aufgesprungen und an Poppy vorbeigeschritten. Die Medihexe hatte Schwierigkeiten seinem Tempo zu folgen.

„In der Eingangshalle", japste sie ihm noch zu, damit er nicht in die falsche Richtung lief.

Severus nickte leicht und schlug den genannten Weg ein. Kaum das er die mächtige Tür sehen konnte, erstarrte er zur Salzsäule, als er seinen Besuch erkannte.

„Draco?", kam es von ihm.

Dieser nickte und näherte sich ihm. Der Blonde war schmaler geworden und blasser.

„Hallo, Onkel Sev", sprach er ihn an.

„Was führt dich zu mir", äußerte der Tränkemeister.

Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

„Komm, wir gehen zu mir, da können wir in Ruhe reden."

Lucius Sohn nickte und folgte seinem Paten in den Kerker.

Sev führte ihn in sein Büro, wo er ihm einen Platz anbot.

„Poppy sagte, du wärest wegen Hermine hier?"

„Ja, ich weiß nicht, ob es hilft, aber ich war dabei als Vater", er spuckte diese Worte geradezu heraus, „über diesem Buch brütete."

Severus faltete seine Hände und blickte ihn eindringlich darüber an.

„Sprich bitte weiter."

„Er hat viel geflucht, weil die Schrift so schwer verständlich war. Es hat viele Monate gedauert, bis er eine knappe halbe Seite übersetzt hatte."

„Und dabei muss ihm ein Fehler unterlaufen sein, nehme ich an."

„Das denke ich ebenfalls. Was das betrifft, kann ich nicht helfen, aber der anderen."

„Du meinst Cassiopeia? Aber wie? Dumbledore und ich sind viele Sprüche durchgegangen…"

„Es ist eine Mischung aus verschiedenen, die mein Vater entwickelt hat", erklärte Draco dem Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ein Finite Incantatem hilft nicht, hat er immer gesagt."

„Das stimmt leider. Das war das Erste, was ich versucht habe…"

„Verständlich. Den Gegenzauber kenne ich nicht wortwörtlich. Ich habe dir hier aufgeschrieben, aus welchen Teilen der Zauber besteht und was ich von dem Gegenzauber verstanden habe", erwiderte Draco und zog eine Pergamentrolle aus seinem Umhang, die er Severus reichte.

Dankend nahm diese sie entgegen, entrollte sie und begann sofort die wenigen Zeilen zu studieren.

„Das grenzt Einiges ein. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden sie bald befreit haben. Danke, Draco."

„Es war das Mindeste, was ich tun konnte…"

„Schon gut. Es ist viel geschehen und es zeugt von Mut, das du hergekommen bist."

„Findest du? Ich mein, es schien mir das einzig Richtige…", erwiderte der Blonde und blickte auf seine Hände.

„Ich will nicht wie er sein…", murmelte er in den nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Das bist du auch nicht. Allein dein jetziges Verhalten beweist es. Du bist Draco und nicht Lucius Malfoy. Wenn du es willst, kannst du ein normales Leben führen, so wie du es willst. Nach deinen Vorstellungen, deinen Werten und Normen."

„So wie du, Onkel Sev?"

„Ich versuche es, ich war zu lange ein Spion… das streift man nicht einfach so ab", gestand er seinem Patenkind.

Dieser nickte verstehend. Gern hätte Draco weiter gefragt, was zwischen seinem Onkel und Hermine war, doch er kannte den Tränkemeister gut genug, um zu wissen, das dieser auf solche Fragen nicht antworten würde.

„Du solltest dich nun ausruhen. Ein paar Zimmer im Gästetrakt sind bereits vollständig, da kannst du dich ausschlafen und natürlich auch etwas von den Hauselfen zu essen bekommen."

„Danke. Hunger habe ich keinen, aber ich bin müde", antwortete Draco und erhob sich.

Severus tat es ihm gleich und brachte ihn zu einem der genannten Räume.

„Wie geht es Narzissa?"

„Mum ist froh, das sie wieder frei ist. Sie trennt sich von ihrem Mann und will ein neues Leben anfangen, nur sie weiß noch nicht wie. Du weißt selber, dass der Name Malfoy nicht mehr der Beste in der Zaubererwelt ist."

„Im Augenblick ja, aber du und deine Mutter könnt zeigen, was in euch steckt. Das ihr besser seid und man euch nicht nur auf euren Namen reduziert."

„Wir werden es versuchen", äußerte Draco mit einem Nicken.

Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Während der Blonde sich hinlegte, ging Severus zu Albus und erzählte ihm, was geschehen war.

Nun hatten sie Hoffnung.


	32. Chapter 32

Noch immer saßen die beiden Männer zusammen im Büro des Schulleiters.

„Und wie denkst du nun zu handeln, Severus?", fragte ihn der Ältere.

„Ich denke, wir sollten alle Möglichkeiten durchgehen. Durch Dracos Hilfe sind die Sprüche sehr weit eingeschränkt. Daher dürften wir nicht lange benötigen. Und wenn wir Cassiopeia daraus holen, gelingt und dies auch mit Hermine."

Albus nickte zustimmend.

„Du denkst an die Kräfte deiner Schwester, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, wenn auch ungern. Doch im Augenblick sehe ich keinen anderen Ausweg. Dabei werde ich auch deine Hilfe brauchen."

„Die kannst du jederzeit erhalten und das weißt du."

„Danke, Albus."

„Kein Dank, mein Freund. Aber nun sollten wir uns an die Arbeit machen."

Severus konnte seinem Mentor nur zustimmen, daher erhob er sich und machte sich auf den direkten Weg zu seiner Schwester.

Remus sah auf, als die Tür ging. Sein Blick war fragend.

„Wir können Cass helfen."

„Ist das wahr?", fragte der Werwolf und sprang dabei von seinem Platz auf.

„Wenn du mir nicht im Weg stehst...", schnarrte Severus, ohne den sonst sarkastischen Unterton, was Moony nicken ließ.

Der Tränkemeister schilderte ihm mit wenigen Worten die Situation und Remus verstand. Gemeinsam testeten sie einige Sprüche, ohne dass sich etwas änderte.

Daher bemerkten beide nicht, wie Stunde um Stunde verstrich. Es entging ihnen somit, wie Dumbledore den Raum betrat und ihnen zusah. Genauestens beobachtete er sie und schritt auf einmal ein.

„Wartet", sprach er und die beiden Männer zuckten zusammen.

„Was ist Albus?", fragte Severus sofort.

„Irgendetwas hat sich gerade getan. Ich stehe hier schon eine geraume Zeit und das Feld ist schwächer geworden. Versucht euren letzten Spruch noch einmal."

Als Antwort bekam er ein Nicken, bevor die beiden wieder anfingen zu murmeln. Der Schulleiter setzte kurz darauf mit ein und Augenblicke später waren für alle drei ersichtlich, wie die Erscheinung um Cassiopeia langsam verschwand und ihr Körper in Richtung Boden sank. Jedoch stoppte ihr Singsang erst in dem Augenblick, als Severus Schwester ihre Augen öffnete. Sofort kniete ihr Bruder und Remus neben ihr und bombardierten sie mit Fragen, sodass Albus dazwischen ging.

„Gebt ihr doch etwas Zeit. Wie würde es euch gehen? Und ich werde nun Poppy Bescheid geben, damit wir sicher sein können, das wirklich alles in Ordnung ist."

Deutlich war herauszuhören, dass er es ernst meinte, daher blieb den Männern nichts anderes übrig, als zustimmend zu nicken.

Rasch hatte Albus die Medihexe gerufen, die sich nun Snapes Schwester besah.

„An was können Sie sich erinnern, Ms Prince?", fragte sie Poppy.

„Ehrlich gesagt, an nicht wirklich viel. Es ist alles verschwommen…", antwortete Cassiopeia mit rauer Stimme, der man deutlich anmerkte, lange nicht benutzt worden zu sein.

„Bitte, Cass. Versuch dich zu erinnern", sprach Severus, der zu den Frauen getreten war.

Sofort fixierten ihre Augen die seinen. Doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, mischte die Medihexe sich ein.

„Sie braucht Zeit! Ich nehme sie nun mit auf die Krankenstation und ich erwarte keine Widerworte!"

Die Augen Madam Pomfreys funkelten und in solchen Fällen durfte man sie nicht unterschätzen. Doch der Tränkemeister schien sich daran nicht im Geringsten zu stören, als er sich in voller Größe vor ihr aufbaute.

„Das ist mir vollkommen bewusst. Aber was ist mit Hermine? Wir kommen fast nicht mehr an sie heran. Hast du das vergessen? Soll sie immer ein Löwe bleiben? Willst du somit riskieren, das du aus der Arbeit wegen Verletzungen nicht mehr herauskommst?", fuhr er sie an.

Albus trat zu ihm und legte seine Hand auf Sevs Schulter.

„Wir können dich verstehen, jedoch gib deiner Schwester die Zeit", bat er ihn mit ruhiger Stimme.

Auch Remus war zu ihm getreten.

„Denkst du, Mine würde das wollen?", fragte er ihn.

Nun blickten sechs Augenpaare auf den Schwarzhaarigen, der seine Schultern unlängst gestrafft und einen eiskalten Blick aufgesetzt hatte.

„Was ist mir ihr?", war nun Cassiopeias Stimme zu vernehmen, was die Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Bruder ablenkte.

„Wieso sagte Severus, das sie vielleicht für immer ein Löwe bleibt?"

Mit diesen Worten hatte sie sich aufgesetzt, auch wenn dies etwas schwankend von statten gegangen war.

„Lass dir erst von Poppy helfen", äußerte Moony sofort, der sich zu ihr kniete.

Sanft lächelte sie ihn an und strich ihm über die Wange.

„Mir geht es soweit gut, Wölfchen. Aber Hermine ist auch meine Freundin. Habe ich dann nicht auch das Recht, es zu erfahren? Bitte…"

Allein ihrem Blick konnte Remus kaum wiederstehen. Ein Seufzen konnte er jedoch noch unterdrücken. Er wusste, wie auch die anderen Anwesenden, dass sie keine Ruhe geben würde, bevor sie die Informationen erhielt.

„Bringen wir sie in die Krankenstation, dort könnt ihr alles berichten", meinte der Direktor und erntete dafür ein zustimmendes Nicken aller.

Während Cass untersucht wurde, waren Harry, Ron und Ginny bei Hermine. Diese tigerte auf und ab und die Freunde fühlten sich hilflos. Nur waren sie sich sicher, dass sie nicht von ihr angegriffen werden würden. Auch wenn es hieß, dass man kaum noch an sie herankam. Lange hatte sie immer wieder auf sie eingeredet, doch wirkliche Antworten erhielten sie nicht. Dafür wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zur Zimmertür.

„Ich glaube, Hermine möchte raus", sprach Ron zu seinen Freunden.

„Du weißt doch, dass sie im Moment hier nicht hinaus soll", erwiderte James Sohn.

„Aber ich kann es verstehen. Wie würdest du dich so eingesperrt fühlen?", entgegnete Ginnys Bruder.

„Gefallen täte es mir sicher nicht, jedoch wird doch etwas dran sein, wenn sogar unser Schulleiter es für besser hält."

Der Löwe schien genau zugehört zu haben. Nur das Funkeln ihrer Augen schien nicht bemerkt worden zu sein.

Auf Samtpfoten näherte sie sich dem Rothaarigen und drückte sich leicht an seine Beine. Überrascht blickte dieser sie an und nach kurzem zögern, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Mähne und strich vorsichtig dadurch. Scheinbar genüsslich schloss Hermine dabei ihre Augen.

„Siehst du, Harry? Sie ist doch wie immer. Lass uns doch ein paar Minuten mit ihr raus. Wir müssen das Schloss ja nicht verlassen", bat er seinen Freund.

„Ich weiß nicht", mischte sich seine Schwester nun mit ein.

„Schau sie dir doch an, Ginny. Sie will nicht immer hier unten alleine sein", versuchte Ron sie zu überreden.

Wie um ihn zu überzeugen, löste sich der Löwe von ihm und trat zu ihr, um ihre Geste zu wiederholen. Ihr Blick sprach Bände, was Ginny seufzen ließ.

„Von mir aus, aber nur hier vorne auf dem Gang. Ok?"

Sie blickte Harry an, der nach einem kurzen Zögern dann doch ergeben nickte.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte er.

„Hermine? Du bleibst bei uns und gehst wieder rein, wenn wir es dir sagen", sprach Harry weiter.

Der Löwe nickte zustimmend und trat zur nächsten Tür, wo er abwartend stehen blieb. Die traten folgten und öffneten den Durchgang. Das Tier ließ sie austreten, bevor seine Tatzen den Boden des Flures berührten. Kurz atmete sie tief durch, bevor sie die Muskeln anspannte und die ersten großen, ausgreifenden Sprünge machte.

„Hermine", rief Harry sofort und der Löwe stoppte.

„Du hast doch etwas versprochen."

Nun blickte das Tier sich zu den dreien um. Das Gesicht verzog sich und das scharfe Gebiss wurde sichtbar. Ein kehliges Knurren folgte, was die Gryffindors zurückweichen ließ.

„Aber Mine…", äußerte Ron und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Reflexartig fauchte der Löwe nun und ging in Angriffsposition. Sofort zog Harry seinen Zauberstab.

„Nicht. Das ist doch Hermine!", mischte sein Freund sich ein und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Das ist sie nicht mehr. Das siehst du doch! Willst du von ihr umgebracht werden? Glaub mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht…"

„Schaut", rief Ginny nun und deutete auf das Ende des Flurs, wo gerade der Schwanz des Löwen verschwand.

„Wir müssen hinterher!", rief Ron und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Nein, wir müssen den anderen Bescheid geben", erwiderte Harry und gemeinsam stürzten sie los.

Zwischenzeitlich war Severus Schwester unlängst versorgt und ins Bild gesetzt worden. Ihr Bruder hatte aus der Vergangenheit gelernt und bei den Erzählungen darauf geachtet, Cass nicht die gesamte Zeit fest anzusehen, was eigentlich nicht seiner Natur entsprach. Jedoch hatte er nicht vergessen, wie sie sich ‚durchsetzen' konnte, ohne dass jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Daher waren auch die anderen Anwesend, was für seine Schwester sehr kraftraubend gewesen wäre, diese alle zu beeinflussen.

„Severus?", sprach sie nun ihren Bruder an, als der Bericht endete.

„Zeige mir bitte, was du gesehen hast, vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen Weg Hermine zu helfen."

Der Tränkemeister zögerte kurz, doch ihm war bewusst, dass er dann auch durch sie erfahren konnte, was sie erlebt hatte und sich im Moment noch nicht dran erinnern konnte.

„In Ordnung. Sieh mich bitte an", sprach er, als er sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante setzte.

Er murmelte den Zauberspruch und augenblicklich befand er sich in Cassiopeias Gedanken. Im ersten Moment wirkte alles etwas chaotisch, was aufgrund der Situation nicht verdenkbar war. Jedoch bemerkte Severus, wie seine Schwester versuchte klarer für ihn zu werden, sodass er sich langsam vorarbeitete.

Severus fand sich in dem Raum wieder, indem er und die anderen die beiden Frauen gefunden hatten. Noch wirkte alles verschwommen, doch langsam schärfte sich die Umgebung, sodass er immer mehr Details erkennen konnte. Er erkannte Lucius und dessen Sohn Draco, der erkennbar unter dem Imperius stand.

„Du bist aufgewacht, Bastard", schallte Lucius Stimme.

„Wo… wo bin ich?"

„Das geht dich rein gar nichts an! Ich weiß wer du bist und verhexen kannst du mich nicht. Schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy!"

Severus hob automatisch eine Braue, als er dies vernahm.

„Ich werde bald das zurückholen, was MIR gehört."

„Ihnen? Wieso Ihnen?", echote Cass.

„Du weißt scheinbar nichts über deine Vergangenheit oder?"

Zeit um etwas zu erwidern, ließ der Blonde nicht und sprach direkt weiter.

„Dein Vater, gehörte einst zu meiner Familie. Er war ein mächtiger Mann, mit einer besonderen Gabe. Einige haben ihn für verrückt gehalten", äußerte Lucius und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

„aber man durfte ihn nicht unterschätzen. Die Macht, die in ihm wohnte, wurde von Generation zu Generation in der Familie weitervererbt. Immer im Wechsel. Mal was es ein Zauberer und dann wieder eine Hexe. Dann traf er deine Mutter und konnte seine Triebe nicht zügeln. Du hast das, was eigentlich MEIN sein sollte!", spie Dracos Vater aus.

„Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin…"

„Vater…", wurde er auf einmal von seinem Sohn unterbrochen.

„Es… es ist nicht richtig…"

Schlagartig verengten sich Lucius Augen.

„Was hast du gesagt?", knurrte er gefährlich.

„Es ist nicht richtig… du darfst es nicht…"

Severus war überrascht von Draco. Scheinbar hatte sein Patenkind einen Weg gefunden gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen. Sein Vater hatte scheinbar dieselbe Erkenntnis und richtete daher den Zauberstab auf sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Er verstärkte den Zauber und sah mit an, wie sich Dracos Augen stärker verschleierten.

„Was wolltest du mir sagen?", fragte er ihn dennoch.

„Nichts, Vater", erwiderte er steif.

Zufrieden nickte der Blonde und trat zurück zu Severus Schwester.

„Und nun zurück zu dir", äußerte er und griff nach einem Buch.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung schlug er dieses auf und murmelte Worte, die der Schwarzhaarige kaum verstehen konnte. So musste er mit ansehen, wie seine Schwester die Augen schloss und das Feld sich um sie herum bildete.

Schlagartig war es dunkel um Severus. Die Erinnerung stoppte. Jedoch in dem Augenblick, als er sich zurückziehen wollte, traten weitere Rückblicke vor sein Auge. Er benötigte einen Augenblick, um den Ort zu erkennen.

Es waren die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Severus konnte sich sehen und Hermine in einer eindeutigen Position. Das war der Abend gewesen, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Kurz starte er zu dieser Szenerie, als er dann das Gespräch zwischen Cass und Remus mitbekam, inklusive des folgenden Streites. Zugleich spürte er aber auch die Zuneigung zu der jungen Hexe und die Einwilligung und sogar Freude seiner Schwester.

Erneut wurde alles dunkel um den Tränkemeister. Dann öffnete er seine Augen und blickte in die Cassiopeias. Er war zurück. Deutlich sah er ihr an, dass auch sie sich nun erinnerte.

Die anderen Anwesenden schwiegen und blickten das Geschwisterpaar fragend an.

„Wenn es geht, möchte ich sobald wie möglich zu Hermine", sprach die Jüngere.

„Ich kann vielleicht mit ihr kommunizieren und mehr erfahren."

„Das ist gefährlich, Cass", äußerte Remus sofort.

„Gefährlicher als mit dir?", war die prompte Antwort, was ihn verstummen ließ.

„Wir wissen noch nicht genug und wir wollen sie alle nicht verlieren. Dann sollten wir es tun."

Alle schwiegen. Die entstandene Stille schien auf die Gemüter zu drücken. Dann unterbrach Severus Seufzen die Ruhe. Er rieb sich das Nasenbein, während er seine Augen nun geschlossen hielt.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Cassiopeia? Ja, du hast besondere Kräfte. Aber weißt du sie komplett einzusetzen? Darf ich dich daran erinnern, als du mir und Albus halfst? Es hat dich vollkommen verausgabt. Es hätte dich töten können. Auch jetzt bist du geschwächt, willst du dein Leben wirklich riskieren?"

„Ja!", kam es prompt.

„Jeder von euch würde es jederzeit tun."

Cass brauchte nicht in die Runde sehen, um zu wissen, was die anderen in diesem Augenblick dachten.

„Hermine würde es nicht wollen, wenn du dich opferst", brachte Moony rau hervor.

„Habe ich gewollt, dass ihr mich sucht? Ihr euch dadurch in große Gefahr begebt?", entgegnete sie eine Spur ungehaltener.

„Mein Leben lang habe ich kämpfen müssen, alleine! Damit bin ich sehr gut zurechtgekommen!"

Niemand erkannte sie im Augenblick wieder.

„Aber, Cass…", versuchte es Remus.

„Nein! Kein aber."

Ihr Blick, mit dem sie jeden bedachte, war eiskalt geworden.

„Ich habe verstanden. Sehr gut sogar! Also warum für ein Schlammblut kämpfen?"

Alle hielten schlagartig den Atem an. Mit solch einer Aussage hätte niemand gerechnet.

„Ist das der bekannte Gryffindor-Mut?", kam es von einer neuen Stimme und alle sahen zur Tür.

„Draco?", äußerte Severus.

„Ja, ich bin es und ich kann nicht glauben, was ich höre. Das sagt eine aus dem Haus der Löwen? Hab ich was nicht mitbekommen?"

Der Blonde stemmte die Hände in seine Hüften und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Scheinbar bist du doch mehr Malfoy, als angenommen. Nun gut, wenn das so ist, ICH werde helfen. Mach doch was du willst!", spie er aus.

„Kommt", sprach Draco zu den anderen.

„Ich war dabei, als mein… Erzeuger versuchte seinen Plan umzusetzen. Vielleicht kann dies Granger helfen."

„Oh, ein Verräter in der Familie", äußerte Cass süffisant.

Die Köpfe der anderen drehten sich zu Severus Schwester herum. Dabei fielen ihnen sofort die blonden Strähnen, die schwarzen ersetzten. Jedoch nicht nur dies geschah. Die Gesichtszüge veränderten sich.

„Lucius!", rief der Tränkemeister, als er ihn erkannte.

„Ganz genau. Vielleicht war mein Zauber nicht gänzlich erfolgreich, aber dennoch habe ich das, was ich wollte."

Er hob die Hand, die anfing zu glühen.

„Was hast du mit Cassiopeia gemacht?", knurrte Remus, der mit gezücktem Zauberstab näher trat.

„Sagen wir mal so, wir haben die Plätze getauscht", erwiderte Dracos Vater trocken.

„Und ihr könnt nichts mehr tun. In diesen Augenblicken erhält sie den Kuss der Dementoren und ohne ihre Kräfte, kann sie rein gar nichts tun."

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Severus, der versuchte Herr der Lage zu werden.

„Da ihr sowieso sterben werdet, kann ich es euch ja mitteilen. Du warst es. Als ihr mich gestört habt, hatte ich bereits eine Verbindung zu diesem Bastard. Und dadurch, dass du in ihre Gedanken eingedrungen bist, hast du auch mich erreicht. Du hast mir den Weg erleichtert. Und nun verabschiedet euch von dieser Welt…"

Lucius erhob seine Hände, doch dann traf ein Fluch ihn.

Draco war heran getreten und hatte ein Sectrumsempra gesprochen. Mit verengten Augen blickte er auf seinen Vater, dessen Blut durch die Kleidung sickerte. Dabei trat er immer näher, bis sein Zauberstab die Kehle des Älteren berührte.

„Du wirst dich verabschieden", äußerte er wütend.

„Unter dir haben alle gelitten und wenn du weg bist, kehrt endlich Ruhe ein."

Der Slytherin blickte in die geweiteten Augen Lucius, der japsend nach Atem rang.

„Avada…", begann Draco, doch Albus ging dazwischen.

„Ich kann deinen Wunsch verstehen, aber dann wärst du nicht besser als er. Wenn wir Severus Schwester schon nicht mehr helfen können, dann wenigstens Hermine."

Der Jüngere sah ihn an, wobei seine Hand zu zittern begann. Es dauerte einen Augenblick bevor er nickte.

„Ich… ich habe es gewusst. Du bist ein Feigling, Draco", äußerte Lucius mit rasselnder Stimme.

„Nichts kannst du!"

Sein Sohn blickte ihn nun erneut an. Sein Unterkiefer begann zu mahlen. Der Griff um seinen Zauberstab wurde wieder fester. Doch dann schlug er seinem Vater mit der Faust ins Gesicht.

„Viel zu lange habe ich unter dir gelitten. Beschimpf mich, wie du willst, aber es ist mir gleich. Du bist mir egal!"

Alles war so schnell von statten gegangen, das niemand sich hätte rühren können.

In dem Moment des Schlages, sprang die Tür aus ihren Angeln und der weiße Löwe erschien.

Ohne dass die Anwesenden es wirklich bemerkten, hatten sich die ersten Zeilen der grauen Dame, die sie Harry genannt hatte, erfüllt.


	33. Chapter 33

Der Löwe betrat bedächtig den Raum. Unter seinem Fell war deutlich das Muskelspiel zu erkennen. Niemand schien sich in den Weg stellen zu wollen. Der Blick war deutlich auf Lucius gerichtet, der noch immer blutete, was das Raubtier scheinbar angelockt hatte. Die Augen fixierten ihn und nahmen nichts Weiteres um sich herum wahr, bis Remus und Severus in dem Blickfeld erschienen.

„Nicht Hermine", bat der Werwolf.

„Wir brauchen ihn, wenn wir Cass helfen wollen", stimmte der Tränkemeister zu.

Zeitgleich griffen sie nach dem Löwen, hatten jedoch nicht die Gelegenheit das Tier zu berühren. Sie konnten gerade die leichte Wärme des Körpers spüren, als eine Energie von ihr ausging und die beiden Männer an die Wand schleuderte.

Schlagartig hielten alle die Luft an. Am Bettende blieb der Löwe stehen und fauchte leise.

Kurz darauf erstrahlte etwas auf der Stirn. Es war das Wappen Hogwarts.

Im selben Augenblick betraten Harry, Ron, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, James und Sirius den Raum. Auch die Gruppe erstarrte.

Das Wappen löste sich und schwebte über die Mitte der Lagerstadt. Kaum war dies geschehen, erschienen die Symbole der einzelnen Häuser, die sich an den jeweiligen Enden des Bettes platzierten.

Kaum, dass diese ihre Position erreicht hatten, lösten sie sich auf und die Gestalten der Gründer erschienen.

An der rechten Seite des Kopfendes stand Godric Gryffindor, an dessen Herzseite ein stattlicher goldener Löwe sich niederließ. Auf der anderen Seite war es Salazar Slytherin, dessen Körper von einer silbernen Schlange umwunden wurde, die ihren Kopf auf seine linke Schulter legte.

Am rechten Fußende blickte Rowena Ravenclaw mit ihrem Falken auf der rechten Schulter. Ihr gegenüber erschien Helga Hufflepuff mit dem Dachs an ihrer linken Seite.

Ihre Gestalten waren deutlich erkennbar, dennoch wirkten sie durchsichtig wie die Hausgeister.

„Wir stehen hier, vereint unter dem Siegel Hogwarts", sprachen alle vier zusammen.

„Mögen unsere irdischen Vertreter zu uns kommen."

Ohne Widerrede traten Minerva, Pomona, Filius und Severus, der sich unlängst aufgerappelt hatte, zu dem Gründer des jeweiligen Hauses. Niemand sprach ein Wort, als sie automatisch ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben und auf das Wappen richteten. Ihre Blicke wurden glasig, als sie nacheinander mit dem jeweiligen Hüter ihres Hauses zusammen zu sprechen begannen.

„_Gryffindor mit dem Herz am richt'gen Fleck"_

„_Ravenclaw mit dem vollen Intellekt"_

„_Hufflepuff mit seiner großen Loyalität"_

„_Slytherin mit stolz- und list'ger Royaltität"_

Kaum waren die Stimmen verhalt, setzten alle acht gemeinsam zu sprechen an.

„_Für Hogwarts zum Schutz_

_und aller zum Trutz_

_die Gründer erscheinen_

_sich wieder vereinen_

_durch Magie kommt endlich der Frieden_

_Hass schwindet und Liebe wird siegen."_

Als sie nun endeten, leuchteten die Zauberstäbe der vier Hauslehrer in der jeweiligen Farbe auf und in ihrem Zentrum ballte sich das Licht zu einer strahlenden Kugel, die sich auf Lucius senkte und diesen einhüllte.

Keiner der Anwesenden wagte es nur ein Wort zu sagen. Alle waren gebannt und konnten ihre Augen nicht abwenden.

Das Licht breitete sich aus, bis es das gesamte Bett eingeschlossen hatte. Nahm an Intensität zu, bevor es mit einem leisen „Plop" in sich zusammenfiel. Damit verschwanden auch die Gründer und Hermine sank in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt am Fußende bewusstlos zusammen.

Die Anwesenden Zauberer und Hexen blinzelten, als sie aus ihrer ‚Starre' erwachten. Sofort kniete Severus nehmen der jungen Gryffindor.

„Hermine…", wisperte er, während er sie vorsichtig an den Schultern fasste und sanft rüttelte.

Es folgte keinerlei Reaktion, sodass er es wiederholte.

Auf einmal war Remus brüchige Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Cass…", äußerte er, was auch den Tränkemeister aufsehen ließ.

Seine Schwester lag schwer atmend und in ihrem eigenen Blut auf dem Bett. Lucius war verschwunden. Albus reagierte sofort.

„Bringt die beiden sofort auf die Krankenstation, ich senke die Appartionssperre", sprach er ruhig, auch wenn man deutlich einen Schlag an Besorgtheit heraushören konnte.

Remus und Severus nickte und hoben die Frauen auf die Arme. Augenblicklich waren sie appariert.

Ron schüttelte auf einmal seinen Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry ihn.

„Auf die Krankenstation, wohin sonst", erwiderte der Rothaarige, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Madame Pomfrey uns alle zu ihnen lassen"

„Ach was, Harry. Wir sind doch ihre Freunde."

„Wie du meinst"; antwortete James Sohn und unterdrückte dabei ein Seufzen.

Sein Vater bemerkte es, sodass er sich in den Weg der kleinen Gruppe stellte.

„Ich gebe Harry recht, Ron. Lass sie. Es war anstrengend. Meinst du, sie würde es bemerken, wenn du bei ihr wärst?"`

James Worte brachten ihn zum Nachdenken, das sah man Ron deutlich an. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er nickte.

„In Ordnung. Morgen dann aber…"

Es verstrichen einige Tage, bevor Cassiopeia und Hermine wirklich etwas von ihrem Besuch bemerkten. Poppy hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die beiden in einer Art Heilschlaf sich erholen konnten.

Die erste, die die Augen aufschlug, war Severus Schwester. Remus war kaum von ihrer Seite gewichen. Daher blickte sie ihm direkt in seine Seelenspiegel und lächelte. Jedoch bevor er auch nur eine Kleinigkeit sagen konnte, zog sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt zu sich, um seine Lippen mit den ihren zu verschließen. Moony war im ersten Moment überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss dann jedoch umso lieber. Für beide schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Sie vergaßen, wo sie sich befanden.

Leicht löste Cass ihre Lippen von den seinen.

„Ich liebe dich", wisperte sie und wartete seine Antwort gar nicht mehr ab, bevor sie seinen Mund wieder in Beschlag nahm.

Remus Sorgen waren schlagartig in Luft aufgelöst, als er sich ihrem Kuss nur zu gern hingab. Dabei zog er sie bestimmt an sich. Niemals wieder würde er sie gehen lassen. Erst recht nicht nachdem, was geschehen ist. Cass hatte sein Herz berührt und erobert, stärker als je eine andere Person es nur im Ansatz geschafft hatte in seinem Leben.

Die Zeit schien um sie herum still zu stehen, als auf einmal ein Räuspern zu vernehmen war. Jedoch reagierte das Paar nicht darauf. Es hielt seinen Kuss, wie auch die innige Umarmung, sodass das Geräusch sich wiederholte.

„Nicht jetzt", murmelte Cass gegen Moonys Lippen.

Dafür erntete sie eine hochgezogene Augenbraue ihres Bruders, der das Krankenrevier unlängst betreten hatte.

Severus wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er ein leichtes Ziehen an seiner Robe verspürte, so wand sein Blick in die Richtung und blickte direkt in Hermines braune Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an, was ein Grinsen bei dem Tränkemeister auslöste, sodass er sich auf der Bettkante niederließ. Die Gryffindor zögerte nicht und zog ihn an seinem Kragen zu sich, ähnlich wie Cassiopeia es bei Remus getan hatte.

„Ich hab dich vermisst", wisperte sie, bevor sie ihn zärtlich küsste.

Nur für Sekundenbruchteile versteifte Severus sich, bevor er sich fallen lassen konnte. Er war ein freier Mann. Das Hermine noch seine Schülerin war, daran dachte er im Augenblick nicht. Für ihn gab es wichtigeres.

Folglich wurden die Paare eine halbe Stunde später von keinem anderen als dem Rest des goldenen Trios und Ginny gefunden. Letztere schmunzelte, als sie der Situation gewahr wurde. Harry war sprachlos und sein bester Freund erstarrte. Nicht einmal ein Krächzen entfleuchte seiner Kehle, als er mit zitterndem, ausgestrecktem Finger auf Hermine und Severus deutete, bevor er in Ohnmacht viel und hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, was weder das eine noch das andere Paar bemerkte.

Hilflos blickte Harry Ginny an, die leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. Doch sie wurden erlöst, als kurz darauf James und Sirius erschienen.

Tatze holte geräuschvoll Luft, um grinsend seine Meinung kund zu tun, als im Chor kam: „Nicht jetzt!"

Sofort hielt Mollys Tochter die Hände vor den Mund um nicht laut zu lachen. Sirius Gesichtsausdruck war einfach nur göttlich. Irgendwie gelang es ihr Harry am Ärmel zu zupfen und den Kopf in Richtung Tür, die noch immer offen stand, zu bewegen. Verstehend nickte er und sah dann zu seinem Vater, der seinem Freund mit dem Ellenbogen freundschaftlich in die Rippen stieß, um Ron in eines der freien Betten zu verfrachten, um sich dann ebenfalls zurückzuziehen.

Die vier schafften es gerade die Tür ins Schloss zu ziehen, als Poppy den Raum betrat. Sie stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften.

„Was ist hier denn los? Raus!", brüllte sie beinah und schreckte die Paare auseinander.

Severus stand sofort senkrecht mit gestraften Schultern. Kurz schien Verlegenheit in seinen Augen zu stehen, doch diese verschwand schlagartig, als seine Maske wieder hochglitt. Finster blickte er die Medihexe an. Kurz erhaschte er noch einen Blick von Hermines geröteten Wangen, bevor er mit wehenden Roben den Saal verließ.

Remus war zwar nicht aufgesprungen, doch auch ihm war es peinlich, als er sich den Hinterkopf rieb.

Cass wusste nicht, ob sie sich schämen oder lachen sollte. Ihre Wangen glühten leicht, dennoch stand ein Schmunzeln auf ihren leicht angeschwollenen Lippen.

„Madam Pomfrey", äußerte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

„Es ist doch nichts geschehen."

„Ach nein?", fragte die aufgeregte Medihexe.

„Und warum liegt Mr. Weasley dort vorn in einem Bett?"

„Ron?", kam es prompt von Hermine, die nun senkrecht saß.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie er hierhergekommen ist", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Poppy ging zu dem Rothaarigen und untersuchte ihn.

„Das sieht mir eindeutig nach einer Ohnmacht aus. Aber wer hat ihn dann hierhin gelegt?"

Die Anwesenden zuckten mit den Schultern, wodurch sie einen strengen, durchdringenden Blick standhalten mussten. Jedoch hatten sie nichts zu verbergen, sodass Poppy seufzte und dabei den Kopf schüttelte.

„Dennoch würde ihn nun gern weitere Untersuchungen anstellen", sprach sie in Remus Richtung, der sofort verstand.

„Ich warte auf dich", äußerte er lächelnd zu Cass, die verstehend nickte und ihm nachsah, bis er den Raum verlassen hatte.

Madam Pomfrey trat erst zu Hermine und untersuchte sie in Ruhe, bevor sie die Prozedur bei Cassiopeia wiederholte.

„Von meiner Seite aus, spricht nichts dagegen den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Dennoch möchte ich, dass ihr regelmäßig herkommt, damit wir sicher sein können, das definitiv alles in Ordnung ist."

Zustimmend nickten beide und setzten sich auf. Rasch kleideten sie sich an.

„Cass?"

„Ja, Mine?"

„Könntest du…", sprach Hermine und sah Poppy hinterher, die in ihren Räumen verschwand, „ Sev sagen, das ich nachkomm? Ich wollte hier bei Ron bleiben. Vielleicht erfahre ich ja, was los ist."

„Natürlich. Kein Problem", antwortete Severus Schwester mit einem Nicken.

Dann ließ sie die Freundin zurück. Hermine blickte ihr Hinterher, bevor sie sich zu Ron setzte.

Remus sah ihr lächelnd entgegen.

„Du wurdest schon entlassen?", sprach er, als er sie in die Arme schloss.

„Ja", bestätigte sie ihm und erklärte ihm rasch Poppys Auflagen.

„Und Hermine?"

„Sie wartet bei Ron."

„Ich verstehe. Aber ich könnte mir denken was geschehen ist."

Zustimmend nickte die Schwarzhaarige.

„Leider kann ich dies auch. Er wird sie mit Severus gesehen haben…"

„Genau, das meinte ich", stimmte Moony ihr zu, während sie langsam die Stufen hinab schritten.

„Er wird dadurch müssen", erwiderte Cass seufzend.

„Das ist wahr. Ich frage mich dennoch was aus deinem Bruder und ihr wird."

„Wie meinst du dies?", hakte sie nach und stoppte dabei.

„Du weißt doch, Hermine ist noch Schülerin und sie wird bestimmt ihr letztes Jahr hier nachholen wollen. Denkst du nicht?", sprach er sanft.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Cass nickte.

„Ich verstehe… Es wird nicht leicht für sie werden, da bin ich mir sicher, aber wenn die Gefühle echt sind… dann schaffen sie es gemeinsam. Denkst du nicht?"

„Wenn es so ist, dann wünsche ich es beiden", stimmte er ihr zu.

„Dennoch müssen sie vorsichtig sein…"

„Ob dies funktionieren würde? Sie ist noch so jung", unterbrach ihn eine schnarrende Stimme.

„Severus", äußerte Cass, als sie ihren Bruder erkannte.

„Ja, das ist sie. Aber Hermine ist nicht dumm."

„Das habe ich auch nicht behauptet. Aber sieh dir den Altersunterschied an. Nachher bereut sie es… Ich möchte ihr dies nicht antun. Sie würde mit dem Weasley bestimmt glücklich werden…"

„Sag nicht so etwas, Severus!", polterte sie dazwischen.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Und das weißt du! Zudem tut dir Hermine gut. Noch nie habe ich dich so gelöst gesehen. Bitte Sev, mach das nicht kaputt."

„Ich bin ihr Lehrer, da muss ich Remus rechtgeben. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Wenn Albus davon erfährt…"

„Sei doch mal ehrlich dir gegenüber, Sev. Meinst du nicht, das er es längst weiß", nahm sie ihm etwas den Wind aus den Segeln.

Der Tränkemeister schwieg einen Augenblick.

„Gut, aber er darf es nicht akzeptieren. Eine Verbindung zwischen Lehrer und Schüler ist nun einmal verboten!"

„Ja, die Regelung ist mir bekannt, aber ihr seid beide alt genug. Meint ihr nicht, dass ihr warten könnt? Hast du nicht so lange aushalten können? Über die vielen unzähligen Jahre?"

Fragend blickte Cass ihren Bruder an.

„An dem Abend, wo ich dich sah. Unten am See. Du wirktest nicht, wie der so oft als Griesgram verschriene Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts. Nein, du warst menschlich. Hermine tut dir mehr als gut und du ihr. Mach endlich die Augen auf und verwehr dir dein Glück nicht!"

Schweigend blickte Severus seine Schwester an, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und verschwand. Cass blickte ihm hinterher, bevor sie ein leises Pfeifen vernahm. So blickte sie zu Remus und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief.

„Ich glaube, du bist die Einzige, die es sich wagt, Severus den Marsch zu blasen ohne dafür einen Kopf kürzer gemacht zu werden."

„Er ist mein Bruder, Wölfchen. Zudem hat er mir auch schon oft genug in den Hintern getreten, als ich klein war. Wenn ich nicht mehr konnte, wenn er fort war und ich allein zurückblieb. Und es hat geholfen, nun soll er auch Hilfe annehmen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er es versteht, nur brauch er die Zeit. Wir sollten sie ihm geben", erwiderte Remus und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Dann wird sich bestimmt auch eine Lösung finden."

„Das hoffe ich. Sehr sogar", stimmte sie ihm zu.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, um sich einen ruhigen Ort zu suchen. Der Stress, mit dem weiteren Aufbau der Zaubererschule würde noch früh genug wieder auf sie zukommen.

Währenddessen saß Hermine an Rons Bett.


	34. Chapter 34

Hermine konnte sich an alles erinnern, so saß sie da und blickte nachdenklich den Rothaarigen an. Ihr lag ein Seufzen auf den Lippen.

/Ach Ron…/, dachte sie.

Kurz glitten ihre Finger durch ihr Haar, als sie bemerkte, dass er seine Augen öffnete. Starr blickte er sie an, bevor er sich schlagartig aufrichtete. Seine Stimme klang wie vor einigen Jahren, als er in den Stimmbruch gekommen war. Sie überschlug sich beinah, als er etwas zu ihr sagte.

„Warum, Snape? Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", kiekste er.

Ron ließ ihr nicht einmal die Gelegenheit etwas zu erwidern.

„Ich habe ja verstanden, dass du für mich nichts empfindest. Aber warum er? Er ist unser Lehrer, die Fledermaus! Er könnte dein Vater sein! Was hat er dir gegeben?"

Hermine hob ihre Hand, um irgendwie dazwischen zu gelangen.

„Ron… bitte…", versuchte sie es dann doch.

Das Severus, der nach ihr hatte sehen wollen, das im Moment recht einseitige Gespräch belauschte, bemerkte niemand. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung. Wie immer trug er seine Maske, die keine Emotion zeigte. Nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil schloss er seine Augen, bevor er lautlos kehrt machte und in seine Räumlichkeiten verschwand.

Ein Feuer brannte bereits im Kamin und ließ seine Räume in einem leicht warmen Ton erscheinen. Jedoch hatte Severus kein Auge dafür. Er trat an einen Schrank, holte dort eine bauchige Flasche mit bernsteinfarbigem Inhalt hervor und goss sich diesen in ein Glas, welches er mit einem Schluck sogleich leerte. Er wiederholte dies zweimal, bis er sich mit dem nächsten Glas sich auf einem Sessel niederließ. Seine Hand begann das kristallene Gefäß zu schwenken, sodass deren Inhalt sich bewegte und im Licht des Feuers und durch das Glas selber, in verschiedenen Farbnuancen funkelte. Der Tränkemeister starrte auf den Whiskey, bevor er auch diesen austrank und das Glas unsanft auf einen nahen Tisch stellte. Auch jetzt konnte man seinem Gesicht keinerlei Reaktionen ablesen.

Das Seufzen, welches einige Minuten später seinen Lippen entglitt, war so leise, das man es durch das Knistern des Feuers beinah kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Sein Blick wurde nur langsam trübe, während er nach außen hin scheinbar in die Flammen in seinem Kamin starrte. Vor seinem inneren Auge lief eine Sequenz ab, die er schon so oft gesehen hatte. Der Abend des Kusses am See, durchwirkt von Bildern aus der Vergangenheit.

Sie hatte ihn in ihren Bann gezogen, schon als er selber Schüler war, auch wenn sie damals Lilys Status gewiss nicht erreicht hatte. Dennoch war es ihm nun wieder präsent, wie noch nie. Er hatte nie verstehen können, warum er nicht gegen seinen Körper reagierte, als er sich neben die weinende Hermine gesetzt hatte. Es war kein Mitleid oder ähnliches gewesen, sondern etwas in ihm, was er nicht genau spezifizieren konnte, hatte ihn dazu getrieben. Ohne nachzudenken, hatte er seine Hand auf ihre schmale Schulter gelegt und sofort gespürt, wie ihr Körper sich versteifte und sie ihren Kopf zu ihm drehte. Dieses war von ihrer Mähne verdeckt, doch Sev meinte ein leichtes Funkeln durch den Haarvorhang sehen zu können. Jedoch beschäftigte ihn dies weniger, sondern eher das Brennen seiner Hand. Seit er die junge Frau berührte, strahlte eine Hitze von seinen Fingern über seinen Arm ab, wie er es noch nie gespürt hatte. Um sie herum herrschte schweigen.

Auf einmal fand sich Severus auf seinem Hosenboden wieder mit einer bebenden Hermine an seiner Brust. Anstatt sie von sich zu schieben und sie zurechtzuweisen, zog er sie mehr an sich, vergrub dabei sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und strich ihr zeitgleich beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Lass alles raus", wisperte er fast tonlos.

„Schäm dich deiner Tränen nicht."

Im Nachhinein konnte Severus nur seinen Kopf schütteln, warum gerade er solche Worte gesprochen hatte. Er, der Griesgram aus den Kerkern, der Gefühllose. Aber die Sätze hatten seine Lippen bereits verlassen, als es ihm bewusst wurde.

Hermine hatte seinen inneren Disput überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Sie spürte nur die Wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging und dies beruhigte sie langsam aber stetig. Erst da war ihr bewusst geworden, wem sie sich an den Hals geworfen hatte. Sie richtete sich auf und braune trafen schwarze Augen. Stumm blickten sie sich an. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie sie sich unbewusst dem anderen näherten, bis ihre Lippen sich zögerlich trafen. Es war wie eine elektrische Entladung, die durch ihre Körper fuhr, bevor sie in einen innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss fielen. Hermine krallte sich in seine Robe, während Severus sie stärker an sich presste. Seine Zungenspitze tippte federleicht ihre geschwungenen Lippen an, um Einlass zu erhalten. Die Gryffindor verstand und begrüßte seine Zungenspitze mit der ihren und lud ihm zu einem Tanz ein.

Hermine klammerte sich dabei an den Tränkemeister, wie ein Ertrinkender an einer Planke und auch er machte keine Anstalten, sich nur einen mm von ihr zu lösen. Erst das Knacken eines Astes ließ sie auseinanderfahren. Severus lauschte, konnte jedoch nicht mehr als das Rauschen der Blätter vernehmen. Hermine stand stumm vor ihm und blickte ihn einfach nur an. Sev spürte deutlich das Verlangen in sich und konnte dies auch in ihren Augen sehen. Doch in den Moment, als er wieder auf sie zutreten wollte, sah er die Spiegelung der erleuchteten Fenster Hogwarts in ihren Augen. Schlagartig war ihm bewusst, zu was er bereit gewesen wäre. Sie war seine Schülerin und er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn allein dieser Kuss ans Tageslicht kommen würde.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er wich instinktiv nach hinten aus.

„Ms Granger… Hermine… das, was geschehen ist… wir sollten es vergessen. Es wäre besser", äußerte er und bemerkte dabei, das seine Stimme fast vollkommen tonlos war.

„Sev…", erwiderte die Gryffindor und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Ihr Blick bohrte sich in ihn, ohne das er sich dagegen wehren konnte. Etwas in ihm wollte dies auch nicht. Ihre alleinige Erscheinung, ihre Aura hatten ihn gefesselt, sodass er nichts tun konnte, außer sie wieder in die Arme zuziehen.

So standen sie gemeinsam noch einige Zeit in der Dunkelheit.

Severus konnte sich noch sehr gut daran erinner und er hatte heute noch das Gefühl ihre Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren. Automatisch glitten seine Finger über seinen Mund, bevor seine Augen sich schmerzverzerrt schlossen.

Was war das, was von ihr ausging?

Ihre Magie?

Ihr Intellekt?

Ihre Ausstrahlung?

Der Tränkemeister konnte es nicht beantworten. Er spürte nur wie sein Herz bei dem Gedanken an Hermine brannte, heißer als das Feuer in seinem Kamin.

„Warum sagst du nichts? Sonst hast du doch auch zu allem eine Antwort!", wies Ron Hermine zurecht, die es aufgegeben hatte, zwischen seine Worte zu gelangen.

Daher hatte sie ihm schweigend zugehört und fast durchgängig den Blickkontakt gehalten, im Gegensatz zu ihm.

„Bist du nun fertig?", äußerte sie ruhig und dennoch genervt.

„Nun? Was soll das heißen?", ereiferte der Rothaarige sofort, reagierte jedoch auf Hermines erhobene Hand.

„STOPP!", kam es zeitgleich von ihr.

„JETZT, lässt du MICH einmal zu Wort kommen."

Die Augen der Gryffindor funkelten und hielten Ron davon ab, sie erneut zu unterbrechen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, zu was Hermine werden konnte und davor hatte er mehr als Respekt.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mir von dir Anschuldigungen anzuhören, Ron. Wir sind immer Freunde gewesen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich deine Gefühle nicht erwidern kann. Aber für mich wäre das nicht richtig, du bist, wie Harry, ein Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Und was Severus angeht, ausgesucht habe ich es mir nicht. Du weißt selber, dass man nicht bestimmen kann, wohin die Liebe einen führt, jedoch ist er etwas Besonderes. Man muss ihn nur genauer Kennen", sprach sie fast sachlich und sie sah ihrem Gegenüber deutlich an, das er etwas einzuwenden hatte.

„Mir ist klar, dass du dies nicht möchtest und du brauchst es auch nicht, aber bitte akzeptiere meine Entscheidung. Mehr will ich nicht. Mich stört es nicht, was andere über Severus denken oder sagen. Ich weiß, was ich an ihm habe und das ich ihn liebe. Geh von mir aus zu Lavender oder such dir eine andere Freundin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du genauso glücklich werden kannst."

Ohne es zu realisieren, hatte Hermine mit ihren letzten Worten Öl ins Feuer gegossen.

„Lavender?", schoss es von Ron.

„Ist es wegen ihr? Willst du dich an mir rächen wegen damals?", blaffte er weiter.

Langsam wurde es für Hermine zu bunt und sie erhob sich. Dabei schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Ich möchte ungern unsere Freundschaft verlieren, aber du scheinst es nicht anders zu wollen", kam es dabei von ihr.

Es hatte ernst klingen sollen, doch die ungeweinten Tränen waren deutlich hörbar. Daher wand sie sich rasch ab.

„Es tut mir leid", sprach sie noch, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Ron starrte ihr hinterher. Er war vollkommen aufgewühlt und wusste nicht, was er denken oder gar fühlen sollte. Ihm war nur klar, dass er Hermine für immer verloren hatte.

Währenddessen hatte Severus seine Haltung nicht verändert. Er wirkte wie fast wie eine Statue, wenn man nicht gesehen hätte, dass er atmete. Das Klopfen an seiner Tür bemerkte er nicht. Genauso wenig, wie es sich wiederholte und dann die Barriere zum Flur aufsprang. Der Schulleiter betrat die Räumlichkeiten und bemerkte sofort seinen Ziehsohn.

„Severus", sprach er, als er sich ihm gegenüber auf einem freien Sessel niederließ.

Der Tränkemeister sah nicht auf. Allein die Stimme hatte er erkannt.

„Der jederzeit anwesende, allesswissende Albus Dumbledore…", kam es sarkastisch von ihm.

Der Angesprochene störte sich nicht an den Worten und lehnte sich zurück.

„Wie ich sehe, ist es wichtig, dass wir endlich mit einander reden. Findest du nicht?", sprach er und strich sich über den langen Bart.

„Das tun wir gerade und es tangiert mich gerade äußerst peripher. Wenn du mich nun bitte allein lassen würdest…"

„Nein, Severus", erwiderte der Ältere.

„Ich bin hier, um mit dir über Hermine zu reden."

Sofort schien Leben in den Körper des Tränkemeisters zu kommen bei der Nennung dieses Namens. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Gestalt auf und blickte den Schulleiter finster an.

„Da gibt es nichts zu reden, Albus."

Der Direktor sah ihn stumm über seine Halbmondbrille an und Sev kannte diesen Blick. Er würde keine Ruhe bekommen, bevor alles mit ihm geklärt war. Daher seufzte er ergeben.

„Ich höre…", äußerte er leise und schaute wieder zum Kaminfeuer.

„Es geht um dich und Ms Granger", begann Albus.

„Ja, ich weiß", unterbrach der Tränkemeister ihn.

„Sie ist meine Schülerin…"

„Da gebe ich dir recht, Severus. Nur ich sehe, dass sie dir gut tut. Zudem ist sie im Moment nicht Schülerin, da Hogwarts noch nicht fertiggestellt ist. Daher kann ich nichts tun. Jedoch sollte im nächsten Schuljahr, also ab September etwas an mein Ohr dringen, werdet ihr beiden mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen."

Der Hauslehrer Slytherins sah auf. Hatte er richtig verstanden? Gab Dumbledore ihnen eine Chance?

„Wichtig ist, dass es keine Bevorzugung gibt und dass die Prüfungen ohne jegliche Unterstützung bestanden werden", äußerte er weiter und erhob sich.

„Ich denke, wir haben uns verstanden, Severus."

Zur Bestätigung nickte der Tränkemeister und erhob sich.

„Es wird alles wie immer von statten gehen, ohne Ärger oder ähnliches."

„Das freut mich zu hören", erwiderte der Schulleiter mit einem milden Lächeln, bevor er zur Tür ging.

„Klärt dies und wir sehen uns dann morgen, um die restlichen Pläne für die Reparaturen zu besprechen."

Severus folgte ihm und nickte dabei.

„Das werden wir", äußerte er, bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten.

Cass Bruder blieb allein zurück. Sein Blick glitt über die Mauern seiner Räumlichkeiten. Vielleicht sollten sie es wirklich versuchen, aber sie mussten es geheim halten, jedenfalls solang sie noch Schülerin war. Um seinen Ruf ging es ihm nicht, aber um den ihren. Hermine war klug und es sollte nicht heißen, dass sie ihren Abschluss durch ihn erhalten hatte. Es würde gewiss keine leichte Zeit werden, aber wenn ihre Gefühle beständig und stark wären, würde es ihnen gelingen.

Etwas leichter ums Herz nickte er sich zu, bevor er den Kerker verließ und sich auf den Weg machte, Hermine zu suchen. Daher führte ihn sein Weg in Richtung Krankenstation. Vielleicht war sie ja noch dort. Jedoch fand er sie dort nicht vor. Nur Ron lag apathisch auf seinem Bett. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er Tränen vergossen hatte. Sevs Augen verengten sich, als er auf ihn hinabblickte. Dann wand er sich ab. Als er die Hand nach der Türklinke ausstreckte, hörte er die brüchige Stimme des Weasleys Sprosses.

„Sagen… sagen Sie Hermine es tut mir leid…"

Diese Worte stoppten ihn. Severus blickte nicht zurück und nickte nur leicht als Zeichen, das er verstanden hatte.

Auch wenn er immer einen Disput mit Harry und Ron gehabt hatte, wusste er, wie sehr Hermine an beiden hing. Es würde für ihn nicht leicht werden, aber wegen ihm sollte sie ihre Freunde nicht verlieren, dafür würde er so gesehen in den sauren Apfel beißen.

Mit wehenden Roben verließ er den Raum. Wo sollte er Hermine nur suchen? Vielleicht hielt sie sich in ihrem Turm auf. Doch er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Warum hätte sie dorthin gehen sollen? Vielleicht war sie bei seiner Schwester und Remus?

Kurz machte er einen Schritt in Richtung Kerker, abermals stoppte er. Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte er dies ebenfalls ausschließen. Severus seufzte. Dies konnte zu einem Stecknadel-im-Heuhaufen Spiel werden.

So stand er in der Eingangshalle und überlegte, wo er mit der Suche beginnen sollte. Systematisch strich er mental einen Ort nach dem anderen von seiner geistigen Liste. Zum Schluss blieben nur seine Räume und die Ländereien übrig. Er beschloss es zuerst bei dem letzteren Punkt anzufangen. Schon früher hatte er sie oft in der Nähe des Sees gesehen, vielleicht war sie auch heute dort.

Rasch Schrittes ging er in die Richtung konnte aus der Entfernung bereits das Wasser leicht glitzern sehen und je näher er kam, desto deutlicher konnte er am Ufer eine Gestalt ausmachen, die dort mit an den Körper herangezogenen Beinen saß. Lautlos wie immer, näherte er sich ihr.

„Mine", sprach er, als er neben ihr stehen blieb.

Die Angesprochene blickte nicht auf und Severus ahnte warum. Er hockte sich zu ihr und schloss sie fest in seine Arme, wobei sich seine Robe teils mit um sie ausbreitete.

„Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass es ihm leid tut", flüsterte er in ihre Mähne und spürte dabei wie sie kurz erstarrte.

„Er meint es ehrlich. Da bin ich sicher."

Er konnte fühlen, wie sie leicht nickte und sich entspannte. Severus hielt sie weiter fest, bis er sicher war, das sie sich gefangen hatte.

„Wir müssen miteinander reden", begann der Tränkemeister dann.

„Es geht um uns?"

Kaum dass er dies gesagt hatte, blickte er in zwei große braune Augen.

„Bitte, Hermine. Vergiss nicht, du wirst bald wieder meine Schülerin sein", begann Sev ruhig.

„Du willst doch nicht…", unterbrach die Gryffindor ihn.

„Von dir trennen? Nein, darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Aber in diesem einen Jahr werde ich auf Abstand sein. Ich möchte, dass du deine Ausbildung hier beendest. Verstehst du? Ich weiß, wie intelligent du bist und nicht nur ich sehe es so, jedoch wird es immer Neider geben und ich möchte nicht, das auf dich ein schlechter Ruf fällt."

Verstehend nickte sie.

„Sollen die doch alle reden…", äußerte sie dennoch.

„Nein, bitte. Streng dein hübsches Köpfchen an. Du hast immer hart gearbeitet und willst es nun wegwerfen? Du hast noch so viel vor dir in der Zukunft und ich werde immer in deiner Nähe sein. Das verspreche ich dir", sprach er und sah ihr dabei die ganze Zeit in die Augen.

Er sah, wie sie auf ihrer Unterlippe begonnen hatte zu kauen, bevor sie unter einem leichten Zögern nickte.

„Gut, ich werde es tun. Aber wir sehen uns dennoch, ja?", bat sie ihn.

„Wenn wir es einrichten können und ohne, das es irgendwer bemerkt", antwortete er.

„Wir schaffen es. Da bin ich mir sicher", erwiderte Hermine nun mit einem leichten Lächeln, als sie sich an ihn schmiegte.

Innerlich ahnte sie, dass es schwer werden würde, nicht nur wegen der Lernerei, sondern auch um keine Gerüchte aufkommen zu lassen.


	35. Chapter 35

Tage verstrichen und der Aufbau Hogwarts ging weiter voran. Das Frühjahr verstrich und das alte Schloss erstrahlte fast wieder im alten Glanz. Doch bis alle Arbeiten beendet waren, hatten die Sommerferien längst begonnen. Auch die Natur hatte sich ihr Territorium zurückerobert und viele der alten Spuren verdeckt. Dafür war die Erinnerung in den Menschen umso intensiver. Niemand, der dabei gewesen war, würde es jemals vergessen.

An dem Tag, als alles fertig war, lud Dumbledore alle Helfer zu einer kleinen Feier ein. Gemeinsam stießen sie auf Hogwarts an. Es war ein gemütlicher und entspannter Abend für alle Anwesenden. Als dieser zu Ende ging, verabschiedeten sich alle voneinander.

Ron ging mit seiner Familie zurück in den Fuchsbau. Ginny und Harry hatten kurzfristig entschlossen ein paar Tage zusammen zu verbringen, während Hermine zu ihren Eltern wollte. Sie sehnte sich nach ihnen, auch wenn sie zugleich Severus schon längst vermisste, ohne das sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Aber er hatte sie bestärkt, nach Hause zu gehen. Sie hatte ihre Eltern nur kurz gesehen und wusste nur, dass man sich um sie gekümmert hatte. Daher reiste sie mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge ab.

Aber der Tränkemeister und sie hielten Kontakt, was sie aufrecht erhielt und sich freuen ließ, als sie zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres im Hogwarts Express saß. Es fiel ihr schwer, auf ihrem Platz nicht nervös hin und her zu rutschen. Ginny beobachtete die Freundin mit einem Schmunzeln, während sie sich an Harry kuschelte, der sich mit Ron unterhielt. Dieser schien die Sommerferien zum Nachdenken genutzt zu haben. Er hatte Hermine freundlich begrüßt und war sonst auf Abstand geblieben. Die Gefühle waren noch da, jedoch hatte er verstanden, dass aus ihnen nichts mehr werden konnte. Die Gryffindor war mit etwas gemischten Emotionen an das ganze gegangen und hatte dann innerlich aufgeatmete. Daraufhin hatte sie sich endlich vollkommen auf Hogwarts und vor allem Severus freuen können. Diesen entdeckte sie in der großen Halle, die im alten Glanz erstrahlte, als alle ihre Plätze einnahmen.

Jedoch bekam Hermine nicht die Gelegenheit, ihn unter vier Augen zu sehen. Der Abend schien hingegen nur länger und länger zu werden. Der Schulleiter begrüßte alle alten und neuen Schüler. Anschließend teilte er allen mit, das Severus wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten und Remus Lupin sein altes Fach übernehmen würde. Seitdem Tode Voldemorts hatte sich ein Umdenken eingestellt, bezüglich des Werwolfes, da auch er hilfreich gewesen war. Zudem würde Cass ihn in der Zeit um Vollmond unterstützen. Zwar konnte sie ihn nicht heilen, jedoch Kraft geben, damit er rasch wieder auf den Beinen war.

Harry und die anderen freuten sich sichtlich, das Remus wieder unterrichtete. Nicht nur, weil sie Freunde waren, sondern weil er eine Art hatte den Stoff beizubringen, wie kaum ein anderer. Daher war der Jubel groß.

Nachdem alle gegessen hatten, gingen die Schüler in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume. Der Tag war für alle lang gewesen, sodass rasch Ruhe einkehrte.

Für das 5. und das 7. Schuljahr stand ein anstrengendes Jahr bevor, aufgrund ihrer Prüfungen, was sie innerhalb der ersten Tage sofort deutlich zu spüren bekamen.

Severus nahm während seines Unterricht alle hart ran. Auch bei Hermine machte er keine Ausnahme. Er wusste, welches Potential sie besaß und dies sollte sie ausschöpfen, um alle Möglichkeiten für ihre Zukunft offen zu halten. Zudem war sie seine Schülerin und sein Kredo war und blieb, nichts mit solchen anzufangen, was er der Gryffindor verdeutlicht hatte. Hermine verstand es, auch wenn ihr der Abstand mit verstreichender Zeit immer mehr wehtat. Das es Severus des Öfteren nicht anders ging, das es schlimmer schmerzte, als jeglicher Cruciatus, was sich für andere nur darin äußerte, das er Häuserpunkte abzog und äußert schlechte Laune hatte.

Was Hermine früher erschreckt hatte, nahm sie mit einem inneren Schmunzeln hin. Jedoch musste sie nach außen den Schein waren und zusammenzucken, wenn der Tränkemeister lospolterte. Er war dafür stolz auf sie, auch wenn er in ihren Augen des manchen Angriffslust entdeckte. So kannte er sie und es machte sie zudem noch interessanter. Der Tränkemeister achtete strickt darauf, dass sie nichts vergaß. Unauffällig wies er sie auf das eine oder andere Buch hin, sonst erhielt sie keinerlei Hilfestellung seinerseits. Sie hatte ein kluges Köpfchen, zudem benötigte sie keine Unterstützung. Einmal hätte sie es selber nicht gewollt, auf der anderen Seite würde sie Probleme für die Prüfungen bekommen, wenn der Anschein auftauchen würde, dass sie Beistand von dritter Seite erhalten würde.

Somit verstrich die Zeit. Die Herbstferien kamen und gingen, genauso wie die Tage um Halloween. Alle hatten sich unlängst wieder eingelebt.

Hermine und Ginny waren immer häufiger in der Bibliothek anzutreffen, wo sie gemeinsam lernten. Harry und Ron hingegen spielten lieber Quidditch und erhielten daher immer wieder Rüffel von den beiden weiblichen Gryffindors. Und es blieb nicht nur bei den beiden, sondern Molly und Minerva schlugen in dieselbe Kerbe. Sodass beide sich ihrem Schicksal ergaben, auch wenn sie immer wieder entwischten. Jedoch konnte Ginny ihren Freund deutlich machen, wenn er wirklich noch Auror werden wollte, er sich auf den Hosenboden zu setzen hatte. Dies verstand er und gab sein Bestes. Bei Ron hingegen war es nicht einfacher. Er wusste nicht, was er in Zukunft wollte. Auror war zwar kurzfristig eine Option gewesen, jedoch hatte er für sich das Gefühl, dass dies nicht für ihn sein würde. Daher war er mehr als unschlüssig. In diesem Punkt konnte ihm niemand helfen.

Zwar halfen sich die Gryffindors gegenseitig, aber was jeder lernte, lag im Ermessungsspielraum des jeweiligen Schülers.

Ginny wollte Heilerin werden. Sie hatte mehrfach Poppy geholfen und für sich feststellen können, dass ihr diese Arbeit lag und vor allem Spaß machte. Hermine jedoch hatte beinah die freie Auswahl, aufgrund ihrer Leistungen und es gab viele Bereiche, die ihr zusagten, aber sie war sich mehr als unschlüssig. Zum Glück hatte sie ja noch über ein halbes Jahr Zeit, um sich zu entscheiden.

Das nächste, was für alle anstand, waren die Weihnachtsferien und der Weihnachtsball.

Vor allem den beiden lernenden Jahrgängen wurde es erst jetzt bewusst, wie rasch die Zeit verstrichen war. Komplett hatten sie entschieden in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Um dennoch passende Gewänder für die Festlichkeit zu haben, stürmten Scharen von Schülern Hogsmeade, nachdem der Schulleiter ein extra Wochenende erlaubt hatte.

Die ersten Paare fanden sich, wie Harry und Ginny. Ron überlegte eine geraume Zeit, bis er Lavender fragte. Hermine wollte alleine hingehen. Ihr machte es nicht aus. Sie wusste, das Severus da sein würde, auch wenn sie nicht die Möglichkeit zu tanzen hätten. Jedoch hoffte sie im Stillen, den einen oder anderen Augenblick mit ihm verbringen zu können.

Unter vier Augen. Allein.

So putzte sie sich mit Ginny am Abend des Balles heraus. Und beide zögerten ihren Auftritt heraus, was weniger daran lag, dass sie die Spannung erhöhen wollten, sondern dass sie sich nicht einig wurde bezüglich ihrer Haare. Besonders Hermine war einfach nicht zufrieden.

Mal trug sie sie offen, dann hochgesteckt. Mal mit einigen losen Strähnen, dann wieder alle gebändigt. Mit Ginnys Hilfe glätteten sie ihre Mähne, bevor sie wieder Locken drehte.

„Los Mine!", seufzte die Rothaarige, die fertig im Türrahmen stand.

„Nun, komm. Du siehst toll aus."

„Ja gleich, Ginny", erwiderte die Freundin und besah sich zum x-ten Mal im Spiegel.

„Also der Ball ist vorbei, wenn du hier weiter herumsitzt…", kam es nun in einem quengeligen Ton.

„Geh ruhig vor. Ich bin gleich da", antwortete Hermine erstaunlich ruhig.

Sie wusste, dass die Freundin zu Harry wollte. Kurz hörte sie noch ein schnauben, bevor sie allein im Zimmer war. Dafür brauchte sie sich nicht umdrehen. Sie ergriff ihren Zauberstab und drehte ihn in ihren zierlichen Fingern hin und her, während sie grübelnd sich besah. Dabei kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, bevor dies von einem Lächeln unterbrochen wurde. Eine flinke Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab später, war sie gänzlich zufrieden, sodass sie das Zimmer und den Gryffindorturm verließ.

Mit gleichmäßigem Tempo schritt sie die vielen Stufen hinab und konnte bereits die vielen Schüler sehen, die sich durch das Portal in die große Halle drängten.

Da Hermine so gesehen das Schlusslicht bildete, hatten die meisten sie nicht gesehen. Nur die letzten Schüler sahen sie mit großen Augen und weit geöffneten Mündern.

Die Gryffindor schritt weiter und die anderen bildeten sofort eine Gasse, das Mine sich augenblicklich wie eine Prinzessin fühlte. Ihr Kleid war schlicht in A-Linie geschnitten, bodenlang und wundervoll weich fallend. Die Vorderseite fiel glatt und war tailliert, die Schultern frei. Auf der Rückseite fiel der Rock in einer Art Wickeloptik, der durch eine glänzende Schneeflocke gehalten wurde. An ihrem Dekolleté wurde ihr Kleid durch einen weißen Plüschsaum gefasst, was zu dem goldenen Stoff, der an ihrem Körper entlang zu fließen schien und glänzte wie die Sterne am Firmament passte. Ihre Haare trug sie offen, welches in sanften Wellen, engelsgleich über ihre Schultern glitt. Nur einige vordere Strähnen hatte sie gebändigt, was ihre Gesichtsform etwas hervorhob. Ihr Make-up war schlicht und dennoch strahlte sie, während sie weiterging.

Ginny war die erste, die sie entdeckte und ihrem Freund leicht in die Seite knuffte, sodass dieser aufsah. Gänzlich verhindern sie anzustarren, gelang ihm nicht. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie vielen der männlichen Anwesenden, dass Hermine wahrlich zur Frau geworden war.

Diese bemerkte die vielen offen stehenden Münder und versuchte ihr Lächeln nicht zu seinem Grinsen werden zu lassen, als sie auf ihre Freunde zuging.

Ein ganz wichtiger Blick entging ihr nicht. Der Severus, der sich, wie so oft bei solchen Veranstaltungen im Hintergrund hielt. Ohne dass es jemand bemerkte, schien er ihre gesamte Erscheinung, jede ihrer Bewegungen und Gesten aufzusaugen und zu verinnerlichen. Nach außen wirkte er wie eh und je, doch innerlich hatte sie ein erneutes Feuer in ihm zum Lodern gebracht, was er kaum beschreiben konnte. Zu gern wäre er nun zu ihr und hätte sie aus dem Blickfeld aller gezogen, nur um sich ihrer zu ergötzen. Jedoch musste er sich zurückhalten, für sie und für sich selber. Daher riss er seinen Blick von Hermine los und ließ ihn durch die große Halle schweifen. Die Laune aller war Bestens.

Mit einem Zug leerte er das Glas in seiner Hand, als er Remus auf ihn zugehen sah. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass der Werwolf wieder in Hogwarts unterrichtete und dass er mit seiner Schwester verbunden war. Wirklich gefallen tat es ihm nicht, aber Sev hatte aus seinen Fehlern gelernt und auch wenn er es nicht zeigen konnte, wollte er nur das Glück seiner Schwester.

„Severus", sprach Moony ihn an.

„Remus", erwiderte dieser, mit einem erneuten Blick über die Anwesenden.

„Könnte ich kurz mit dir sprechen?"

„Das tust du bereits", schnarrte er in typischer Manier.

„Ja, aber unter vier Augen, wenn du verstehst."

Der Tränkemeister sah ihn forschend an. Er sah und spürte deutlich eine gewisse Nervosität von Seiten des Werwolfes, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Bis Vollmond dauerte es noch einige Tage, also konnte es dies nicht sein. So nickte er in eine ruhige Ecke des Raumes, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und Moony ihm folgte. Als er sich dann zu ihm drehte, entging ihm nicht, wie sein Kollege sich nervös umsah.

„Rück mit der Sprache raus. Was ist los?", fragte er, bemüht nicht zu ungehalten zu klingen, wobei er seine Arme typisch vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Nun… also…", stammelte der Werwolf und fuhr sich dabei unwirsch mit den Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Sprich endlich und vergeude meine Zeit nicht", unterbrach der Tränkemeister ihn.

Remus atmete sichtbar tief ein und aus.

„Es geht um Cassiopeia", begann er und erntete eine hochgezogene Augenbraue seines Gegenübers.

„Du bist ihr Bruder…"

„Richtig erkannt. Also was willst du?", störte der Schwarzhaarige die Worte Remus.

„Das ist gerade nicht so einfach", erwiderte dieser.

„Wie schon bereits gesagt, du bist ihr Bruder und ihr einziger Verwandter. Daher wollte ich dich fragen…"

Der Werwolf musste sich räuspern, während er sich kurz umsah, bevor er den Blick wieder auf Snape richtete.

„Würdest du mir die Hand deiner Schwester geben?"

Nun war es heraus und Remus wagte in diesem Augenblick nicht zu atmen.

„Du willst sie also heiraten", stellte Sev klar.

„Warum fragst du dann mich?"

„Weil ich ihren Vater nicht fragen kann. Verstehst du?"

„Und was hat sie gesagt?", antwortete er, ohne auf Remus Frage einzugehen.

„Nichts, weil ich sie noch nicht gefragt habe", antwortete der Werwolf ehrlich.

„Geh ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du sie auch so heiraten würdest, egal was ich sage? Machst du es wirklich von meiner Antwort abhängig?"

Forschend blickte er ihn an. Aber er sah kein Hadern und zurückschrecken in den Augen.

„Nein", kam es daher auch prompt.

„Jedoch würde ich mich darüber freuen, wenn du uns so gesehen deinen Segen geben würdest."

Jetzt war es an Severus seinen Blick schweifen zu lassen. Er entdeckte seine Schwester, scheinbar in einem Gespräch mit Minerva verstrickt. Seine Augen glitten über sie und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von elf Jahren war, welches ängstlich nicht Hogwarts gekommen war und wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Auch wenn sie ihm längst verziehen hatte, fühlte er dennoch eine Schuld. Der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Jedoch konnte er Moony gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es Cass an nichts mangeln würde.

„Ich will doch annehmen, dass du sich gut um sie kümmerst, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir oder deinem Wolf etwas antun soll."

„Bedeutet das ja?", hakte Moony nach und lächelte bereits.

„Verdammt, ja", knurrte Sev.

„Geh zu ihr und nerv mich nicht weiter."

„Danke, Severus", erwiderte Remus und nickte ihm kurz zu, bevor er seine hoffentlich zukünftigen Schwager stehen ließ und zu seinem Herz, die sich gerade nach ihm umsah, zu eilen.

Lächelnd blickte sie ihm entgegen. Ihr Kleid schwang leicht mit. Remus konnte sich an ihr nicht satt sehen. Ähnlich wie Hermine, trug Cass Schulterfrei, jedoch hatte sie sich für die Farbe des Gryffindorhauses entschieden. Rot. Das miederartige, in einem satten bordeauxrot gehaltene Oberteil, welches auf ihrem Rücken geschnürt war, betonte ihre Silhouette. Der Übergang von diesem zu dem Rock war mit golden funkelnden Kristallen besetzt, die im Licht funkelten. Es folgte eine Schicht Organza, der in einem helleren Rotton gehalten war, der mit seiner asymmetrischen Öffnung die unteren Schichten aus rubinrotem Satin und karmesinroten Brokat zeigte. Auf letzterer wiederholten sich die Kristalle, jedoch zeigten sie ein deutliches Muster. Das Wappen Gryffindors, der Löwe.

Die Rottöne passten zu ihrer elfenbeinfarbenen Haut, die sanft im Licht schimmerte. Remus hatte daher das Gefühl eine Veela vor sich zu haben.

„Da bist du ja", drang ihre sanfte Stimme zu ihm.

„Ich habe dich bereits vermisst."

„Tut mir, leid... Ich musste noch etwas klären", sprach er rasch.

Cass legte ihren Kopf leicht schief, was ihre schwarzen Locken sich etwas bewegen ließ. Sie sah deutlich, dass er etwas verbarg.

„Und das wäre?", fragte sie daher nach.

„Das wirst du gleich erfahren. Nur einen Moment bitte", äußerte Moony und versuchte nicht zu auffällig tief durchzuatmen.

„Dürfte ich dich vorher um den nächsten Tanz bitten?", fragte er sie lächelnd.

„Sehr gern und ich werde mich in Geduld üben", antwortete sie schmunzelnd, als er sie zur Tanzfläche führte, wo bereits einige weitere Tanzpaare ihre Runden zu der sanften Musik drehten. Die beiden gingen in Position und Remus begann sich mit ihr zu drehen. Severus Schwester bemerkte nicht, dass Albus sich mit gütigem Blick beobachtete. Er war eingeweiht und sorgte daher dafür, dass das Licht sich langsam dämpfte. Minerva sah ihn überrascht an, erntete jedoch nur ein Zwinkern durch seine Halbmondbrille.

Die Musik war wie ein Hauch, sanft und zärtlich schien sie das tanzende Paar zu umspielen. Als das Lied endete, ließ Remus die Bewegung langsam ausgleiten, wobei er seine Partnerin anlächelte. Diese erwiderte es mit funklenden Augen, die sich weiteten als ein Lichtkegel sie erfasste und Moony vor ihr auf die Knie sank. Die Musik hatte gänzlich gestoppt und alle Augen richteten sich auf das Paar in der Mitte.

„Mein Engel", begann der Werwolf mit sanfter, aber auch leicht rauer Stimme.

„du hast mich aus meiner selbstgewählten Einsamkeit befreit. Mir gezeigt, wie schön das Leben sein kann in jeder Lebenslage. Nie hätte ich gedacht ein solch bezauberndes Wesen kennen und vor allem lieben zu lernen. Unsere Wege verliefen parallel und heute treffen sie auf einem Punkt zusammen, wo sie einen Neuen für uns aufzeigen. Eine Route, die wir gemeinsam begehen können, wenn du meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen würdest. Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Die Anwesenden schienen kollektiv die Luft anzuhalten.

Cass Augen hatten längst begonnen feucht zu schimmern, als Remus vor ihr niederkniete. Ihre Finger, die er in seiner Hand hielt, zitterten unlängst. Sie glaubte, ihre Stimme würde versagen, als sie ihre Lippen für eine Antwort öffnete.

„Ja, ich will", sprach sie wie ein Hauch und wischte die Unsicherheit, die in den Augen Moonys standen, fort.

Er steckte ihr mit einer leicht zittrigen Bewegung einen schlichten Ring an ihre zierliche Hand, bevor er sich erhob, sie in die Arme schloss und sie zärtlich küsste.

Daraufhin applaudierten alle im Saal, während Remus sich nur für einen Augenblick sich Millimeter von ihren Lippen löste.

„Du machst mich unsagbar glücklich", wisperte er, ehe er sie erneut küsste.

Doch lange hielt dieser Augenblick nicht, da die Freunde sich näherten, um dem Paar zu gratulieren. Der persönliche Höhepunkt war, das Severus zu seiner Schwester trat und sie um einen Tanz bat. Damit hatte wahrlich niemand gerechnet.

Auf der Tanzfläche sprachen sie leise miteinander. Er gratulierte ihr auf seine Weise und Cass strahlte.


	36. Chapter 36

Dumbledore zog zur Feier des Tages die Sperrstunde etwas nach hinten, sodass alle noch eine geraume Zeit alles genießen konnten.

Eine der Letzten, die sich zurückzog, war Hermine. Innerlich hatte sie eine Spur Neid gefühlt, als sie das Geschwisterpaar hatte tanzen sehen. Gern hätte sie mit Cassiopeia den Platz getauscht. Aber sie konnte nichts tun.

Langsam verließ sie die große Halle. Wirklich müde war sie nicht, dennoch war sie Schülerin und konnte nicht einfach durch das Gemäuer streunen.

Wirklich auf den Weg achten, musste die Gryffindor nicht, da sie jede Stufe kannte. Vollkommen in Gedanken bemerkte sie nicht, dass eine Hand aus einer dunklen Nische nach ihr griff und ihre sinnlichen Lippen verschloss. Es folgte ein kurzer Ruck, während ihre Finger nach der fremden Hand griffen, um nach Luft schnappen und schreien zu können. Durch ihr Kleid konnte sie ihre Beine zum Treten kaum nutzen und ihren Zauberstab hatte sie nicht bei sich.

„Shht…", hörte sie eine leise Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Schlagartig lief ein kalter Schauer über ihren Rücken.

„Ich bin es. Schrei bitte nicht", waren die nächsten sanften Worte.

Hermine war erstarrt, doch der Tonfall schien ihr vertraut, sodass sie sich etwas entspannte und dadurch fühlte, wie die Finger von ihren Lippen verschwanden. Sofort drehte sie sich um.

„Severus?", wisperte sie.

„Ja. Verzeih. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", antwortete der Tränkemeister.

„Aber ich wollte dich nicht gänzlich heute so ziehen lassen, ohne mit dir kurz gesprochen zu haben."

Die Gryffindor nickte leicht.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", sprach sie.

„Warum? Ich war doch die ganze Zeit da", erwiderte er, wobei man beinah ein Schmunzeln sehen konnte.

„Das warst du, aber ich wäre dir gern nah gewesen", äußerte Hermine und senkte ihren Blick dabei.

Severus legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an, damit sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sah.

„Du weißt doch, was ich dir sagte. Im Moment geht es nicht, Hermine. Noch ein halbes Jahr", sprach Sev sanft, während sein Daumen über ihr Kinn strich.

„Bis jetzt hast du es sehr gut gemeistert", kam es, bevor ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss gab.

Auch wenn es ihm schwer war, erst recht weil Hermine ihn nur zu gern erwiderte und sich an ihn schmiegte, unterbrach er ihn schwer atmend.

„Wir dürfen nicht, mein Engel."

Er strich ihr über die Wange, was sie dazu veranlasste, sich gegen seine Hand zu lehnen. Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihm über dieses Thema nicht diskutieren brauchte. Daher nickte sie nach einem kurzen Schweigen.

„Darf ich dir dennoch etwas von mir geben?", fragte sie ihn.

„Weil doch Weihnachten ist", fügte sie noch an.

„Das brauchst du nicht", antwortete Sev, bemerkte aber ihren Blick.

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht", sprach er weiter und bekam dafür ein Lächeln.

„Danke", äußerte Hermine und küsste ihn, bevor sie einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Nun war es an ihr, ihre Finger über seine Wange streichen zu lassen. Sie konnte deutlich spüren, dass es ihm genauso schwer fiel wie ihr, sich nun zu trennen.

Dennoch trat sie langsam zurück, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und huschte nun endgültig zurück in ihren Turm.

Severus hatte ihr noch hinterher gesehen, bis auch er in sein Quartier ging, um sich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Wirklich finden tat er sie jedoch kaum. Immer, wenn er seine Lider schloss, sah er Hermine in ihrem Kleid vor sich. Wie sie ihn anlächelte, sich im Kreis drehte und ihn scheinbar nie aus den Augen ließ. Diesen Anblick würde er gewiss niemals vergessen, das spürte der Tränkemeister deutlich. Daher fand er erst in den Morgenstunden Schlaf, der auch nicht lange vorhielt. Er war nicht dafür gemacht, bis Mittags im Bett zu liegen. So führte ihn sein Weg, wie jeden Morgen, ins Bad zu seiner Morgentoilette. Anschließend orderte er einen starken Kaffee und während er sich von seinem Kamin zu seinem Wohnraum umdrehte, entdeckte er einige kleine Geschenke. Leicht wanderte seine Braue nach oben, während er darauf zuging. Mit spitzen Fingern, als könne das Päckchen ihn im schlimmsten Fall angreifen, ergriff er es und drehte es leicht. Es stand kein Name darauf. Daher öffnete er es mit einer raschen Bewegung und beförderte eine Ausgabe eines Buches hervor, welches er schon länger gesucht hatte. Anbei befand sich eine Karte von seiner Schwester und ihrem Verlobten, die ihm frohe Weihnachten wünschten. Das nächste Geschenk war von Albus, der ihm ebenfalls ein Buch zukommen ließ, ähnlich wie das Geschenk aus dem Kollegium. Das letzte Präsent übersah er beinah. Es war ein kleines, dunkelgrünes Kästchen. Severus legte seinen Kopf schief, als er danach griff und an dem silbernen Band zog, welches es verschloss. Der Inhalt ließ seine Augen weiten. Auch wenn hier kein Name stand, wusste er sofort, von wem es kam. Vorsichtig hob er den Stein, der sich an einem Lederband befand hervor und hielt ihn gegen das Licht. Er wirkte wie ein Bernstein, der ein Insekt in sich gefangen hielt. Jedoch handelte es sich nicht um diesen Halbedelstein. Das Material war kühl und strahlte deutlich Magie aus. In seinem inneren bewegte sich eine Locke, die sich im Fall des Lichtes änderte und dann weiß-silbern schimmerte.

„Hermine", wisperte er, als er dieses ‚Spiel' beobachtete.

Dass sie lange überlegt musste, bis sie sich hierzu, etwas persönlichem, entschieden hatte, ahnte der Tränkemeister nicht einmal im Ansatz.

Lange nachdenken musste er nicht, als er es sich umhängte. Es war sicher verborgen unter seinen Roben und nur er wusste und fühlte es.

Währenddessen war auch Hermine wach geworden. Sie war, kaum das ihr Kopf ihr Kissen berührte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen. Aber nun hatten die Rufe ihrer Freunde sie geweckt, die sich bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhielten und über ihre Geschenke sprachen, während Hermine welche an ihrem Bettende entdeckte.

Wie eigentlich jedes Jahr, waren es nicht gerade wenige. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr etwas zukommen lassen, genauso wie Harry, Ron und Ginny. Bei den meisten Sachen handelte es sich um Bücher, ähnlich wie bei Professor Snape. Und vom letzteren entdeckte sie ebenfalls eine Kleinigkeit. Lächelnd strich sie zärtlich über das einfache Geschenkpapier, bevor sie es vorsichtig öffnete, als wäre es ein Schatz. Ihr Herz schlug hart gegen ihre Brust, als sie es öffnete und den Inhalt ans Tageslicht beförderte. Als sie es betrachtete, stand ihr Mund offen. Sie war sprachlos. Hermine hielt einen silbernen Armreif in Händen, in Form eines Löwen. Er wirkte beinah echt. Sie musste ihn einfach anlegen. Aber fürs Handgelenk war er definitiv zu weit, sodass sie ihn bis zum Oberarm hochschob, wo dessen Augen, die aus zwei tiefroten Rubinen bestanden funkelten auf und der Reif passte sich an ihren Arm an. Die Kühle des Metals verschwand und sie spürte eine tiefe Verbundenheit, was sie lächeln ließ.

„Sev", wisperte sie.

„Oh, das ist aber schön", sprach eine Stimme neben ihr, was Hermine aus ihren Gedanken holte.

„Ginny", äußerte sie, als sie aufsah und die Freundin erkannte.

„Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Das wollte ich nicht, aber du hast nicht reagiert, als ich gerufen habe. Kommst du mit hinunter? Wir wollen zum Frühstück."

„Ja, gleich. Ich möchte mich noch fertig machen."

„Ok, tu das. Wir warten unten", antwortete die Rothaarige lächelnd und trat zur Tür.

Dort stoppte sie und blickte über die Schulter kurz schmunzelnd zu ihr.

„Er hat wirklich einen sehr guten Geschmack", damit verschwand sie und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

Diese sah ihr mit leicht geröteten Wangen hinterher, bevor sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett schwang und im Bad verschwand.

Als sie später zusammen mit ihren Freunden in der großen Halle saß, glitt ihr Blick zum Lehrertisch auf der Suche nach Severus. Dieser saß wie immer auf seinem Platz und scheinbar vertieft in den Tagespropheten war. Jedoch konnte Hermine bei genauerer Betrachtung deutlich sehen, wie er über den Rand der Zeitung zu ihr blickte. Auch wenn sein Gesicht gewiss die bekannte Maske trug, sah sie ein Lächeln in seinen schwarzen Augen. Die Gryffindor nickte ihm kaum merklich zu, während ihre Lippen ein „Danke" formten. Ein leichtes senken und heben seiner Lider war die Antwort, bevor er die Zeitung ein Stück höher hielt. Zufrieden richtete Hermine wieder ihr Augenmerk auf die Freunde, die bereits überlegten, wie sie ins neue Jahr starten sollten.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie nach draußen, um die weiße Schneelandschaft zu betrachten. Als Harry und Ron anfingen eine Schneeballschlacht anzuzetteln, zog sich Hermine wieder in die Wärme des Schlosses zurück.

Die Feiertage verstrichen wie im Flug und rasch waren alle wieder am Lernen. Hermine war, wenn kein Unterricht war, fast nur noch in der Bibliothek anzutreffen. Severus beobachtete dies oft mit misstrauen. Er machte sich sorgen, dass die Gryffindor sich zu viel zumutete. So schickte er seine Schwester vor, um sie abzulenken, was jedoch nicht immer funktionierte. Erst als Cass Hermine fragte, ob sie ihre Trauzeugin werden würde, leuchteten die Augen der Dunkelhaarigen auf. Sie entspannte sich etwas und ging ihrer neuen Aufgabe gern und gewissenhaft nach.

Doch die Prüfungen näherten sich. Obwohl sie an dem Abend vorher kaum einschlafen konnte, ging sie am Tag der ersten Prüfung erstaunlich gelassen an die Aufgabenstellungen. Ron fiel es dabei um einiges schwieriger. Er hatte sichtliche Probleme mit dem Lösen. Aber er erhielt nicht die kleinste Chance irgendwoher Hilfe zu erhalten.

Die Tage verliefen für jeden unterschiedlich, aber alle atmeten sichtlich auf, als sie alle Prüfungen hinter sich gebracht hatten und der Abschluss in greifbarer Nähe war.

Nur Hermine wurde immer schweigsamer. Nicht nur, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, was sie nach der Schule tun sollte, sondern auch weil sie Hogwarts verlassen musste. Ihre zweite Heimat und somit auch Severus. Gewiss würde es Mittel und Wege geben, aber es war doch etwas anderes, ihn so täglich zu sehen und zu wissen. Dies trübte ihre Stimmung merklich und sogar Cass, die nervös wurde, weil ihre Hochzeit immer näher rückte, konnte es nicht ändern.

Hermine saß am Tag des Abschlussballs am See und beobachtete den Kraken. Wirklich sehen, tat sie ihn nicht. Ihr Blick war leer, daher reagierte sie nicht auf Rufe. Erst als eine Hand sich auf ihre Schulter legte, zuckte sie merklich zusammen und ihr Kopf wirbelte Hermine.

„Ginny!"

Die Rothaarige ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

„Was ist los, Mine? Du läufst seid Tagen mit einem Gesicht herum…", äußerte sie dabei.

Seufzend glitt Hermines Blick zurück, doch weiter sprach sie nicht.

„Ist es wegen der Prüfungen?", forschte Ginny nach.

„Du bist die Beste, Mine. Um die Ergebnisse musst du dir keine Sorgen machen."

Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich war es immer ihr Ziel gewesen auf die Prüfungen hinzuarbeiten und diese so gut wie möglich abzuschließen. Jedoch war ihr dies augenblicklich vollkommen gleichgültig.

„Was ist es dann?", hakte Ginny nach, als sie noch immer keine Antwort erhielt.

Besorgt blickte sie zu Hermine, die ihre Beine fest an den Körper zog. Sie meinte sogar ein leichtes Zittern sehen zu können, sodass sie ihren Arm um sie legte.

„Ich bin für dich da", sprach sie dabei.

„Mir kannst du alles sagen."

Kaum hatte sie dies geäußert, wurde das Zittern stärker.

„Ich will nicht von hier fort", hörte sie gepresst.

„Fort?", echote die Rothaarige.

„Ja", kam es mit einem leichten Schniefen.

„Bald ist die Schulzeit vorbei und dann?"

Die Freundin strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Zuerst verstand sie nicht, doch als sie aufsah, entdeckte sie unweit die Gestalt von Professor Snape, der zu ihnen herüberblickte, bevor er mit wehenden Roben in Richtung Schloss verschwand.

„Du hast Angst ihn zu verlieren, nicht wahr?", fragte sie Hermine leise, wofür sie nur ein Schluchzen bekam.

Ginny hatte genug Zeit gehabt, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Wirklich verstehen, was Hermine an ihm fand, konnte sie nicht. Aber dennoch blieb sie ihre Freundin und akzeptierte dies.

„Wenn eure Gefühle wirklich echt sind, wird sich nichts ändern. Da bin ich mir sicher", versuchte sie ihr Mut zu zusprechen.

„Bis jetzt habt ihr es geschafft und es wird euch auch weiterhin gelingen. Du musst nur daran glauben."

Nur zögerlich hob Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte sie mit geröteten Augen.

„Aber ja. Das bin ich", antwortete sie direkt und untermalte es mit einem Nicken.

„Jetzt komm. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, wenn wir uns noch hübsch machen wollen für heute Abend."

Frech zwinkerte sie ihr zu, bevor sie aufstand und die Freundin mit sich zog.

„Den Männern sollen die Augen raus fallen."

Ginnys Art steckte Hermine an und ließ sie lächelnd. Rasch wischte sie sich übers Gesicht, um die letzten Spuren ihrer Tränen zu verwischen.

„Du hast recht", stimmte sie ihr zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück.

Beide ließen sich Zeit mit dem herrichten, nachdem sie Harry im Vorbeilaufen mitgeteilt hatten, das sie sich später in der großen Halle treffen würden. Dieser hatte ihnen nur etwas verwirrt hinterher gesehen, bevor er nickte, was jedoch niemand mehr sah.

Stunden später, als die große Halle sich zur Abschlussfeier füllte, gehörten Ginny und Hermine zu den letzten, die erschienen. Rasch hatten sie den Tisch entdeckt, an dem die Freunde saßen. Die Haustische waren verschwunden und hatten vielen Kleineren Platz gemacht, was die Stimmung nur förderte.

„WOW…", äußerte Harry, der extra aufstand.

„Ihr seht bezaubernd aus."

„Danke für das Kompliment", erwiderte seine Freundin und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, worauf ein leichter Abdruck ihres Lippenstiftes zurückblieb.

Sie und ihre Freundin ließen sich nieder und Lavender, die mit Ron am Tisch saß, musterte die beiden unverholen.

„Also Hermine", begann sie mit einem Ton, die der angesprochenen nicht wirklich gefiel.

„wieso trägst du die Farben von Slytherin? Also rot hätte dir viel besser gestanden."

„Mir hat es besser gefallen", war die kühle Antwort.

„zudem trägt es nicht so auf, wie dieses Stück Stoff, welches du trägst."

Der purer Sarkasmus tropfte nur so bei ihren Worten und Lavender wusste überhaupt nicht wie ihr geschah.

„Also… also…", haspelte sie, wurde aber vom Schulleiter, der sich für seine Rede erhoben hatte, unterbrochen.

„Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, liebes Kollegium. Heute ist es soweit. Ein Schuljahr ist zu Ende und es ist mir eine Ehre den Absolventen ihre Zeugnisse zu verleihen."

Als erstes trat Professor Sprout nach vorn und rief die einzelnen Schüler ihres Hauses auf. Darauf folgten Professor Flittwick und Professor Snape. Das Schlusslicht bildete die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors, die die Zeugnisse verteilte. Die letzte, die ihres erhielt, war Hermine. Jedoch Minerva überreichte es ihr nicht sofort. Mit einem sanften Lächeln betrachtete sie sie.

„Sie haben als Jahrgangsbeste abgeschlossen und nicht nur dies. Ich kann nur sagen, das Ihr Ergebnis, sogar jenes übertrumpfte, welches Professor Snape in seiner Schulzeit erreicht hatte."

Die ältere Hexe konnte sich den Seitenhieb zu ihrem Kollegen nicht verkneifen. Aber ihr Lächeln blieb.

„Es freut mich, Ihnen nun diese Urkunde zu überreichen", sprach sie und reichte ihr das Dokument.

„verbunden mit einer Bitte oder einem Wunsch."

Überrascht blickte Hermine sie an.

„Durch Ihre Begabung würde ich Ihnen, nach Absprache mit unserem Schulleiter, gern eine Stelle anbieten und zwar als Lehrerin für Verwandlung."

„Aber…", äußerte die Dunkelhaarige.

„Ich habe genug als stellvertretende Schulleiterin zu tun. Außerdem wären Sie mehr als geeignet für diese Position. Wir alle würden uns freuen, Sie in unserem Kollegium aufzunehmen."

Die Gryffindor war sprachlos. Auf sie fluteten in diesem Moment unzählige Emotionen und Gedanken ein, die sich dann in einigen kleinen Freudentränen zeigten.

„Ich… ich nehme es gern an", hauchte sie.

Kurz darauf setzte unsagbarer Lärm in der großen Halle ein. Viele waren aufgestanden und applaudierten.

Währenddessen wurde Hermine von Minerva umarmt. Anschließend gratulierten ihr der Schulleiter und die anderen Professoren, bevor ihre Freunde zu ihr stürmten, um ebenfalls ihre Glückwünsche loszuwerden.

„Lasst sie leben", äußerte Albus schmunzelnd.

„Es können ihr alle noch gratulieren. Aber lasst uns nun mit der Feier beginnen."

Erneut klatschen alle Beifall, wobei Hermine sich durch Menge schob, um ihr Zeugnis in Sicherheit zu bringen. Währenddessen fanden sich bereits die ersten Tanzpaare auf der Fläche und drehte sich zu der aufspielenden Musik.

„Dürfte ich bitten?", hörte die Gryffindor einige samtige Stimme hinter sich.

Sofort richtete sie sich auf und drehte sich. An der Tonlage hatte Hermine ihn bereits erkannt.

„Mit einer Schülerin, Professor?", neckte sie ihn schmunzelnd.

„Nein, mit einer Kollegin", erwiderte er und bot ihr seinen Arm an.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Tanzfläche und es dauerte keine Minute, bis sie diese vollkommen für sich allein hatten und beinah alle sie anstarrten, was sie aber nicht störte. Beide waren nur fixiert auf den jeweils anderen, sodass sie die anderen vollkommen ignorierten. Sie hatten auf so einen Augenblick lange warten und leiden müssen, sodass niemand sie nur im Ansatz stören konnte. Severus Snape wirkte wie verändert. Zwar konnte er noch immer seine Gefühle verbergen, aber er hatte verstanden, dass er nun endgültig frei war. Dies und auch Hermine selber hatten dazu geführt, dass er sie öffentlich zum Tanz aufgefordert hatte.

James und Sirius standen am Rand und schmunzelten, als sie das Paar beobachteten.

„Sieh dir mal an, wie diese kleine Hexe unseren Schniefelus so einfach um den Finger gewickelt hat", sprach Tatze zu seinem besten Freund.

Dieser öffnete gerade seinen Mund, als Sirius einen kleinen Hüpfer zur Seite machte.

„Hey", kam es dabei, sodass Harrys Vater zur Seite blickte und dort Cass und Remus entdeckte.

Sevs Schwester hatte Tatze den Ellenbogen leicht in die Seite gedrückt.

„Wann wirst du es endlich lernen, Black", sprach sie grinsend.

„Er heißt Severus."

„Ich würde ihr lieber nicht widersprechen, mein Freund", fügte Remus schmunzelnd hinzu.

Sirius holte Luft, um zu einer passenden Antwort auszuholen, als James ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Lass es lieber, du ziehst nur den Kürzeren", antwortete er zwinkernd.

Sein bester Freund grummelte etwas von „in den Rücken gefallen" und „tolle Freunde", aber er kannte dieses Spiel unlängst und war daher auch nicht nachtragend, auch wenn es für Ausstehende gewiss so wirkte.

Kurz standen sie noch beieinander und beobachteten das tanzende Paar, bevor Remus seine Verlobte aufforderte, was die gesamte Stimmung löste.

Bald drehten sich vielen Paare zur Musik und alle feierten bis weit nach Mitternacht. Es herrschte endlich Frieden.


	37. Chapter 37

Es war eine klar Nacht. Tausende von Sternen leuchteten am Himmel mit dem Halbmond um die Wette, als Severus Hermine nach draußen führte. Beide schwiegen, aber es war keine unangenehme Stille, die sie umgab. Sie sprachen kein Wort, bis sie den schwarzen See erreicht hatten, in dem sich das Licht der Sterne spiegelte.

„Es ist wunderschön", wisperte Hermine, als sie es betrachtete.

„Nein, du bist es", widersprach der Tränkemeister ihr und blickte sie an.

Die Gryffindor drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte.

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass ich Hogwarts und vor allem dich nicht verlassen muss."

„Aber es ist wahr", sprach er und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange, bevor er sich ihr langsam näherte und ihre schwungvollen Lippen, mit den seinen verschloss.

Sofort schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, wie er es bei ihr tat. Ihr Kuss wurde sofort von einer Leidenschaft beseelt, wie nie zuvor. Es wirkte, als wären sie zu einer Person verschmolzen.

Seine Hände glitten wie ein Hauch über ihren Rücken. Sie spürte diese Berührung dennoch intensiver, wie alles andere.

„Oh, Sev", wisperte sie schwer atmend zwischen den Küssen.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, wäre ein Schmunzeln über seine Lippen geglitten. Dafür drückte er sie stärker an sich.

„Lass uns wieder hinein", sprach er leise.

„Nein, hier sind wir ungestört", antwortete Hermine ihm, worauf er nichts mehr sagte, sondern Taten sprechen ließ.

Vom Schloss aus waren sie nicht mehr zu sehen und sie waren soweit gegangen, dass sie auch keinen weiteren Schüler antreffen konnten.

Sie befanden sich in einer kleinen Bucht, wo Hermine ihm seinen schlichten schwarzen Festumhang löste und ihn zu Boden gleiten ließ. Geschickt begannen ihre zierlichen Finger die vielen Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen. Währenddessen blieb auch Severus nicht untätig. Die Öffnung ihres Kleides hatte er unlängst ausgemacht, aber Hermine schien nicht zu bemerken, dass er den Reisverschluss mit einer fließenden Bewegung öffnete.

Wie flüssiges Gold glitt der Stoff an ihrem schlanken, makellosen Körper hinab. Das mystische Licht des Mondes, ließ ihre Haut schimmern.

„Du bist eine wahre Göttin", sprach er angetan, was eine sanfte Röte in ihre Wangen trieb.

„Ach, Severus", wisperte sie verlegen und senkte dabei ihre Lider.

Zärtlich legte er seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob es leicht an.

„Sieh mich bitte wieder an", sprach er dabei und sie folgte seinen Worten.

„Es ist die Wahrheit", äußerte Severus und küsste sie erneut voller Liebe und Leidenschaft.

Hermine ging darauf ein und ihre Finger nahmen ihre unterbrochene Tätigkeit wieder auf, ihn weiter aus seinen Sachen zu schälen.

Nachdem seine Robe den Weg ihres Kleides teilte, spürte sie weitere unendlose Knöpfe, was sie in den Kuss seufzen ließ. Sev lachte daraufhin leise und kehlig.

„So ungeduldig, kleine Gryffindor?"

Leicht knuffte sie ihn dafür.

„Warum muss eine kaltblütige Schlange wie du, sich hinter so vielen Schichten Stoff verbergen", konterte sie seine Worte.

Grinsend zischelte er, wie das genannte Reptil.

„Ich hab es doch gewusst", erwiderte sie schmunzelnd und zog ihn an seiner Weste zu sich, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

Der Tränkemeister ging darauf ein und zog seinen Zauberstab, um ihr zu helfen. Doch sie spürte die Bewegung und legte ihre Finger auf seine Hand.

„Nein, lass mich", wisperte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

Er war überrascht, wie geschickt und flink sie dann seine Weste und das darunter befindliche Hemd öffnete und es ihm langsam über die Schulter strich. Dabei trat sie näher und bedeckte seine freiwerdende Haut mit kleinen, aber intensiven Küssen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, das sie eine brennende Spur hinterließ. Ein Keuchen entfleuchte seinen Lippen dabei. Sanft fasste er sie an ihren schmalen Schultern und dirigierte sie ein Stück zurück. Stablos und stumm ließ er mit einem Zauber seinen Mantel auf dem Boden ausbreiten, auf den er sie sanft bettete. Er legte sich neben sie und strich ihr, wie mit einer Feder über ihren Hals und ihr Schlüsselbein. Seine Augen folgten seinem tun, um jeden Augenblick geistig aufzunehmen, bevor seine Lippen seinen Fingern folgten und sie kosteten. Hermines leises Keuchen drang an sein Ohr und bestätigte ihn in seinem Handeln, sodass er fortschritt sie weiter zu erkunden.

Sev erreicht ihr Brust bei und glitt daran sanft mit seiner Zungenspitze hinab durch das Tal ihres Busens. Dabei sog er ihren Duft in sich auf. Seine Hände um kreiste ihre noch verhüllten Brüste. Schwarze, verruchte Spitze mit silberner Borte präsentierte einen seiner sehnlichsten Wünsche. Schmunzelnd stellte er fest, dass der BH vorne geschlossen war, sodass er ihn mit einer flinken Bewegung ihn öffnet und ihren frei werdenden Busen anschließend in Beschlag nahm. Seine Zunge zeichnete den Hof ihrer Brustwarze nach, wobei er sah, wie diese sich verhärtete und ihn dazu trieb, diese zu liebkosen. Prompt erhielt er ihre Antwort, als sie leise aufstöhnend seinen Namen nannte. Innerlich schmunzelnd begann er an ihr zu saugen, mit der Zunge sie zu necken, während seine freie Hand ihre andere, im Moment stiefmütterlich behandelte Brust, anfing zu massieren und die dortige Brustwarze leicht zwischen seinen geschickten Fingerspitzen gekonnt zu zwirbeln. Erneut vernahm er Hermines liebliche Stimme. Er versank geradezu in ihrer weichen, wohlriechenden Haut, von der er sich nicht mehr trennen wollte. Doch Severus wollte sie weiter erkunden. Keinen Zentimeter auslassen. Sie fühlen und schmecken. So vergrub er kurz sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten, bevor seine Zungenspitze langsam tiefer glitt. Seine Hände strichen über ihre einzelnen Rippenbögen, während er ihren Bauchnabel erreichte. Sanft wurde dieser von ihm umkreist, bevor er darin versank. Ihm entging ihre Gänsehaut nicht, genauso wenig wie ihr erschauern. Seine Hände erreichten ihre Hüftknochen, die durch ihren flachen Bauch hervorstachen. Sanft zeichnete er die Konturen nach, bevor sie sich langsam dem Bund ihres, zum BH passenden schwarzen Spitzentanga erreichte. Seine Fingerspitzen konnte jede Unebenheit fühlen, als sie über den Stoff glitten. Leicht hob er seinen Kopf und blickte zu ihr hoch. Schwer atmend, ihr Brustkorb sich dabei zügig hebend und ihr Gesicht, welches von ihrem Haar umrahmt wurde, ließ den Eindruck eines Engels nur verstärken. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und die Augäpfel, die dadurch verborgen waren, zuckten unstet. Ihre angeschwollenen Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und wäre es kalt um sie herum, hätte er ihren Atem sogar sehen können. Zärtlich begann er ihr, ohne den Blick von ihr zu lösen, über den noch verhüllten Venushügel zu streicheln. Deutlich konnte er ein erregtes Zittern fühlen, sodass er einen Kuss auf ihren Bauch hauchte, während seine Finger zu ihrem Oberschenkel glitten. Diesen strich er an der Außenseite hinab und an der Innenseite federleicht wieder hinauf. Er näherte sich ihre Zentrum, was er nicht nur sah und durch die ansteigende Wärme bemerkte, sondern auch dadurch, dass sie scheinbar aus Reflex den Atem anhielt. Schmunzelnd miet er das Zentrum ihrer Lust und seinen persönlichen Himmel, um ihr anderes Bein zu streicheln. Dies löste ein leicht frustriertes Seufzen ihrerseits aus. Jedoch ließ er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, auch wenn sein Unterleib unlängst schmerzte, aber er wollte jeden Augenblick, sei er noch so kurz, ausnutzen und genießen.

Für Hermine unendlich langsam erreichte er nach einer gefühlten Unendlichkeit erneut den Bund ihres Tangas. Doch anstatt ihn mit den Händen herunterzuziehen, fühlte sie auf einmal seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut, sodass sie ihre Augen öffnete, ihren Kopf leicht anhob und zu ihm sah. So wurde sie Zeuge, wie er das Stück Stoff zwischen seine Zähne nahm und leicht daran zog. Die Augen der Gryffindor leuchteten und ohne wirklich nachzudenken, hob sie ihr Becken an, um ihm das Abstreifen zu erleichtern. Er sah dabei die gesamte Zeit zu ihr hoch. Dies behielt er auch bei, als er langsam zu ihr empor glitt, mit den Fingern sie streichelnd. Abwartend sah sie ihn an und nahm jeden seiner einzelnen, in unregelmäßig gesetzten Küssen auf ihrem sich nach Berührung sehnenden Körper wahr. Sie wurde immer ungeduldiger, was sie ihn spüren ließ, als sie ihn an seinen Oberarmen fasste und ihn mit ungeahnter Kraft auf den Rücken drückte. Für einen Augenblick entgleisten seine Gesichtszüge ins überraschte. Jedoch fing er sich genauso schnell wieder und legte ein süffisantes Lächeln an den Tag, was man noch nie an ihm so gesehen hatte. Jedoch störte Hermine sich nicht daran, als sie sich über ihn beugte und ihre Brustwarzen seinen Oberkörper wie eine Versuchung berührten. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht die Fassung zu bewahren, jedoch war er Meister der Maske.

„Und was wird das, kleine Löwin?", fragte er daher und legte leicht seinen Kopf schief.

„Das wirst du bald erfahren", erwiderte sie und biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, nachdem sie leicht mit ihrer Zungenspitze darüber gefahren war.

Ihr entging das Flackern seiner Lider nicht, was sie aufreizend lächeln ließ. Ihre Fingernägel begannen Kreise auf seinem blassen Oberkörper zu ziehen, die immer wieder seine Brustwarzen streiften. Ein Bein schlang sie dabei um das seine und zog es leicht an, sodass sie deutlich seine Erregung spürte, gegen die sie leicht drückte. Sofort kaum seinerseits eine Reaktion, indem er tief Luft holte. Sie wiederholte ihre Bewegung und konnte durch den Stoff spüren, wie seine Männlichkeit härter wurde. Dabei strichen ihre Finger weiter über seinen Oberkörper. Ihr entging dadurch keine Narbe, keine Unebenheit, die keinen natürlichen Hintergrund hatte. Jede davon bedachte sie mit besonderer Nähe und Zuneigung, wobei sie sich immer tiefer arbeitete.

„Du trägst eindeutig zu viel Stoff", raunte sie, als sie an seinem Gürtel nestelte.

Dann glitten ihre Finger bereits vorwitzig in die Hose, was ein zischendes Einatmen Severus zur Folge hatte. Noch war der Stoff seiner Unterwäsche zwischen ihm und ihrer Hand, aber dafür würde sie gleich Abhilfe schaffen. Kurz strich sie über seinen bedeckten Schaft und konnte dabei eine ungefähr Größe seiner Männlichkeit erahnen. Dann zog sie langsam ihre Finger hervor, öffnete seine Hose und strich sie ihm langsam die Beine herunter, bevor sie sie blindlings auf den Boden warf.

Nun lag er nur noch mit seiner Unterwäsche bekleidet vor ihr und sie besah ihn sich mit funkelnden Augen, bevor sie ihm auch das letzte Stück Stoff entwand. Deutlich sah sie seine steil aufgerichtete Erregung, die ihr anzüglich entgegen zu schielen schien.

Katzenhaft krabbelte sie langsam zu ihm hoch, streifte dabei wie unbeabsichtigt seinen Penis, was Sev leicht erzittern und stärker keuchen ließ. Sie sprach kein Wort und strich nur mit ihren Fingerspitzen über seinen Körper, bis sie seine Männlichkeit erreichte. Sanft fuhr sie seinen Schaft hinauf zu seiner Spitze und kreiste dort leicht. Erneut konnte sie so sein Zittern sehen, gepaart mit einem Stöhnen, wobei er seinen Kopf stärker auf den Boden drückte.

„Du, kleine Hexe", knurrte er erregt, was Hermine schmunzeln ließ.

„Ich weiß", schnurrte sie.

Gern hätte sie ihn noch etwas leiden lassen, aber sie wollte genauso wenig lange warten, wie er. Zudem hatten beide abstinent gelebt, sodass sie annehmen musste, dass sein Druck immens war. Daher folgten ihre Lippen den Fingern. Ihre Zunge strich die Konturen seines Penis nach, bevor sie ihren Mund weiter öffnete und ihn in sich aufnahm. Sofort spürte sie das leichte Pulsieren, was von ihm ausging. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, verengte sie ihre Mundhöhle, bevor sie anfing ihren Kopf zu bewegen. Geschickt umspielte ihre Zunge weiterhin seine Spitze, während eine Hand anfing seine Hoden zumassieren und die Andere über seinen Bauch strich.

Dies löste ein tiefes Stöhnen bei ihm aus. Sev versuchte irgendwo halt zu finden.

„Bei Merlin…", kam es kehlig von ihm, während er ihr sein Becken entgegen schob und dem Drang widerstand, ihren Kopf herunterzudrücken.

Früher hatte er gewiss nicht das Problem gehabt sich zurückzuhalten, doch er hatte nun so lange gewartet, dass der Druck unlängst ins Unermessliche gestiegen war. Daher löste er Hermine schweren Herzens von sich, wenn sie nicht ein frühzeitiges Ende wollten. Der Tränkemeister sah den fragenden Blick, doch er gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern presste seine Lippen hart auf die ihren und drehte sich dabei mit ihr, sodass er zwischen ihren Beinen lag. Nur eine Hüftbewegung von seinem Ziel entfernt, doch Severus kratzte seine letzten Reserven zusammen, um Hermine den Genuss seiner flinken Zunge kommen zu lassen. So glitt er tiefer, bis sein Gesicht sich in ihrem Schoss befand. Er schlängelte seine Arme unter ihren Oberschenkeln hindurch, um mit den Händen über ihren Bauch hinauf zu ihren Brüsten zu gelangen.

Hermine spürte seinen heißen Atem deutlich auf ihrer bereits feuchten Grotte und als er anfing, diese zu erkunden, stöhnte sie auf und presste sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Hände krallten sich kurz in dem unter sich befindlichen Mantel, bevor ihre Finger sich in seinem schwarzen Haar vergruben.

Zum Glück waren sie so weit vom Schloss entfernte, das niemand ihre leisen, anschwellenden, spitzen Schreie hören konnte, als Sev anfing an ihrem Lustknopf zu saugen und leicht mit seinen Zähnen zu bearbeiten.

Es war zwar nicht ihr erstes Mal, das man sie auf diese Weise verwöhnte, aber ihr Freund schien genau zu wissen, wie er sie zu einem Punkt ohne Rückkehr brachte.

Immer mehr begann sie sich unter seinen gezielten Zungenschlägen zu winden und ihre Lust bekam noch einen weiteren Schub, als er einen Finger in sie einführte.

Ihr gesamter Körper bäumte sich unter ihm auf.

„Severus", rief sie in ansteigender Ekstase, was ihn in seiner Tat schmunzeln ließ.

Geschickt ließ er seinen Finger in sie gleiten, bewegte ihn in ihr und kostete sie vollends aus, bis er ein ansteigendes Pulsieren ihrerseits spürte, was ihn veranlasste, sich von ihr zu lösen.

Sofort hörte er ein empörtes Schnauben, was ihn schmunzeln ließ, als er zu ihr hoch glitt. Sanft und zugleich fordernd küsste er sie, während er seine schmerzenden Lenden leicht an ihre Schamlippen drückte, ohne sie einzudrücken.

Hermine zog ihn zu sich und schlang ihre Beine um ihn.

„Ich will dich, Severus", sprach sie rau und zog ihn weiter an sich.

Seine pralle Spitze begann dadurch ihre Schamlippen zu teilen, als er erneut verhielt.

„Hab keine Angst", wisperte Hermine.

„Du wirst mir nicht wehtun."

Ihre Worte, noch so leise ausgesprochen, lösten ihn, sodass er mit einer fließenden Bewegung in sie eindrang.

Gemeinsam stöhnte sie ihre Lust hinaus in die Nacht, als er anfing sich in ihrer heißen Enge zu bewegen und zugleich an der weichen Haut ihres Halses zu saugen. Währendessen zogen ihre Fingernägel spuren auf seinem Rücken.

Er füllte sie vollkommen aus und trieb ihre Erregung mit jedem Stoß seiner Lenden weiter voran. Ihr Körper schien nur durch ihn allein in Flammen zu stehen.

Sein Tempo war stetig ansteigend und seinen heißen Atem hörte und spürte sie an ihrem Ohr, als er diese streifte.

Severus selber versuchte gegen seinen Körper anzukämpfen, der sich scheinbar unaufhaltsam seinem Höhepunkt näherte. Jedoch fiel es ihm schwerer und schwerer.

„Lass dich gehen", kam es wie ein Hauch von der Gryffindor.

Wäre es möglich, wären seine schwarzen Augen noch schwärzer geworden, als er ihr in das vor Erregung gerötete Gesicht und somit in ihre Rehaugen blickte. Seine Atmung ging schwer, als er einen Arm nach hinten gleiten ließ und eines ihrer Beine über seine Schulter legte und noch tiefer in sie stieß. Ein verzücktes Stöhnen und ein fester Griff in seine freie Schulter, war ihre Antwort darauf.

Durch ihre Laute, die wie eine bezaubernde Musik in seinen Ohren waren, konnte Severus sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und erhöhte abermals sein Tempo, bis er die Grenze überschritt und seinem Orgasmus erlag, wobei er sich fest an sie drückte.

Hermine hatte ihn so tief in sich gespürt und jede seiner Bewegung hatte sie ihrer Ekstase näher gebracht, sodass sie ihn kurz nach ihm mit ihrem Höhepunkt folgte.

Mit ihren Händen versuchte sie noch Halt zu finden und vergrub somit ihre Fingernägel in seiner Haut. Dies ließ noch einmal aufstöhnen, bevor er ihr Bein losließ und auf ihr zusammensackte.

Auf beider Körper hatte sich ein Schweißfilm gebildet, der im kühlen Licht des Mondes schimmerte.

Severus benötigte einen Moment, bevor er sich etwas gefangen hatte und von ihr rollte, um sie nicht weiter mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten. Zugleich zog er sie sanft an sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Mähne. Hermine legte ihren Kopf an seine nackte Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag, der noch genauso zügig ging, wie der ihre.

Sanft glitten ihren schlanken Finger über seinen Oberkörper, was ihn lächeln ließ.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich etwas ungehalten war", flüsterte er.

Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn schmunzelnd in die Augen, bevor sie etwas näher zu rutschen.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, wir haben so lange auf uns warten und enthaltsam leben müssen, dass es nur verständlich ist. Zudem hat es mir gefallen", wisperte sie und verschloss seine Lippen mit den ihren.

Eigentlich hatte er noch etwas erwidern wollen, doch er unterließ es und ging auf ihr zärtliches Lippenbekenntnis ein, dabei zog er sie noch mehr an sich.

Noch nie hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt, seit damals mit Lily. Vergessen würde er seine erste große Liebe niemals, aber endlich hatte auch er sich vergeben können. Hermine war sein neuer Lebensmittelpunkt geworden und nur für sie allein würde er von nun an leben.

Sollten doch die anderen sagen und denken was sie wollten, ihn würde es nicht stören. Sein Leben hatte sich durch das Erscheinen des weißen Königs der Wüste grundlegend verändert. Von nun an, würde er nach außen zeigen können, wie er eigentlich immer innerlich gewesen war und was nur wenige gewusst hatten.

„Ich liebe dich, meine kleine Löwin", raunte er kehlig in den Kuss hinein.

„Und ich liebe dich", wisperte Hermine leise.

Gemeinsam verbrachten sie die Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen am See, um den Beginn des neuen Tages einer neuen, gemeinsamen Zeit durch den Sonnenaufgang, der die Umgebung in ein sanftes gelb-orange tauchte, nicht zu verpassen. Erst dann zogen sie sich, vom menschlichen Auge ungesehen, zurück ins Schloss in Severus Gemächer zurück.


End file.
